La Colina de Pony siempre estará allí
by papirous
Summary: ¡Una historia final para Candy... o la historia que deseo en mis sueños... a través de décadas! Pueden revisar el resumen en el capítulo 1 :)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridas fans de Candy & Terry!

Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia nunca imaginé que casi cuatro años después, mi historia y yo recibiríamos tanto cariño por parte de tanta gente. Mi historia original fue escrita en mi lengua materna, el griego. Dos años después, animada por muchos amigos griegos, la traduje al inglés. ¡Estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho, pues para mí fue el comienzo para conocer nuevas personas y más importante aún, para hacer buenos amigos de todo el mundo! ¡Después de todo, el mundo de Candy, es un hermoso mundo!

Mi historia ha sido traducida también al italiano por mi buena amiga Debora. Ahora ha llegado el momento de traducirla al español. Nunca hubiera podido hacer esta traducción sin el buen trabajo y el esfuerzo de mi amiga ClauT y mi querida Anneth White. Gracias a estas dos encantadoras chicas, los fans hispano hablantes también tendrán la oportunidad de leer mi historia. El trabajo de traducción será principalmente realizado por ClauT y la revisión final por parte de Anneth White ¡Estoy totalmente segura de que harán un gran trabajo, a pesar de que yo no hablo español! Haha :) (Quizás pronto deba comenzar a tomar lecciones).

Un pequeño resumen acerca de mi fan fic.

Escribí esta historia hace cuatro años. Había pasado un verano bastante solitario únicamente con mi hija, ya que mi marido estuvo trabajando fuera de casa por casi cinco meses. Un fin de semana, durante esa época, lo pasé mirando el anime completo con mi hija y volví a leer nuevamente el manga. Tenía muchos años de haber visto el anime y debo decir que con ojos adultos vi algunas cosas totalmente diferentes. No ha cambiado mi opinión acerca de nada, solamente lo observé de una forma más seria, más realista. Una imagen del anime quedó adherida a mi cabeza: en Escocia, Candy y Terry, él le dice algo acerca de cómo un día ambos envejecerán, etc., etc. y aparecieron en mi cabeza dos pequeñas imágenes de Terry y Candy entrados en años. Ese fue el comienzo de mi historia. La misma noche vi en mi mente, o en forma de un sueño, el último capítulo de mi historia ¡Era como un demonio en mi cabeza! Y comencé a escribir esta historia.

Mi objetivo, mi deseo y la mayor parte de mi intención, fue escribir una historia realista. No quiero decir con esto que la historia de Candy no tenga un punto de vista realista, pero yo quise mostrar que en la vida real tenemos alegría, tristeza, secretos, revelaciones y elecciones. Más adelante, en algún momento de la vida de una persona, pueden suceder muchas cosas. Y como resultado, muchas situaciones pueden cambiarnos. Pero en mi humilde opinión hay algo que nunca puede cambiar: el amor verdadero. Si existe, si llega a suceder, no puede morir o cambiar jamás. Puede ser que pase por un breve tiempo en coma, pero sólo para aumentar de nuevo hasta alcanzar toda su gloria.

Mi fan fic tiene influencias del anime, del manga, del FS (Candy Candy Final Story), y también de las novelas previas de Misuki. También una gran influencia fue mi bisabuela, y algunas historias de la vida real. He creado algunos personajes nuevos, pero no demasiados para evitar confundirles. Traté de mantenerme dentro del rol de los personajes, aunque en algunos casos he tenido que salir de ellos, pero tuve mis razones para hacerlo (¡Ya lo entenderán cuando lo lean!)

El momento actual de la historia es alrededor de 1960+ y las retrospecciones dentro de los capítulos (a veces sólo un pequeño párrafo o una frase) son de 1920+ hasta 1930+.

Algunas personas encontrarán confusos los saltos hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo, en que se desarrolla la historia, pero por razones que he planeado, he decidido no incluir las fechas y los lugares como encabezados en cada capítulo, hasta que el lector llega a uno de ellos, en el cuál se descubre el entramado principal de la historia.

Espero que disfruten mi historia y nuevamente deseo agradecer a mis dos traductoras ClauT y Anneth White, que ante todo han mostrado un gran cariño hacia mi historia y tengo que admitir que admiro su valentía para hacer este trabajo.

¡Perdonen mi loco parloteo y gracias a todos por adelantado!

Con amor, Papirous.

* * *

οΟοΟοΟοΟο

* * *

 **La Colina de Pony siempre estará allí**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **El Hechizo**

Ella iba atrasada. Ella estaba realmente atrasada.

Pensó Lucy, mientras abría apuradamente las pesadas cortinas dentro de la vieja mansión. Volaba como una pequeña abeja de habitación en habitación, jalando las cortinas y abriendo las grandes persianas de los ventanales. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era ser reprendida por el ama de llaves de la mansión. Parecía como si a sus pies les hubieran crecido alas; sus diecinueve años de edad la impulsaban a trabajar con celo y perseverancia.

Desde hace ocho meses comenzó a trabajar en esta enorme, y casi siempre vacía mansión. Cuando encontró esta vacante en su camino a la Universidad, no lo dudó ni siquiera por un minuto, era el trabajo ideal para complementar la matrícula de sus estudios. Ella siempre tenía buena disposición y trabajaba duro, su gran defecto, sin embargo, fueron siempre sus constates retrasos, los cuales la hacían poco consistente en su labor.

Lucy era una soñadora. Casi siempre encontraba algo que llamara su atención - un transeúnte en la calle, o las nubes que paseaban por el cielo - como resultado permanecía permanentemente distraída.

Hoy había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo.

"¡ _Qué extraño_!" pensó Lucy, " _Todos los días atravieso el jardín de las rosas y a pesar de ello, para mí, hoy se ve especialmente diferente…"_ Quizás es porque es mayo y todas las flores del jardín están en plena floración". Su esencia podía hacerte sentir mareado si permanecías cerca de ellas por más de cinco minutos, pero ese día Lucy no podía quitar sus ojos del jardín.

Anteriormente, ella había admirado en muchas ocasiones las hermosas rosas, pero este día, aquellas rosas blancas la habían hechizado. Desde lejos la llamaban... como si la hipnotizaran, Lucy se acercó a ellas y ellas la hicieron viajar… mágicamente las rosas habían hablado, murmurando recuerdos e historias que ella no conocía, pero que, sin embargo, pudo comprender desde el fondo de su corazón... Lucy… ella escuchó su... ¿nombre? ... Lucy...

\- "¡Lucy!"

Como si fuera despertada abruptamente, Lucy pegó un brinco al tiempo en que sintió la presencia del ama de llaves de la mansión a sus espaldas, con sus manos en la cintura, visiblemente molesta.

\- "Lucy, mi niña, ¿por qué razón estás nuevamente atrasada?"

Lucy no pudo arreglárselas para responder, por lo que el ama de llaves continuó hablando apurada y obviamente molesta.

\- "¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy?! ¡El día de hoy, la señora regresa y todo debe estar en perfecto orden! Mañana llegará el resto de la familia también. Lógicamente tú deberías haber terminado ya con las habitaciones y deberías estar en la cocina ayudando a la cocinera, que se ha quejado desde que amaneció."

Dicho esto, dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación.

" _Ella no es mala_ " pensó Lucy, " _simplemente es demasiado formal_ " - … ¡Y anticuada! – se dijo a sí misma, dejando escapar una risilla.

* * *

 **Este es mi hogar**

" _¡Ah! Los jóvenes de hoy en día..."_ reflexionó Dorothy mientras inspeccionaba de cerca todas las habitaciones, una por una. De toda la mansión, sólo dos habitaciones, prácticamente nunca se abrían. Por supuesto, en esta ocasión todo sería diferente. Inevitablemente se abrirían al final del mes, para retirar los muebles y las pertenencias personales que habían permanecido ocultos durante tantos años. La mansión había cambiado de dueño.

Se sentía entristecida, incluso ella tendría que dejar la mansión; después de todo, éste era su hogar. Era una jovencita, aún de vibrantes trenzas marrones, cuando la enviaron a Lakewood como empleada doméstica, y muchos años habían pasado desde entonces...

Ella no quería dejar su hogar... no quiso dejarlo aún en aquel tiempo atrás, cuando la señora le pidió acompañarla a Inglaterra; no como empleada doméstica, ni como ama de llaves, sino como amiga y compañía.

\- "Este es mi hogar" había dicho tímidamente y la señora sonrió como usualmente lo hacía, la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos y le dijo "Lakewood siempre será tu hogar."

Y de esa manera ocurrió.

* * *

 **La Venerable Señora**

El gran y lujoso coche llegó frente al patio delantero de la mansión Ardley, poco después del mediodía. El joven chofer lo condujo cerca de la entrada de la casa y sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta del pasajero. Amablemente le ofreció su mano a la venerable señora para ayudarla a salir del vehículo y ella aceptó con una sonrisa, pero aún un poco a regañadientes.

"¡ _Qué extraña mujer_!" pensó él, "¡ _Parece no querer mi ayuda, sin embargo, ella me sonríe con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que... hablan por sí solos_!". Y con ese pensamiento, él la acompañó hasta la escalera principal de la mansión.

\- "¡Señora Candy!" dijo Dorothy entusiasmada e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, que ameritaba por su edad.

\- "¡Dorothy!" exclamó cantarinamente Candy, abriendo sus brazos para estrechar a su vieja amiga, "¿Por cuántos años más planeas llamarme _Señora Candy_ , Dorothy?", dijo con un tono molesto…

\- "Por los años que sean necesarios… y mientras haya alguien del personal presente...", susurró alegremente, mirando de reojo al joven chofer.

Dicho esto, tomó a Candy del brazo y subieron juntas las escaleras, riendo como colegialas.

* * *

 **El elegante salón de verano**

Desde el primer minuto que Candy puso sus pies en la casa, los recuerdos la abrumaron ... "¡ _Tonta Candy! ¡Aún no terminas de llegar y ya comenzaste a soña_ r!" y con dificultad contuvo una lágrima.

\- "¡Mi querida Dorothy! ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!"

" _¿Por qué no viniste conmigo a Inglaterra?... Pasé algún tiempo estando tan sola... aunque he estado mucho tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro... ¿por qué habría querido arrastrarte conmigo yendo de un lugar a otro?... ¡Soy una mujer de edad y sin embargo sigo deambulando por el mundo!_ " pensó Candy, al tiempo que se sacaba la lengua a sí misma.

\- "¡Yo también te extrañé! ¿Cómo estás, Candy? ¿Está todo bien?"

\- "¡Sí! ¡Muy bien diría yo! ¡Como sea, tú también te ves bien! No creo que hay ningún problema con la casa... ¡En verdad! ¡Qué bella la has decorado!" dijo Candy mientras admiraba la maravillosa decoración en todo el vestíbulo.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Quien es responsable de la decoración es la Sra. Annie!. Ella personalmente la supervisó."

\- "¡Annie! ¿Está aquí?" preguntó Candy deseosa.

\- "Estuvo hasta la tarde de ayer, cuando volvió a Chicago. Regresará mañana junto con el Sr. Archie.''

" _Mi dulce y buena amiga Annie_ ", meditó Candy "… _Tú siempre quieres cuidar de mí_."

Y esa era la verdad. Todos estos años, Annie hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener la promesa que se hizo a sí misma – después del viaje de Candy a Nueva York - ella nunca volvería a dejar a Candy sola de nuevo, ella la ayudaría a sanar sus heridas; y mientras estuviera en las manos de Annie, ella siempre estaría ahí para Candy, para ofrecerle cuanto pudiera.

\- "¡El té se enfriará Candy! Les dije que lo sirvieran en el salón de verano."

 _"¡El salón de verano!"_ El corazón de Candy voló. " _¡Oh!, ¡Qué bien!_ "

¡Cómo amaba ese lugar! Era la única habitación en la mansión que fue personalmente decorada por la madre de Anthony, Rosemary. " _Mi querido Anthony…"_

Los tapices en las paredes, en donde el color durazno pastel y los tonos azules envolvían la sala de una esquina a otra, hundiendo al visitante en un mar de ensueño lleno de nubes - los muebles de color blanco, elegantes, y aun así simples - le daban un toque único de intimidad y calidez a la habitación, llena de florecientes flores adornando los magníficos floreros de porcelana alrededor del salón y etéreos cortinajes blancos, bailando juguetonamente frente a las grandes persianas abiertas, dándole la bienvenida a la cálida luz solar... " _Cuántas tardes de verano pasamos conviviendo en esta habitación…, y cuántas más hubiéramos compartido si…"_

Una Candy soñadora aceptó la taza de té que Dorothy le ofreció.

\- "¿Candy ...?"

\- "Hmm..."

\- "¿Deseas más azúcar para tu té?"

\- "¿E…eh? No Dorothy, ¡Está como siempre, muy rico, gracias!" diciendo esto Candy volvió al presente. "Sin embargo, no me negaría a comer algo en este momento... ¡Estoy tan hambrienta como un lobo!"

\- "¡Sra. Candy!" exclamó Dorothy escandalizada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es culpa mía que la comida que sirven en los aviones sea terrible! ¡Yuck!" dijo y se apretó la nariz.

\- "Le he indicado al cocinero que haga tu tarta favorita de limón, Candy" dijo Dorothy supuestamente ofendida.

\- "¡Mmm! ¡Yummy! ¡La tarta de la Tía Elroy!"

Y con esto, ambas se echaron a reír.

* * *

 **Chicas que se sonrojan**

Candy y Dorothy disfrutaban de su té, charlando por algún tiempo, cuando Lucy entró vacilante en la sala.

\- "Tú debes ser Lucy, ¿Cierto?" dijo Candy con cordialidad, mirando a la joven, que debido a su vergüenza ¡Se había sonrojado hasta que sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojo brillante!

 _"¡Vaya…vaya!… ¿Es que aún existen chicas que se sonrojan?"_ se preguntó una traviesa Candy, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la última chica que le había sido presentada por su nieto - una bella e independiente jovencita - que, sin embargo, no había mostrado muchas inhibiciones morales. _"¡Candy! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Eres una malvada!_ " se regañó a sí misma, " _Las chicas de ahora son totalmente diferentes…_ ", suspiró suavemente.

\- "¡S… Sí, señora!" Lucy respondió dulcemente, sintiéndose menos abatida al enfrentar esos amables ojos verdes.

\- "¿Hay algún problema mi niña? preguntó preocupada el ama de llaves.

\- "¡No! ¡No! ¡No es nada, señora Dorothy! Bueno... Yo sólo vine a informarles que el nieto de la Señora Candy llamó..."

\- "¿Está al teléfono en este momento?"

\- ¡No, el señor tenía prisa! Pero ha dicho que vendrá por la tarde."

La chica dijo esto de corrido, sin respirar, hizo una breve y torpe reverencia, y salió de la habitación.

\- "Linda chica…" murmuró Candy.

\- "Chica distraída" gruñó Dorothy.

 _"Alguna vez… yo también lo fui…aún lo soy…"_

* * *

 **Rizos indomables**

Más tarde, tras tomar un breve y ligero almuerzo y realizar un corto paseo por el jardín de las rosas, Candy se retiró a descansar a sus aposentos. Tras la muerte de la Tía Elroy, Candy había elegido dormir en otra habitación, cada vez que estaba de visita en Lakewood. No deseaba su antigua habitación, que le traía muchos, pero no siempre agradables recuerdos. " _Tantas casas… tantas habitaciones… pfff…_ " dijo en tono reprobatorio, mientras deshacía el hermoso recogido de su cabello frente al espejo. Había momentos en que ella echaba de menos las pequeñas literas del orfanato...

\- "¡Claro ... cuando John no mojaba su cama!" dijo nostálgicamente dejando su cabello rebelde extendido sobre su cara y sus hombros. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, el cabello de Candy seguía siendo un mar de rizos indomables. Su color ciertamente no era el más dorado últimamente, sino más bien grisáceo... del color de la luna llena en medio del cielo nocturno. ¡Se negó innumerables veces a teñirlo! "¡ _Teñirlo… dicen! ¡De ninguna manera_!"

\- _"¡Candy! ¡¿Sabes en qué década vives?!" le dijo su amiga Karen en uno de sus largos encuentros en Los Ángeles, mientras almorzaban juntas._

 _\- "¡Claro que lo sé!" respondió Candy obstinadamente._

 _\- "¡Entonces deberías saber querida, que no se debe dejar el cabello en ese escandaloso estado!" señaló pomposamente la misma Karen de siempre._

 _Karen Kreis. Candy siempre se preguntó cómo es que eventualmente se habían hecho amigas, siendo dos mujeres tan profundamente distintas. Sí, Candy no encajaba con Karen, la actriz snob ganadora del Oscar, o la estrella de Hollywood, pero sí con Karen que adoraba un genuino jugo de naranja californiano y una larga caminata a la orilla del mar._

 _\- "Candy, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!''_

 _\- "Pff..."_

 _\- "¡Bien, me aseguraré para el banquete de los Kennedy el próximo mes, de hacer una visita juntas al salón de belleza!" insistió Karen "¡Es momento de hacer algo acerca de este arbusto gris! ¿No estás de acuerdo Candy?, ¿Candy? ¡Candy...!"_

 _"¡Yo adoro absolutamente estos rizos!"_

 _"¿Los seguirás adorando, aun cuando yo envejezca? ..."_

 _"Entonces aún más... ¡Especialmente cuando… se conviertan en un arbusto gris!"_

\- "¡Aunque el Presidente en persona me lo pidiera, ni siquiera así los teñiría!'' dijo Candy a su propia imagen en el espejo y fue a recostarse.

* * *

 **El Sr. Terrence está aquí**

Era temprano por la tarde, cuando Dorothy tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Candy para despertarla. Era un hábito que se había hecho parte de su rutina, durante todos los años que estuvo a su cuidado. Con cuidado se acercó a su cama, cuando Candy abrió sus ojos. Dos verdes y serenos lagos…

\- "Ya he despertado Dorothy..." murmuró a través de un bostezo.

\- "¿Descansaste bien Candy?"

\- "Mmm sí... quizás he dormido demasiado..."

\- "No demasiado, aún es temprano, pero tienes una visita..."

\- "¡¿Quién es?!'' preguntó Candy sorprendida y sin pensarlo demasiado, saltó de la cama ágilmente, olvidando su edad y arrepintiéndose automáticamente... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tenía que doler su cintura cada vez que ella se comportaba de esta manera?

\- "El Sr. Terrence está aquí, Candy", respondió Dorothy mientras abría las cortinas para dejar entrar el dulce sol primaveral del atardecer en la habitación.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Restauración**

Terrence paseaba con impaciencia de arriba a abajo por el gran vestíbulo de la casa.

 _"Vine un poco antes de la hora en que ella me esperaba..."_ reflexionó sintiéndose inquieto, pero él no la había visto desde hacía tanto tiempo que podría haber llegado desde la primera hora de la mañana y esperar por ella. La había extrañado inimaginablemente... ¡Y ahora era su oportunidad! _"¡Sí! ¡Hoy ella llegó totalmente sola, será mía y solamente mía!"._ Pensó con melancolía _"¡Mañana los otros también vendrán y entonces no tendremos el tiempo para estar a solas!"_ , y con un gesto totalmente involuntario, golpeó con su mano el barandal de la escalera.

\- "¿No es un poco tarde para hacerle una restauración a la escalera Terrence? "La casa ya ha sido restaurada ¿sabes?" lo sorprendió Candy con su melodiosa voz.

¡En dos o tres pasos, Terrence subió las escaleras, la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó por los aires!

\- "¡Terrence!" lo regañó cariñosamente, tras lo que él la puso suavemente en el suelo, bajó la cabeza ligeramente arrepentido y tomó sus manos con ternura.

\- "Lo siento..." balbuceó.

\- "¡¿Te atreves a pedirme perdón…?!" exclamó Candy. "¿Has considerado lo anciana que soy?"

Los azules océanos que eran los ojos de Terrence se agitaron, pero Candy continuó sin inmutarse. ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo disfrutaba!

\- "¡Si tú haces este tipo de cosas conmigo, no quiero imaginar lo que haces con las jóvenes damas!" Terminó la frase llena de emoción.

\- "¡Estás en lo correcto! ¡Con ellas… soy aún peor abuela!" Y rio desde el corazón, al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras del brazo de su amada abuela.

* * *

 **Una misma persona**

De todos los nietos de Candy, Terrence era el que más adoraba a su abuela. Nadie en la familia podía explicar por qué este pequeño niño con pecas y ojos azules estaba tan unido a ella. Desde muy pequeño Terrence, prefería pasar su tiempo libre al lado de su abuela Candy, en vez de jugar con su hermano o sus primos.

En aquel tiempo en que Candy estaba en Chicago, el pequeño Terrence no le daba un minuto de paz a su abuela ¡La seguía por todos lados y todo el tiempo!

Sus veranos los pasaba siempre con ella en Lakewood, junto con los otros niños de la familia, por supuesto. Pero cuando se acercaba el momento en el que Candy partía hacía uno de sus muchos y tontos – en la opinión de Terrence – viajes, su llanto desgarraba el corazón de Candy.

Ciertamente, Candy siempre hizo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por no privar de su amor a sus otros nietos, sin embargo, como resultado, algunos de los más pequeños sufrían los estallidos de celos de Terrence, especialmente su hermano Bert.

Al crecer Terrence y entrar en la adolescencia, aprendió a ocultar lo que sentía más fácilmente y así, poco a poco, logró encontrar un balance. Sin embargo, la debilidad por su abuela nunca cambió; simplemente ambos, con el pasar de los años, encontraron la manera de comunicarse a través de códigos, de tal forma que pudieran evitar hacer exageradamente visible la relación tan particular que habían desarrollado.

Nadie podía comprenderlo, sin embargo, Candy y Terrence lo sabían.

Ellos eran una misma persona.

Ellos sabían lo que el otro sentía sin necesitar muchas palabras, ellos gustaban y odiaban de las mismas cosas, hasta el punto en que terminaba por parecer una broma. Candy nunca le reveló a nadie que ella le enseñó a Terrence cómo subir a los árboles, y él por su lado, nunca reveló que su abuela secretamente salía a cabalgar con él, a pesar de que el médico no se lo permitía más.

Es así, como de la misma manera, ese día salieron de la mansión en el coche de Terrence, sin discutir su destino. Simplemente porque ambos sabían a dónde se dirigían.

* * *

 **No fue agradable**

Al mismo tiempo que Candy y Terrence salían rumbo a su paseo, otra persona regresaba a su casa después de un día bastante largo. Un día que, sin embargo, era prácticamente igual a los últimos diecinueve años.

Él había despertado exactamente quince minutos antes de las seis de la mañana, tomó su desayuno hasta las seis treinta y dejó su residencia quince minutos antes de las siete de la mañana, justo para dirigirse al rascacielos de los Ardley, en donde se encontraba su oficina. Después de ello, él dejaba de contar las horas hasta que llegaba el momento de volver a casa.

Archie Cornwell, a pesar de los años, era un bien conservado y siempre elegante caballero. Formal y consistente en su trabajo, un compañero leal para su esposa, un padre cariñoso para sus hijos y sus nietos. En general la vida lo había tratado bien y ésta fluía en una rutina sin interrupción, que largo tiempo atrás había decidido que no podía controlar más.

Cuando entró a la sala de su casa, encontró a Annie, quien hojeaba una revista para mujeres, indiferente a él.

\- "¡Buenas noches querida!"

\- "¿Cómo estuvo tu día Archie?" le preguntó dulcemente.

\- "Bien... como siempre..."

\- "Hmm... qué bien..." le respondió mientras continuaba pasando las páginas de su revista.

\- "¡En realidad no es así!"

\- "¿Qué es lo que no es así Archie?"

\- "Que no estuvo bien..."

\- "¿Qué no estuvo bien?"

\- "¡Mi día Annie! ¡Mi día no estuvo bien!" y se dejó caer exhausto en el sillón. Ahora había conseguido la atención de Annie.

\- "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado Archie?" preguntó preocupada al ver a su esposo en ese estado.

\- "Neal..."

\- "Neal, ¿qué?"

\- "Estuvo en la oficina hoy'' Se sentía tan cansado ahora que lo recordaba...

\- "¡¿Qué es lo que quería?!"

\- "¡Preguntarme la razón! ¡Ese sinvergüenza vino a preguntarme por qué!" gritó Archie.

Annie lo supuso.

\- "¿Acerca de la casa...?" Annie preguntó cautelosamente.

\- "¡Sí Annie, acerca de Lakewood!"

\- "Pero él no tiene derecho... Lakewood es propiedad de Candy... ¿Cómo se enteró…?"

\- "¡Por la misma Candy!"

\- "¡¿Qué estás diciendo Archie?!"

\- "Sí Annie, por la misma Candy, ¡Neal lo ha sabido porque ella lo invitó al evento! Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando _tu amiga_ …", de esa forma Archie llamaba a Candy delante de su esposa, siempre que estaba molesto con ella, "¡Y escucha esto Annie, Neal vendrá, y hará un alboroto!

* * *

 **Vayamos a ver una película**

Él sintió que debía aparcar su auto tan arriba de la colina como pudiera. Sabía muy bien dentro de sí, que, si no lo hacía, esto haría enojar y probablemente muy infeliz a su abuela. Si algo de todo esto tenía sentido para ella, era definitivamente subir la colina por sí misma.

Sin perder un minuto, saltó fuera de su auto deportivo blanco y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

\- "No puedo creer que tú también me consideres una vieja e indefensa abuelita, y que me ofrezcas tu mano para salir del auto..." dijo Candy tercamente.

\- "¿Tu nuevo chofer… lo arruinó, supongo?" rió su nieto, mientras se divertía imaginando la expresión en la cara de ese pobre hombre.

Candy le guiñó un ojo.

\- "¡Te veré en la cima abuela!" dijo y con pasos largos Terrence comenzó a subir la colina, dejando que Candy subiera a su propio ritmo.

Con cada paso que Candy daba hacia la cima de la colina sentía que iba agregando años a su vida. Uno... ¿Qué edad tenía ahora? ...; Dos... ser abuela por primera vez...; Tres... su matrimonio...; Cuatro... una noche en Escocia...; Cinco... soledad...; Seis... rosas blancas...; cada paso, un momento... cada momento, un recuerdo... cada recuerdo, una persona... lágrimas... meses... años... sonrisas...

\- "¡Abuela!" Terrence la llamó, cuando ella finalmente llegó a la cima de la colina, bastante cansada, pero increíblemente feliz.

\- "¡La próxima vez te cronometraré! ¡Cada vez te haces más rápida!"

" _La próxima vez…"_ Una sombra cruzó el sonrojado rostro de Candy.

\- "¿Te estás burlando de mí Terrence, o es mi impresión?"

Él no respondió, había percibido esa sombra en su rostro. No le preguntaría. Sería paciente. Él esperaría.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!" Candy dijo emocionada sentándose en el frío y verde pasto de la colina. Su nieto hizo lo mismo.

Tranquilidad… sólo los murmullos del viento.

Ella lo miró con calma y esperó.

\- "Todos estarán aquí mañana… abuela" No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

\- "Lo sé..."

\- "¡¿Deseas que estén todos aquí?!"

No, ella no lo deseaba y Terrence lo sabía.

\- "No hay otra manera."

\- "¡Pero es tu cumpleaños abuela!" dijo con intensidad.

\- "Hmm..."

\- "¡Cancela el evento de mañana y vayamos a ver una película!" Agregó Terrence, lleno de entusiasmo. Candy no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír.

\- "¡¿A ver una película?! ¡¿Con tu abuela?! ¡¿Qué sucedió con esa linda chica que conociste el otro día?!"

\- "¡No sucedió!" dijo sacando su lengua burlonamente.

\- "¡Oh! ¡¿Lo siento querido... te ha dejado amargado?!''

\- "¡Abuela! ¡Creo que ahora eres tú quien se está burlando de mí!" Y nuevamente Candy rió con toda su alma.

* * *

 **Por qué**

Mirando hacia el cielo, que estaba a punto de tomar el color fuego del atardecer y acompañados por la fría brisa, abuela y nieto permanecieron sentados en la Colina de Pony; por momentos, sin sentir la necesidad de hablar, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero como la juventud es casi siempre impetuosa, Terrence, quien llegó a pensar que era paciente por naturaleza - un elemento que él había heredado de su abuelo -, eventualmente rompió el silencio.

\- "Te irás de nuevo... ¿Cierto?"

\- "Sí ..."

\- "¿Cuándo?"

\- "Pronto..."

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "..."

\- "¡¿Por qué?!"

" _P_ _or qué, ella había tenido esta plática antes_..." Candy se veía dentro de una ensoñación siendo cuestionada con la misma pregunta una y otra vez. _"¿Por qué?" ... "Ah, ¿por qué ella tenía que repetir todo eso una vez más? ¿Por qué?"_

Su mirada se nubló... a través de la humedad de sus ojos vio la mirada de su pequeño Terrence, casi líquida... _"No quiero una lágrima más en esta colina..."_

\- "Mi buen niño..." susurró, "Tú sabes la respuesta... especialmente tú"

\- "No volverás de nuevo..."

" _Pero tú siempre puedes venir a mí…"_

Despertando.

\- "Sí Terrence, yo no volveré... Lo siento."

" _Volví muchas veces en mi vida... muchas en las cuales ni siquiera lo deseaba, otras en las que yo no sabía a donde más ir... y otras en las que era el único lugar que estaba buscando, y al que necesitaba acudir…"_

\- "Tú extrañarás la colina abuela..."

\- "Hmm..."

Pausa… vacío... pausa...

Vacío... pausa... vacío…

\- "Abuela, ¿Por qué jamás me has llamado Terry?"

¡Explosión!

Así, tan, tan secamente... su corazón iba a detenerse... " _Terry... Terry…"_

\- "Abuela... ¿por qué? ..."

Ella esperaba este momento... sin embargo deseaba que jamás llegara…

" _Porque, Terry pertenece a alguien más…"_

Dolor... secretos... vergüenza... dolor...

...

" _No temas mi amor..."_

" _Después de todo… soy una cobarde..."_

" _¡Eres una Tarzan valiente!"_

...

Ella le debía una respuesta...

\- "Te pregunté algo abuela, por favor respóndeme..."

\- "...", ¡ _Una cobarde_!

\- "¡¿Sabías que, en todos estos años, eres la única persona de la familia que me llama por mi nombre oficial?! ¿Por qué no Terry, como mamá y Bert suelen llamarme?"

\- "Terrence mi niño..." ¡ _Una cobarde_!

\- "...Mi abuela", él tomó cariñosamente sus manos, "...durante todos estos años hemos discutido muy pocas veces, y especialmente hoy, desearía que nada en el mundo te hiciera sentir triste o infeliz, pero merezco una respuesta…"

Candy suspiró profundamente.

\- "Tú ya conoces esa respuesta, cariño..." ¡ _Una cobarde_!

\- "¡Quiero oírla de tus propios labios abuela!" él la miró obstinadamente a los ojos.

\- "Si ... ¡¿Si te digo a dónde me dirijo... lo considerarías una respuesta...?!"

Su rostro brilló con alegría, y Candy notó con alivio que solamente eso fue suficiente...

\- "A Escocia..."

" _Valiente"._

* * *

 **Hipócrita**

" _¡Primero ese idiota de Albert vendió la casa en Escocia! ¡Y ahora Candy se deshace de Lakewood!"_ Neal pensó enfurecido y se levantó de la cama, sin siquiera echar una mirada al cuerpo semi desnudo de su joven amante que dormía despreocupadamente. Por la vida de Neal habían pasado muchas mujeres. Dos matrimonios, muchas novias, un compromiso y uno falso...

" _Candy..."_

La única mujer que había deseado más que a nadie, y la única, que nunca tendría en su cama...

\- "Sí... claro" silbó entre dientes "Al inicio fue ese lindo y tierno Anthony, después ese alcohólico actor y finalmente el gran tío abuelo Albert" él resopló, "¡Estúpida Candy! Yo nunca fui... ¡Yo nunca fui suficiente para la moralista Sra. Candy!" rió ruidosamente.

"Hipócrita".

Por supuesto, eso era una ironía, especialmente para Neal, el pensar en Candy como una hipócrita. Él quien había engañado y degradado a todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino. Subordinado a su hermana durante años, pero también un buen alumno a su lado, como una pequeña hiena al acecho para robar el cadáver, Neal destacó en el arte de la astucia.

Durante los duros años de la Recesión, y mientras la mayoría de los hombres de negocios ponían una pistola en su cabeza, Neal hizo grandes negocios con la mafia y luego vino la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el tráfico ilegal de armas. Neal se enriqueció. Él tenía todo y a todos en sus manos. _"Excepto..."_ con un movimiento súbito, levantó el auricular del teléfono.

\- "¿Allô?"

\- "¡Comuníqueme con la Señora!" exigió.

Esperando...

\- "Oui, s'il vous plait?" dijo una sumamente molesta voz femenina.

\- "¡Sube al jet esta noche y ven!" él dijo.

\- "¿Neal?..."

\- "¡Candy vendió Lakewood! ¡Asegúrate de estar en América para mañana!"

La línea se cortó y Eliza quedó de pie como una estatua de sal.

* * *

 **Hermanos**

En su camino de vuelta a casa, abuela y nieto reflejaban en su rostro el momento de calma que reflejaba el mar después de la tormenta. No tenía ningún sentido para ellos decir más palabras; y así llegaron a la mansión charlando sobre esto y aquello.

Apurada, Dorothy salió a darles la bienvenida.

\- "¡Sra. Candy! ..."

\- "¡Oh, Dorothy! ¿Hay alguna habitación preparada para que Terrence se quede esta noche?"

\- "Sí, sí por supuesto ... Candy"

\- "Qué bien!" Candy dijo emocionada.

\- "...Bueno ... pero ... Creo que tendrás más compañía esta noche Candy".

\- "Oops... ¿Papá también ha llegado este día? ..." dijo Terrence mientras silbaba una tonada.

\- "¡Shh... Terrence!" dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo.

\- "¡Muy bien, muy bien! Me marcharé; tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer... ¡Te veré en la cena abuela!" dijo Terrence y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Candy saltó dentro de su auto convertible y se fue.

\- "Bueno Dorothy, ¿Cuál de mis hijos, me honra con su presencia el día de hoy?"

\- "¡Ninguno! Desafortunadamente, Candy ¡Tendrás que soportar mi presencia y la de Annie!" La voz de Archie se escuchó sonriente desde lo alto de la escalera.

\- "¡Archie!"

¡No eran sus hijos quienes habían llegado, sino su hermano y hermana! Porque para Candy eso eran Annie y Archie. Los hermanos que podrían haber nacido de la misma madre. En sus venas no corría la misma sangre, pero su lazo era, quizás, aún más fuerte que eso. Por muchas décadas, lado a lado uno con el otro, entre sufrimientos y alegrías, ellos lo habían compartido todo. _"¿Todo Candy? - ¡Sí, todo! - ¿Qué hay acerca de tu secreto? - ¡No será un secreto por mucho más tiempo!"_ – Y con esto, Candy calló aquella pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Ellos estaban intercambiando noticias con alegría en el pequeño salón del comedor, mientras esperaban que la cena fuera servida, cuando Archie decidió que no podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

\- "Candy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

" _Día de preguntas ... ah…"_

\- "Sí, por supuesto Archie" dijo Candy concediéndole una amable sonrisa.

\- "Creo que debo decirlo correctamente, tengo más de una pregunta..." continuó con algo de tensión en su voz.

Annie los observaba con ansiedad, no le gustaban las peleas. A ella nunca le gustaron. Especialmente los desacuerdos de su marido con su amiga ¡Siempre que la terquedad de Candy chocaba con la formalidad de Archie, se producía una explosión!

\- "¿Quieres que adivine Archie; o me dirás de qué se trata?"

\- "Acerca de Lakewood, ¿Cómo se enteró Neal?"

\- "Por mí…"

\- "¿Cómo sucedió esto Candy?"

\- "¡Yo lo llamé y le informé acerca del evento Archie!"

Archie sintió que estallaba.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste? ¿Y por qué diablos lo invitaste? ¿Podrías explicármelo?"

\- "Querido, por favor no presiones tanto a Candy… ella probablemente tendría sus razones para hacerlo..."

\- "Él no me está presionando, Annie…" Candy tranquilizó a su amiga, a pesar de que había comenzado a hervir por dentro.

\- "Te lo diré Archie. ¡Sentí, que debía informarle que Lakewood cambiará de dueño, porque eso es lo correcto!"

\- "¡¿Lo correcto?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca Candy?!"

\- "¡De ninguna manera!"

\- "¡¿Sabías que él estuvo en mi oficina hoy, como un loco, y me ha preguntado la razón?!"

\- "¡Imaginé que él podría hacer eso, lo siento Archie!"

\- "¡Él estaba gritando y te ha llamado por nombres, que no te gustaría conocer!"

Annie colocó su mano sobre su boca para ocultar un pequeño sonido. Candy, sin embargo, rió.

\- "Típico de Neal…"

\- "¡Entre toda la locura que me dijo, me echó en cara la venta de la casa de Escocia! ¡Qué tú y Albert, sin una pizca de vergüenza, están deshaciéndose de todas las propiedades Ardley!"

...

 _"Mi dulce Albert… ellos irán tras nosotros, incluso ahora…"_

" _Candy, mi Candy... Cometí un error... ¿Me perdonarías? …"_

" _Hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictó…"_

" _¿Y qué hay acerca de tu corazón? ¿Qué dice...?"_

" _Que fue lo correcto..."_

" _¿No te sientes triste...?"_

" _Me alegro…"_

" _Te amo..."_

 _"Y yo también te amo, mi grande Bert"_

 _..._

\- "Finalmente, Candy ¡¿Podrías decirme, por qué lo invitaste al evento de nuestra familia?! ¡¿Especialmente en el día de tu cumpleaños?!" preguntó Archie irritado e impaciente.

\- "¡Porque, mi querido Archie, como jefe de la familia Ardley, creo que tengo todo el derecho de convocar a sus miembros, para anunciarles algunas de mis decisiones!"

Candy dijo esas palabras sin obstinación, pero con la determinación y la seriedad que tan bien le había enseñado su marido.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Una carta para mí.**

Estaba casi por oscurecer cuando Terrence regresó a la Colina de Pony y mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba húmeda, hizo un recuento del día. Mirando las estrellas que brillaban en el negro cielo primaveral, recordó los brillantes ojos verdes de su abuela en el momento en que decía esa palabra, esa sola y única palabra, _"Escocia"_.

Era suficiente para él.

"Cuando descubrí accidentalmente esa carta, yo era aún un niño pequeño, que amaba esconderse en la habitación de su abuela. No pude entender mucho... La leí tantas veces, que casi la memoricé con mi corazón... Estaba confundido. ¡Era una carta para mí! ... _"Querido Terry"_ estaba escrito… sin embargo, no se refería a mí… Yo estaba confundido... Hablaba de una época en la que yo no había vivido. Acerca de personas a las que nunca conocí, ni sabía de su existencia. Había mucho amor en esa carta, tanto que, aunque yo era sólo un niño, provocó un dolor en mi corazón... Mis pensamientos eran una madeja enmarañada de preguntas y curiosidad... ¿Quién la había escrito...?"

Seguramente mi abuela, aunque no estaba firmada con su nombre... _"Tarzan pecosa"_ ¡Me había parecido tan gracioso, que comencé a reír! ... ¿Por qué nunca envió la carta, a ese hombre que compartía el mismo nombre que yo? ¡¿Quién era él?! ... Reconocí el nombre de mi abuelo... ¿Él sabría de la carta? Eventualmente, yo era demasiado pequeño para que algo de esa carta me hiciera sentido; y sintiéndome avergonzado por haber violado, sin intención, la vida personal de mi abuela, lo dejé pasar... Sin decirle nada a ella, aunque nunca me olvidé de eso...

Algunos años después, en la época en la que estudiaba en Londres, un nombre vino del pasado para perturbarme...

...

 _\- "¡Terry! ¿Vendrás con nosotros esta noche?"_

 _\- "... Hmm… ¿A dónde irán, Clarice?"_

 _\- "Pensábamos ir a ver una obra... Paul mencionó algo acerca del nuevo gran éxito, de aquel escritor inglés..."_

 _\- "... Hmm No estoy de humor para el teatro... ¿Escritor inglés?, ¿De quién hablas...?"_

 _\- "¡Acerca de Graham, tonto!"_

 _..._

"¡¿Sería posible que fuera la misma persona de la carta?! ... No… esa persona era un actor... Y si... No, él estaba en América... sí ... pero han pasado años desde aquello. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, seguramente suficiente... pero esta vez no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar… realmente quería conocer a ese hombre que había amado tanto a mi abuela, y a quien ella dejó por la felicidad de otra mujer.

Era un típico día inglés en Londres; casi había terminado empapado por la llovizna, cuando  
atravesé la entrada de la residencia y encontré al conserje viéndome con mirada somnolienta..."

 _\- "Buenos días, ¿podría por favor decirme cuál es el departamento del Sr. Graham?"_

 _\- "Lo siento jovencito; Sir Graham no está recibiendo visitas el día de hoy."_

 _\- "¿Le importaría informarle que quiero verlo?"_

 _\- "... Bueno... ¿y qué es lo que debo decirle? ¿Quién lo busca?"_

 _\- "Dígale que tengo que entregarle una carta."_

 _\- "¿La oficina postal no está funcionado, jovencito?"_

 _\- "Por favor… ¡Solo dígale que tengo una carta del pequeño Hogar de Pony!"_

 _\- "¡Sí que eres un muchacho gracioso...! Espera aquí."_

"Diez minutos después estaba tocando el timbre... Mi mente me decía que estaba loco y que yo no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, pero no podía irme así como así... La puerta se abrió y vi a un hombre alto, de una edad similar a la de mi abuela, mirándome con los ojos azules más profundos que jamás había visto en mi vida..."

 _\- "¿Sr. Graham…?"_

 _\- "El mismo"_

 _"¿Detecté ironía en su voz; o me lo imaginé?..."_

 _\- "No deseo molestarlo…pero…Yo teng…"_

 _\- "¡Sí… pero estás molestando!"_

" _¡Vaya anciano grosero!"_

 _\- "¡Discúlpeme, he cometido un error al venir, adiós!"_

 _"Él solo rió en ese momento o no lo entendí..."_

 _\- "Ella estaba equivocada, tu abuela, ¡Te pareces a ella… y no a Albert, Terrence!"_

\- "... ¡¿Qué...?!..."

 _\- "¡Entra... nieto pecoso de la Sra. Tarzan!"_

 _"..."  
_

"¡Él sabía! ¡Él sabía quién era yo!"... Cuando me decidí a venir... ¡Nunca cruzó por mi mente qué había más de lo que había imaginado! ... La conversación que tuvimos ese día en su sala de estar, fue una catarsis para mi vida... Decepción, ira, negación en un inicio. Comprensión, tristeza, compasión y alegría después... ¡Redención al final!"

 _\- "Con la carta, ¿Qué pasará?"_

 _\- "Yo creo, que me pertenece… ¿Qué piensas tú?"_

 _\- "Mi abuela se enfadará… ¡La tomé en secreto!"_

 _\- "Hmm... ¡Quién escucha a Candy, ¿cierto?!"_

"Eventualmente llegó a agradarme, ese inglés snob… y me fui con el corazón más ligero…"

"Pude sentir a mi abuela… Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… La única cosa que aún me preocupa, es que mi abuela nunca habló acerca de ese encuentro, a pesar de que lo sabía... No quiero que se sienta avergonzada de sus elecciones..."

\- "Abuela siento haberte alterado ..." se dijo Terrence a sí mismo y comenzó a bajar de la Colina de Pony."

* * *

 **La Baronesa**

Al otro lado del Atlántico, una figura femenina estaba al borde de la histeria.

La Baronesa caminaba de un lado al otro por el corredor principal de su castillo, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Eliza Leagan, actual Baronesa Defur, no era conocida por su inteligencia, sino por su excesiva astucia. Incluso ahora estaba estudiando sus próximos pasos fraudulentos. Precisamente aquellos pasos que ella había planeado su vida entera. Ella nunca había renunciado a llevar a cabo sus intrigas después de haberlas planeado; era una mujer verdaderamente despiadada, que no podían sentir incluso una pizca de compasión, jamás, por nadie. La única vez que se había sentido derrotada fue cuando Candy "envolvió" – desde el punto de vista de Eliza – y se casó con Albert.

En aquel entonces fue que Eliza decidió esconderse durante algunos años y se fue a vivir a Francia. Aunque, de vez en cuando, ella salió de su nido como el zorro que roba los huevos, e intentó un par de veces traer la miseria a su eterna enemiga, Candy.

Eventualmente, a lo largo de los años, se dedicó a la búsqueda de escándalos de la alta sociedad de París. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su oscura alma, ella creía con todas sus fuerzas, que llegaría el día en que Candy pagaría…

La llamada telefónica de su hermano no solo la había molestado. La había puesto furiosa. Lo que Candy había hecho era la gota que derramaba la copa.

\- "¡Nunca lo permitiré!" gritó furiosa y ordenó que prepararan su jet.

Ella partiría a América, hoy.

* * *

 **Quiero que seas libre**

Esa noche, la cena en Lakewood finalmente ocurrió en una hermosa y acogedora atmósfera, a pesar de las tensiones vividas ese día. Archie había recuperado su humor y con ayuda de un poco más de vino, las entretuvo largamente con historias del tiempo en que asistían al Colegio San Pablo, con los incesantes esfuerzos de su hermano Stear para descubrir maneras de comunicarse con Candy.

 _"Dulces recuerdos, despreocupada juventud... Mi querido Stear... qué geniales creíamos que éramos..."_ Candy recordó con nostalgia.

Ninguno de los cuatro podía imaginar exactamente la tormenta que se avecinaba el día siguiente, aunque Candy estaba preparada para lo peor. El anuncio que planeaba hacer, no sólo sorprendería a Neal, sino tristemente a todos los demás. No quería lastimar a sus hijos, ni a sus amigos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ni lo deseaba.

\- "Ellos se molestarán… Albert" dijo Candy mirando su foto, tarde por la noche, cuando se retiró a su habitación, _"¿Y qué es lo que harás Candy?"_ le preguntó él desde el interior de su mente...

\- "¿…Que haré? Yo no sé qué hacer..."

 _"Tú escucharás a tu corazón... Candy."_

\- "Decisiones, elecciones... mi vida está siempre en un torbellino de elecciones..." sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ahora estaba sola y podía llorar. No eran lágrimas de dolor o de pena, eran lágrimas por los recuerdos… de las elecciones. Sus propias elecciones.

Ella se recostó sobre su cama y sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas silenciosamente, fluyendo sin cesar... _"No llores Candy... No te arrepientas de tu vida... Yo no me he arrepentido jamás de la mía... No llores mi pequeña... Tú lo sabes, eres más bonita cuando sonríes... ¡Más bonita cuando estás durmiendo también!" ..._

 _..._

 _\- "¡Después de todo, tú eres bonita no sólo cuando sonríes, sino también cuando estás durmiendo!" Dijo una suave voz masculina a la chica rubia, quién se asoleaba serena en la cima de la colina._

 _\- "¡Albert!" ella dio un brinco y cayó entre sus brazos._

 _\- "¡Candy! ¡Mi dulce Candy!" Dijo él con su característica calidez._

 _\- "¡Oh! ¡Albert yo pensé, que nunca te vería de nuevo! ¡¿Por qué no me escribiste?!" Ella reflejaba la queja en su voz... "¡Te extrañé, querido Bert!"_

 _\- "¡Yo también te extrañé, pero quería sorprenderte personalmente! ¿Cómo lo hice?" Él acarició su cabello y Candy se sintió extraña ... "... ¿Por qué? Yo no lo sé... ¡Tonta Candy...porque no lo has visto en un largo tiempo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, eso es!"_

 _\- "¡Creo que lo hiciste excelente! ¡Me sorprendiste totalmente!" ella rió feliz._

 _Albert, mientras miraba tiernamente el dulce rostro de ella, no pudo dejar de notar como Candy había florecido, ¡Aun cuando su naturaleza gentil lo regañaba por ello! Tres años era mucho tiempo. "Creo que no puedo posponerlo por más tiempo..." pensó, y sin darse cuenta de ello, él suspiró suavemente. Candy instantáneamente lo notó._

 _\- "¿Te irás de nuevo Albert? ..."_

 _\- "Tristemente sí... Candy..."_

 _"Una vez más estaré sola ..." pensó y un pequeño indicio de líquido brillante apareció en sus enormes ojos. Albert lo vio y sin perder tiempo continuó._

 _\- "Candy, por esta razón vine a verte y no te escribí... Quería hablar contigo en persona ..."_

 _Candy sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente, dándole espacio para continuar._

 _\- "¿Candy, sabes que eres oficialmente una adulta?"_

 _\- "Eh... ¡Yo no soy una vieja señora Albert!"_

 _\- "¡No... no, por supuesto que no, Candy!" dijo él entre risas._

 _\- "Y qué si soy una adulta... ¡Albert; yo me siento igual!" le dijo sacando su lengua._

 _\- "¡Esto significa que no necesitarás por más tiempo un guardián Candy!" Le dijo él, con la misma calidez, pero un poco más serio._

 _\- "¡Ah... soy una tonta después de todo!" Ella se echó a reír. Albert, sin embargo, permaneció serio mirándola._

 _\- "Candy, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?"_

 _\- "¿Qué quieres decir, mi querido Albert?" él la había intrigado._

 _\- "¿Eres feliz aquí Candy? ¿Realmente feliz...? Tienes toda la vida por delante, tu podrías querer hacer algo... estudiar... No lo sé... quizás... ¡Medicina!"_

 _¡Albert fue mordaz! Candy por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo vio y escuchó hablándole de esa manera._

 _\- "... No he pensado acerca de eso... Estoy bien aquí Albert. Tengo a los niños, tengo la Clínica del Dr. Martin y estoy ayudando a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana Lane. Yo debo ..." su voz se desvaneció._

 _\- "¡¿Qué no has pensado Candy?!" Albert estaba molesto ahora. "¡¿No has pensado acerca de lo que quieres hacer con tu vida de ahora en adelante?! ¡Has estado aquí por tres años! ¡¿Pasarás toda tu vida, aquí?!"_

 _Candy se congeló._

 _\- "Yo no lo sé..."_

 _Sus primeras lágrimas hicieron su aparición._

 _Él tomó su mano tiernamente entre las suyas..._

 _\- "Pero yo lo sé Candy... Viniste aquí para congelar el tiempo ... ¡Y congelar también tu corazón, para que no doliera por Terry!"_

 _¡Dolor!_

\- "¡Yo ya no pienso más en Terry!" ella le gritó a través de sus lágrimas y llena de despecho.

 _Albert suspiró profundamente..._

 _\- "No mientas Candy, tú no eres una mentirosa..."_

 _\- "¡Yo no pienso en él, te digo! ... Albert, ¿Por qué... por qué estás removiendo todo eso de nuevo? ..."_

Ella se quebró.

 _\- "Yo debo…"_

 _\- "...Por qué... ah, por qué mi querido Bert…"_

 _\- "¿Por esto?"_

 _¡Y en un movimiento que Candy nunca esperó, él tomo su rostro con sus dos cálidas manos y firmemente dejó salir un suspiro fuera de él! El corazón de Candy latió fuertemente, "... Albert… mareo...Terry ... el perfume de la Colina es tan fuerte..."_

 _Con sus labios apenas_ _lejos de los de ella él susurró_ _..._

 _\- "... Una vez me dijiste que Terry te ayudó a superar la muerte de Anthony, que sin darte cuenta los amabas a ambos; que, con la ayuda de Terry, dejaste de sentir dolor por Anthony… Pero Terry no lo hizo por sí solo mi dulce Candy. ¡Tú! ¡Lo hiciste por ti misma! ¡Tú sola abriste los ojos y, finalmente, pudiste ver que el amor tiene muchas formas y nunca muere!"_

 _"Y si alguna vez sentimos dolor por un amor, en algún punto deja de doler y solo amas... Tú nunca dejaste de amar a Anthony, aun cuando ya no sintieras dolor por él... ni dejarás de amar a Terry, si un día dices su nombre sin dolor..."_

 _Y con ello, la besó tiernamente en los labios, casi de manera imperceptible... Ella no tenía voz para hablar... Ella pensó que nunca más volvería a hablar… Albert la_ _acarició con su cálida mirada_ _._

 _\- "... Nunca te he pedido nada para mí Candy... si ahora te pido un favor... ¿Lo harías?"_

 _\- "... Sí..." balbuceó... ¡Después de todo, sí tenía su voz!_

 _\- "... Terry está en Escocia ..."_

" _... ¿Terry en Escocia...? ¿El teatro…? ¿Susanna?... Pensé que después de Rockstown…"_

 _\- "... Ellos están de tour por Europa, con la compañía, por Hamlet..."_

 _Albert suspiraba constantemente._

 _\- "... Yo no... Yo no lo entiendo... Albert"_

 _\- "...Quiero que tú vayas allá y lo busques."_

 _\- "¡Albert!"_ El dolor...

 _\- "... ¡Para que lo encuentres y le digas adiós Candy! En ese día, en Nueva York no le dijiste adiós… ese día... solo enterraste tu dolor... como antes enterraste tu dolor por Anthony ... pero un día dejaste tu luto por él y le dijiste adiós a Anthony, ¡Él no estaba vivo, pero le dijiste adiós y liberaste tu ser mi pequeña Candy! ... Quiero que dejes tu luto acerca de Terry ... ¡Quiero que tú le digas adiós!" ..._

 _"Yo no puedo... hacer eso… ah... Albert…"_

 _\- "Esta es mi manera, de ayudarte mi dulce, dulce Candy… Yo quiero que seas libre…"_

* * *

 **Because (porque)**

Mientras todos los habitantes de Lakewood se habían rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo, el sol se levantaba por encima de las ocupadas calles de Londres. Para cualquiera que viviera en esta ciudad en los 60 era el sueño de toda la vida para la mayoría. Aunque, con este punto de vista, no podía estar de acuerdo todo el mundo... Uno de ellos era el famoso actor y ahora exitoso escritor de obras de teatro, Sir Terrence Graham. Él amaba los teatros de la ciudad, pero no Londres en sí mismo.

Terry se levantó molesto de su cama con los primeros sonidos de la mañana de la calle West End, que indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día.

\- _"Entonces es cuando hablan de Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme ..."_ murmuró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

...

 _\- "¡Londres se ha convertido en una muy bella ciudad Terry!" Candy le había dicho, en uno de sus últimos encuentros._

 _\- "Hmm... sí Tarzan... ¡Si tienes dieciséis años y eres una fan de los Beatles!"_

 _..._

 _"Alguna vez nosotros también tuvimos dieciséis años... ¿Es cierto eso, Candy...?"_ Y con ese pensamiento su humor mejoró en un instante y comenzó a silbar suavemente.

Después de pasar un par de horas con su abogado, resolviendo algunos problemas típicos de procedimientos, aceptó la visita de su agente. Una visita que había intentado y logrado evitar hasta ahora por casi una semana.

\- "Buenos días, Terry".

\- "Días, Arthur".

\- "Terry, soy tu agente, ¿Por cuántos años?"

\- "... Hmm, No lo recuerdo". Estaba aburrido por tener esta conversación.

\- "Entonces, yo te lo diré… ¡Bien!, ¡Por muchos años!" dijo casi gritando al decir la palabra _años_.

\- "Arthur, ¿viniste aquí el día de hoy a regañarme o arruinar mi humor?" él estaba comenzando peligrosamente a perder su paciencia.

\- "Ninguna de las dos, solo quiero una explicación... ¿Por qué?"

\- "Porque".

\- "Porque… ¿qué?"

\- "Because the world is round it turns me on… Because the wind is high, it blows my mind…" * (Porque el mundo es redondo, me excita… Porque el viento es fuerte, se lleva mi razón...") * Terry respondió en tono de canto.

\- "¡¿Terry te estás burlando de mí ... o has vuelto a beber desde temprano por la mañana?!"

Al final, Arthur logró enfurecerlo.

\- "Escucha, Arthur y escucha bien, porque no tengo intención de repetirlo", los ojos de Terry arrojaron chispas de ira. "Mi decisión de retirarme es definitiva. ¡Nadie, y cuando digo _nadie_ lo digo en serio, hará que cambie de opinión! Ni siquiera tú, Arthur, Siento que tus ingresos se verán disminuidos, así son las cosas. Y debido a que me enseñaste a ser educado con los reporteros todos estos años, discúlpame, pero tengo una conferencia de prensa que dar". Terry terminó de decir estas palabras y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

\- "¿Es por el bien de esa americana rubia, con la que has estado jugando, los últimos treinta años?"

\- "¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!" Había enloquecido a Terry.

\- "¿Creíste que no lo sabía?" Arthur se mofó de Terry, "... Realmente sabes, ¿cuánto adora la prensa este tipo de escándalos? ... Casi puedo ver los titulares en los diarios amarillistas... _El secreto romance de toda una vida entre_ _Sir. Graham y la muy respetable Sra.…_ "

Él no logró completar esta frase, Terry lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

\- "¡No... te atrevas… jamás... a chantajearme… otra vez!"

Él arrojó a Arthur con fuerza sobre el sofá y salió de su sala de estar.

Tenía muchos años de haber golpeado a alguien y su mano estaba increíblemente adolorida, sin embargo, su alma se sintió en ese momento como si fuera un jovencito de veinte años...

 _"Un jovencito como... Ah... mi Pecosa..."_

 _..._

 _\- "¿Cómo lo hiciste durante todos estos años?_ _Hacer que las demás personas desearan ganar tu corazón_ _… Nunca lo he entendido..."_

 _Candy no respondió, estaba sentada en el sillón que miraba, desde la ventana, hacia la luminosa noche de Soho. Se volvió hacia Terry y lo miró confundida._

 _\- "¿Qué quieres decir Terry? ... No lo entiendo"._

 _\- "¿No lo sospechas Tarzan? ..."_ _la miró levantando ligeramente la ceja_ _..._

 _"¡Ah... Terry, Terry quieres jugar de nuevo! ... Cuándo crecerás..." Candy suspiró suavemente._

 _\- "Así que... ¿Supongo que estás haciendo una… escena de celos?"_

 _De repente Terry cambió de tono_ _._

 _\- "Tuve una visita el otro día..."_

 _\- "¿Qué? ... ¿Qué estás diciendo Terry? ..." sus manías_ _lo atraparon de nuevo_ _... "Pff…" Candy pensó._

 _Él se acercó a ella y gentilmente tocó con su pulgar una de sus pecas. Él había logrado confundirla con sus palabras y con sus gestos ahora le decía, que no se preocupara._

 _\- "Dije que alguien me visitó el otro día... Candy"_

 _\- "¿Me dirás quién Terry, o quieres que comience a adivinar?"_

 _\- "...Hmm, no me tientes ..."_

 _\- "¡Terry!"_

 _\- "... ¡Ok, ok! ..." suspiró "... ¡Tu nieto, Candy!"_

 _Ella se puso un poco pálida..._

 _\- "... ¿Qué... Qué le dijiste?"_

 _\- "La verdad… Eso es lo que querías, ¿cierto?"_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y se perdió en sus pensamientos..._

 _\- "¡Oh! Sí, olvidé decírtelo... ¡Él también me devolvió la carta!"_

 _\- "¡¿Qué?! ... ¡Los mataré a ambos!"_

 _\- "... ¡También le dije que eso sería lo que tú dirías! ..."_

 _¡Ninguno de los dos se resistió y ambos estallaron en risas!_

 _..._

La sala de prensa estaba llena de reporteros y fotógrafos cuando Terry entró, por primera vez en muchos años, sin su agente. No estaba interesado en si estaban hablando de él o no. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que le podrían preguntar y, sobre todo, lo que pudieran escribir más adelante. Lo único que tenía en su mente, su único pensamiento, ni siquiera estaba allí. Ella ya había partido.

* * *

A/N * (Beatles letra de la canción Because)

* * *

 **Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Como una luciérnaga**

" _I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead; I lift my eyes and all is born again."_

("Cierro mis ojos y el mundo cae muerto; levanto mis ojos y todo nace de nuevo.")

 _Sylvia Plath_

* * *

 _Ella permanecía de pie congelada, casi inmóvil en el exterior de la puerta de la torre, con sus ojos fijos en la ventana oeste._

 _Estaba cerrada. Nada había cambiado, todo estaba igual._

 _Ya había oscurecido. Una noche en Escocia._

 _Ella ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie. El frío de la noche la hizo estremecer; el temblor que sentía en su alma hacía que sus piernas también temblaran._

 _Ella no debería estar ahí. La habitación estaba iluminada y ella se sobresaltó._

 _Inconscientemente retrocedió. Ella esperaba no ser vista. Silencio._

 _Ella sintió que su corazón se tranquilizó un poco. Un paso hacia adelante. La ventana se abrió._

 _Ella contuvo su respiración._

 _Una silueta masculina apareció entre las sombras._

 _Un paso hacia atrás, lentamente. Un cigarro se encendió. Una íntima figura se iluminó como una luciérnaga y desapareció. Un paso más hacia atrás._

" _... Así como una luciérnaga", ella pensó._

 _Y otro paso más hacia atrás. Lágrimas silenciosas. Y otro paso más atrás._

" _... Se ha ido ..."_

 _Otro más... lentamente... y otro … y otro. Hacia adelante._

 _Ella corre._

" _¿Hacia dónde vas? ..." gritó su mente._

 _Ella corre. Hacia adelante, hacia el futuro ... Ella debe ir hacia allá… ella debe._

" _... ¡Adiós!" Ella está llorando con toda su voz._

 _Ella corre._

 _Grita y llora, una y otra vez._

 _Sin tomar un sólo respiro, se detiene, cierra sus ojos y deja a la luciérnaga libre para volar desde su alma._

Un rayo de luz la atraviesa.

 _Ella abre sus ojos y sonríe débilmente._

" _... Hacia el fututo, hacia allá … debes ir… hacia allá debes ir… Candy"_

 _Se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a caminar calmadamente hacia adelante._

 _Sólo hacia adelante._

* * *

 **Un milagro**

El amanecer encontró a todo el personal de Lakewood en plena agitación. Al medio día llegarían los huéspedes, familiares y amigos queridos de los Ardley. Para comenzar, se había planeado dar un pequeño coctel festivo en el jardín. Más tarde, al anochecer, seguiría la gran recepción.

Dorothy tocó suavemente a la puerta de Candy y entró sin esperar una respuesta, como fuera, era un golpe puramente informal. Era justo la hora en la que ella siempre iba a despertar a Candy. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente, Dorothy vio que Candy estaba ya despierta y se encontraba parada frente a la ventana. En sus manos sostenía una fotografía.

\- "Buenos días Candy" dijo acercándose a ella, y entonces notó que Candy sostenía la foto de su boda.

\- "Buenos días, querida Dorothy" respondió ausente.

\- "... Tú fuiste la novia más bella que he visto jamás en mi vida, Candy" - Le dijo Dorothy nostálgicamente.

\- "Dorothy, ¿Quieres hacerme sonrojar después de todos estos años?" le preguntó y sonrió.

\- "... No me tomes el pelo Candy, estoy diciendo la verdad..."

\- "Lo sé ..." dijo Candy aún con la mirada ausente y colocó la fotografía junto con el resto, sobre su mesa de noche.

Su colección era grande y hermosa. Recuadros con varias fotografías, embellecían la mesa de noche con diferentes momentos de su vida... Sus seres queridos, cada uno de ellos tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, la rodeaban y sonreían. Ella amaba esas fotos y las resguardaba como a un tesoro. Muchas de esas fotografías eran tan antiguas, que habían comenzado a desvanecerse, y otras eran tan nuevas y vividas, dando la impresión de que los rostros en ellas podrían hablar en cualquier momento.

En el momento en que Candy volteó a ver a Dorothy, su mirada recayó en un cuadro en la última fila... la foto la retrataba a ella; sentada sobre el pasto, en la Colina de Pony. Su rostro no miraba a la cámara sino más allá, hacia el horizonte, su mirada estaba perdida en el profundo cielo azul, y una expresión de serenidad definía su perfil. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Candy se dejó arrastrar por la mirada de la chica, en la cima de la Colina…

* * *

 _\- "Albert, ¿dejarías de tomarme fotografías en algún momento?" dijo Candy supuestamente molesta y arrugando su nariz._

 _\- "¡¿Es tan malo que quiera capturar este día?!" – Albert preguntó él como si tuviera el corazón roto. Albert. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido, "¡¿Sabes que estas serán las últimas fotos tuyas como la Señorita Candy, y que desde mañana serás llamada Sra. Ardley?!"_

 _El rostro de Candy brilló como el cálido sol del verano y sin pensar en ello, cayó entre los brazos de su amado._

 _La boda de Candy y Albert tomó lugar en un hermoso día de otoño en la pequeña capilla del orfanato. A la ceremonia de su boda acudieron solamente sus pocos seres queridos. Archie y Annie, casados ya hacía un año y medio antes, quienes esperaban a su primer hijo; Patty y Tom - quienes habían iniciado un pequeño y estable romance - y que muy pronto seguirían a aquellos también hacia las escaleras de la iglesia. El Doctor Martin, Dorothy, la Hermana Lane y la Señorita Pony, y por supuesto, George._

 _Fue una linda y romántica ceremonia llena de emoción, sonrisas y felicitaciones. Ninguno de ellos olvidaría jamás en sus vidas, el luminoso ángel rubio, envuelto en color blanco, caminando ese día hacia el atrio de la iglesia._

 _La recepción que siguió fue una pequeña y animada fiesta con baile, bebidas y comida; donde todos estuvieron entretenidos hasta tempranas horas de la mañana._

 _Aunque la Tía Elroy fue invitada, decidió no hacerse presente en la boda. La cual había objetado, casi hasta el día en que Candy trajo al mundo al pequeño Anthony. En ese día, algo casi mágico quebró el hielo en su corazón. Ante sus ojos, ese recién nacido y pequeño bebé, era un milagro._

 _Un milagro que ella nunca esperó ver en su vida. Un milagro que parecía un extraño regalo de esa pequeña niña huérfana. Un pequeño bebé con dorados rizos, ojos azules como el cielo y pequeñas pecas, que eran las únicas que parecían recordar quién era su madre. Desafortunadamente para la Tía Abuela Elroy, no pudo verlo crecer. Poco después del tercer cumpleaños del pequeño Anthony, la Tía Elroy abandonó este mundo para hacer su último largo viaje._

* * *

 **Un movimiento de celos**

Unos días después de su boda, Albert partió hacia Chicago para ajustar algunos asuntos del viaje, al cual partiría con Candy. Era tarde en su oficina cuando le pidió a George que ingresara.

 _\- "Hola William, ¿preguntaste por mí?"_

 _\- "Sí..."_

 _\- "Si se trata de tu viaje con la señora Candy, todo está arreglado. En una semana estarán saliendo hacia África."_

 _\- "...No, no, yo no te llamé por eso..." cortó la frase, de alguna manera preocupado._

 _\- "Todos los otros temas han sido aplazados hasta tu retorno, si esa es tu preocupación."_

 _\- "George, quiero que salgas, tomes un barco y partas hoy para Inglaterra", dijo Albert de repente._

 _\- "¿Puedo preguntar la razón William?"_

 _\- "Irás a Escocia, con la mayor discreción posible y te encargarás de vender la casa de verano que se encuentra allí."_

 _George lo miró sorprendido._

 _\- "¿Estás seguro acerca de esto...?"_

 _Albert suspiró._

 _\- "... No, no estoy seguro George, pero quiero que esto se haga."_

 _\- "Muy bien, entonces aquí debemos decir adiós, debido a que pasará algún tiempo hasta que nos veamos de nuevo" Y con ello, le tendió su mano a Albert._

 _\- "Buen viaje amigo mío. Tienes toda mi confianza."_

 _\- "Y la mía también, William" dijo George y salió de la oficina._

 _Albert puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, pensativo. "... Confianza…", se dijo a sí mismo: "Confío en ti... Candy... Pero simplemente no puedo dejar que nada te una a ese verano en Escocia... nada"._

 _No se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por llevar a cabo tal acción; sin embargo, sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa. Un simple movimiento de celos de su parte, una acción que mostraba que se arrepentía de su insistencia por enviar a Candy a Escocia a decir "adiós". A pesar de que ahora sabía, que Candy había dicho adiós en su propia y única manera y no como él había imaginado. Y se había dado cuenta de ello en la primera noche de su matrimonio._

 _La inocencia de Candy no había sido tocada, "…Qué estúpido…" pensó acerca de sí mismo._

 _– "Lo siento tanto... Candy" se dijo a sí mismo y decidió que tenía que ser fuerte y decírselo._

 _Más o menos una semana más tarde, durante su viaje, Albert confesó a Candy lo que había hecho._

* * *

 **Promesa**

 _Esos días que Candy y Albert viajaron hacia África en su luna de miel, llena de sueños y esperanzas de su futuro juntos, nunca podrían haber imaginado que alguien más estaba regresando a América en otro barco, después de recibir un telegrama urgente. Por supuesto, él no estaba al tanto de su boda, ni habría de oír hablar de ello, pronto._

 _Cuando Terry recibió el telegrama, ellos acababan de terminar sus actuaciones con la compañía en Francia y en tres días partirían hacia Austria, en donde iban a terminar la gira._

 _Sorprendido sostenía el telegrama en sus manos, leyéndolo una y otra vez por completo inconsciente y abstraído._

 _Querido Terry. Punto. Susana hospitalizada. Punto._

 _Ella te necesita. Punto. Condición crítica. Punto._

 _. Punto._

 _Al principio él no sabía qué pensar. Con Susana tenía_ _una correspondencia algo frecuente_ _, desde el día que había partido hacia Europa. A pesar de que por su parte, él la había mantenido en un nivel muy formal para responder en intervalos de tiempo largos, mientras que del lado de Susana, estaba llena de tensión y era bastante densa._

 _Para el momento en que recibió el telegrama, no había pasado por su cabeza que Susana tenía más de un mes que no había escrito. Confundido pensó que tal vez Susana tenía un resfriado de nuevo y su exagerada madre había decidido telegrafiarle. Terry, sin embargo, por lo poco que había conocido a Susana, comprendió que ella nunca haría nada para interrumpir su gira. Sin perder tiempo, envió un telegrama diciendo que regresaría en tres semanas. La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar._

 _Usted no va a lograrlo. Punto. Por favor vuelva. Punto._

 _Susana tiene la gripe. Punto._

 _En un corto periodo, después del final de la Primera Gran Guerra, estalló otra guerra informal que privó la vida de millones de personas en todo el mundo. La gripe* que nadie sabía cómo ni de dónde venía. La propagación fue rápida y los médicos, en la mayoría de los casos, se daban por vencidos._

 _Después de su accidente Susana, a pesar de que tenía un alma fuerte y estaba tratando de no darse por vencida, y teniendo a Terry siempre a su lado, se había convertido en una joven enfermiza. Donde con el menor resfriado, sufría y tardaba en recuperarse._

 _En el momento en que Terry leyó el segundo telegrama; se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar la compañía antes de que la gira terminara. Después de todo, sólo quedaban cuatro presentaciones. Robert probablemente gruñiría, pero al final cedería y la gira terminaría con un poco menos de gloria de lo que habían pensado._

 _Terry había hecho una promesa. Una promesa que tenía la intención de honrar a toda costa._

" _... Cuida de Susana, Terry ella te necesita...", como si fuera ayer, escuchaba su dulce voz. Él ya una vez, había roto su promesa. No se permitiría hacer lo mismo dos veces._

 _En la cubierta del barco y al mismo tiempo en que Terry estaba solo y perdido en sus pensamientos, esperando y deseando llegar a tiempo para Susana, dos señoras bien vestidas pasaron al lado de él comentando la boda del Señor William. A. Ardley con su joven protegida._

 _Él no las escuchó._

 _Cuando Terry llegó a Nueva York, corrió directamente al hospital, en donde encontró a la madre de Susana desesperada. Los médicos no permitían más que alguien visitara a Susana pues temían que se transmitiera la enfermedad. Terry gritó y amenazó, y eventualmente, bajo su propio riesgo, obtuvo acceso a su habitación. La conmoción que sintió Terry cuando vio que el bello rostro de Susana se había "difuminado" debido a los muchos días de fiebre, no lo abandonaría nunca mientras viviera._

 _Se acercó a ella lentamente..._

 _\- "... Aquí estoy Susana…"_

 _No hubo respuesta, solo su profunda respiración ... Acarició su frente con suavidad..._

 _\- "... Ter... Terry…" murmuró y abrió sus ojos como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo._

 _\- "No, no hables Susana... Ya estoy aquí."_

 _\- "... Tú... no deberías..."_

 _\- "Todo estará bien..."_

 _Silencio... una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro cansado de la joven..._

 _\- "... Terry ... Yo… lo siento..."_

 _El corazón de Terry se contrajo._

 _\- "Ahora duerme querida Susana... mañana estarás mejor..."_

 _Pero ella no lo estaría. Tres días después del regreso de Terry, esta desafortunada joven mujer dio su último aliento._

 _* (La gripe española de 1918)_

* * *

 **Un día para una fiesta**

El cielo estaba azul claro y el sol de primavera jugaba con malicia, enviando sus rayos sobre el follaje de los árboles. _"Es un día maravilloso para una fiesta",_ pensó Patty en el momento en que entraba al jardín de Lakewood; en donde ella, felizmente, se dio cuenta de que un grupo bastante grande ya se encontraba reunido y sus alegres conversaciones llenaban el aire.

El primero en ver a Patty acercarse a ellos fue Archie.

\- "¡Candy!" la llamó, mientras Candy mantenía una animada charla con su nieto Bert y su hijo Anthony.

\- "¡Candy! ¡Hey Candy! ..." Archie prácticamente aulló de nuevo.

\- "Oh querido, no grites así..." Annie se molestó.

\- "No te molestes tía Annie, él probablemente quiso ser un marinero en su juventud" comentó Terrence alegremente.

Eventualmente Candy le puso atención y felizmente comprendió por qué Archie estremeció todo el lugar con sus gritos.

El querido rostro de Patty sonreía desde lejos.

\- "¡Patty! ¡Mi Patty!" Ahora Candy gritaba también.

Terrence tocó el hombro con complicidad a su hermano Bert y susurró...

\- "…Imagina si se comportan así ahora, ¡Cómo habrán sido en sus días de juventud!" Con ese comentario ambos jóvenes rieron.

Todo el mundo dio la bienvenida a Patty con alegría, y muy pronto las tres amigas, lo más discretamente que pudieron, se tomaron una a la otra por el brazo y fueron a dar un paseo hacia el jardín de las rosas.

Quien empezó a hablar fue Candy.

\- "Patty, ¿por qué Tom no vino contigo?" preguntó Candy impaciente. Había extrañado a su amigo.

\- "... Tom...", dijo Patty y resopló suavemente.

\- "¿Está bien?" Annie preguntó sobresaltada.

\- "¡No, no, está bien, él se encuentra bien! Él sólo está de mal humor con Candy" ... y en el segundo que Patty dijo esto, se mordió la lengua.

\- "¡¿Conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué he hecho esta vez ?!" Candy preguntó con sorpresa

\- "... ¡Ah! Candy… nada, no has hecho nada malo. Sólo que, ayer por la tarde Tom te vio, junto con tu nieto Terrence, yendo hacia la Colina de Pony. Después de ello, no pasaste por nuestra casa... y eso es todo... En dos palabras Candy querida... ¡Viejo gruñón!"

Momentáneamente Candy se sintió triste... _"...Más tarde, tendremos tiempo para hablar"_ , pero eventualmente se rió de los numeritos de Tom.

\- "... ¿Él no vendrá entonces?"

\- "¡Oh! ¡Él vendrá! ¡Sólo quiere demostrarte que él es un hombre duro!

\- "Candy, ¿Patty sabe de la invitación que le enviaste a Neal? ..." Annie dijo de pronto.

\- "¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!" Patty preguntó desconcertada.

\- "... ¡Bueno, sí!" Candy rió. "Eh, tú sabes… se enteró acerca de la casa..."

\- "¿Él sabe todo acerca de Lakewood?" Patty preguntó ansiosa.

\- ".. Uh, no ... ¡La mejor parte me la he reservado para el final!" Candy respondió con malicia y les guiñó un ojo.

\- "¡Candy, ¿has pensado que se lo dirá a Eliza y que ella puede presentarse en la fiesta?!"

\- "... ¡Hmm precisamente eso es lo que espero chicas!" ella respondió y mostró la más brillante y juguetona sonrisa.

* * *

 **Un trato**

Lucy como perdida entre los invitados buscaba con los ojos a Candy, cuando se sobresaltó por una joven voz masculina proveniente a sus espaldas.

\- "¡... Yo también, me siento igualmente perdido con tal cantidad de parentela!"

La chica saltó del susto y se giró hacia la voz, y vio con sorpresa y vergüenza al Sr. Terrence sonriéndole juguetonamente.

\- "Eh… Yo estoy…" ella comenzó a decir.

\- "¡¿Sí? ...!"

\- "Yo estoy buscando a su abuela, Sr. Terrence..."

\- "¡Ahhh... no, no, no...!"

Lucy lo miró aturdida. Terrence sonrió. Él la dejó perpleja y como resultado, hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Terrence se dio cuenta, pero la cara sonrosada de la chica hacía que tuviera deseos de continuar molestándola.

\- "¡Bien bien…. todo está bien entonces!"

Lucy de repente se dio la vuelta.

\- "Sr. Terrence, ¿sabe dónde podrá su abuela...estar? Necesito encontrarla inmediatamente."

\- "Hmm... Escucha... haremos un trato…"

\- "... ¡Eh ¿qué...?!"

\- "Te diré dónde se encuentra ella, si dejas de llamarme _Sr. Terrence_ ¡Como si tuviera cien años de edad!" dijo imitando su delicada y linda voz.

\- "Eh…"

\- "¿Sí...?"

\- "De acuerdo..."

 _Ah… ¡¿Qué tan tonta puedo ser?! ... ¡Dios!_ Lucy pensó.

\- "Ok... ¡Es un trato Terrence…!" dijo finalmente.

\- "Ella está en el jardín de las rosas, cerca de las Dulce Candy" el chico respondió y le guiñó un ojo.

\- "¡Gracias!" exclamó y voló como un tornado.

 _"¡Me gusta esta chica!"_ pensó Terrence con una brillante sonrisa y se mantuvo observándola hasta el momento en que se perdió de su vista girando hacia el jardín.

Sin aliento, la chica encontró a Candy sentada en un banco entre las rosas blancas, charlando felizmente con las otras dos mujeres. _"Me pregunto, por cuánto tiempo han sido amigas…"_

Las tres mujeres notaron a la chica que se acercaba a toda prisa y se sorprendieron.

\- "¿Está todo bien Lucy, mi niña?" Candy le preguntó.

\- "Sí Señora Candy, siento interrumpirla, pero tiene una llamada telefónica..."

\- "¡Oh! ¡¿Alguien me está esperando ahora en el teléfono?!"

\- "No, le hemos dicho que usted está afuera, en el jardín; y nos dijo que volvería a llamar en diez minutos."

\- "Entonces, probablemente, tengo que entrar para esperar la llamada telefónica..." dijo Candy con un tono de duda, preguntándose acerca de quién podría haberla llamado. "Discúlpenme Annie, Patty, las veré en un momento, ¡¿Quieres escoltarme Lucy querida, de vuelta a casa ?!" Y sin esperar una respuesta, Candy tomó por el brazo a la chica y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión.

\- "Tomaré la llamada desde la oficina de Albert, Dorothy" le dijo Candy cuando la vió en la entrada de la casa, dando algunas órdenes sobre el mantenimiento doméstico a un joven que era parte del personal.

Durante los últimos años era en realidad la oficina de Candy, pero ella nunca dejó de llamarla, _la oficina de Albert_.

Era una hermosa oficina, con un acogedor mobiliario de madera de nogal marrón, grandes estantes para libros y papel tapiz Victoriano de color verde. Candy se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sonara el teléfono fuertemente.

\- "¿Hola? ...", Preguntó entre el asombro y la curiosidad acerca de quién podría estarla llamando.

\- "¡¿Candy…?!"

" _Ahh... no puedo creerlo..."_ suspiró...

\- "¡¿No tuviste la paciencia para desearme Feliz Cumpleaños de manera más cercana después de todo?!"

Pausa.

\- "No estoy llamando debido a esa razón, Candy"

\- "¡Oh! ¡Y además de ello estás siendo grosero!"

\- "¡Escúchame, tú, terca mujer!"

\- "...Escuchando…"

\- "Candy, Arthur lo sabe. Me amenazó con ir a los periódicos..."

Pausa.

\- "... Supongo que sabíamos que eso pasaría en algún momento..." añadió él "¿Sigues ahí? ..."

\- "Sí ... aquí estoy... Terry"

-".. ¿Qué estás pensando...?"

\- "... Nada, no sé… ya no importa más. ¿Qué tanto es lo que Arthur sabe?"

\- "... Hmm... lo único seguro es que él no sabe toda la verdad, y esto es lo que sospecho. ¡Que él lo distorsionará ante los tabloides!"

\- "Hmm probablemente, sí…"

\- "Candy, ¿Aún no has hablado con ellos?"

\- "... No, aún no. En la tarde... planeaba hacerlo..."

Pausa.

\- "Bien... Solamente recuerda, ¡Cualquier cosa que hicimos no fue inmoral Candy! ¡Lo hemos mantenido oculto con el fin de protegerlos a ellos!... Eso era lo que tú deseabas… ¡¿Lo recuerdas Pecosa?!"

\- "Sí, lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo... Terry" le dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

 _"...Una tarde invernal en la segunda colina de Pony..."_

\- "No quiero alejarte por más tiempo de tus acompañantes, aunque debo confesar... ¡Estoy celoso de no estar allí hoy!"

Ella rió.

\- "Te veré en unos pocos días Terry."

\- "Sí..."

Candy volvió a colocar el auricular en el teléfono.

\- "¡Bueno... éste es! ¡El día de las confesiones llegó Candy!" Se dijo a sí misma y respiró profundamente para obtener más valor.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Pelea**

Fue un poco antes de Navidad cuando Candy y Albert visitaron Londres, después de permanecer por casi tres preciosos meses en África. Habían planeado, pasar la temporada de vacaciones en Inglaterra, y después del Año Nuevo, regresar a su casa en Chicago; Albert no podía posponer su trabajo por más tiempo. Por supuesto, su estadía en Londres no estuvo relajada, ya que Albert tenía que asistir a varios eventos sociales, lo que hizo que Candy protestara por esto varias veces.

Ella se sentía fuera de lugar con todos esos eventos, y el hecho de que tenía que mostrar un comportamiento apropiado, como la esposa del Sr. William Albert Ardley, en varias ocasiones provocaron que se aburriera o se irritara. En aquella época también tuvo su primera pelea con Albert.

Una tarde, pocos días antes de la noche de Año Nuevo, mientras Candy estaba envuelta en una manta, sentada frente a la chimenea, y afuera había empezado a nevar y el frío de los últimos días se había hecho más intenso, Albert ya vestido con su smoking entró en la sala.

\- "Candy, ¿Por qué no te has vestido aún, querida?" Le preguntó sorprendido.

\- "... No quiero..." murmuró ella entre dientes.

\- "¿No te sientes bien? ¿Acaso te has enfermado?" le preguntó él inquieto y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso su mano delicadamente sobre su frente; ella no tenía fiebre.

\- "Estoy bien Albert" respondió ella de mal humor.

\- "... Si no estás enferma, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, y por qué estás en este estado…?"

\- "... No es importante... Es sólo que no quiero ir a la recepción de esta noche..."

El acarició tiernamente su mejilla, pero ella seguía malhumorada.

\- "... Candy... sabes que si pudiera, yo tampoco iría…"

\- "¡Entonces no vayas! ¡No vayas en lo absoluto!" Ella levantó su voz "Quedémonos aquí, frente a la chimenea, solo nosotros dos... Por favor Bert..."

Él la comprendió por completo, pero sabía que él no tenía otra opción.

\- "... Ten un poco de paciencia amor, en pocos días regresaremos a casa y ..." No logró completar su frase porque Candy saltó, apretando ambos puños y comenzó a gritar

\- "¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y qué cambiará Albert?! ¡¿Eso detendrá las recepciones?! ¡¿Los aburridos discursos?! ¡¿Las inauguraciones?! ¡¿Cambiará que debo sonreír, saludar, hablar y comer manera formal y de acuerdo con el protocolo?! ¡¿Detendrá que debo usar un corset, con el que no puedo respirar?!"

Albert se puso de pie mirándola sorprendido. Candy se había ruborizado debido a su enojo, y había lágrimas de ira en el borde de sus ojos, listas para derramarse. Albert podía sentir cómo ella se sentía, aunque en ese momento se enojó también. Ella era injusta con él.

\- "¡¿Por qué eres tan injusta conmigo Candy?! ¡¿Por qué te comportas como si no entendieras cómo son las cosas?! ¡Como si no supieras, que estoy obligado a cumplir con este papel!"

\- "¡Sí, pero yo no puedo representar este papel!"

\- "¡No puede ser de otra manera Candy!" Gritó él, "¡Ni para mí, ni para ti!"

\- "¡Puede y será! ¡No asistiré esta noche!"

Él la miraba en silencio, con la frustración alcanzando sus límites, lo cual veía Candy por primera vez.

\- "¡Muy bien, haz lo que tú quieras!" Y con un gesto rápido, Albert abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de él.

En el momento en que Albert se fue y Candy se quedó sola; se tiró en la cama y dejó que todas las lágrimas de ira salieran. No le gustaba que hubieran peleado, no quería que esto hubiera sucedido, pero ella no podía soportar por más tiempo, mantener guardados en su interior todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Quería ser ella misma y no jugar algún tipo de papel.

Ella sintió que necesitaba más aire. Se levantó. Se secó las lágrimas y se vistió a toda prisa. No se puso el vestido de noche que se suponía que tenía que llevar esta noche para acompañar a su marido. Ella se puso el vestido más sencillo y cotidiano que encontró en su armario, cogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación

" _¡Linda luna de miel!"_ pensó ella irónicamente. Caminaba por las calles de Londres cubiertas de nieve, mientras trataba de calmarse, recordando en su mente las palabras que había intercambiado con Albert. Vinieron a ella recuerdos de su viaje a África. Qué tranquilos y felices habían estado allí... Se sentía arrepentida de haberle gritado.

 _"¡Nosotros encontraremos una solución... después de todo, él es mi Albert!"_ Se dijo a sí misma, y por primera vez en esa noche sonrió. Estaba caminando, viendo distraídamente los escaparates de las tiendas, mientras ensayaba en su cabeza lo que diría cuando ambos regresaran a su habitación, cuando de repente, vino un relámpago y la golpeó.

Ahí, en la primera plana del periódico, dos fotos. Una un poco más grande que la otra, mostrando a una mujer joven y bonita sonriendo... _"Susana..."_ ; la más pequeña, un poco más abajo en la columna, era un joven del que Candy conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rostro ... _"Terry ..."_ Y allí, entre el texto y las fotos, un gran título, que golpeó su mente.

LA DESAFORTUNADA JOVEN ACTRIZ SUSANA MARLOW FALLECIÓ

"¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!..." Candy sintió náuseas.

Tomó el periódico y empezó a leer a toda prisa, la mitad de las palabras interiormente, la otra mitad en voz alta, como si quisiera oírse a sí misma para creerlo.

"... La desafortunada actriz Susana Marlow al final

perdió su batalla con la vida... hospitalizada los últimos meses...

gripe... después del accidente ...

de gira... a su lado... devastado..."

 _"... Ah… Terry... mi Terry... pobre Susana..."_ El rostro de Candy palideció; era simplemente increíble lo que estaba leyendo, verdaderamente surrealista. Las emociones golpeaban su cabeza, su cuerpo, todo su ser... dolor, compasión, asombro, culpa... _"... Qué ironía..."_ , el torbellino de recuerdos le revolvía las entrañas... _"... Mientras estemos vivos... pero decidí seguir adelante... Terry... Lo siento..._ _Oh... Albert"_ y con ese pensamiento se desmayó.

Cuando se recuperó y abrió sus ojos, ella estaba en su cama del hotel en donde se hospedaba con Albert; él sostenía su mano suavemente entres sus dos manos. Su angustia se reflejaba en sus claros ojos azules.

\- "Mi Candy, querida, Candy..."

\- "¡Oh! Bert... perdón... Lo siento... No quise gritarte de la manera en que lo hice…"

\- "Ssh... No te preocupes por eso…", él acarició su cabello, "Ahora estás bien... Estás a salvo".

\- "Albert... el periódico... Susana... ella está... muerta… Yo no sabía… Terry... ahora está…"

\- "Si, vi el periódico amor, cuando te desmayaste y te trajeron al hotel aún lo sostenías entre tus manos… Yo lo siento tanto..."

\- "Terry… Cómo… Cómo está ahora… Yo tengo… Yo debo…" Ella no terminó la frase.

\- "Tú no debes hacer nada en este momento mi dulce amor…" Él la besó suavemente en la frente.

\- "Pero... Albert… Yo…"

\- "Cuando regresemos a América, yo iré a buscarlo... Tú no debes alterarte." Él sonreía de alguna manera extraña o así le pareció a Candy. "... El médico que te examinó dijo que estuvieras tranquila."

\- "Pero... Yo estoy tranquila. Simplemente yo no me lo esperaba y quedé muy sorprendida..."

\- "... No más sorpresas o problemas para ti, mi pequeña... Al menos no por los próximos ocho meses." Albert sonrió con calidez y suavemente apoyó la mano sobre su vientre.

Candy puso su mano sobre su boca por la sorpresa... ¡¿Qué era lo que Albert acababa de decir en este momento?!

\- "¡Oh!... Tú... quieres decir que, yo estoy..." Ella iba a decirlo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo...

\- "¡Sí, Candy! ¡En ocho meses nuestra familia tendrá un nuevo miembro!" Dijo Albert y la encerró entre sus brazos.

Una lágrima de felicidad rodó por la mejilla de Candy.

" _¡... Un miembro más…! ¡Un bebé...! ¡Una familia...! ¡Mi familia! ..."_

En ese momento Candy sintió, por primera vez en su vida la cálida sensación de tener una familia real. Ella se convertiría en madre.

* * *

 **Un hombre muerto**

 _So give me back to Death –_

 _The Death I never feared_

 _Except that it deprived of thee –_

 _And now, by Life deprived,_

 _In my own Grave I breathe,_

 _And estimate its size –_

 _Its size is all that Hell can guess –_

 _And all that Heaven was –_

By Emily Dickinson

 _("Así qué, devuélveme a la Muerte —_

 _Una Muerte que no temo,_

 _Salvo porque me privó de ti —_

 _Y ahora, apartada de la Vida,_

 _Respiro dentro de mi propia tumba,_

 _Y calculo sus medidas —_

 _Su tamaño es todo lo que el Infierno me convida —_

 _Y todo lo que el Cielo representa —"_

 _Por Emily Dickinson)_

 _..._

 _La muerte de Susana tomó a Terry completamente desprevenido psicológicamente. Sí, ella era su prometida, pero él no la había amado. Cómo podría él, cuando su corazón había sido entregado_ _hacía mucho tiempo_ _, en un barco, a un luminoso ángel n la Noche de Año Nuevo._ _No sólo fue incapaz de amarla, él ni siquiera quiso intentarlo, "Estaba más allá de mi control_ _..."_

 _Sentía compasión_ _y se preocupaba por ella como persona, él estaría muy agradecido por siempre porque ella le salvó la vida, pero nunca nada más. Terry lamentó la muerte de la chica que falleció tan joven; lloró por la pérdida de un ser humano, pero no por la pérdida de un amor._

 _Su amor lo había abandonado hacía cuatro años... "Incorrecto... Tú la dejaste volar... Como una amapola roja fuera de temporada, la viste desaparecer en una tormenta de nieve... Para siempre..."_

 _La tormenta de nieve, que ahora estaba en su apogeo, dificultó su visión a través del cristal del tren. Él tenía la sensación de que el tren no se movía en absoluto... Los minutos eran interminables, sus pensamientos eran una tortura ... "... Y cuando la dejé en Inglaterra y vine aquí, estaba nevando igual que hoy... ¿Cuántas veces la dejaste...?"_

 _\- "¡Tonto!" Se maldijo y se levantó de su asiento. Era imposible permanecer allí simplemente sentado y esperando a que el tiempo pasara..._

 _"... Cuánto tiempo he perdido..." Él no estaba demasiado lejos. El paisaje era ahora tan familiar... Sus pensamientos, como los copos de nieve en el viento, vagaban, provocando que su mente se sintiera mareada._

" _Esperaba encontrarla en el hospital..."_

 _\- "Candy White ya no trabaja aquí, Señor..."_

 _\- "¿Tiene su dirección, por favor?..." Me dirigí como un loco a su apartamento... ella ya no vivía allí... Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuántas horas pasé sentado en las escaleras, perdido._

 _\- "Lo siento... ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?..."_

 _\- "... ¿Eh?... ¡Sí! Estoy buscando a Candy… ¿La conoce?"_

 _\- "¡¿Candy?! ¡¿Está buscando a Candy, joven?!"_

 _\- "¡¿La conoce?!"_

 _\- "... ¡Sí, claro!..._ _pero ella ya no vive aquí_ _..."_

 _\- "¡¿Conoce su nueva dirección?!"_ _Anhelaba tanto tenerla_ _._

 _\- "..._ _Por desgracia joven, ella ya no vive en_ _Chicago..."_

 _\- "... ¡¿Qué?!"_

 _\- Ella se fue..._ _debe hacer ya, cerca de cuatro años_ _..._ _Creo que ella regresó al orfanato en donde creció_ _..."_

 _\- "¡Gracias!"_

 _Empecé a correr; no me importó la nieve, el frío... Estaba corriendo para recuperar... ¡¿Para recuperar qué, idiota?! Cuatro años... Tal vez ella está..._

 _Hasta que la estación de ferrocarril en la que bajaría comenzó a aparecer, sólo entonces, sólo en ese momento, en ese minuto, Terry pensó por primera vez, que Candy podría haber... seguido adelante._

 _El camino al orfanato transcurrió entre un torbellino de dudas y miedo. Él tenía miedo. Qué le diría cuando la viera..._ _Llamó a la puerta del orfanato. La Hermana Lane abrió._

 _\- "Buenas noches, Hermana."_

 _\- "¡Oh! Sr. Grandchester... buenas noches, por favor pase… Señorita Pony..."_

 _Ella lo acompañó a la misma pequeña y acogedora oficina en la que le habían ofrecido té hace algunos años_ _._

 _\- "Buenas noches Señorita Pony,_ _por favor, discúlpeme por tan inapropiada hora_ _..."_

 _\- "¡Sr. Grandchester! Ni lo mencione; es un placer que nos visite, aunque hoy en día creo que le llaman… Sr. Graham,_ _si mi memoria no me engaña_ _..."_

 _\- "... Sí, sí..._ _pero deseo para que me llame por mi nombre de pila, Terry", respondió amablemente a pesar de que sentía la agonía comer sus entrañas..."_ _... ¿En dónde está ella..."_

 _\- "_ _¿Le ofrecemos una taza de té_ _?"_

 _\- "Sí, por favor. Gracias..."_

 _Vergüenza_ _, angustia, anticipación._

 _Estuvieron diez minutos charlando sobre diferentes temas, tales como los niños del orfanato, el éxito de Terry en el teatro, e inevitablemente la conversación condujo a la Señorita Pony a preguntar por Susana._

 _\- "Su prometida... fue una_ _rudeza no preguntar en todo este tiempo, ¿Se encuentra en buen estado de salud?"_

 _Un nudo._

 _\- "... Susana... mi prometida falleció... enfermó de la gripe..."_

 _La Señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane se sorprendieron._

 _\- "... Lo siento mucho... Una mujer tan joven..._ _Dios la tenga en su gloria_ _..."_

 _Incomodidad, silencio_ _..._

 _\- "... Señorita Pony... ¿Candy, ella está aquí...?"_

 _Él no pudo aguantarse más._

 _Dos pares de ojos bajaron la mirada... Ninguna de las dos mujeres, jamás pensó, que se enfrentarían a esta situación..._ _¿Quién podría adivinar las vueltas que da la vida...?_

 _\- "... Terry, hijo mío..." comenzó la Hermana Lane..._

 _\- "¡¿Le ha sucedido algo a Candy?!"_ _saltó aterrorizado_ _por el tono que usó la Hermana._

 _\- "... No, ella está bien, no te preocupes…" le aseguró la Señorita Pony "Terry… mi niño..."_

 _\- "Fui a Chicago y no pude encontrarla allí, me dijeron que vive aquí ahora… ¿Se equivocaron?"_

 _\- "...Ella vivió aquí hasta que... "Oh Dios, dale valor_ _a este joven_ _" ... Terry, hijo mío… Candy vivió aquí hasta… El día de su boda... Ahora..."_

Un hombre muerto.

 _Eso es lo que era. Sin oír... Sin ver... Sin sentir nada. Un hombre muerto. Su miedo se convirtió en una realidad que era insoportable. Muerto... Pero, si estaba muerto, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto...? Los muertos, ellos no sienten... Él tenía lengua y no podía hablar... Él tenía ojos y veía sólo la oscuridad, sus oídos escuchaban sólo el vacío... No estaba muerto... Estaba vivo. Vivo, habiendo caído en el infierno, a un abismo eterno... ahora y para siempre, vacío._

 _El teatro del absurdo se reía de él_ _..._

 _"... Su luna de miel...",_ _burlándose de él_ _..._

 _"... con Albert...", el Coro* hizo_ _un círculo alrededor de él, ridiculizándolo_ _..._

 _"¿Esperabas que ella aguardara por ti para siempre? ¡Tonto!"_

 _Deus ex machina (Dios desde la máquina) * no estaba ahí... Él fue quemado, allí frente a sus ojos, por Las Parcas*…_

 _"¡Tú! ¡Le rogaste que te olvidara! ¡Tú la dejaste ir! ¡Tú le pediste que fuera feliz! ..."_

 _\- "... ¿Es ella feliz...?" ¿Soy yo el que habla...?_

 _\- "... Sí, ella es feliz Terry, hijo mío. Ella pasó por un momento difícil... Pero ahora ella es feliz..."_

 _\- "... Señorita Pony sé que no es apropiado pedírselo... Pero por favor... No le diga a Can..."_

 _"¡¿Ni siquiera su nombre puedes pronunciar, cobarde?!..."_

 _\- "... Por favor, no le diga a ella acerca de mi visita..."_

 _La Señorita Pony asintió._

 _Al mismo tiempo en que la figura de Terry se perdía a lo lejos, más allá del orfanato, las dos mujeres oraban por él con todas sus almas._

 _Para Terry, sin embargo, no habría nada por qué orar nunca más... Al menos no por los próximos quince años._

* * *

 **Por arte de magia**

Era poco después de la una, cuando Neal entró por la puerta de la suite del hotel en el que su hermana se hospedaba. Tan pronto como recibió su llamada telefónica avisándole que había llegado a Chicago, no perdió ni un minuto y fue a verla.

\- "Hola hermano, creo que te ves muy bien, aunque creo que ganaste algo de peso desde la última vez que te vi, ¿Piensas que eso es apropiado para un caballero de nuestra clase?" dijo Eliza y levantó las cejas irónicamente.

\- "Yo también estoy feliz de verte Eliza, pero no te he llamado para venir hasta aquí para quee me sermonees."

\- "Muy bien... Tienes razón, a nuestro asunto entonces" dijo ella y se sentó en el sofá de cuero blanco.

\- "Hace unos días recibí una invitación para un evento familiar en Lakewood, estuve a punto de no ir ¡No tenía ganas de ver sus caras arrugadas! Pero después de recibir esa invitación ella me llamó, y con algunas menos o más palabras, me dijo que tenía que ir porque más adelante no podría visitar Lakewood de nuevo... ¡Simplemente porque sería entregado!"

\- "¡¿A quién Neal?! ¡¿No preguntaste?!"

\- "¡¿Tu qué crees Eliza?! Claro que pregunté" Él se dirigió hacia la barra, "¡Y por supuesto, ella no me lo dijo!"

\- "Déjame adivinar, ¡Ella tampoco te dijo la razón!" Se sentía al límite.

Neal vertió una gran cantidad de brandy en su vaso y rió cínicamente.

\- "Ella dijo, que no nos quiere estropear la sorpresa... Y que, si queríamos averiguarlo, nosotros tendríamos que asistir al evento..."

\- "¿Ella dijo nosotros...? Pero nunca me envió una invitación... Ella dio a entender que..."

\- "Así es Eliza, no sé qué es lo que ella ha estado haciendo ahora, pero sin duda sabía que yo iba a arrastrarte con un viaje desde Francia por esta razón."

\- "Ese detective tuyo... ¿Finalmente tiene algo tangible?"

\- "No... Cuando ella está en América, sabemos prácticamente todos sus movimientos, pero en el momento en que se va a la oficina de Inglaterra... Es como si Londres se la tragara por arte de magia y él siempre le pierde la pista."

\- "¿...Quizás ella se reúne con él…?" Eliza casi murmuró.

\- ¿El actor, dices? ... No lo creo. Lo hubiésemos descubierto en todos estos años; el detective también se acercó a su agente con una generosa oferta, permíteme decir, pero aun así, no obtuvimos ninguna información."

Eliza se levantó llena de frustración... _"Siempre ha sido así, ella se escondía... Y yo siempre la descubría... Incluso en aquel entonces en el Colegio San Pablo... Sólo en el Festival de Mayo, ella escapó... Por arte de magia. Yo la había visto... Afuera con su disfraz... ¡Y después, ella estaba adentro!... Disfrazada... ¡Qué idiota! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta en tantos años?!"_

\- "¿Neal?... ¿Ese imbécil detective tuyo, ha pensado que ella podría encontrarse con él, no como ella misma, sino como otra persona?

\- "... Eliza, quieres decir ..."

\- "¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo Neal! ¡Fuimos engañados linda y fácilmente por Candy y el vago de su amante!"

\- "Nosotros no tenemos pruebas Eliza..."

 _"¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio!"_ ella gritó dentro de sí.

\- "¿Y cuando eso nos ha detenido...? ¿A qué hora es la recepción Neal? No queremos hacer esperar a nuestra prima favorita..." dijo ella y sobre el borde de sus labios, asomó la gota de una mueca envenenada.

* * *

A\N

* Coro

Un **Coro Griego** (Griego: χορός, Khoros) es un grupo de artistas homogéneo, no individualizado, en las obras de teatro de la Grecia clásica, que comenta con una voz colectiva la acción dramática. El coro está conformado por entre 12 y 50 actores quienes bailaban, cantaban o hablaban sus líneas al unísono, y a veces llevaban máscaras.

* Deus Ex machina

 **Deus ex machina** (Latín: del latín que significa "Dios desde la máquina"; plural: Dei ex machina) es un elemento de la trama mediante el cual un problema, aparentemente irresoluble, se resuelve pronto y abruptamente por la intervención ideada e inesperada de un nuevo acontecimiento, personaje, habilidad u objeto. Dependiendo de cómo se hace, puede tener como objetivo avanzar la historia cuando el escritor se ha "representado a sí mismo acorralado" y no ve otra salida; para sorprender a la audiencia, para llevar la historia a un final feliz, o como un recurso de comedia.

* Las Parcas, Las Moiras

Las Parcas tienen el sutil, pero impresionante poder, de decidir el destino de un hombre. Ellos destinan a un hombre para el bien o el mal. Su decisión más obvia es por cuánto tiempo vivirá un hombre. Hay tres Parcas. Cloto, la rueca que hace girar el hilo de la vida. Lachesis, la medidora, que asigna la suerte que uno tendrá en la vida, y decidirá por cuánto tiempo la tendrá. Atropos, aquella "que no gira", quien al momento de morir, con sus tijeras, corta el hilo de la vida

* * *

 **Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Su sueño**

Después de la llamada de Terry a Candy, ella regresó con sus invitados. El coctel en Lakewood continuaba con un ambiente alegre, a pesar de que estaba por terminar, y todo el mundo se iría a descansar, para estar listo para la recepción de la noche.

Mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, no pudo evitar observarlos a todos. Acariciarlos a cada uno con su mirada. Amados rostros sonrientes. Eternos amigos. Sus queridos nietos, y por supuesto, sus hijos. El aliento de su vida... "... familia". Su sueño... una familia amorosa normal... "Una madre, un padre, sus hijos..." Su sueño.

Desde muy temprana edad ella supo que había muchos tipos de familias. No habiendo conocido nunca a su madre biológica, ella aceptó, amo, y adoró a sus dos madres adoptivas, ellas fueron su familia… Annie también, y después, Stear, Archie y Anthony. El Tío Abuelo William. Su familia cambió de forma tantas veces... pero su sueño siempre permaneció igual... profundamente dentro de ella, en secreto siempre quiso el clásico modelo de familia.

Y ella vivió su sueño. No pudo vivirlo por toda su vida, pero lo vivió. Ella fue bendecida. Ahora lo sabía. El día en que su sueño murió, se sintió maldecida... Ella no podía comprender la grandeza de vivir, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, sus sueños. El día en que ese sueño murió, ella se odió.

* * *

 _ **Pesadilla**_ _  
_  
 _Candy y Albert volvieron a América unos días después del Año Nuevo. Ambos encantados, anunciaron a sus seres queridos las buenas noticias acerca de la llegada de un nuevo integrante a su familia. Todos estuvieron emocionados y les dieron sus mejores deseos._

 _Dos meses después, Archie y Annie se convirtieron en padres por primera vez; Tom le propuso matrimonio a Patty. L_ _a felicidad había acampado_ _en los rostros de todos. Candy resplandecía como el sol más brillante durante su embarazo, sin embargo, Albert_ _notaba las sombras abstractas que de vez en cuando pasaban por el rostro de su esposa_ _. Él quiso saber. No solo por ella, sino también por él. Así que lo hizo._

 _Un día partió rumbo a Nueva York para intentar encontrar a Terry. Decepcionado encontró que él había abandonado la compañía Stratford, había dejado su viejo departamento y estaba básicamente, de nuevo, desaparecido. Albert_ _no sabía cómo iba a contarle todas estas noticias a_ _Candy; cuando un día, bastante accidentalmente, mientras él iba a un almuerzo de negocios vio a la madre de Terry saliendo del restaurante._

 _\- "Buenos días Sra. Baker,_ _no le molestaré mucho, yo soy_ _…"_

 _\- "Sé quién es usted. A diferencia de mi hijo, aún leo los periódicos" dijo con voz melodiosa Eleonor Baker._

 _Ese día Albert supo con alivio que Terry no había renunciado al teatro, al menos no como lo había hecho en aquella época en Rockstown._

 _Él había renunciado a Broadway y había regresado a Inglaterra... pensando en continuar su Carrera en el Real Teatro de Londres, "Él escuchó acerca de la boda... y se fue tan lejos como podía... Lo siento tanto Terry, mi amigo, en verdad lo siento, pero_ _en última instancia, nadie sabe las vueltas que da la vida_ _..."_

 _Cuando Albert le dio las noticias a Candy, la notó aliviada por una parte, porque Terry no renunció a su sueño, pero por otro lado, no pudo dejar de notar la dulce melancolía que cubrió a Candy por algún tiempo._

 _Los pensamientos de Albert acerca de las vueltas que da la vida y los juegos del destino, quizás fueron proféticos._

 _Nadie realmente lo sabía y eso fue comprobado en los años venideros._

 _Un año y medio después del nacimiento del pequeño Anthony, llegó a la vida de Candy y Albert_ _un pequeño tesoro más_ _, su princesa Rosemary. El sueño se había convertido en realidad para Candy. Finalmente tenía la familia que había querido, que siempre había soñado._

 _En los años que siguieron, ese sueño lo compartió con todas las personas que ella amaba y que la rodeaban. Estaba felizmente criando a sus hijos felices y no dejó, ni por un minuto, de sentirse también como una niña ella misma. Tenía a Albert a su lado, quien le dio generosamente su tierno amor y los años pasaron como minutos... porque la felicidad no cuenta ni las horas ni los meses._

 _Fue poco después de la caída de la bolsa del '29, cuando su sueño comenzó a convertirse en una pesadilla_ _..._

Cientos de personas se quedaron literalmente en la calle. En cuestión de solamente unas horas, imperios económicos se hicieron añicos por completo. El emporio Ardley se agitó vigorosamente, pero las pérdidas fueron casi nulas. Albert había logrado mantener al coloso de sus ancestros , pero no fue consciente del precio. El volumen de problemas, el estrés y la presión tuvieron un impacto sobre él.

 _La mayor parte de su tiempo vivía con Candy y los niños en la casa de Chicago. Sus domingos, sin embargo, los pasaban ya fuera en Lakewood, o en la casa de la abuela Pony, como los pequeños solían llamarla._

 _Así que ese domingo también visitaron todos juntos el pequeño Hogar de Pony. Los niños estaban corriendo y jugando felizmente con los otros niños del orfanato; mientras Candy junto con Albert, no perdieron la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo únicamente los dos, en su colina favorita. Estaban sentados relajadamente en la hierba fresca, cuando de repente, ¡Candy saltó como si algo la hubiera pellizcado!_

 _\- "¡Albert! ¡Mantente vigilante... !"_

 _\- "... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucede Candy?! ¡¿Por qué mantener la vigilancia?!" le preguntó él extrañado._

\- "Ssh... Mantén baja la voz,

 _mantén la vigilancia para no ser visto por los niños_ _..." ella dijo con complicidad y rió._

 _\- "¡¿Estabas jugando a las escondidas y no me di cuenta...?!"_

 _\- "¡No, mi tonto Bert!", le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Quiero trepar al árbol y no quiero que los niños me vean..." Ella le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a trepar._

 _Él no pudo evitar reír y se levantó._

 _\- "¡Oh! ¡Eres una tramposa! ¡¿Quién va a mantener la vigilancia para mí?!" preguntó aun riéndose, pero en el momento en que iba a tomar la primera rama, todo a su alrededor se oscureció._

 _\- "¡Albert...!" gritó ella con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones._

 _Candy vio cómo su marido colapsaba._

 _Cómo pasaron las horas siguientes ella ni siquiera las recordaba ¿Cómo se bajó del árbol? ¿Cómo ella y Albert llegaron al hospital en Chicago?, ¿A qué hora llegó Archie con Annie?; nada. Ella no podía recordar nada._

 _Ahora estaba sentada al lado de su marido, quien estaba acostado en una cama de hospital. Las lágrimas fluían en silencio por sus mejillas. De sus labios salían susurrando pequeñas oraciones... Sintió que estaba reviviendo los momentos en que Albert había llegado al hospital con amnesia... "Todo va a estar bien... Sí, Albert, todo va a estar bien...", dijo una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí misma._

 _Archie pensativo, daba vueltas en la sala de espera cuando el médico se acercó a él._

 _\- "Sr. Cornwell… Tenemos los resultados de los exámenes."_

 _\- "... Por favor, espere minuto doctor, voy a buscar a su esposa, ella es enfermera y usted sabe..."_

 _\- "Sr. Cornwell, prefiero hablar con usted primero. No sé cómo lo tomará ella..."_

 _Archie se sintió cubierto de un sudor frío._

 _\- "... Por favor, dígame..."_

 _\- "Tiene cáncer... Lo siento..."_

 _La conmoción para Archie fue instantánea._

 _\- "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? ... Operarlo o.…"_

 _\- "Tristemente no, él sufrió un derrame cerebral debido a que el tumor está localizado en su cabeza, una operación así sería imposible..."_

 _\- "... Doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda…?" Archie_ _no podía creer que él estaba allí y que estaba teniendo esta conversación_ _._

 _\- "No mucho, lo siento, algunos meses, quizás menos..."_

 _\- "¡Noooo! ..." Candy gritó y se desmayó._

 _En el momento en el que salía de la habitación de Albert, escuchó las últimas palabras del doctor._

* * *

 _ **El príncipe de la colina se desvaneció…**_

 _Los días que siguieron, Candy tuvo la sensación de que había estado viviendo la vida de otra persona y no la suya. Era como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo y estuviera viéndose a sí misma viviendo, respirando, caminando, como un mero espectador. Con el único poder de su alma, inició una lucha de la que desde el principio sabía que saldría derrotada._

 _Las horas que no estaba al lado de Albert, quien se había recuperado, pero continuaba hospitalizado, los pasó en la biblioteca leyendo libros de medicina sobre su caso. Ella visitó la mayor cantidad de médicos que pudo. Discutió, riñó, escuchó opiniones. Sin dormir, sin comer, ella llevaba la máscara de la felicidad delante de sus hijos, ella le mentía a su marido diciéndole que todo estaba bien..._

 _\- "¡Ya verás mi pequeño Bert, todo estará bien! Te harás algunos exámenes más y entonces..." su corazón estaba llorando._

 _\- "Candy... Querida..."_

 _Un día, él la miró tiernamente con sus claros ojos azules..._

 _\- "Quiero salir del hospital... Candy."_

 _\- "... Pero... No Albert, no puedes... Aún no... En algunos días quizás..." ella no podía soportar esta farsa._

 _\- "...Candy, mi dulce Candy, por favor, solo déjame ir a la Colina por última vez..." él extendió la mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla._

 _\- "... ¡¿De qué hablas?!..." ella gritó en su interior, sus sollozos golpearon su alma..._

 _\- "... Mi amor... Mi pequeña... Sé lo que tengo..."_

 _\- "Ssh... No lo hagas… No..." ella murmuró, sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como un mar silencioso infinito._

\- "... Escúchame... Candy, siempre supe que podría enfermar algún día... Rosemary..."

 _"... Su hermana... Mi madre enfermó y murió Candy... Pero ella sigue viviendo a través de estas rosas... Ella vivirá por siempre..."_

 _Mirándolo a través de la bruma de sus lágrimas, sus manos estaban temblando... con una voz de dolor, ella gritó su nombre y él cayó en sus brazos._

 _\- "...Mi pequeña, no llores..." Él le acariciaba el pelo, la consolaba, "Siempre debes sonreír... Siempre debes ser feliz..."_

 _"... No, no el príncipe de la colina, no mi príncipe…"_

 _..._

Los siguientes dos meses, Candy y Albert vivieron en el Hogar de Pony, allí mismo, cerca de su colina. Hasta ese atardecer de otoño cuando el príncipe de la colina se desvaneció... para siempre.

* * *

 **El nombre de un Duque**

\- "¡Madre!"

Candy vió a sus dos hijos aproximándose. Su hijo Anthony y su hija Rosemary. Estaban sonriendo cálidamente. "... _Mi vida entera_..." Candy pensó en el momento en que ambos la tomaban por el brazo y comenzaban a caminar.

\- "¡¿Me perdieron de vista por un momento y se preocuparon?!" Les preguntó bromeando.

\- "... ¡Nah!" dijo su hijo alegremente, aunque la mirada azul claro de sus ojos tenía un rastro de preocupación.

Su siempre serio Anthony. Siempre disciplinado y racional. Aunque sus rasgos eran casi idénticos a los de su padre, y a los de su difunto y joven tío Anthony; su personalidad era completamente diferente.

Desde muy joven, había mostrado una seriedad, que por momentos hacía pensar a Candy lo feliz que podría haber sido la tía abuela Elroy si hubiera visto que había dejado un serio y digno sucesor de los Ardley.

Sí, era formal y severo, pero su corazón era puro y grande. "... ¡ _Por suerte él sacó algo de su padre_!" Candy pensó con una sonrisa.

\- "¡Mamá, sabemos que tienes un espíritu incansable! ¡No nos sorprendería si te levantases y salieras hacia Brasil en este mismo momento!" dijo Rosemary y rió.

\- "¡Oh!... Rosy"

 _"... Mi princesa..."_

Rosemary había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre, su espontaneidad y su sonrisa. El juego de los genes, sin embargo, le había dado el cabello negro ébano de su tío Stear y su mente brillante. _"...Rosy, me entenderá más fácilmente... Mi hijo... Sin embargo…"_ Candy suspiró lentamente mientras recordaba la terquedad que mostró su hijo hacía varios años...

Ella estaba en la clínica en Chicago.

Era un día feliz. Se había convertido en abuela. Hasta ese día, Candy no creía poder amar tanto como amaba a sus hijos. Pero ese día, cuando vio a su nieto por primera vez, simplemente no pudo describir todo el amor que sintió en su corazón.

\- "¡Madre, quiero presentarte a tu nieto!" Anthony le dijo rebosante de felicidad, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido.

\- "Oh ... Hijo mío... ¡Él es un ángel en la tierra!" Lágrimas de alegría empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Candy.

\- "¡Terrence William Ardley, esta es tu abuela!" Añadió Anthony con una gran sonrisa y puso el bebé en manos de su madre.

Candy se congeló. _"… ¿He oído correctamente, o mis oídos están jugando conmigo? …"_

\- "... ¿Qué has dicho, hijo mío...?" Ella prácticamente murmuró.

Anthony miró a su madre desconcertado.

\- "¡Dije que el nombre de tu nieto es Terrence, pero Teresa desea que le llamamos Terry, como su actor favorito Terry Graham! '' Completó lleno de alegría

 _"... Terry... Como su actor favorito... ¡¿Por qué no Albert?! ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué no darle el nombre de tu padre, Anthony?... Terry... No puedo decir este nombre aún... No frente a ellos... No es... Oh qué hacer... Oh Dios mío, Terry... ¿Qué he hecho? ... ¿Por qué no hablé con ellos años atrás...? Estúpida Candy ¿Por qué no puedes ver que cuanto más tarde, más difícil se hace?".  
_  
Candy, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrar qué tan perturbada estaba, miró tercamente a su hijo.

\- "¡¿Quieres decirme que, en lugar de darle el nombre de tu padre a tu primogénito, le estás dando el nombre de un actor?!"

\- "Pero madre, su segundo nombre es William, yo sólo..."

\- "¿Sólo qué?"

\- "¡Madre, sabes cuánto ha sufrido Teresa en su vida! ¡Sabes cuánta debilidad siente por el Sr. Terry Graham!... ¡Yo no quería echar a perder su deseo!"

" _¡Si supieras lo que dices!"_

\- "¡Si supieras lo que dices! ... ¿Quién la encontró y la llevó al orfanato? ¡¿Crees que no la amo?! ¡Pero el niño debe tener el nombre de tu padre!" dijo Candy con chispas verdes saliendo de sus ojos.

En ese momento llegó una partera a recoger al bebé, para llevarlo con su madre para alimentarse. Candy dijo adiós al pequeño y se dispuso a salir, pero su hijo la detuvo.

\- "Madre, creo que no hemos terminado nuestra conversación." Ahora era el turno de Anthony de ser obstinado.

\- "Dije lo que tenía que decir."

\- "¡Sí, pero yo no, madre!"

\- "Bien, estoy escuchando Anthony..."

\- "¡El nombre de mi hijo será Terry, esto es lo que mi esposa quiere, y esto es lo que yo quiero también!"

\- "¡¿Crees que es apropiado, especialmente para ti entre todos, no honrar la memoria de tu padre?!"

\- "¡Pero honro su nombre! ¡Yo honro su memoria! ¿El nombre de Terrence William Ardley, que te dice? ¡Después de todo, no estamos dándole un nombre al azar! ¡Y especialmente tú sabes lo que significa este nombre, madre!"

 _"... ¡Dios mío, él lo sabe! ... Anthony lo sabe..."_

\- "¡No, no lo sé! No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir..." A pesar de esto, ella respondió.

\- "Sé muy bien que el actor que mencionas, no era sólo un actor para ti... ni para papá! ¡El tío Archie me dijo todo!"

\- "... ¿Qué dijiste...?" Candy se sintió mareada...

\- "¡Él me dijo que ustedes son viejos conocidos, amigos de la escuela y que mi papá era un buen amigo suyo!"

 _"... Esto no está sucediendo... ¡Ah! ¡Archie, te mataré! ..."_

\- "Y para concluir, madre, estoy orgulloso de que mi hijo lleve estos dos nombres ¡El nombre de la cabeza de la familia Ardley y el nombre de un Duque!"

Candy se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla con su hijo. Cuando Anthony decidía algo, no lo cambia por nada en el mundo... _"... Muy bien, entonces…"_ dijo tercamente a sí misma, _"¡Pero yo no lo llamaré Terry! ... Terry le pertenece a alguien más..."_

\- "¿Brasil eh?... Hmm ¡Buena idea Rosy! Tengo muchos años sin visitar Río... ¡¿Vamos hacer nuestro equipaje?!" dijo Candy con entusiasmo a su hija.

\- "¡Sí, sí! ¡Oh! Mamá... Nunca pierdes tu buen humor..."

\- "Damas" dijo Anthony y aclaró su garganta, "Dejemos de lado, por ahora, los viajes exóticos; ¿Vamos a ver a papá, que nos espera desde la mañana...?"

Ellas sonrieron con nostalgia y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar de descanso final de Albert, la tumba de la familia Ardley.

* * *

 **Arthur Cook**

Neal, después de dejar a su hermana en el hotel para que se alistara para la recepción de esa noche en Lakewood, pensó pasar por su oficina por un rato, antes de volver a casa. Las oficinas estaban vacías a esa hora. Entró a su oficina y se dirigió directamente a la barra para servirse un gran trago de whisky.

\- "... Voy a necesitar un trago hoy..." - murmuró entre dientes, cuando su mirada cayó sobre un trozo de papel en la parte superior de su escritorio.

Su secretaria, aparentemente, había dejado los mensajes que no había recibido el día de hoy. Él apuró su bebida con un largo trago, _"si no muero de esto hoy, nunca lo haré"_ pensó y tomó la hoja en sus manos. Varios mensajes que le dejaban del todo indiferente. Estaba a punto de arrugar y tirar el papel, cuando notó el nombre en la última línea... _"Arthur Cook"_.

¿En dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Trataba de recordarlo... Cuando se dio cuenta de que el número contenía el código telefónico británico.

 _"¿Puede ser...?"_

Tomó el auricular y llamó al número. No pasó mucho tiempo en responder una voz masculina, con un fuerte acento británico.

\- "¿?"

\- "¡¿Sí?!

\- "¿Cook?"

\- "El mismo ¿Quién habla…?"

\- "Neal Leagan, aquí"

\- "Oh… Señor Leagan, esperaba su llamada... Asumo que usted sabe quién soy yo..."

\- Si no recuerdo mal... así es; hace algunos años le hice una oferta a través de mi colega, pero usted la rechazó..."

\- "Diría que las cosas han cambiado desde entonces... si su oferta sigue en pie, me gustaría compartir con usted alguna información…"

\- "Bueno, creo que depende de la información..."

\- "Oh... sí, por supuesto; sin embargo... No le sería agradable enterarse por medio de los periódicos británicos, ¿cierto?..."

 _"Él sabe muy bien cómo se juega este juego..."_ pensó Neal _"Pero yo lo juego mejor…"_

\- Sí, sin duda no me gustaría, pero puedo vivir de todas formas sin esa información Sr. Cook, por lo que si no desea otra cosa..."

\- "... Sr. Leagan"

Arthur sintió que no podría ganarle a este feroz americano.

\- "Lo escucho; sin embargo sea breve, tengo un compromiso que no puede esperar".

\- "... Candy White Ardley..." dijo Arthur derrotado.

\- "¿Ahora se da cuenta Sr. Cook... lo bien que podemos entendernos?" Neal sintió que el tiempo por fin había dado frutos.

\- "Sí, supongo..."

\- "Mi oferta es la misma... y me encantaría escuchar lo que tiene que decir, soy todo oídos."

Cuando su conversación con Arthur terminó, Neal llamó a Eliza. No podía esperar, después de lo que había oído de la boca de Arthur Cook...

\- "Neal, ¿por qué me llamas otra vez? Hemos dicho que nos encontraremos en un par de horas, necesito prep..." Eliza comenzó a regañarlo.

\- "... ¡Ah! ¡Qué diablos Eliza! ¡Me preguntó cómo ese idiota esposo tuyo, el Barón, te soporta! ¡¿Es que nunca te callas?!"

\- "Mientras que yo no lo moleste, y le permita tener en su cama a quien él quiera, él me tolera" dijo fríamente Eliza, "¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que quieres Neal para poder terminar de prepararme"

\- "Bueno hermanita… ¡La atrapamos! ¡La tenemos en la palma de la mano!"

\- "¡Me contarás todo camino a Lakewood, ven aquí en dos horas!"

Colgaron.

 _"La tenemos en la palma de la mano"_ Pensaron los dos; los dos hermanos corruptos.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Un vestido de noche**

La mayoría de los miembros de la familia y amigos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Un poco de descanso y de preparación para la recepción de la noche era necesario. Especialmente cuando varios de ellos habían superado una cierta edad.

Terrence, por supuesto, no tenía deseos de descansar. Tenía la intención de tomar una breve ducha y vestirse; cuando se dirigía a su habitación, se encontró a Dorothy en el pasillo.

\- "Hola Sr. Terrence, que tenga un buen descanso" dijo el ama de llaves con una sonrisa.

\- "Gracias Dorothy." Pero en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, se detuvo… "Dorothy … ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

\- "... Claro, Sr. Terrence".

\- "... Bueno, supongo, que conoces a todos los miembros del personal ¿Correcto?"

\- "Por supuesto, ese es mi trabajo" respondió de manera remilgada.

\- "Bueno, sí, por supuesto ..."

\- "¿Eso era lo que quería preguntarme Sr. Terrence?"

\- "... Eh ... Sí ...Eh… ¡No, no!"

\- "¿Perdón? Me confunde, discúlpeme ¿sí o no?"

" _¡Dilo idiota!"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

\- "Una joven… Con el cabello rubio ... Rojizo, cabello largo ... Eh, cómo decirlo ... Bueno, no creo jamás haberla visto antes... Aquí... Por supuesto, ella puede ser un miembro del servicio de banquetes... Así que... Bueno."

" _Ahh... ¡Qué estás diciendo idiota! ¡La pobre mujer creerá que estás loco!"_

Dorothy no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- "... Señor Terrence, probablemente usted se refiere a Lucy..."

\- "Lucy..."

\- "Sí, ella no lleva trabajando para nosotros mucho tiempo; cuando empezó a trabajar aquí, no había nadie en Lakewood"

\- "... Oh... Gracias..." le dijo distraído a Dorothy.

\- "Es un placer, Sr. Terrence."

Él iba a abrir su puerta una vez más, cuando esta vez, Dorothy lo detuvo.

\- "... Y por supuesto, esta noche, no estará trabajando... La recepción está bajo la responsabilidad del servicio de banquetes..."

Terrence la miró por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos...

\- "¡Gracias, Dorothy!" Le guiñó un ojo y corrió a la habitación de su prima, Annie.

Llamó una vez e irrumpió en su habitación.

\- "¡Nene! ¡Nene!" Terrence llamaba siempre con este apodo a su prima Annie desde que eran niños pequeños. "¡Necesito tu ayuda, mi Nene!"

\- "Hey Terry, ¡¿Es ésta la forma de entrar en mi habitación?!" lo regañó, pero sonrió.

\- "¡Tienes que darme uno de tus vestidos! ¡Rápido!"

\- "¡¿Has decidido hacer una aparición espectacular esta noche Terry?! ¡Oh! ¡Qué alegría será para el tío Anthony verte vestido así!" Se echó a reír.

\- "¡No es para mí!" Sacó la lengua.

\- "... ¡Oh! Qué lástima yo pensé que no me aburriría esta noche... Pff ..."

\- "Nene... Si fueras pelirroja, ¡¿Qué color de vestido usarías?!"

\- "...Hmm... ¡Definitivamente negro para verme sexy!" Levantó las cejas con aire de presunción.

\- "¡No, no sexy! Ella es muy dulce... Ella es tan..."

\- "¡Oh! Lalaaaa... ¡Terry está enamorado!" Ella cantó y miró a su primo. "¡Bueno siéntate aquí y dime primero cómo es ella, este amor tuyo; y veremos lo que podemos hacer!" Nene lo tomó de la mano y le hizo un guiño.

Cuando Lucy entró en su habitación, en los dormitorios del personal, se sentía agotada. _"¡Qué día! Afortunadamente no serviremos esta noche... Ah mis pies..."_ Pensó y arrojó sus zapatos a un lado.

Estaba a punto de caer de cara en la cama, cuando vio que en la parte superior de ésta había un hermoso vestido de noche satinado* en tonos iridiscentes.

\- "¿Qué demonios...?" Se preguntó. Ella se acercó al vestido... Cerca del vestido de noche había un par de zapatillas a juego y encima de ellas había una rosa blanca con una pequeña tarjeta...

Ella tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y empezó a leerla casi explotando de emoción.

 **¿Te gustaría ayudarme**

 **Para no perderme en la reunión de esta noche...?**

" _ **El señor Terrence."**_

 _"¡Oh!"_ Lucy se quedó sin habla. ¡¿El Sr. Terrence la estaba invitando a ella a la reunión?! _"Ahh... ¡Dios mío! ... ¿Qué hacer...?_ " Su dulce cara, estaba a punto de tomar el mismo color que su pelo. _"¡Tú vas a ir! ¡Eso es lo que harás!"_ Respondió la pequeña loca voz dentro de su cabeza y automáticamente se formó en los ojos de su mente el bello rostro de Terrence.

Ella dejó salir una feliz sonrisa y comenzó a bailar sola abrazando el precioso vestido.

* * *

 **Mi Hada Madrina**

Mientras que Lucy estaba en un mar de la felicidad, en otra recámara en la misma mansión, una pareja se había retirado a descansar. Teresa Ardley estaba sentada frente a su espejo de estilo victoriano, peinando su sedoso y castaño cabello. Para una mujer de edad media con hijos mayores de edad que probablemente podrían tener sus propios hijos en un futuro próximo, Teresa seguía siendo una mujer muy conservada y atractiva. Sin duda, su belleza no podía pasar inadvertida para su marido Anthony. En el momento en que él salió del baño, se quedó allí, admirándola y ella le sonrió levemente.

Su marido era su mundo entero. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio. Sus claros ojos azules combinados con unas pocas pecas traviesas en su nariz, le habían encantado. Ella supo desde el primer minuto que él era su otra mitad, a pesar de que ella todavía era una niña pequeña en ese entonces. Sólo una desgraciada niña pequeña cuya suerte le había sonreído y le había dado una maravillosa familia. Con el paso del tiempo, los recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida se habían desvanecido.

Ahora, con dificultad, apenas recordaba a su madre. Su madre biológica. Cada vez que ella enviaba a su mente de nuevo a ese tiempo, casi como un sueño venía una figura femenina, con cansados ojos color avellana y una melodiosa dulce voz. Recordaba una pequeña melodía. Una canción de cuna y esos ojos cansados mirándola con afecto y amor. Pero un día esa figura femenina se perdió y Teresa se quedó sola.

 _Sucia, hambrienta, en un miserable húmedo callejón de algún barrio pobre, se sentó y esperó. Esperó... No sabía cuántos días llevaba allí, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo; simplemente esperaba a esa figura que no venía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pensó en subir a la cuneta de la casa que estaba detrás de ella. Llegar un poco más alto, tal vez entonces... Tal vez podría verla... Tal vez iba a volver por ella... Tal vez ella la vería y luego gritaría a todo pulmón "¡Estoy aquí!"._

 _Con sus pequeñas manos sucias tomó la resbaladiza cuneta; con sus pequeños pies desnudos empujaba su cuerpo, llegando más arriba en la mohosa tubería._

 _Si ella llevara zapatos se le facilitaría la escalada, pero, con mala suerte el día anterior, un grupo de mocosos le arrancaron y removieron los zapatos por la fuerza. Siendo una niña pequeña, no fue capaz de hacer algo para detenerlos._

 _Con pequeños empujones estaba subiendo más y más alto. En algún punto que alcanzó pudo ver la esquina de la calle. Ese día muchas personas se habían reunido. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, pero ella vio una conmoción general. Los niños, con juguetes y comida en sus manos, estaban corriendo; los adultos cuidaban grandes envases de cartón cuyos contenidos eran desconocidos para ella. Uno cosa era segura. En todas partes ella oía voces de alegría y no las de habituales peleas que nacían, por casualidad, en el barrio pobre._

 _Volvió su pequeño cuerpo, solo un poco, para ser capaz de ver mejor... ¡Y de repente ella no estaba sobre el tubo! Ella vio el edificio moviéndose hacia atrás. ¡¿Alguien estaba arrastrándolo hacia el cielo...?! ¡¿O tal vez era ella la que estaba cayendo...?! ¡Estaba cayendo! Ella cerró los ojos y esperó a sentir el dolor, el dolor estaba por venir... ¡Pero el dolor no vino! ¡¿Ella cayó en una nube tal vez...?! ¡Una suave nube perfumada! Ella sintió calor. Finalmente, ella había subido tan alto... ¡Que había alcanzado el cielo!_

 _Su cara fue acariciada delicadamente por dos cálidas manos. Oyó una dulce melódica voz y sólo entonces abrió los ojos ¡¿Para ver a un ángel?! ¡Ella había caído en los brazos de un ángel!... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No un ángel...! Ella es… ¡Un hada!_

 _\- "Eres... ¡¿Mi Hada Madrina ...?!" Preguntó vacilante, pero con toda esperanza._

 _El hada se rió con la risa más hermosa y dulce que alguna vez había oído en su vida._

 _\- "¡Sí!" Ella respondió con ternura. La niña abrió grande la boca y los ojos por la sorpresa, llena de admiración y asombro._

 _\- "¡¿Y quién eres tú...?! Le preguntó el Hada Madrina._

 _\- "¡Soy Teresa, por supuesto!" dijo la niña con valor y sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con los verde esmeralda de Candy._

Ella volvió de sus recuerdos al ser acaricida en la mejilla por su marido. Estaba de pie, al lado del espejo, mirándola con amor.

\- "¿Por dónde estabas viajando…?"

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

\- "... Oh, recordé el día en que madre me encontró" dijo nostálgica.

\- "Las reuniones familiares siempre generan nuevos recuerdos y traen a primer plano los antiguos..." dijo Anthony y puso las manos en los hombros de ella con ternura.

\- "... Hmm, tienes razón…"

" _Los recuerdos… Y secretos... ¡No hay familia que no tenga ambos!" pensó Teresa._

\- "Madre está de muy buen humor hoy" dijo Anthony.

\- "¡¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?! Todos los que ama están hoy aquí para quererla y celebrar."

\- "... ¿Todos..?." Con tono indiferente le preguntó su marido.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza.

\- "... ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Alguien falta?... A menos que quieras decir Eliza y Neal..."

\- "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, no me refiero a ellos, Tessie!"

\- "Bien ¡¿Entonces?!"

\- "... No sé, tú dímelo... Si tienes algo que decirme..."

Ella lo miraba confundida.

\- "... ¡¿Decirte qué, Anthony?! Por lo que yo sé, todo el mundo está aquí..." Se detuvo a pensar. "¡Oh! Sí, nuestro hijo Terry se suponía que vendría acompañado de esa chica con la que solía salir en los últimos meses, pero supongo que no funcionó para ellos, por lo que no la invitó... ¡¿Así que...?!"

Anthony inclinó su rostro, un poco más cerca del de su mujer, mirándola con dulzura.

\- '' Mi amor... ¡¿Por qué tú y mi madre, se están escondiendo detrás de tu dedo...?!"

\- ¡¿Discúlpame...?!" Ella lo miraba sin entender.

\- "Para decirlo de otro modo, mi Tessie. Asumamos... Digo, vamos a suponer que estoy completamente al tanto de lo que mi madre va a anunciar esta noche..."

Teresa se paralizó, _"Anthony no es estúpido... Sino todo lo contrario."_ Ella quiso hablar, pero su marido continuó con calma.

\- "... Y cuando digo anuncios, no quiero decir del tipo en el que oficialmente se retirará y se nombrará al nuevo jefe de la familia. Eso es algo que casi todo el mundo sabe, ha sido su deseo desde hace bastante tiempo, de todos modos. Lo que quiero decir es... Que hoy será el día de la revelación de un secreto…" Y le tomó la mano, esperando su reacción.

Teresa bajó la cabeza. Este gesto para su marido, confesaba todo.

\- "No… No lo hagas. No te sientas culpable mi amor... Lo he sabido por años."

\- "...Tú lo sabías…" Le dijo sin preguntarlo.

\- "Sí Tessie, lo descubrí el año en que Terry nació."

\- "¡¿Cómo…?!"

\- "...Básicamente mi razón para averiguarlo fue mi propia madre, y su intensa reacción sobre el nombre que le dimos a nuestro hijo. Me sorprendió, no podía entender por qué le había afectado tanto..."

 _"... Pero yo sabía... Yo era la única que sabía…"_

 _\- "Tessie mi niña... ¿Por qué haces esto? ..." Candy dijo suavemente, pero en un tono triste y ansioso._

 _\- "Madre... Yo esperaba que estuvieras feliz con mi decisión..."_

 _\- "Yo estoy feliz... pero especialmente tú sabes que no puedo mostrar mi alegría... Simplemente no puedo... No aún."_

 _\- "... En algún punto, tendrás que contarles madre... Es injusto... Para todos..."_

 _\- "... Lo sé... Para todos..._

 _\- "... Madre, con todo el respeto y amor que te tengo... Creo que él es el más perjudicado..."_

 _\- "Sería un escándalo..."_

 _\- "¡A él no le importan los escándalos mamá, tú lo sabes!"_

 _\- "Pero a mí me importan... Por ti, por Anthony, por Rosy... Por todos... Lo siento Teresa, pero no puedo..."_

Haciendo una pequeña pausa, Anthony continuó.

\- "Por otro lado, eras demasiado insistente sobre ese nombre... Ambas me habían confundido... ¿Por qué ese nombre causó tanto conflicto entre mi esposa y mi madre?... Ahora puedo decirlo ¡Estaba empezando a sentir celos! Tú estabas... ¡Estabas tan obsesionada con el nombre de su predecesor; mientras que mi madre no quería siquiera mencionar ese nombre! Mi cerebro estaba construyendo varios escenarios..."

\- "... ¡Ah! Anthony, lo siento" Teresa murmuró.

\- "Ssh... Déjame terminar." Él la abrazó tiernamente.

Ella miró fijamente sus claros ojos azules, dándole espacio para continuar.

\- "Entonces decidí ver lo que estaba pasando... No imagines que fue fácil. Mi madre, aunque siempre fue cariñosa y siempre se encargó de nosotros, era cerrada como una ostra sobre su vida pasada... Era como... Como decirlo..." Anthony casi susurró. "Era como si ella no tuviera pasado después de la muerte de papá... Como si se hubieran borrado años y años de recuerdos... A excepción de algunas pocas historias e incidentes de su infancia en el orfanato, madre nunca habló sobre los años siguientes a su adopción.

Después de la muerte de mi padre, ella había cambiado... A pesar de que sólo era un niño entonces; recuerdo que mi madre, siempre alegre y amable, se había vuelto severa, formal e inaccesible... Ella había perdido su alegría y su felicidad. Las pocas sonrisas raras que mostraba eran sólo para mí y Rosy. En algún punto en el tiempo, por supuesto, al mismo tiempo que ella te encontró, surgió un milagro... ¡Mamá recuperó su felicidad! Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y todos asumimos que tú eras la razón de ello... Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo reservada y hermética. Más tarde me di cuenta de que tenía miedo de revelar su felicidad; incluso después de todos estos años la asusta... ¿Cierto...?"

\- "Sí... Tienes razón, ella no quiere perder su felicidad otra vez..." Teresa dijo lentamente

\- "¿Eventualmente cómo?... ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

\- "La primera cosa que hice fue conseguir tanta información como pude del tío Archie..."

\- "¡¿Él también lo sabe ?!"

\- "No, no, me habló solamente sobre el pasado de mamá. Al principio él tampoco me quería decir nada... _"Recuerdos dolorosos..."_ , es lo que él dijo cuando le pedí que me contara; pero en un momento de debilidad, tal vez porque habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, él me contó todo. Al menos hasta el punto en el tiempo que él conocía.

\- "... ¿Qué te dijo él...?"

\- "Él habló sobre su adopción, sobre la muerte del tío Anthony, de los Leagan. Me habló de la época en que iban todos juntos al Colegio San Pablo; yo ya sabía algunas cosas, acerca de que Grandchester era su amigo en ese período ¡Pero yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de mi madre y ella de él!"

\- "¿Te sorprendiste...?"

\- "Sí... Un poco, pero sobre todo me sorprendió cuando el tío Archie me dijo que Grandchester la abandonó, ¡Por otra mujer!"

\- "¡Él no la dejó Anthony! No había otra manera, se vio obligado a hacerlo..."

Anthony dejó salir una pequeña risa.

\- "¡¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?!" Teresa le preguntó sorprendida.

\- "... En realidad no es una broma, es irónico... ¿Sabías que todos ellos estaban enamorados de ella...?"

\- "¡¿Todos ellos...?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

\- "¡Sí, todos los chicos Ardley, más el chico Grandchester! Déjame explicarte, tío Anthony podría haber estado en el lugar de papá, si no hubiera sucedido el accidente del caballo; el tío Stear también la amaba, pero siempre la miró desde lejos, por supuesto mi papá en algún punto se enamoró de ella, lo mismo sucedió con Grandchester; finalmente tío Archie siempre estuvo enamorado de ella... Y yo pienso que nunca ha dejado de amar a mamá. Así que, a los ojos de Archie, Grandchester la dejó..."

\- "Tienes razón…" dijo Teresa reflexivamente "Pero con el tiempo, ¡¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que sucedió después...?!"

\- "...No te gustará lo que voy a decirte, mi amor..." dijo su marido y entonces inclinó su cabeza... Ella tomó sus dos manos y lo miró con amor.

\- "¿Tú crees que tengo el derecho de hacerte…? ¿Una escena...? ¿Yo? ¿Quien ha estado escondiendo este secreto durante todos estos años?"

\- "... No era parte de mi personalidad ¡Pero estaba tan celoso!"

\- "... Por favor, dime, Anthony..."

\- "... Le pedí a un detective privado que las siguiera... A ambas, a ti y a mamá..."

\- "... ¿Y él lo descubrió todo...?"

\- "Sí…"

\- "Él debe haber sido muy bueno..."

\- "Lo fue... De hecho, fue tan bueno ¡Que encontró que alguien más estaba vigilando a mamá!"

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "...Hmm sí, Neal también le pagó a un detective, y él estuvo muy cerca de descubrirlo todo."

\- "Oh Dios mío... No puedo creer que él..." Teresa saltó preocupada.

\- "Mi Tessie... Ser un Ardley puede tener algunas cosas negativas, pero también muchos beneficios..."

\- "... ¿Qué significa eso?"

\- "Digamos que el detective de Neal no era tan inteligente... ¡Y desafortunadamente, el dinero puede comprar muchas cosas!" dijo Anthony irónicamente.

\- "... Tú nos estabas protegiendo..."

\- "¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás hubiera permitido, que ese estafador de Neal las lastimara!"

\- "Gracias mi amor… ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando escuchaste la verdad?"

\- "¡Aliviado!"

\- "¡¿De verdad?!..."

\- "¡Sí, mi amor! Me sentí aliviado porque lo entendí todo... Tú obsesión acerca de él y lo misteriosa de mamá ¡Ya no tenía una razón para estar celoso!"

\- "... ¡¿No estás enojado?!"

\- "¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado? ¿Porque lo guardaste como un secreto? Por supuesto que no, comprendí por completo que la revelación de una cosa así sería un escándalo para todos nosotros... Después de todo, ¿Qué familia no tiene secretos...?" añadió Anthony y abrazó con fuerza a Teresa.

\- "Oh, Anthony siempre eres tan racional..."

\- "¡Racional y práctico mi amor! Y te aseguro que, si alguien debería sentirse enojado y herido por todo esto, no soy yo..."

\- "... Sé lo que quieres decir... Pero él no lo está. Es extraño, pero no lo está... Todos estos años él lo ha aceptado estoicamente..."

\- "Sí, pero él también sabía que no podía ser de otra manera, el escándalo tendría un impacto enorme para todo el mundo. Aunque, me pregunto cómo lo ha resistido por tantos años..."

\- "...Él la ama, tanto, que podría soportar cualquier cosa..." Una lágrima rodó por los ojos zafiro de Teresa"... Desearía que... Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí hoy…"

Él suavemente enjuagó sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

\- "Eso me gustaría, por ti y por mamá, mi Tessie..."

La besó suavemente en los labios

\- "...Gracias... Lo siento..." dijo su esposa entre dos pequeños besos. Anthony la miró y sonrió un tanto extraño.

\- "... Por supuesto te das cuenta que, todos los demás no saben nada, y que podrían sufrir una pequeña impresión..."

\- "¡Oh! ¡Sí!... Sólo espero que no tengamos desmayos..."

\- "Nah… No lo creo, especialmente Rosy ¡Ella saltará de alegría!"

\- "¿Tú crees?"

\- "¡Estoy seguro!"

\- "... ¿Qué hay del resto de ellos…?"

\- "Del resto, no estoy seguro Teresa… Pero sospecho que el tío Archie podría enojarse..."

\- "...Hmm quizás, pero seguramente la tía Annie lo calmará..."

\- "¡Sin embargo, el que no se sorprenderá en absoluto, es nuestro hijo mayor!"

\- "¡¿Terry..?!"

\- "¡Yep!..."

\- "¡¿Por qué?! ¡No me digas que él también sabe! ¡Oh! Dios, ¡¿Es un secreto a voces después de todo?!"

\- "Mi amor ¡¿Estás pasando por un tonto a nuestro hijo?! Con la loca debilidad que ha mostrado todos estos años por su abuela ¡¿No crees que lo haya descubierto en algún punto, de alguna forma?!"

\- "...Entonces eso significa... ¿Crees que lo conoció...?"

\- "...No estoy seguro... Pero mi suposición es que sí, que se reunió con él"

" _...Madre, me siento orgullosa de darle a mi hijo estos dos nombres ¡El nombre de la cabeza de la familia Ardley y el nombre de un duque! ..."_ De repente Anthony se rió.

\- "¡Hoy me sorprendes Anthony! ¡¿Qué encuentras divertido esta vez?!"

\- "...El nombre de un duque... Eso fue lo que le dije a mamá cuando reaccionó de manera exagerada ese día en la sala de maternidad debido al nombre de Terry ¡Como si yo fuera un profeta!"

\- "¿Quieres decir... El título...?"

\- "¡Eso es exactamente!"

Teresa sonrió.

\- "... En última instancia, no vamos a evitar el escándalo..." dijo ella.

\- "Ya no es importante... Dejemos que estalle... ¡Creo que somos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle frente! Después de todo, los tiempos han cambiado; la gente hoy en día está más interesada en los escándalos de Hollywood, en lugar de éstos de las familias ricas. Se desvanecerá rápidamente."

\- "Supongo que tienes razón..." Teresa dijo pensativamente "Pero simplemente estoy pensando que, para mamá, será demasiado duro; tantos años ocultándolo ¡Y la revelación será aún más difícil!"

\- "Como también para ti mi Tessie... Sin embargo, ella era feliz, incluso aunque lo ocultara... Ella sigue siendo feliz."

\- "¡Lo sé! ¡No olvides que los he visto juntos!" dijo Teresa felizmente y abrazó a su marido con firmeza.

Sí, su madre era feliz. Ella no era sólo la madre de Anthony. Ella era su madre también. Puede que no fuera su madre biológica, pero ella era la única madre que había conocido, que recordaba y amaba. Y si había un deseo que formular para esta madre, sin duda a Teresa le gustaría verla siempre alegre y feliz; ser acariciada por la amabilidad de aquellos ojos color verde esmeralda, que vio por primera vez en un barrio pobre de Londres.

" _La felicidad... Es la única cosa que importa, que vale la pena madre."_ Como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de su esposa, Anthony recordó, como en un mal sueño, dos duros ojos verdes congelados, y se alejó de aquel recuerdo instantáneamente.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Está Maldita**

 _La puerta en la oscuridad, por Robert Frost_

 _Caminando en la oscuridad, de habitación en habitación,  
extendí a ciegas los brazos para protegerme el rostro;  
pero no me cuidé, aunque sólo fuera ligeramente,  
de entrelazar los dedos ni de cerrar los brazos en forma de arco.  
Una delgada puerta me tomó desprevenido  
y me di un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza,  
que mi habitual sonrisa desapareció.  
Del mismo modo, la gente y las cosas ya no armonizan entre sí _

_con lo que antes solían hacerlo._

Tres días después del funeral de Albert, cuando terminaron todos los trámites necesarios y se hizo la lectura de su testamento, Candy dejó a Anthony, de diez años, y a Rosemary, de nueve años, bajo la supervisión de Annie y Archie. Se marchó y se encerró en la casa del bosque, que alguna vez fue el hogar de Albert.

En una época en la que vivía como un aventurero, permitiendo que el mismo camino lo guiara. Libre como un ave. Con una mochila al hombro, sin obligaciones, sin preocupaciones, acompañado por la madre naturaleza; su protectora y su amante. Fue en esa misma época cuando salvó a la pequeña Candy de casi ahogarse... Era un momento, que parecía ahora tan lejano para Candy.

Una semana encerrada dentro de la cabaña. Una semana entera de inercia. Sin comida. Sin dormir. Sin ninguna lágrima. Una sombra de sí misma. Con los ojos secos, adolorida. Con una red de espinas en su garganta. Con el pelo desordenado, todavía llevaba el mismo vestido del funeral. ¿Alguna vez se lo cambiará? ... Tal vez no. A ella no le importaba, simplemente no le importaba.

Estaba dejando que los minutos, las horas y los días avanzaran por ella. Perdida en su dolor, permitiendo que la pereza se hiciera cargo de ella.

Este acto era lo más egoísta que ella había hecho en su vida. Por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba el dolor de los otros, ni siquiera el de sus hijos. Ella era la reina de su egoísta dolor. Era solo de ella y ella no lo compartía con nadie.

Allí, en la casa a oscuras, con las persianas cerradas, ella crearía su imperio de lamentos. Ella celebraría su derrota sola. Ni Dios ni hombre alguno invadirían su reino. Y tal vez, en algún momento, eventualmente Dios podría mostrarle su misericordia y dejaría de respirar. Derrotada por la vida, el amor, el destino... ¡Por Dios mismo! ¡¿Quién...?! Esta Candy, que con una oración siempre sentía su corazón calmándose y llenándose de optimismo.

" _... ¿Optimismo...?"_ ella se río sarcásticamente de sí misma.

" _¿...Para qué..?. ¿Qué he Ganado con el optimismo y la sonrisa?"_

\- "¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!" gritó y el eco de su voz estranguló las paredes de la pequeña casa.

" _¡Cuánta razón tuvo, después de todo, por una vez la tía Elroy! ... ¡Yo traje el desastre para todos! ¡Para todos! ... Yo traje miseria... Yo... ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡La culpa es mía! ¡De todo! ..."_

\- "...Tengo una maldición..."

" _... Yo nací con una maldición... Ni siquiera mis propios padres me querían... ¡Qué tonta fui! ... Siempre tenía una excusa... Siempre pensé, que ellos tendrían una razón seria para haberme abandonado en un orfanato... ¡Oh sí, ellos la tenían! ... ¿Quién querría cerca a alguien que destruye todo lo que toca? ... "_

\- "... Que todo lo que ama se convierte en... Cenizas..."

" _Anthony murió... Por mí... Por mí... ¡Oh! Eliza tus amargas palabras, eran tan ciertas... Si no hubiera habido una cacería de zorros, Anthony aún estaría vivo... ¿Pero para quién era...? ¡Para mí! ¡La maldita! ... Terry... Mi Terry... Le hice tanto daño, que se vio obligado a huir tan lejos como pudo... Lo obligué a vivir con una mujer que no amaba... Lo empujé hacia la bebida y la desesperación... Stear... Mi querido Stear, si no hubieras venido ese día a la estación de tren... Tu suerte podría haber sido tan diferente... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué quería compartir esta maldición mía? ... Mi destino es esparcir la miseria..."_

\- "... Todo fue en vano... en vano..."

 _"El destino ... el destino que trajo a mi mundo al príncipe de la colina... Mi protector... ¡Mi Albert! ... ¡Qué estúpido pensar que yo merecía la felicidad! ... ¡Mi destino te arrastró Albert! ..."_

\- "... ¡No! ¡No, tú también!"

" _No lo merecías... Siempre a mi lado, paciente y cariñoso, con un amor gentil, nunca pediste más... Fuiste feliz solo por saber que te amaba... Sabías que yo nunca sería apasionada contigo y, sin embargo, estuviste junto a mí... ¡Siempre a mi lado! ..."_

Con un movimiento lento, sacó la incontablemente leída carta del bolsillo de su vestido. Un papel sucio y arrugado ahora. No había necesidad de volver a leerlo, lo había memorizado

Mi más amada,

mi pequeña,

dulce Candy,

Cuando leas esta pequeña, breve carta, me habré ido a la mayor aventura de mi vida; al viaje más largo de todos.

No quiero que estés triste, no quiero que llores, no quiero que te sientas herida.

Fui bendecido. Me siento feliz. Fuiste el regalo y el milagro de mi vida.

Gracias por todo lo que me diste. Gracias por lo que vivimos.

Quiero que sepas que me fui con mi corazón rebosante con tu sonrisa. La sonrisa más hermosa del mundo entero.

Te amo

Albert

Nunca es demasiado tarde para los que todavía están vivos.

Siempre recuerda eso.

\- "... Y sin embargo es tan tarde ahora..."

" _... ¿Qué destino te ha traído a mi vida para que te lleve ahora? ¿Por qué fuiste arrancado de esto? ¡Eras mi calma, mi puerto, mi protección y mi escudo! ... Mi maldita suerte, ni siquiera pensé en cómo mis hijos crecerían... ¿Sin su padre? ¿Dios mío, por qué eres tan injusto con ellos? ..."_

\- "... ¿Cómo se supone que debo continuar...? ... ¡¿Qué debo hacer…?!"

La mente y el alma de Candy gritaban. Como un muerto viviente, arrugó la carta y la apretó con fuerza en su puño. Si pudiera apretarla más fuerte, arrastrar todo este dolor a su mano... Pero no cambiaba nada. Se puso furiosa. Con su destino, consigo misma. Con pasos lentos por toda la casa, tenía los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, una madeja de recuerdos que siempre terminaban en dolor... ¡Indignada! Luego empezó a tirar las cosas por la casa. Ella ni siquiera miraba lo que estaba rompiendo. Cualquier cosa que tomaba en sus manos la arrojaba, piezas rotas como su alma. Vidrios yacían a su alrededor, fragmentos hechos pedazos de la casa y de su ser.

Con unas tijeras en la mano fue al baño. Con su silueta borrosa en el espejo... No era ella misma... Ella era otra persona. Una heroína de alguna obra de teatro. ¡Una mujer loca! Conmovedora, sarcástica... Rió como una loca y comenzó a cortarse el pelo. Sus suaves cabellos rubios caían con rabia en el suelo del baño. Se volvió a mirar a sí misma... Sí, esto tenía que hacerse... Para convertirse en alguien más... Tal vez esa persona no lastimaría... Tal vez no llevaría la maldición... Dejó caer las tijeras en el lavabo del baño y fue a la cocina. Allí encontró su medicina

" _... ¿Cuántos años lleva esto aquí...?" Tomó en sus manos la polvorienta botella de whisky._

\- "... A quién le importa ahora... ¿Cierto... Albert?" Se preguntó a sí misma y llevó la boca de la botella a sus labios. El primer sorbo le quemó la garganta. Ella tosió. Eso era bueno... Ella sintió algo más que el dolor en su corazón. Se sentó en el suelo de la arruinada habitación y continuó bebiendo grandes sorbos.

Sintió el entumecimiento del alcohol extendiéndose en su cuerpo. "… _Oh, pequeño tramposo, travieso Terry, tú también lo sabías ¿Cierto...?_ " Pensó irónicamente. En cierto punto, ella no sentía nada. El alcohol había logrado su propósito y especialmente, con el estómago no entrenado de Candy, tuvo pleno éxito. Estaba borracha.

Mareada, entumecida, sorbo tras sorbo, ella sentía su cuerpo ebrio... hundiéndose... Anthony... Anthony... Él... Estaba allí… Él le estaba ofreciendo su mano para bailar... Vueltas y vueltas... No me gires tanto Anthony, estoy tan mareada... ¿Por qué estás tirando de mi mano... ¡Terry! Terry... Él estaba... Tomándola de la mano y corrían hacia la colina... Subiendo la colina corriendo... Música... El viento llevaba una melodía, qué melodía tan hermosa... No... ¡Fue divertido! ... Como caracoles arrastrándose... Oh... ¡El príncipe! ¿Por qué te fuiste, mi príncipe? ... ¡No me he ido Candy! ... Estoy aquí... ¡Soy Albert! ... No… ¡No lo eres! ... Albert no tiene barba... El río se estaba embraveciendo… El barco estaba girando rápido, dando vueltas y vueltas en las aguas furiosas... ¡Ella se perdería en él para siempre! ...

La oscuridad la envolvió y Candy se desmayó en el suelo de la sala, ebria.

Sintió que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza con un martillo. " _Oh, por favor, detente_." No era un martillo, eran unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la casa, pero para la adolorida cabeza de Candy debida a la resaca, parecían hechos con martillos. Intentó hablar y sintió que su voz era áspera. Le dolía la garganta. Se levantó lentamente. Tenía el estómago revuelto, sentía que vomitaría. Lentamente, fue a la puerta.

\- "... Candy... Candy por favor abre la puerta..." Era Archie.

\- "¿Qué quieres... Archie?" Dijo con voz ronca.

\- "Por favor abre…"

Con un apacible lento movimiento, abrió la puerta sin mirarlo y se sentó en el sofá prácticamente roto. Archie entró y vio el caos, y a la reina Candy sentada en su trono arruinado, con la cabeza enterrada en sus dos palmas

\- "... Candy..." murmuró.

\- "... No hables Archie, por favor" Dijo ella lentamente.

Archie tomó una silla que se había salvado de la destrucción y se sentó enfrente de ella.

La miraba y no podía dejar de notar que su pelo había sido cortado. Sus hermosos largos rizos ya no estaban allí. Se habían ido, y junto con ellos, la alegría de Candy.

Ante él estaba una hermosa mujer dolorida. "¡ _Cuánta desesperación! ¡Cuánto sufrimiento_!" Quería tomarla en sus brazos y quitar todo su dolor. Él quería ¡Oh! Cuánto quería... Así como una vez quiso quitarle el dolor por Anthony; y por Terry después. Archie no podía soportar verla herida. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Ya era demasiado tarde... Él había aprendido cuál era su papel ahora. Lo había aceptado con amargura, y él hizo lo que siempre hacía. Él esperó. La estaba esperando pacientemente

* * *

 **¿Quién es esta mujer?**

\- "Annie ¿estás lista? Archie preguntó a su esposa, mientras él arreglaba la corbata de su esmoquin.

\- "Necesito un poco de tiempo querido. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Aún es temprano."

\- "Lo sé... pero no deseo quedarme en la habitación, creo que iré abajo."

Annie se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

\- "Archie, ¿Sigues pensando en Neal?"

\- "¡¿Podría hacer otra cosa?!"

Se acercó más a él.

\- "Archie ¿Crees que Candy no sabe lo que está haciendo? ¿No confías en ella? ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes?"

\- "No tengo miedo de nada, Annie; sólo siento que algo va a suceder. No se trata sólo de Neal..."

\- "¡No pasará nada malo, querido! ¡Candy ha demostrado, y más que nada, todos estos años, que ella puede hacer frente a todo!"

\- "Eso lo sé, pero... Ella está molesta, ¿no lo ves?"

\- "¿Qué quiere decir con esto?"

\- "Digamos que es un presentimiento... Pero creo que hay algo que ella está escondiendo."

\- "¿Y qué si es así? ¿No tiene derecho a guardar cosas para sí misma, querido?"

Archie no respondió.

" _Sí... Es eso exactamente, después de la muerte de Albert, ella está guardando todo para sí misma…"_

Lentamente Candy alzó la cabeza y miró a Archie; ella iba a hablar, pero se lo impidió su garganta adolorida. Su amigo lo imaginó, y le trajo un vaso de agua.

\- "Gracias ..." dijo secamente cuando lo bebió.

\- "Candy, tienes que comer algo, tienes que..."

Levantó la mano y lo detuvo con un gesto severo, que no caracterizaba a Candy.

\- "¿Los niños?" Ella preguntó secamente.

\- "... Ellos están bien, están con Annie. Llevamos a todos los niños al Hogar de Pony, Patricia también está allí y ..."

\- "¿Dónde está George, Archie?" Lo cortó de nuevo.

Archie la observaba desconcertado, cuando de repente vio una calma desconocida en sus ojos de hielo.

\- "Fue a las oficinas de Chicago, tuvo que poner un poco de orden en algunos asuntos pendientes y cancelar mis citas de la siguiente semana..."

\- "A partir de mañana, tú también irás y tomarás el control de la oficina Archie" Candy respondió ausente una vez más.

\- "¡¿Mañana?! Pero ..."

\- "¡Sí Archie, mañana!"

Candy fue tan estricta y tajante, que él no pudo discutir con ella en ese momento.

\- "Bien… Candy, bien..." dijo él tranquilamente.

\- "Discúlpame un momento" Le dijo y se puso de pie.

Fue al baño y se echó agua fría en la cara. Ella vio su imagen en el espejo. Su pelo estaba mal cortado. _"Tengo que arreglarlo"_ Pensó tan seca como el polvo. Regresó a la destartalada sala donde todavía estaba sentado Archie, esperando.

\- "Mañana por la mañana, todos regresaremos a Chicago."

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "¿No oíste lo que dije Archie?"

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con todos?"

\- "Quiero decir, todo el mundo. Tú, yo, Annie y los niños."

Archie la miró, sorprendido.

\- "Pensé que querrías quedarte en el orfanato por algún tiempo con los niños y Annie..."

\- "... _Tú_ pensaste... Pero no tengo humor para algo así. Y ahora, por favor sólo vete, e informa al personal de Lakewood que la casa será sellada mañana. Todas las habitaciones, excepto los dormitorios del personal."

\- "Pero en Lakewood todavía están los Leagans y algunos otros parientes..."

\- "Es momento de que se vayan a sus casas, Archie."

La miró con la boca abierta.

\- "Candy, ¿te has vuelto loca?"

¡Esta mujer delante de Archie, no era Candy! ¡Era la tía abuela Elroy de su adolescencia!

Candy no le respondió, ella se quedó un poco escéptica.

\- "Muy bien, si no lo haces tú, sólo me queda informarles yo misma" dijo con frialdad a un Archie atónito y continuó. "Puedes irte ahora Archie; regresaré sola a la casa" y le mostró la puerta principal.

Esa misma noche, Candy apareció en Lakewood durante la cena. Se aseguró de que Dorothy arreglara su corte de pelo, escondió sus círculos de ojos oscuros con maquillaje y usó un vestido Chanel negro con un corte austero.

Cuando todos se habían sentado a la mesa, se sentó en la cabecera; en el asiento en el que una vez estuvo sentada la tía abuela Elroy, y más tarde, Albert.

Ella dijo un seco buenas noches sin mirar a nadie y la cena fue servida. Annie y Patty la observaban sorprendidas, ya que Archie se había encargado de que regresaran del orfanato.

Durante esos pocos momentos que había pasado con Candy en aquella cabaña de madera, le hizo sentirse impotente, y ciertamente él sintió que necesitaría aliados.

La cena fluía en silencio. En un atemorizante silencio, cuando Candy habló por primera vez.

\- "Annie, querida, gracias por cuidar a los niños."

\- "... Candy, ni siquiera lo menciones..."

\- "Dorothy me informó que sus cosas están listas y empacadas para mañana."

\- "Sí..." Contestó suavemente Annie mirando a su hermana. _"¡Ah! cuán herida estás mi Candy..."_

\- "¿Qué pasará mañana?" Eliza saltó.

Candy ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla.

\- "Todo a su tiempo, Eliza... todo a su tiempo" dijo ella severamente y continuó como si nunca hubiera existido la pregunta de Eliza. "Me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para anunciar..."

\- "¡ _Sra. Candy_ , después de una semana de ausencia, ¿quiere dar un discurso ahora?!" Una irritada Eliza interrumpió Candy.

Candy la ignoró.

\- "Como estaba diciendo…"

\- "¿Y por qué está sentada en el lugar del tío William?" Ella volvió a saltar.

\- "¡Eliza!" Archie gritó.

\- "¿Quién le da el derecho de tomar el puesto de Jefe de los Ardleys?"

Eliza estaba llena de rabia.

Annie estaba a punto de llorar; Patty y Tom miraban fijamente con gran expectación, Archie estaba enojado y Neal miraba a su hermana con ojos impasibles.

Un silencio mortal cayó sobre la mesa.

Candy lentamente giró la cabeza hacia Eliza y la miró. Eliza se sintió atravesada por dos ojos verdes de hielo. La boca de Candy era una línea recta, inexpresiva. Si los ojos fueran manos, habrían cerrado la boca de Eliza con bofetadas. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. La fría mirada de Candy congeló a Eliza, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo sucedió.

\- "Si has terminado con tu ruidosa murmuración Eliza, continuaré entonces..."

\- "¿Cómo te atreves?" gritó y saltó por completo.

\- "¡Eliza, estoy hablando!" gritó Candy con una voz fuerte y severa, que atravesó a la perturbada Eliza. "Y para poner fin, de una vez y para siempre con este tema; estoy hablando como el jefe de los Ardleys, donde, según el testamento de mi difunto marido, soy su sucesor legal, por lo menos hasta que Anthony tenga la mayoría de edad". Hizo una breve pausa. "Por lo tanto, Eliza, tú te sentarás y escucharás todo lo que tengo que anunciar..." Una pausa más "... O vete en este momento, no de la mesa y de la cena... Sino de Lakewood."

Eliza, a pesar de la conmoción y la humillación, trató de responder, pero Neal le cogió la mano y la detuvo.

\- "... Suficiente Eliza, siéntate."

\- "Afortunadamente, uno de los Leagans quedó con un poco de sentido común" dijo Candy con un tono irónico y frío.

Todos los ojos de esa mesa estaban puestos en ella. Miradas de asombro. Sorprendidos, sin palabras.

Nadie en ese comedor podía creer lo que estaba viendo esa noche. La mujer que estaba allí, frente a ellos, en la cabecera de la mesa, se parecía a Candy, ¡Pero no era Candy!

Anunció su decisión de cerrar Lakewood indefinidamente, colocó como jefe del personal a Dorothy, y les dijo que la próxima semana, ella iría a las oficinas de los Ardley. No de visita, como Neal preguntó sarcásticamente. ¡Ella se haría cargo de la posición de Albert! ¡¿Quien?! ¡Candy! ¿Pero era esta mujer Candy? Todos los asistentes a esa cena, se hacían exactamente la misma pregunta.

" _¿Quién es esta mujer?"_ … ¿Y qué hizo con la dulce y sonriente Candy?

La única que lo sabía, era la misma Candy.

La chica con la sonrisa y la alegría en sus ojos; se había ido. Se la había llevado el destino maldito y la había encerrado en una profunda mazmorra. La chica con el alma sonriente era peligrosa.

Cualquier cosa que tocaba, se convertía en cenizas.

Es por eso que ella, Candy, tuvo que castigar a esa peligrosa niña sonriente. Ahora, ésta helada y fríamente lógica Candy tomó el control de su destino en sus manos. Ahora estaba tomando las riendas del destino. La roca no era lastimada ni por el viento ni por la lluvia. Se convertiría en la roca de su vida. Áspera, resistente como una roca escarchada. Tenía que ser de esta manera, ella no tenía otra opción en su mente. _"Yo seré el padre de mis hijos, seré el jefe de la familia, seré su escudo y su protección."_

La muchacha con el toque de sol en su cara, se convertiría en la bella durmiente de un castillo inexpugnable. Esa chica era débil. La reina del castillo ahora iba a ser esta Candy áspera y lógica, en el reino de su alma. Durante los próximos años, Candy haría todo lo posible para mantener este congelado, duro corazón, lejos del sol y su calor. Lejos de su fuego.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Es hora de que todos lo sepan**

Con un gesto perezoso, él dobló la página del libro que estaba leyendo y la colocó en la mesa de café a su lado. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, para observar las blancas nubes como algodón. Cerró por un momento sus ojos y la visión de un sedoso cuello blanco vino a su mente y encendió el bien conocido fuego en su alma. _"No importa cuántos años pasen..."_ murmuró para sí mismo y sonrió nostálgicamente.

 _Con las yemas de sus dedos apenas tocando su sedoso cuello blanco, perdido en sus ojos, comenzó a susurrar._

 _\- Estaba celoso del sol, que acariciaba tu rostro y te regaló esas pecas... Envidio a esas pecas porque no fui yo quien te las dio, sino alguien más... Envidio al viento que pasa sus dedos entre tu pelo, robando tu olor, y yo no te puedo oler... ¡Envidio ese viento que coquetea con tu vestido tan desvergonzadamente! ... Envidio a la luna que se refleja en tus ojos... Envidio que se sumerja en ellos... Envidio la lluvia cuando cae sobre tu cuerpo... Desearía ser cada una de sus gotas..._

 _Ella tomó su cara entre sus cálidas manos._

 _\- ... Eres mi sol, mi viento, mi luna y mi lluvia ... No estés celoso de ti mismo... Yo soy tuya._

Una leve tos se escuchó y abrió los ojos, molesto por ser violentamente sacado de su recuerdo.

\- "Su Gracia, lo siento, no quise molestarle, pero el piloto me pidió que le informara que aterrizaremos para reabastecer el combustible en Nueva York."

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?" él preguntó a la joven azafata.

\- "No más de media hora, Señor. Estaremos en Chicago en tres horas como máximo."

\- "Está bien" dijo secamente.

\- "¿Desea algo de beber?"

\- "No, gracias."

La joven hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza y salió de la cabina, dejando solo al noble inglés.

" _... Yo soy tuya..."_ recordó de nuevo con un anhelo sin fin.

\- "¡Exactamente! ¡Eres mía, señora Pecas! ¡Y es hora de que todos lo sepan, lo quieras o no!" Dijo Terry sonriendo juguetonamente para sí.

* * *

 **Por segunda vez**

A principios de la década de 1930, la famosa actriz de Broadway, y por algunos años, de la industria fílmica, Eleanor Baker, decidió hacer un viaje que por muchos años había pospuesto.

Ella iría a Inglaterra.

Ella se juró una vez no volver a poner un pie en ese país. Durante muchos años había cumplido fielmente su juramento. La primera vez que rompió ese juramento fue ese verano que llegó buscando a su hijo en Escocia. Sin esperanza y con dolor en su corazón, le rogó que la escuchara, le rogó que le diera una oportunidad de disculparse; lloró. Fue en vano. Él la alejó.

Desesperada y sin saber qué más hacer, esperó y suplicó cada día. Y milagrosamente uno de esos días, un ángel rubio le devolvió a su hijo. Ella era el ángel de la guarda de ambos.

" _¿Por qué, hijo mío, dejaste que esa criatura se fuera de tu vida?"_ Cuántas veces ella, Eleanor, se había hecho internamente esa pregunta. Nunca se atrevió a formularla a su hijo. La mera mención del nombre de aquel ángel habría sido como cavar en su dolorosa herida.

Diez años, más o menos, habían pasado desde el día que Terry había aparecido una tarde en la puerta de su casa. Sin demasiadas palabras anunció su decisión de regresar a Inglaterra. No le dijo por qué y ella no le preguntó. Ella ya lo sabía. Terry sabía sobre _su_ boda. Así que, todo lo que hizo Eleanor fue compartir su dolor, mirando a los ojos vacíos de su hijo. Por supuesto, le rogó que se quedara, pero no tenía sentido. Era imposible para Terry vivir en el mismo continente que _ella_ por más tiempo. Quería irse lo más lejos posible.

Si fuera posible para él irse a otro planeta, lo habría hecho. Eleanor había visto la desesperación y el terror en su voz, aunque se había esforzado por esconderlos. Sin embargo, lo que realmente la asustó ese día, fue el vacío que tenía en sus ojos. La nada absoluta. Su hijo continuó viviendo y respirando, pero en realidad era un hombre muerto. Eso estaba desangrando el corazón de Eleanor.

Se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos, con una promesa de visitarlo, y con un pensamiento optimista se dijo a sí misma, que tal vez podría ser mejor que se fuera... Tal vez con el tiempo olvidaría... Tal vez.

Y ahora, una década más tarde, esta madre regresaba a Inglaterra por segunda vez; otra vez por su hijo.

El telegrama de Richard era sencillo y específico. ¡En términos simples, él estaba pidiendo su ayuda! Por primera vez en su vida, estaba pidiendo la ayuda de Eleanor; por primera vez levantaba las manos, declarándose derrotado.

Cuando su hijo volvió a su lugar de nacimiento, el Duque de Grandchester, sintió que ganaba terreno en la informal guerra contra Eleanor por el amor de su hijo. Esta vez fue muy cuidadoso, y los años que siguieron, tuvo el cuidado de, con pequeños movimientos, acercarse a su hijo.

Él aceptó su carrera, le ayudó a reinstalarse en Inglaterra y lo apoyó firmemente; aunque siempre con discreción, para no socavar el ego de su hijo. Padre e hijo tenían ahora una relación, si bien no cercana, al menos típicamente tranquila.

Era la segunda semana, desde el día en que Terry se había encerrado en su habitación, en la mansión del Duque en Londres, y se negaba a comer o beber. No hablaba con nadie. Había cancelado todo, y parecía que estaba esperando su muerte. Nadie podía explicar por qué y cómo sucedió esto. Qué razones lo llevaron a comportarse así, inesperadamente.

Simplemente, una noche Terry no fue a su apartamento. Apareció en la mansión del Duque; sin vida abrazó a su padre, un saludo que parecía una eterna despedida y se encerró en su antigua habitación de la infancia.

Cuando Eleanor llegó a la mansión de Londres, encontró al Duque y al agente de Terry, Arthur, taciturnos sentados en el salón. Aunque tenía varios años sin ver a Richard, ahora no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para considerar sus propios sentimientos.

Ahora su hijo la necesitaba. Ellos intercambiaron los típicos saludos y pidió que la llevaran al dormitorio de su hijo.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta.

\- "Terry, hijo mío, abre la puerta..."

Ninguna respuesta.

\- "Terry..."

Nada.

Eleanor esperó pacientemente. Sabía que él había oído su voz. Conocía a su hijo. En algún momento abriría. Ella apoyó la espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta, y le dio tiempo. Con paciencia esperó.

Después de cinco minutos la puerta se abrió.

Lentamente, con pasos etéreos, Eleanor entró. La habitación olía a días de humedad, pero extrañamente notó que no tenía el menor olor a humo o bebida.

Estaba muy oscuro. Se acercó en silencio a su hijo que estaba sentado en la cama, inmóvil como una marioneta de cera. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo. Ninguno habló. Los minutos pasaban como agua en el silencio mortal de la habitación.

\- "...Ella se quedó sola..." dijo Terry con voz ronca, rompiendo el silencio.

\- "... Lo sé." Respondió tranquilamente su madre.

Nuevamente silencio, quietud.

\- "¡¿Por qué?!" Terry se quebró

El corazón de Eleanor se rompió en mil pedazos. Este "por qué" tenía tanta desesperación. Tanto dolor insoportable. Estaba ocultando detrás de él, un torrente de preguntas.

\- "Terry, hijo mío..."

\- "¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué no antes?! ¡¿Por qué sucedió todo de esta manera?! ¡¿Por qué madre?! ¡Yo estaba muerto! ¡Diez malditos años viví como un muerto! Un caparazón vacío, que se llenaba solamente en el escenario del teatro. ¡Yo había aceptado mi destino, porque todo lo que pensaba era que, al menos, ella era feliz! ¡¿Por qué le ha sucedido esto?! Ella no lo merecía... De todas las cosas que le han sucedido, ella no merecía ninguna... La vida ha sido tan injusta con ella... Pienso en su sufrimiento y me muero, madre... ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Es doloroso! ¡No quiero que sufra! ¡Es incluso peor que tenerla lejos de mí! "

Las lágrimas de Terry corrían sobre su rostro sin vergüenza y se desgarraba en los brazos de su madre como un niño pequeño. Dejando salir todo el dolor de su alma, allí, en el regazo de su madre Eleanor.

\- "Mi buen niño, hijo mío." Murmuró con cariño su madre, confortando a su hijo, calmándolo poco a poco.

Cuando los sollozos de Terry se detuvieron y su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad, Eleanor dijo:

\- "... ¿Te gustaría, ir a buscarla...?"

\- "...Encontrarla..." él repitió lentamente, mecánicamente.

\- "Sí, si quieres, iré contigo..."

Terry no respondió. Se puso de pie y abrió la cortina de la habitación, sólo para dejar pasar un poco de luz. Se quedó allí, frente a la ventana.

\- "Ya no tengo el derecho…"

\- "Terry..."

\- "Yo no tengo el derecho de volver a aparecer en su vida y provocarle un doble sufrimiento..."

\- "Hijo mío..."

\- "... Así son las cosas madre... Terminó, lo que teníamos, se acabó... Ahora es demasiado tarde..."

\- "Terry... No hijo, es simplemente _demasiado pronto_..."

Se volvió y la miró con asombro.

\- "...Es pronto para ella, necesitará tiempo para manejar su dolor... Pero para ustedes dos no es tarde... Deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, y las Moiras sabrán lo que sucederá..."

" _¿Las Moiras? ¿Cuándo han sido las Moiras amables con nosotros, para variar o para serlo ahora?"_ Terry pensó amargamente _"... ¿Y quién soy yo para poder engañarlas...?"_

Sin embargo, Un año y medio después, él encontró la fuerza mental para escribirle una carta.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos**

\- "¡Después de todo, no soy el único, que no tenía ganas de dormir la siesta!", le dijo en tono alegre Archie a Tom, en el momento en que lo encontró encendiendo un puro en el pequeño salón al lado del comedor.

\- ¡¿Nunca te han dicho que a medida que envejecemos, dormimos menos?! respondió Tom, riéndose tras sus bigotes.

\- "¿Tu esposa sabe que todavía fumas puros...? ¡Tú, anciano!"

\- "¿La tuya sabe que sigues actuando como... ¡Un joven dandy?!"

"... _Dandy_ …" Por un momento Archie tuvo un déjà vu, pero finalmente sonrió sinceramente a su amigo; se sentó junto al sillón y aceptó el puro que Tom le ofreció.

\- "Hmm... muy bueno."

\- "Lo sé..." murmuró Tom a través de una bocanada de humo.

\- "¿Dónde los conseguiste?"

\- "Un regalo de Candy, en mi cumpleaños del año pasado."

\- "¡No me digas! Déjame adivinar... ¡¿Ella te los dio en secreto de Patricia...?!"

\- "¡Por supuesto!''

Ellos rieron ruidosamente.

\- "¡Siempre tan traviesa nuestra Candy!" Dijo Archie riendo.

\- "... ¡Y testaruda! ¡Si tiene algo en mente, nadie puede quitárselo de ninguna forma!", añadió Tom, "... Sin embargo, no desperdiciemos estos maravillosos puros ¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de brandy Archie?"

\- "¡Por supuesto, si aún nuestra buena enfermera permite algunos malos hábitos!"

Tom sirvió brandy en dos vasos de cristal y le ofreció uno a su amigo.

\- "Gracias... Y volviendo a la terquedad" dijo Archie ¿No fue esa la razón que la hizo ser capaz de lidiar con todo? ¿Conoces a una mujer más fuerte que Candy?"

\- "Definitivamente no, nunca olvidaré su llanto el día en que la hermana Lane la encontró; una pequeña bebé, que tenía tanta voluntad de vivir..." dijo nostálgicamente Tom.

\- "Alguien más en su lugar pudo haberse rendido, especialmente después de la muerte de Albert... Ella perdió el amor de su vida y, sin embargo, continuó, apretó sus dientes y continuó..."

Tom empezó de pronto a reír.

\- "Archie, mi amigo, tú debes estar profundamente perdido, si crees que Albert fue el amor de su vida!''

Archie miró a Tom y levantó las cejas con asombro. Tom rió de nuevo con la reacción de su amigo.

\- "¿De verdad crees eso?" Preguntó nuevamente entre risas.

\- "¡Por supuesto Tom! ¿Qué es tan divertido, y te hace creer lo contrario?"

De repente Tom se puso serio.

\- "Yo amaba y respetaba a Albert, Archie mi amigo, y me alegré de que hubiera empezado una familia con ella, con mi hermana Candy y ella definitivamente lo amaba mucho, pero... ¡En realidad no creí, ni siquiera por un momento, que hubiera sido el amor de su vida!"

\- "¡Tom me parece que, o has perdido la cabeza, o los cigarros de La Habana están nublando tu cerebro!" Dijo Archie con un gesto de diversión.

\- "Bueno, aquí está mi opinión... En nuestra vida, afortunada o desafortunadamente, no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, sino lo que se nos ofrece ¡Porque de lo contrario terminaríamos solos! ¡Es egoísta, lo sé! Pero así es la naturaleza humana, no queremos estar solos, necesitamos un compañero... Hay muy pocas personas que pueden soportar la soledad, si no tienen a su lado a la persona que realmente quieren…"

\- "No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo Tom."

\- "Podrías estar de acuerdo, cuando termine mi razonamiento."

\- "De acuerdo, entonces déjame escucharlo..."

\- "Simplemente... hablaré primero de mí mismo... ¡Yo, Archie mi amigo, quería Annie y me dieron a Patty! ¡Ah! ¡No me mires así Archie! ... ¡Sí, tal vez yo soy el único hombre que no estaba enamorado de Candy! ¡Y sí! Estaba enamorado de Annie; esto no quiere decir que no amara o no ame a mi esposa... Sólo Dios sabe las pruebas que pasamos cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo en la Segunda Guerra... Pero nos quedamos juntos, porque hay amor entre nosotros... Pero eso es algo diferente de los sueños y los deseos de nuestra juventud... Respectivamente, Patty quería a tu hermano Stear, él era el amor de su vida... Pero aceptó, e hizo bien, cuando se le entregó ¡A mí! Y completando... mi idea... Obtuviste a Annie, mientras estabas locamente enamorado de Candy, y Candy... ¡Ah! Nuestra Candy..." Tom hizo una breve pausa.

Archie continuó mirando incrédulo a Tom, pero no lo interrumpió.

\- "... Y para concluir Archie, de nuestra Candy muchos se han enamorado... Y fueron muchos sus pretendientes... Pero uno fue el amor de su vida, y él, no fue Albert; siento decirte esto y decepcionarte, Archie."

\- "Tom... ¡No me digas que te refieres a ese tipo Grandchester, porque me volveré loco!"

Tom rió entre dientes.

\- "Nunca te agradó ¿Cierto?"

\- "¡Naturalmente! ¡Era un esnob, un aristócrata vago y lo sigue siendo! ¡Se aprovechó del corazón de Candy, a una edad tan tierna e inocente, y finalmente le rompió en pedazos!"

\- Archie, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

\- "¡Claro, lo que quieras!"

\- "¿Tú crees que él no la amó?"

\- "Bueno, no lo sé ... Tal vez ¡Sin embargo, no lo suficiente!"

\- "¿Sabes que nunca formó su propia familia?"

\- "¡Le convenía la vida de un playboy obviamente!"

\- "¿Tienes una respuesta para todo, eh?" Dijo Tom riendo "¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre el hecho de que desapareció de América, en el mismo período en que Candy se casó?"

\- "¡Coincidencia!"

Tom se echó a reír.

\- "De acuerdo... Tú ganas Archie ¡Me doy por vencido!"

\- "¡Ay, mi amigo Tom! ¡Me costó caro el precio de este puro!" Dijo Archie, supuestamente burlándose y riendo.

\- "Lo único que trataba de hacer era ponerte a pensar de una forma realista, para no tener sorpresas, más tarde..."

Archie miró a Tom y por un momento trató de preguntarle qué quería decir, pero entró en la habitación su hijo Stear.

\- ¡Papá, tío Tom! ¡Veo que empezaron muy temprano los malos hábitos!

Como un par de niños que fueron atrapados con la mano en el frasco de galletas, Tom y Archie se miraron y sonrieron conspiratoriamente; Tom le ofreció un cigarro al hijo de Archie. Empezaron a charlar alegremente, y aunque Archie parecía concentrado en su conversación, su mente no podía alejar la última frase de Tom con respecto a las sorpresas...

* * *

 **La pequeña voz**

Como si fuera ayer, Archie aún recordaba su sorpresa cuando un día Candy lo llamó desde su oficina, tres años después de la muerte de Albert, para informarle su decisión de hacerse cargo de la empresa en Londres.

Esos tres años Candy los había pasado trabajando incesante e incansablemente, desde el día en que decidió trabajar para la compañía Ardley. Al principio comenzó su entrenamiento con George y Archie, pero muy pronto fue capaz de manejar cualquier asunto sola y cerrar excelentes negocios. Ella podía no tener conocimiento de transacciones financieras y comerciales, pero era brillante, trabajadora y terca. Se dedicó con fiereza a conseguir su propósito y lo logró.

La sociedad de Chicago, por supuesto, inicialmente se sorprendió de que una mujer se hiciera cargo de tal posición. Los hombres vieron al principio con gran escepticismo a la Sra. Ardley, pero admiraban su coraje y muy pronto le dieron el título de la "Fría Dama de Hierro".

La combinación de belleza y su poderosa posición era una razón más de admiración, y muchos hombres intentaban cortejarla, pero siempre se estrellaban contra una pared de hielo. Por otro lado, en cuanto a las mujeres, había un grupo que compartía su pasión y en secreto deseaban tener el coraje de hacer lo mismo, pero por supuesto, otro grupo de ellas comentaba negativamente el hecho de que una mujer entrara en el campo de los hombres. Muy pronto, sin embargo, la misma Candy demostró que no era una mujer cualquiera.

Al mismo tiempo se convirtió en una de las mayores benefactoras de la sociedad local, y no sólo de ésta. Construyendo fundaciones y ayudando tanto como podía a las clases débiles, más pobres.

\- "Buenos días Candy" dijo Archie al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras él.

\- "Hola Archie, siéntate por favor ¿Deseas que nos traigan café o té?" dijo la típica apresurada Candy.

\- "No, no gracias."

\- "Archie iré directamente al punto, porque después tengo una cita con el alcalde para hablar sobre la construcción del asilo para los desamparados."

\- "Sí, sí lo sé, todo indica que finalmente se convertirá en una realidad ahora que se encontró el área".

\- "Hmm, así es" concordó con él haciendo una pequeña pausa, "Por lo tanto Archie, quiero comunicarte una decisión que tomé; puede parecer un poco repentina, pero he hablado con George y está de acuerdo en que es una buena idea."

\- "¿De qué se trata?"

\- "Me ocuparé de las oficinas de Londres por un tiempo."

\- "¿Por cuánto tiempo?" le preguntó él sorprendido.

\- "Por el tiempo que sea necesario; después del "Martes Negro" las cosas allá han ido mucho peor de lo que pensábamos, y si alguno de nosotros no va, perderemos todo."

\- "Y aquí, ¿Quién quedará a cargo?"

\- "¡Tú, Archie! Me llevaré conmigo a George y estaremos en comunicación a menudo para mantenernos al tanto ¿No me digas que no puedes manejar la oficina aquí?" Preguntó Candy, provocándolo un poco, de manera burlona, y por un momento, Archie pensó que había visto a la antigua Candy.

\- "No, no, no es eso... Con Anthony y Rosemary, ¿Qué harás?"

\- "Los llevaré conmigo a Inglaterra; ya he arreglado que asistan al Real Colegio San Pablo."

\- "¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No puedo creerlo Candy! ¡Inscribiste a los niños en esa prisión!"

\- "Hoy en día no es como solía ser; después de que la guerra terminó, la dirección cambió. La Hermana Gray se ha retirado y ahora en su puesto está la Hermana Margaret. Las clases son mixtas ahora, con niños y niñas, aunque por supuesto, no los dormitorios. Pero las clases han cambiado y mejorado mucho, definitivamente la escuela está centrada ahora en la educación ¡Y no en crear jóvenes señoritas para la alta sociedad!"

\- "Candy, ¿Estás segura de esto...?" Archie, por supuesto, no estaba preguntando por el colegio, sino por su decisión de irse.

\- "¡Si, absolutamente! De hecho, ya he dado al colegio una donación."

Archie se quedó con la boca abierta y luego dijo algo, tal vez por la ira, quizá por la tristeza de que Candy se fuera tan lejos, tal vez incluso él mismo no sabía por qué lo había dicho...

\- "¡¿Estás siguiendo los pasos del Duque de Grandchester?! ¡¿Comprando la educación de tus hijos, como hizo el padre de ese mocoso snob?! De verdad Candy, ¡¿Por qué viajarás a _Inglaterra_?!"

Sus ojos de hielo verde brillaron con rabia y atravesaron a Archie.

\- "¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre aquí, nunca más!" gritó Candy indignada.

Archie, en ese momento, deseó realmente haber metido la lengua en su cerebro y no pronunciar ninguna de las palabras que dijo.

\- "... Candy" dijo lentamente tratando de disculparse.

\- "Archie... por favor, sal de mi oficina antes de que diga algo que después lamentaremos los dos..."

Archie bajó la cabeza y salió en silencio de la oficina, dejando a Candy sola.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Candy se derrumbó en su silla; su mirada se quedó fija en un rincón de la habitación y trató de recuperar su compostura tan rápido como pudo. En vano. Una guerra había estallado dentro de ella. Las palabras de Archie habían golpeado la puerta de la torre de la Bella Durmiente y ahora ella había despertado, golpeando sus grilletes dentro de la mente de Candy. _"¡¿Qué te molesta?! ... ¡¿Que él dijo la verdad?!..." -_ ¡Él no está diciendo la verdad!"

Ella se levantó de su silla y fue a la caja de depósito oculta a un lado de la biblioteca. La abrió y sacó una pequeña caja de madera. La colocó sobre su escritorio y se quedó mirándola como si esperase que se abriera por sí sola. _"... ¡Ábrela! ..."_ le ordenó la tenue pequeña voz. Como una segunda Pandora, obedeció la orden de la voz y abrió la caja; dejando sueltos los recuerdos y olores del pasado que contenía.

Con dedos temblorosos, tomó el delgado sobre blanco que estaba encima. Sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesándola. _"... Así que ¡¿Archie no ha dicho la verdad ?!"_ gritó la pequeña voz. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta de su interior. _"... ¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho! ... ¡Ahora vuelve a leerla! ..."_ le ordenó de nuevo _"... ¡Observa sus palabras de nuevo con tus propios ojos! ..."_ Allí ante sus ojos cobró vida una frase, extendiéndose por toda la habitación, envolviéndola como una cuerda e inmovilizándola.

 _Nada ha cambiado en mí_

" _... ¡Ahora observa cuándo la escribió! ¡Atrévete a ver cuánto tiempo, lo dejaste así! ..."_

\- "¡Oh, cállate!" reprendió a la voz y con un movimiento repentino colocó la carta en la caja y la cerró con rapidez.

La pequeña voz no volvió a hablar, pero le dejó una risita juguetona; había ganado su primera batalla, en el momento en que una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Candy.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Una pequeña reunión familiar**

Esa noche la mansión Ardley fue iluminada y decorada de la mejor forma. Por supuesto, también ayudaba el hecho de que Lakewood siempre había sido hermoso en primavera. Esta era su estación.

La recepción, que había sido organizada principalmente por Annie, no tendría la clásica cena.

Un vasto buffet con platillos deliciosos estaba listo para complacer todo tipo de gustos. Dado que la mansión ya no contaba con el ejército de sirvientes que alguna vez tuvo, jóvenes camareros de la empresa de banquetes, vagaban alrededor de la casa ofreciendo el champán más exclusivo. En el jardín se había instalado un bar, para los admiradores de los cocteles, lo cual era la moda que reinaba en esa temporada.

La orquesta fuera del Gran Salón de Baile tocaba melodías, ritmos de la época. Canciones lentas sin sonidos de _rock and roll_ , que eran atrevidos y ciertamente no todos podrían bailarlos.

Los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar poco después de las siete y media, y pronto, el patio de Lakewood empezó a recibir un lujoso coche tras otro.

Empresarios, abogados, médicos y políticos. Gente que todos estos años había colaborado con la colosal empresa Ardley. Naturalmente no faltaban las celebridades, fueran del círculo de las artes, o los descendientes de los magnates, que tenían como principal ocupación perder su tiempo y por supuesto, su dinero en las Islas Griegas, en el yate de sus padres, siempre con la encantadora compañía de alguna belleza.

Asistir al banquete Ardley de este año era un deber sin discusión. No sólo porque era uno de los eventos sociales más importantes del año, sino principalmente, por el hecho de que la homenajeada era la misma Candy White Ardley. No hubo una sola persona que hubiera sido invitada y no quisiera honrarla. Ella era la figura más agradable y dinámica en el estado de Illinois, y ciertamente, una mujer poderosa de la Sociedad Americana.

Como un evidente y digno sucesor del imperio Ardley, Anthony, junto con su esposa Teresa, saludaba y daba la bienvenida a los invitados. Por supuesto, era un hecho que él había sido el jefe de la familia durante los últimos años, y su papel en la compañía era la del jefe principal. Pero por su insistencia, la sucesión no había tenido lugar oficialmente, todavía.

Algo que Anthony tenía bien claro, era que la figura de su madre representaba el _rostro_ que su familia mostraba al exterior, y principalmente importante para su negocio. Sabía, por supuesto, que Candy ahora estaba cansada. Por esta misma razón, él eventualmente accedió a hacer oficial la sucesión. Él le había propuesto quedarse como presidente honorario del grupo, pero Candy se mostró inflexible esta vez.

Se retiraría por completo. Por supuesto, no le dijo a nadie que pensaba alejarse también de América; pero Anthony prácticamente sabía que su madre se marcharía esta vez y no regresaría de nuevo. Y una vez más escogió nunca comentar sobre esto. Dentro de su corazón Anthony sabía que probablemente era un error lo que estaba haciendo, no hablar con ella, no confesárselo, y por encima de esto, el que él supiera todo, porque había visto el miedo en los ojos de su madre. Su madre temía que su hijo la juzgara mal. Al menos esa era la impresión que ella le había dado, más bien malinterpretándose a sí misma.

Sí, era un error que en tantos años Anthony no le hubiese hablado, pero ahora lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Lo que actualmente tenía importancia era lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Y eso era, mostrarle que él estaría de su lado, fuera cual fuera la elección que ella hubiese tomado.

Hoy, su madre, estaría demostrando, por enésima vez, la valiente mujer que era.

Fue en la última reunión del consejo cuando Candy provocó en sus interlocutores, una vez más, la sorpresa. Ella anunció una gran donación caritativa, que definitivamente nadie esperaba.

\- "Caballeros, si hemos terminado con todos los procedimientos sobre la sucesión" dijo Candy sonriendo sutilmente, con la mirada fija en su hijo Anthony, "Me gustaría contarles una decisión que tomé hace bastante tiempo, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que se haga efectiva."

\- "Por supuesto madre, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?"

\- "Quiero que Lakewood deje de ser una residencia."

Ellos la miraron intimidados.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir tía Candy?" preguntó el hijo mayor de Archie, Stear.

\- "Quiero decir, que quiero que la casa deje de funcionar como una casa de campo de la familia..."

\- "¿Quieres vender la mansión Candy?" preguntó Archie algo sorprendido.

\- "¡No, no, yo no quiero venderla, sino donarla!"

\- "¿Qué...?" preguntó Anthony levantando levemente las cejas.

\- "Quiero que la casa sea un centro de rehabilitación para niños que sufren de cáncer."

Candy respondió llena de confianza.

En ese momento, todos dentro de aquella sala del consejo, miraron a Candy con asombro, pero sobre todo con admiración. Candy notó las reacciones positivas en sus rostros y continuó.

\- "Creo que Lakewood es el lugar correcto para convertirse en el hogar de esos niños; especialmente para las personas más necesitadas, que han sufrido, o todavía sufren de esta enfermedad insidiosa. Ya he hecho algunos primeros contactos con el personal médico del hospital de St. John en Chicago y sólo queda proceder con la realización de este propósito."

\- "¿Y cuándo quieres llevar a cabo este plan, Candy?"

\- "Creo que para el verano estaría bien haberlo terminado..." Respondió ella con una actitud ensoñadora...

" _Si, en el verano definitivamente yo ya no estaré en América..._ " pensó Candy y dejó que una leve sonrisa de ensueño se dibujara en su rostro. Una sonrisa que fue notada por Archie y su hijo, quienes no pensaron en decir algo al respecto.

\- "Bueno, madre, no queda nada más que anunciarlo a la prensa" dijo Anthony con confianza.

\- "Todavía no, Anthony... Me gustaría primero tener una última pequeña celebración en ese lugar con toda la familia, y luego haremos el anuncio..."

\- "Una pequeña celebración familiar deseé... ¡Y esto es lo que conseguí!" Murmuró Candy quejándose ante Annie y Patty en el momento en que hicieron su aparición en la recepción.

Vestidas con elegantes vestidos de noche, las tres amigas se detuvieron en la parte alta de la escalera central de la mansión, observando a los invitados que inundaban la sala principal, con sus animadas conversaciones combinadas con las notas de música.

\- "¡Oh, Candy! ... Sé que me dejé llevar con la lista de invitados, ¡Pero es la última vez que Lakewood será anfitrión de un evento como éste!"

\- "¡Annie tiene razón, querida Candy! No seas tan gruñona" añadió Patty "Además, ¿Cuándo tendrás la oportunidad de bailar en Lakewood de nuevo? preguntó tocando el hombro de Candy, provocándola.

Candy rió con la insinuación de su amiga.

\- "¡¿Yo bailar?! ¡¿No hay suficientes chicas jóvenes y bonitas que muestren su presencia?! "

\- "¡Candy, te reprenderé!" exclamó Annie enfadada, "Creo que cuando te miras al espejo, no ves lo que todos los demás ven."

\- "¡Oh! ¡Otra Karen nos encontró!" dijo Candy burlándose de su amiga "¿Y qué es lo que todo el mundo ve, que yo misma no puedo ver?"

\- "'... Hmm, déjame decirte... Una señora de mediana edad" comenzó Patty.

\- "¿Por qué no dices una vieja bruja?" Candy la interrumpió sacando la lengua.

\- "¡Candy!" gritaron sus dos amigas en una sola voz.

\- "Pff... De acuerdo... Está bien..." dijo Candy supuestamente resignada.

\- "Bueno..." comenzó Annie aclarando su voz "Lo que todos vemos y tú pareces pasar por alto con terquedad, es una dama" dijo su amiga, "Con una pequeña y elegante figura, con una cara fresca bien conservada, que bien podría considerarse que acaba de entrar en los cincuenta, y... Si tú hicieras lo que Karen dijo, y te tiñeras el pelo, ¡Sin duda te verías menor de cincuenta!"

Annie terminó su discurso con una dulce y sincera sonrisa para su amiga y hermana. Y tenía razón, porque sus palabras eran de hecho verdaderas. A sus sesenta años, Candy no los demostraba de ninguna manera. Tenía el rostro fresco, con algunas arrugas de expresión en los ojos y en la boca. Aunque la mayoría de sus pecas se mostraban muy tenuemente, y sin duda eran un punto a favor para quitarle varios años. Su mirada era siempre brillante e intensa, y su cuerpo se había mantenido delgado, con curvas en los lugares adecuados. Su entera figura se complementaba con su elegante atuendo, como el de hoy, que era un vestido de noche de chiffon de Madame Grès *, con marcados pliegues y acabados que llegaban a la rodilla, en un tono verde profundo que destacaba sus ojos color esmeralda.

Con esos dos hermosos ojos, Candy miraba tímidamente a su amiga, feliz por la admiración que sentía por su hermana Annie. Pero la clásica juguetona y modesta Candy no lo dejó así.

\- "Sólo imagínate cuando comiences a beber champán, ¿Qué vas a decir?" le dijo sin temor.

\- "¡Oh, prefiero comenzar con un Tom Collins*, tu nieta Annie, me dijo que está muy de moda este año" le dijo Patty llena de entusiasmo, haciendo que las otras dos la miraran con asombro, pero al final, se dejaron llevar por el inesperado antojo de su amiga. Empezaron a reír y marcharon las tres con el fin de saludar a los invitados que habían llenado el espacio embellecido de Lakewood.

En una zona oculta, dos gemelos pelirrojos, astutamente reían al momento en que vieron a la joven salir por la entrada de la escalera. ¡Su travesura sería perfecta! Esa escalera en especial, conducía al jardín lateral de la casa, y por lo tanto, no tenían que preocuparse de que un adulto los atrapara en el acto.

Su principal y único temor era su propia madre, quien a diferencia de su abuela Eliza, era la única de la familia Leagan que tenía excelente relación con los Ardley, y como por un milagro, no compartía los ingeniosos genes dados generosamente por la naturaleza a sus ancestros. Sin embargo, sus dos pequeños diablillos, eran la imagen esculpida de Neal y Eliza.

\- "...¡Ssh ahí está ella!"

\- "¡Oh! ¡Está toda vestida la pobre sirvienta! dijo uno despectivamente.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilla!"

\- "... ¡No hables tan alto!"

\- "...Bien, bien…"

\- "... A la cuenta de tres, ¿De acuerdo?"

\- "¡De acuerdo!"

Con dificultad levantaron el gran cubo de metal y trataron de apoyarlo en la barandilla de la terraza, algunas gotas de agua fueron arrojadas a la izquierda y a la derecha.

\- "¡Oye! ¡Cuidado! ¡Ella nos verá!"

\- "¿Los verá, quién?" Una profunda voz masculina se escuchó con total rigor a sus espaldas.

En el minuto que siguió, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo pasó y cómo ocurrió todo ¡Especialmente tan rápido y, de manera tan extraña!

Los gemelos fueron dominados por el miedo y perdieron el control del cubo de agua, como por arte de magia... El cubo golpeó el barandal del balcón, Terrence con el rabillo del ojo vio que justo debajo del porche, allí en la base de las escaleras, de pie estaba...

\- "¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado!" Gritó él y la chica alarmada se echó para atrás. Después dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para confrontar a...

¡Terrence en estado de guerra! Empapado hasta los huesos, con su esmoquin húmedo, con un cubo colgando en una mano ¡Y dos aterrorizados diablillos, goteando de la cabeza a los pies, tomados por el cuello, en su otra mano!

\- "¡Terrence! ¿Qué... sucedió...? Yo lo sien..."

La chica en shock comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa, pero la mirada de Terrence mostró tal dulzura y admiración, que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara una vez más, permaneciendo en silencio.

\- "¡Si alguien debe disculparse, son estos dos!" Dijo sacudiendo a los mocosos, como dos títeres.

'' ¡¿Bien...?!" Preguntó mirándolos duramente.

\- "Lo siento Terrence..." dijeron casi en un susurro, a regañadientes.

\- "¡Sus disculpas para la señorita Lucy! ¡No para mí!"

Ellos lo miraron asustados, pero sus equivocados orgullos los hizo enmudecer.

\- "No empeoren su situación aún más, ¡Última advertencia!" Prácticamente gritó esta vez Terrence.

\- "... Perdone señorita Lucy", finalmente respondieron como si alguien hubiese sacado sus palabras con un anzuelo.

\- "¡Mejor, de cierta forma!" exclamó Terrence intensamente y, volviéndose hacia Lucy, le sonrió dulcemente y añadió "¡Voy a entregar este paquete! Prometo no dejarte esperando demasiado."

La joven, todavía sorprendida por toda la escena, lo miró y pensó si debía ir a ayudarlo. Su ropa estaba goteando, después de todo era su trabajo, pero Terrence, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, negó con sus ojos azules, y le indicó que se quedara donde estaba.

" _¡Te ves muy hermosa!"_ dijo moviendo sólo sus labios sin emitir sonido y le guiñó el ojo, dejando a una Lucy estupefacta y de color escarlata como una remolacha, mientras caminaba con los gemelos bajo sus brazos.

En el momento en que el nieto de Candy estaba entregando el "paquete" a su legítima dueña, explicando lo que había sucedido, no se dio cuenta que su abuela, con el rabillo del ojo, vio a un joven mojado y su mente la remontó muchos años atrás. En otro lugar, a otro molesto y mojado joven, empapado y goteando por la lluvia de la tarde...

* * *

 _ **A mi merced**_

" _Yo estaba corriendo._

 _Corría furiosa hacia los callejones oscuros. Callejones sucios, pobres. La lluvia había empapado mi cuerpo hasta los huesos._

 _Estaba corriendo y a la vez, corrían mis lágrimas. Lágrimas mezcladas con lluvia._

 _Podía oír el sonido de mis tacones desaparecer en cada charco sucio que pisaba._

 _Estaba corriendo. Quería llegar al fin del mundo._

 _Estaba llorando. Ríos de dolor y recuerdos._

 _Sin aliento._

 _Estaba lloviendo, pero sentí el fuego acercarse a mí. Fuego que estaba derritiendo mi castillo de hielo. Yo no quería. Yo no podía. Estaba mal._

 _Podía oír sus pasos rápidos pisar los mismos baches. El mismo pavimento. Podía sentir su dolor. Podía sentir su rabia. Fuego que quería seducirme. Estaba mal. Yo estaba corriendo y oí su voz. La voz ahogada por el miedo, por la rabia y las lágrimas. Lluvia y lágrimas que no se enjuagan._

 _Pasos cada vez más cercanos. Respiraciones intensas. Dolorosas. Sin aire. Sin retorno._

 _Las gotas de lluvia se ahogaban en mis sollozos._

 _Su mano en mi mano. Mojada. Cálida. Fuerte. Me detuve. Yo no quería. Tenía que llegar al fin del mundo. Estaba mal._

 _Hierro caliente su mano en mi brazo. Tenía que correr. Ser liberada. Sin retorno. Yo no podía. Yo no quería. Una llama eterna su mirada. Envolvían mis pies. Lagos azules de dolor sus ojos. Mares tempestuosos de rabia. Me detuve._

 _Él se quedó allí. Mojado, enojado. Sin voz. Allí. Él esperó. ¿Estaba mal? Él esperó por nosotros. La esperanza un fuego en su cara. Una súplica. Una palabra._

 _¡¿A mi merced?! A mi merced. Una pequeña palabra._

 _\- "¿...Por qué...?"_

\- "... Porque... Fui una cobarde... Terry..." Dijo casi deletreando en voz baja.

\- "Candy, ¿Dijiste algo? ¡¿Candy...?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

\- "... Eh... No, no pasa nada ... Todo está bien" Respondió todavía ausente, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. "Eh... creo que vi al Senador, discúlpame un momento Annie..." y se mezcló entre la gente.

\- "Justo ahora la oí decir... o..." empezó a decir Patty.

\- "Sí, Patty querida, oíste muy bien" dijo Annie orgullosamente.

\- "Pero... ¿Qué quiso decir…?"

\- "¡Lo que es seguro, es que no se refería a su nieto!"

\- "¡¿Perdón...?!" Patty preguntó más confundida.

\- "¡Sólo a una persona Candy llama por ese nombre, y ciertamente no es a su nieto!" Annie respondió a su amiga.

" _Creo que ha llegado el momento..."_ pensó Annie.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Nota de la autora

* Referencia a la diseñadora de moda Alix Barton (1903-1993), quien fue conocida como Madame Grès.

* Tom Collins se volvió un popular coctel, entre una población mayoritariamente femenina, en 1960.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **En memoria**

Pocos días después de su llegada a Londres, Candy con George y los niños, fueron al colegio San Pablo. En el momento en que Candy vio la gran puerta de su antiguo colegio, una ola de recuerdos la golpeó; y aunque inicialmente esperó que fueran desagradables, finalmente con sorpresa, encontró lo contrario.

En ese momento, posiblemente por primera vez, Candy se dio cuenta de la experiencia y el conocimiento que traen los años a todos los seres humanos, si hubiera algún mal recuerdo de la escuela, podría manejarse de manera completamente diferente desde la mente de un adulto. Quizás nuevamente, la mente adulta podría enterrar cualquier cosa que causara dolor.

En última instancia, lo que ella sentía con mayor fuerza al cruzar la puerta de la escuela, sosteniendo las manos de sus dos hijos, eran los momentos alegres que vivió allí, y que precisamente eran esos recuerdos los que deseaba que Anthony y Rosemary crearan.

\- "Sra. Ardley, que bueno verla después de todos estos años." Dijo la Hermana Margaret con emoción en su voz y le ofreció su mano a Candy, quien la aceptó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- "Madre Superiora, a mí también me alegra verla, pero por favor llámeme Candy, como siempre lo hacía."

\- "Entonces tú me puedes llamar simplemente Hermana Margaret, ¡Como lo hacías cuando eras sólo una niña pequeña! Sr. Johnson también me alegra verlo."

\- "Reverenda Madre" dijo George formalmente con una breve reverencia de su cabeza.

\- "Supongo que este joven caballero es Anthony Ardley y la Señorita Rosemary" añadió suavemente refiriéndose a los dos niños.

\- "Sí, Reverenda Madre" dijeron los dos hermanos, mientras miraban a su madre, ligeramente avergonzados.

Candy los acarició con su mirada mostrándoles que no había nada de qué preocuparse y como confirmación puso atención a las palabras de la Hermana Margaret.

\- "¡¿Qué tal un recorrido por el colegio?! El parque alrededor de nuestro colegio es muy bonito en esta época del año, de su madre he escuchado que ambos saben montar ¡Sugeriría un paseo a caballo!" Les dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

Los niños automáticamente se sintieron relajados y después de aceptar cortésmente la propuesta de la Hermana, salieron de la oficina escoltados por George.

La Reverenda Madre ofreció té a su visitante y comenzaron a charlar. Candy le relató su vida en términos generales, desde que abandonó el colegio; ella le contó sobre sobre el ser enfermera, acerca de su matrimonio y sus hijos, la muerte de Albert y cómo en la actualidad, había asumido el negocio por sí misma.

Mientras hablaba con la Hermana Margaret, se sentía tan cómoda como antes con la Hermana María, además no era una coincidencia que en el pasado estas dos mujeres se parecieran una a la otra. Era exactamente este sentimiento, que felizmente encontró Candy, el que había permanecido sin cambios, y la confianza que inspiraba la nueva dirección de la escuela, la hacía sentir segura por sus hijos.

Por esta misma razón, Candy durante su plática, no ocultó a su interlocutora que ella quería que sus hijos estuvieran a su lado, pero también, que se volvieran independientes. La Hermana Margaret le prometió que ella personalmente velaría por sus hijos, y que, si en algún momento necesitaran de su madre, no los privaría de una visita extra de ella, o inclusive de una salida.

Inevitablemente la conversación en algún punto llevó a la Hermana, a preguntarle a Candy por sus primos.

\- "Realmente todo este tiempo que maleducada he sido, no pregunté ¡¿Cómo están tus primos, los jóvenes Cornwell?!"

Candy titubeó un poco, pero finalmente respondió tan suavemente como pudo.

\- "Archibald está muy bien, él estudió leyes, se ha casado con Annie Brighton, tienen dos hijos, de hecho ellos esperan en poco tiempo a su tercero, y él trabaja en las empresas Ardley en Chicago."

\- "¡Oh! Qué bien, dale mis saludos la próxima vez que se comuniquen contigo."

\- "Lo haré con gusto." Dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- "¡¿Y el otro?! El inventor... ¿Alistair?" preguntó alegremente la hermana.

Candy esperaba esa pregunta, pero la sorprendió la forma en que la Hermana Margaret lo preguntó

\- "¡¿Sabía de sus inventos Hermana Margaret?!"

\- "¡Pero por supuesto Candy! De hecho, nos divertía increíblemente al resto de las hermanas, cuando observábamos con qué celo los hacía y cómo nunca se daba por vencido, aunque prácticamente siempre fallaban."

\- "¡Así es!" Coincidió Candy por un momento contenta, pero después continuó melancólicamente, "...Alistair partió como voluntario de la fuerza aérea... Poco antes de que América entrara a la guerra... Tristemente su avión fue derribado en una batalla aérea sobre Francia."

La Hermana Margaret miró a Candy precisamente con la misma mirada maternal que tenía para ella la Señorita Pony.

\- "... En verdad siento mucho tu pérdida querida Candy, Dios lo llamó muy pronto…" Ella iba a decir algo más, pero al final no continuó. _"... Cuánto dolor esconden esos dos hermosos ojos... Una triste viuda, una criatura huérfana, una chica maltratada ..."_ pensó.

\- "¡¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el colegio Candy?! ¡Déjame mostrártelo, y los diversos cambios que hemos hecho!" Completó la Madre Superiora en un esfuerzo por aligerar el ambiente sombrío que se había creado.

\- "¡Sí, gracias Hermana!" Candy dijo educadamente y comenzaron su recorrido.

Alrededor de una hora después, cuando había llegado el momento de despedirse, cerca de la entrada principal, la mirada de Candy se en un mueble de vidrio, en el que se habían acomodado en orden, placas de cobre y plata. Ella se acercó y comenzó a leer los nombres de los benefactores del colegio.

\- "¡¿Siempre ha estado aquí este mueble Hermana Margaret?!"

\- "No, Candy, nosotras decidimos colocarla aquí al finalizar la Gran Guerra, tiene también el nombre de tu esposo..."

Candy no respondió, ella había visto la placa honorífica con el nombre de Albert, pero la que había llamado su atención era otra placa.

 _En memoria del Duque Richard G. Grandchester, II_

 _1868 - 1932_

 _Gran benefactor del Colegio San Pablo_

" _¿En memoria…?"_

\- "Hermana Margaret... ¡¿Cuándo murió el Duque de Grandchester?!"

\- "... Hmm, como puedes ver, ha pasado un año y medio ahora" respondió la Reverenda Madre, "… Creo que con su hijo mayor, Terrence, estuvieron juntos en la misma clase, si no me equivoco" añadió, pero poco después se mordió la lengua, recordando el incidente entre ellos en el establo.

\- "... No estábamos juntos" dijo fríamente Candy, "…Él era un año mayor que yo."

Y con esto, Candy apartó sus ojos del mueble.

Aunque en el momento en que supo de la muerte del Duque, Candy trato de superarlo, finalmente en los días siguientes sucumbió a la tentación de conocer los detalles.

Después de una investigación bastante fácil en los archivos de los periódicos de la biblioteca pública, descubrió que un año y medio antes el Duque de Grandchester, quien tuvo problemas graves del corazón por varios años, dejó su último aliento en su castillo en Escocia.

Su sucesión ocupó la prensa intensamente durante esos días. Las reacciones de los círculos de la realeza fueron variadas. El heredero del título e hijo primogénito del Duque, no era otro que el conocido actor Shakesperiano, Terrence Graham.

Los rumores insinuaban su deseo de que repudiara el título. Había habido alusiones acerca de la validez de la sucesión. Los sirvientes reales esparcieron el rumor de que era un hijo ilegítimo del Duque y la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker.

Estalló un escándalo, pero la familia real no podía soportar otro más. Habían sido expuestos a la del Príncipe de Gales*. La corte real negó cualquier alegato de que la sucesión no era válida. Así, dos meses después de la muerte de Richard Grandchester, el Ducado y los títulos nobiliarios pasaron a su hijo mayor Terrence Graham Grandchester.

\- "... Así que eventualmente te convertiste en duque, Terry..." se dijo Candy a sí misma, perpleja.

" _¡Qué irónico en verdad! ... Ambos llegamos a ser lo que exactamente no queríamos ser... ¡Yo una señora rica…! ¡Y tú un duque!... Víctimas de nuestro destino..."_ pensó melancólicamente Candy mientras sonreía con amargura.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Nota de la autora

* Referencia al escándalo que estalló cuando Edward H, Príncipe de Gales y Rey Británico Edward, dió a conocer su relación sexual con la estadounidense casada Wallis Simpson.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Brick Lane**

Con pasos lentos y constantes, la sombra alta y solitaria cruzaba envuelta por la niebla de Brick Lane*. Esta no era la primera vez que sus pies lo llevaban allí, ni la última.

Brick Lane, en el este de Londres, era el tipo de camino que la mayoría evitaría como el diablo al incienso.

Con una larga historia detrás, había recibido generación tras generación de matones. Desde los pequeños carteristas y los proxenetas del amor vulgar, hasta los grandes mafiosos y asesinos. Un mosaico del inframundo centralizado en una calle.

Por las mañanas, Brick Lane era un mercado de las pulgas, de productos baratos. Las noches, sin embargo, los bares y burdeles eran sus reyes. Grupos de apostadores y clubes ilegales de peleas de perros, eran sus amos. Allí, por las noches todos eran iguales, allí por las noches casi cualquiera podía llegar a ser anónimo. Casi.

De hecho, la mayoría de la gente lo evitaría, pero el Duque de Grandchester no era uno de ellos. Le gustaba el anonimato que ofrecía la calle. No siempre, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de las veces. Aunque había dejado de beber hacía muchos años, no podía negar que le gustaba un buen juego de póquer. El tipo de póquer que definitivamente no se jugaba en los salones reales, ni en los círculos teatrales.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza saludó al empleado de seguridad de la puerta e ingresó al club nublado por el humo. No estaba muy lleno esa noche. Lo prefería así. Miró al fondo de la habitación, en el escenario había una chica cantando que no había visto antes. Permaneció allí un rato, cuando un camarero se le acercó.

\- "Buenas noches Señor."

\- "Hola Patrick."

\- "Mucho tiempo sin verle Señor ¿Pasará a la mesa de cartas o debo encontrarle una mesa aquí?

\- "Melanie, ¿En dónde está ella esta noche?" preguntó con un típico tono lento, pero con los ojos todavía en el escenario.

El camarero lo miró casi disculpándose.

\- "Melanie, ya no trabaja más aquí Señor..."

Terry se volvió hacia él, su mirada mostraba que esa no era una respuesta suficiente.

\- "... Ella dejó de trabajar aquí hace bastante tiempo, el jefe... la despidió cuando escuchó que estaba enferma..."

El levantó las cejas con asombro, _"... ¿Enferma?"_

Después de la muerte de su padre y todo lo que siguió con el título y la sucesión, que en esencia le fueron impuestas, Terry pasó algún tiempo aislado en su castillo en Escocia. Después le siguieron una serie de giras por toda Europa con la Royal Shakespearean Company, por lo que sus visitas a Brick Lane y a sus bares fueron interrumpidas por un largo período. Ciertamente, la primera vez que dejó de ser un cliente habitual, fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de Albert. Entonces, fue él quien llegó al borde del colapso. Esa noche, antes de irse a encerrar en su habitación de la infancia, también fue la última vez que vio a Melanie.

Melanie Woods. Una belleza castaña, que durante los últimos años le había ofrecido el calor de su cama. Una relación sin obligaciones, sin culpa. Vinieron a su mente sus ojos y cómo esa noche, por primera y última vez, Terry abrió su alma a alguien. La única lágrima que rodó por su rostro le confesó no sólo su compasión por él, sino también, las esperanzas que tenía. Esperanzas que él derribó, porque se dio cuenta de que su corazón nunca tendría espacio para otra mujer aparte de Candy.

Melanie Woods. Cuán diferente era de Candy, era exactamente la razón por la cual él la había elegido. No quería ninguna presencia femenina que le recordara a ella. Sí, le había gustado Melanie, pero nunca podría darle nada más que lo que le ofrecía, algunas noches cálidas. Nada más.

Esa fue la última noche que la vio. Pasó un año y medio de gira, y cuando regresó a Inglaterra, él le escribió esa carta a Candy.

Pero Terry no tuvo tiempo de razonar mentalmente el no haber recibido una respuesta hasta ese día debido a la muerte de su padre.

\- "¿Enferma dijiste? ..."

\- "Sí señor, tuberculosis..."

Terry entendió muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero se quedó pensativo, sin decir nada.

\- "... Yo lo siento por la niña" murmuró Patrick.

\- "Eh… ¿Qué niña?"

\- "La hija de Melanie, Sr. Graham..."

\- "¿Melanie, tenía una hija?"

\- "Sí, Sí... Bueno, olvidé que ha estado fuera demasiado tiempo, perdóneme" añadió el camarero sacudiendo su cabeza "… Verá, señor, poco después de que dejó de venir al club, Melanie dio a luz una hermosa bebé, hmm... Creo que... La llamó Teresa" dijo Patrick con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Jeff Carson**

\- "Buenos días George" dijo Candy mientras se dirigían juntos a la pequeña oficina que ella tenía en su apartamento en Londres. Le ofreció una taza de café, sirviendo una para ella también, y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones frente al escritorio.

\- "Ayer resultó excepcionalmente bien el evento de caridad en el este de Londres, gracias George." dijo Candy formalmente, pero con un toque de soltura.

\- "Fue un placer, Sra. Candy, no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué hay acerca de la pequeña? ... ¿Cómo está ella?"

Candy mostró una dulce sonrisa, la que se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación.

\- "Bien creo, aún está durmiendo. Estaba muy cansada y muy hambrienta... George, ¿Cómo va la investigación? ¿Tenemos alguna información o es aún muy pronto? ''

\- "Todo indica que es sólo una huérfana más, aunque descubrimos algunas cosas."

\- "Que son…"

\- "No lo hemos confirmado todavía, pero probablemente encontramos la pista de la madre."

\- "¡¿Ella está viva?!" preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- "No, probablemente no está viva, lo que preguntamos en las diferentes tiendas del mercado local, nos ha llevado a un bar" George hizo una pausa, vio en la mirada de Candy que ella entendía lo que iba a decir" ...Eventualmente supimos que estaba trabajando en algún cabaret. Ella bailaba y cantaba. Alguien dijo que estuvo enferma durante mucho tiempo, probablemente de tuberculosis."

\- "¿Han preguntado en el hospital?"

\- "Sí, ella estuvo hospitalizada por un corto periodo, pero después de salir de ahí, su rastro se pierde."

\- "Bien..." dijo Candy pensativa, mientras giraba nerviosamente un pequeño objeto dentro de su mano. George lo notó, pero prefirió no decir nada.

\- "¿Y qué hay acerca del padre? ¿Hay alguna información?"

\- "Ella no estaba casada, podría ser cualquiera, la naturaleza de su trabajo era tal, que ella tenía contacto con varios hombres."

En ese momento apareció una pequeña niña de pelo castaño en el borde de la puerta, todavía usando su camisón, y abriendo su pequeña boca en un gran bostezo.

\- "… Hada Madrina..."

\- "¡Oh! ¡¿Ya despertó la princesa?!" Candy dijo tiernamente y se levantó de su asiento para dar un abrazo a la niña.

Teresa fue apretada en un cálido abrazo de Candy y mordisqueando su pequeño pulgar, cerró los ojos.

\- "Señora Candy, ¿Qué hará con la niña? Obviamente, debido al trabajo, será difícil mantenerla con usted."

\- "Lo sé George, pero no quiero ponerla en un orfanatorio en Londres. Si se ha dado cuenta en nuestras visitas a estos, no tienen nada en común con el Hogar de Pony."

\- "Sí, entonces ¿Qué está pensando?"

\- "Encontraré una niñera para cuidar de ella mientras estamos en Londres y cuando volvamos para Navidad en América, la llevaré al Hogar de Pony. Es por eso que debemos asegurarnos de que no hay padres que puedan estarla buscando."

\- "Me aseguraré de continuar la investigación sobre este asunto..." dijo George, y parecía querer continuar su frase, pero Candy sonriendo débilmente, lo interrumpió.

\- "... Sé lo que quieres decir George, sobre el otro suceso que tuvo lugar ayer..."

\- "Sra. Candy, esas cuestiones no son graciosas" respondió casi paternalmente.

\- "Nunca dije que fuera gracioso, George, pero tenemos que ayudarlo."

\- "¡Jeff Carson está en problemas con el inframundo de Londres! No es un asunto en el que nos debamos mezclar..." le dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte, pero siempre manteniendo su habitual tono.

La mente de Candy regresó al día anterior, recordando los acontecimientos. Acontecimientos, que en ese momento, no sabía que iban a cambiar completamente su vida.

Ellos habían organizado una campaña más de caridad en el este de Londres, donde distribuían alimentos, juguetes y ropa en los barrios marginales.

Al consultar al Alcalde de Londres, quien resultó ser un gran admirador de la Sra. Ardley, se le dio la autorización una vez al mes para hacer esa campaña en diferentes distritos pobres de la ciudad.

Era un día normal para los jornaleros londinenses, cuando un gran automóvil de lujo, se detuvo en la pequeña plaza, seguido por un par de camiones.

Una hermosa y bien vestida dama, hizo su aparición desde el interior del coche y comenzó a dar instrucciones a sus trabajadores para comenzar a descargar y entregar los regalos a la multitud que, principalmente por curiosidad, había rodeado los camiones. El ver a una dama de la alta sociedad, en su barrio, entregándoles comida y juguetes a los niños, no era algo que observaran con frecuencia. El día fluía agradablemente, y Candy aceptó una taza de té y la bebió allí en la calle, junto con todos los demás, también se escuchaban algunos chistes y la alegría se esparcía en el lugar.

Aquello sucedió cerca del momento en que estaban a punto de irse, de repente su mirada recayó en un oscuro callejón cercano. Ella vio a dos hombres de gran tamaño que habían acorralado a un pobre jovencito... ¿O era un niño? ... Lo cierto es que él era muy pequeño, comparado con los dos maleantes. La típica Candy y su instinto de defensa despertaron, y sin siquiera darse cuenta cómo, empezó a correr hacia allí. George hizo una señal a algunos trabajadores para que lo siguieran y prácticamente corrió asustado detrás de ella, cuando vio que Candy iba como cegada y se metió en medio de una pelea.

\- "Bien Carson ¿Qué pasará? ... ¡¿Tienes el dinero?!" Dijo uno de los maleantes hablando entre sus dientes medio podridos.

\- "... Eh, lo tendré… Pronto…" respondió eventualmente de manera lenta el aterrorizado muchacho.

\- "El jefe está muy… Muy… ¡Muy disgustado contigo Carson!" Dijo malignamente el segundo y dejó dibujarse en su cara picada por la viruela, una sonrisa sádica.

\- "... Te estoy diciendo la verdad... Estoy esperando... espero... Que me lo envíen... Mi hermano" respondió lentamente, sintiendo el sudor frío bañándolo.

\- "Todo eso nos dijiste la semana pasada..." dijo el hombre de dientes podridos acercando amenazadoramente su cuchillo de bolsillo a la garganta del joven.

\- "¡Déjenlo en paz! De repente sonó la voz de Candy, fuerte, llena de rabia, exactamente detrás de ellos.

Los dos vagabundos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una mujer rubia fulminándolos con sus ojos, llena de ira. Momentáneamente se sorprendieron por su valentía y su audacia, pero siendo personas sin rastro de moral, no se amilanaron.

\- "Bien, bien, bien..." dijo el rubio con la cara picada por la viruela "...Parece que tendremos más diversión de la que pensábamos... ¡¿Qué te parece Billy Boy?!"

Su amigo de los dientes podridos rio repugnantemente, y caminando hacia Candy dijo

\- "Lindas perlas estás usando bizcochito… ¡Me encantan las perlas!" Y con esto se acercó a Candy listo para extender su mano hacia su cuello.

\- "¡No se atreva a tocar a la dama!" La voz de George se escuchó directamente detrás, sosteniendo su arma, amenazando a su otro amigo rubio. "Deje tranquilamente al joven y todo saldrá bien... Señora Candy por favor de un paso atrás y venga a mi lado."

Los dos matones dieron también un par de pasos atrás, retrocediendo y liberaron al joven que corrió junto a Candy y George.

\- "Whoa... Escucha amigo..." dijo el rubio con la cara picada al ver el arma.

\- "No quiero trucos, la policía fue avisada y estará aquí en breve" continuó George con firmeza "...Así que manténgase..." iba a decir algo más cuando Candy apareció de repente.

\- "¡Dile a tu jefe que le daré el dinero mañana!"

Ambos vagos la miraron, y mientras huían, el de los dientes podridos chilló,

\- "El jefe estará esperando bizcochito ... Y no le gustará si lo plantas."

Una vez que los dos ladrones se perdieron en la curva de callejón, Candy se volvió hacia el joven,

\- "¡Hola, Jeff!" dijo sonriendo, pero el tono de su voz mostraba seriedad.

\- "¡¿Candy…?!" preguntó Jeff anonadado al intentar reconocer dentro de la forma de esta dama, la chica poco femenina que alguna vez estuvo escondida en su granero.

\- "Sí, yo..." Ella no terminó su frase.

Con miedo en sus ojos, Candy saltó empujando a Jeff a un lado. Los siguientes minutos fueron seguidos por una imagen de Candy cayendo en el pavimento, con el alivio pintado en su cara, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña sucia.

\- "George, no cambiaré de opinión, esta noche iré contigo o sin ti y pagaré la deuda de Jeff."

Se levantó de su silla con Teresa en sus brazos, quién se había vuelto a dormir profundamente.

\- "La llevaré a la cama, discúlpame un momento George..."

\- "Sí, por supuesto, la estaré esperando."

A la entrada de la puerta se detuvo y lo miró.

\- "Pensándolo bien, iré por mi cuenta esta noche, George; tú serás mi salvavidas si no vienes, así que mejor voy sola..."

George no habló, pero vio que Candy no se dio cuenta de que, en el momento en que se iba, cayó de su bolsillo el objeto redondo metálico que estaba sosteniendo antes. Lo recogió y lo dejó en el escritorio, vio que era un prendedor de solapa masculino con las iniciales TG.

* * *

 **Un miércoles común**

Era un miércoles común. Una noche en que no había espectáculo. Una noche que pasaba lenta y perezosamente. Otro miércoles más, que gastaría en póquer, whisky y cigarrillos.

\- "¿Lo de siempre, Señor?"

Sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, y sacó un cigarrillo de su cigarrera de plata.

\- "¿Hay una mesa, Patrick?"

\- "Hay una... Pero no la recomiendo para usted hoy Señor..."

Lo fulminó con sus oscuros ojos azules.

\- "... Verá usted, hay un pobre tipo que le debe mucho al jefe y pensó en pagarle con un juego... No creo que se vaya de aquí esta noche por sus propios pies..."

" _¿Qué te traes nuevamente entre manos Norman...?"_ Terry meditó casi disgustado. Encendió su cigarrillo y marchando hacia el grupo de póquer, se volvió hacia el camarero.

\- "Trae mi bebida adentro" y tiró de la pesada cortina de terciopelo rojo oscuro que ocultaba el grupo de apuestas.

El Austin Seven Coupe **, modelo de los años 30, se detuvo en la esquina del nublado camino y una pequeña silueta salió a toda prisa. En el momento en que comenzó a atravesar el oscuro callejón de piedra marrón, el único sonido que podía oírse era el de sus tacones.

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Se detuvo justo frente a la entrada del bar, y con la determinación reflejada en sus ojos verdes, entró en él.

En los dieciséis años que llevaba trabajando ahí, los ojos de Patrick habían visto muchas cosas. Había visto diferentes situaciones, y definitivamente, todo tipo de personas. Desde las peleas más simples debidas a los borrachos, hasta puñaladas. De nobles a granujas. Sin embargo, él ciertamente no estaba preparado para presenciar lo que sucedería esta noche.

Después de todo, era sólo un miércoles común.

La mujer rubia que entró en el club, ciertamente no era el tipo de mujer que frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares. Porque un número de clientes regulares podría ser rico o incluso de la nobleza, pero todos eran hombres. Nunca antes, ninguna mujer de una alta posición social, había cruzado la entrada del cabaret.

Claramente, sin embargo, esta específica dama no era una mujer común. _"... Después de todo, nunca es demasiado tarde para nada..."_ pensó sonriendo para sí mismo.

Pequeña, vestida con un traje de tipo andrógino muy caro, como el de Marlene Dietrich, que sin embargo, en lugar de eliminar su feminidad, la destacaba. Ella podría o no, estar en sus treinta años todavía. Su rostro era fresco y juvenil, pero sus ojos... No había nada en ella que causara mayor impresión para Patrick, como sus ojos. Dos agudas y frías esmeraldas, que indicaban que esta mujer no estaba bromeando.

Si había algo que Patrick había aprendido durante todos estos años, era nunca plantear objeciones al cliente. Estaba realizando su trabajo, era educado y no se inmiscuía. La acompañó al salón del juego de cartas y la condujo a la mesa en la esquina más oscura, acorde a su deseo.

\- "¿Le gustaría que le ofreciera algo, madame?"

\- "... Sí, quisiera..." su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa principal de póquer.

Los tres hombres sentados en silencio parecían concentrados en su juego. Los dos secuaces estaban de pie detrás de uno, probablemente el jefe; Jeff Carson era el segundo y un hombre con cabello castaño, sentado de espaldas, era el tercero.

En ese momento, entró apresuradamente en la habitación un tipo de baja estatura, se acercó al hombre castaño y se agachó susurrándole algo. Él por un minuto, se volvió de perfil, sólo para mostrar una elegante nariz, respondió algo al pequeño hombre y volvió su atención al juego. El gracioso pequeño hombre se fue precipitadamente, tal y como llegó, y la rubia dama volvió los fríos ojos al camarero.

\- "Sí, me gustaría...", repitió la mujer seriamente, "... Dígale a su jefe que la Sra. Ardley vino a pagar la deuda de Jeff Carson."

* * *

 **Casi invisible**

Con la mirada fija, casi invisible, protegida por la sombra que le ofrecía la mesa en la que estaba sentada, Candy se permitió observar todos los movimientos que había dentro de la abarrotada habitación del club de cartas. Un pequeño bar, con un camarero somnoliento que escuchaba historias de alguien, obviamente un ebrio cliente habitual. La tímida risotada de alguna chica que trabajaba ahí sonaba detrás de un asiento privado, como ese que había elegido para sí misma. Las mesas con el fieltro verde estaban dispuestas alrededor del centro de la sala, pero hoy sólo en una de ellas estaban jugando a las cartas. Y fue precisamente en esa, que Candy había clavado sus ojos.

Jeff Carson, el jefe Norman y el hombre castaño. Con disgusto, Candy reconoció a los dos secuaces. El de rostro picado y el tipo de dientes podridos, que habían acorralado a Jeff en el callejón.

" _... Ah, Jeff... Acordamos algo y tú haces lo contrario..."_ Candy se dijo a sí misma, casi enfadada.

\- "¡Candy, muchas gracias por salvarme, pero puedo manejarlo yo solo!" se volvió y le dijo a ella.

\- "Jeff, ¿Tu hermano Sam sabe que estás en problemas?"

\- "... Bueno, no exactamente" respondió avergonzado, "… Si lo supiera… Oh, Candy estoy tan avergonzado... Ah..."

\- "¡No te avergüences! No eres un chico malo, te has desviado un poco."

\- "... Ellos amenazaron con lastimar a Susie, a menos que les diera el dinero..."

\- "¡Nada le pasará a nadie! Porque les voy a dar el dinero, el caso está cerrado."

\- "¡No puedo aceptarlo Candy!"

\- "Jeff, por favor, deja el egoísmo a un lado. Escúchame, una vez tú y tu familia me ayudaron, si no los hubiera encontrado en ese entonces, no habría podido regresar a América ¡Y quién sabe dónde habría terminado! Es mi turno para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

El asintió con la cabeza, pero Candy sospechaba que el ego del chico no estaba de acuerdo con ella en un cien por ciento.

Entonces vio al camarero acercarse discretamente a su jefe e inclinarse para transmitir su mensaje susurrándole.

El jefe no mostró ninguna reacción obvia. Lentamente levantó la vista de sus cartas con sus brillantes ojos vacíos, primero los fijó en Candy, quien le devolvió una mirada fría, y luego miró de costado a Jeff, que parecía perdido en el juego de cartas, sin enterarse de nada.

El jefe le envió una sonrisa retorcida a la rubia dama que se veía frente a él, y le dio una orden al camarero.

Si algo había aprendido Candy al tratar con la comunidad de negocios y de las transacciones, era que sin duda los tipos como "el jefe" eran sucios, astutos y adoraban negociar.

Candy, en ese momento pondría su mano en el fuego para ratificar que, sin duda, la deuda de Jeff se había duplicado desde el día anterior. Por eso estaba preparada para pagar no sólo el doble, sino el triple. Y eso ella sabía que Norman lo había descubierto. Pero Candy no estaba interesada en esto, porque había calculado que las cosas iban a suceder de esta manera. Por lo tanto, su pensamiento sólo se concentró en poner fin a este asunto una hora antes, para sacar a Jeff de este grupo y marcharse.

Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba Candy, fue con el diálogo que tuvo lugar en ese momento en la mesa de póker.

* * *

Nota de la autora

* Brick Lane es una calle larga del barrio Tower Hamlets, en el este de la ciudad londinense. Su nombre deriva de sus antiguas construcciones de ladrillos y tejas que se iniciaron en el siglo XV.

** Austin Seven Coupe es un coche que fue producido desde 1922 hasta 1939 en el Reino Unido por Austin; apodado el "bebé Austin" era en ese momento uno de los coches más populares en el mercado británico.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

 **El cuarto jugador.**

\- "Bien..." empezó el jefe, con su perezosa voz silbante, volteando hacia Jeff "... ¡No nos habías dicho eso...! ¿Verdad, pequeño Jeff?"

El joven lo miró perplejo, sin saber qué responder.

\- "... Eh, ¿Qué es lo que... Tú...?"

\- "Déjame ayudarte... El interés por los billetes que me debes..." Falsamente se aclaró la garganta, "... Digamos... Que aumentó..."

" _Oops ... Candy..."_ dijo dentro de sí Jeff y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

\- "¿Qué dices amigo Jeff...? ¿Deberíamos llamar al cuarto jugador a nuestro acogedor y pequeño grupo...?"

Jeff iba a murmurar algo, pero su voz fue apagada por las palabras del hombre castaño.

\- "Creo que este asunto, lo dejamos claro antes" dijo sin levantar ni una pulgada su cabeza de sus cartas.

\- "¿Cuál es tu historia gloria matutina?" La voz del jefe sonó como si ladrara.

\- "Los términos de la partida Norman" le contestó el hombre secamente.

El jefe se rió. Una risa seca, casi como una tos.

\- "¡Gran idea! ¡Por lo tanto dejemos que nuestro Jeff nos lo recuerde!"

El joven parecía como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir primero: ¿Candy estaba ahí? ... Y si estaba... ¡¿En dónde?! ¡¿Es probable que hubiera venido aquí sola?! ¡¿Ha enviado a George?! Y qué pasaría ahora... ¿Qué intentaba hacer Norman? ... Y el caballero que apareció de la nada y...

\- "Jeff, amiguito... ¡Vamos! Vamos, no seas tímido... ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?" Continuó el jefe burlonamente y sus secuaces se carcajearon como hienas, apoyando a su jefe.

\- "¡Suficiente!" La mano del hombre castaño golpeó la mesa opacando a todos con su fuerte voz y un silencio repentino prevaleció prácticamente en toda la habitación.

Candy notó que había gran actividad en la mesa de los tres jugadores. Vio que el hombre castaño había salido repentinamente de su estupor, evidentemente molesto por algo. Candy, sin embargo, no estaba interesada en lo que quería el hombre sentado de espaldas a ella; había comenzado a perder su propia paciencia. Lo único que le importaba era pagar la deuda y salir de allí lo antes posible.

\- "Permítame recordarte yo mismo Norman lo que hemos acordado ¡Así que deja a Jeff en paz!"

\- "¡El juego será jugado solo por nosotros tres! Si Jeff es el ganador, te paga y sale de aquí y... ¡No lo molestarás nunca más! Si gano, pago su deuda y una vez más no lo molestarás... ¡Ni a mí! Si ganas, te daré el doble de la deuda y ésta historia termina esta noche. En cualquier caso, tú eres un ganador. Así que dile a los malditos imbéciles que están detrás de ti... ¡Que cierren la boca y continuemos!"

Norman lo miró y luego lentamente dejó que sus ojos se dirigieran al fondo de la habitación y miró a Candy.

\- "Todos eso... Fue antes" dijo con voz ronca "... Ahora tenemos un jugador que... ¡Que estoy seguro está dispuesto a pagar el triple mi querido amigo! Ja, ja, ja... Tal vez incluso más ... ¿Tú qué crees Jeff?" Dijo y guiñó un ojo en forma repugnante mientras hacía un gesto a Patrick.

El hombre castaño, claramente enojado, extinguió con furia su cigarrillo y revolviendo su cabello, respondió con el mismo sarcasmo e intensidad.

\- "Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos hace el honor de mostrar su cara este gran hombre?

\- "¡Oh! amigo... Probablemente te decepcionaré un poquito" dijo el jefe supuestamente meloso "… ¡Porque no es un hombre!"

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "¡Patrick!"

\- "¡Sí, jefe!"

\- "¡Sabes qué hacer!"

El camarero asintió con la cabeza.

\- "¡Billy Boy, Freddie! ¡Chicos, nadie entra en el grupo hasta que terminemos!" Los dos secuaces fueron lanzados como si tuvieran resorte "Vayan y traigan una cómoda silla para..."

\- "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Norman?" el hombre de pelo castaño casi gritó, y se levantó de su asiento enfurecido.

El jefe se puso de pie también, fijando sus ojos en el desconcertado Jeff, quien aún permanecía sentado, y a su molesto compañero de equipo.

\- "No se moleste su Gracia... Déjame presentarte al cuarto jugador de nuestro juego..."

Alzó su rechoncha mano de manera algo teatral y señaló detrás de la espalda del hombre.

\- "M querido Duque, le presento a la querida Sra. Candice White Ardley… Señora, y en frente de usted está su Excelencia el Duque, Terrence Graham Grandchester ¡Y estrella de teatro además!... ¡Ustedes obviamente conocen a Jeff! ¡Ah! ¡Me siento como si estuviera en el Palacio de Buckingham! ¡Diablos! ¡Qué honor para esta reunión, ¿no muchachos?

Norman continuó con idiotez sus incesantes balbuceos, ignorante de que sus palabras se convirtieron en un torbellino para los oídos de Terry y Candy y el brillo de sus ojos verdes se dirigieron y sumergieron en su mar azul tempestuoso. Casi veinte años después. Casi.

* * *

 **Un momento.**

A lo largo de toda su vida, la mente y el alma de un ser humano aprenden a funcionar casi mecánicamente. Basado en el principio y el instinto que la naturaleza nos concede. Recoge experiencias, recuerdos y los almacena en el maletero interminable de la memoria. Conocimiento, información y emociones.

A veces adquiere obsesiones, a veces los pensamientos se convierten en una experiencia y se aprende a vivir y respirar cada día junto con ellos. Pensamientos, personas, palabras, condiciones, sentimientos y gente, la mente y el corazón lo hacen muy a menudo, como una sola unidad. Bajo una perspectiva que es únicamente subjetiva. Su propia íntima perspectiva. Algo así sucedió en el caso de Candy y Terry.

En el momento en que se separaron el uno del otro, en aquel fatídico, corto e interminable minuto, el tiempo y el lugar, el recuerdo y el pensamiento, la emoción y las palabras se convirtieron en una sola en la mente y en el corazón.

Su tiempo se detuvo, tanto como para dejar huellas. Un profundo y hondo corte. Una idea. Tal vez incluso una obsesión. Debido a que su separación, no era sólo un recuerdo. Era una marca, un pensamiento que se había convertido en uno con ellos mismos. Era algo que cada uno de ellos había aceptado, abrazado y había fusionado con su ser, prácticamente durante la mitad de su vida.

Despertar, comer, dormir, trabajar, vivir y respirar. Vivir con esa certeza, para apropiarse de ella. Día tras día. Todos y cada uno de los días. Llegar a interiorizarlo de tal forma que no se percibía por separado.

Y cuando llegó ese momento fatídico, cuando finalmente lo tuvieron frente a ellos, lo que habían guardado durante tantos años, en última instancia, no lo reconocieron.

En ese muy breve momento, en esa habitación llena de humo, Candy estaba mirando a Terry y Terry estaba mirando a Candy, sin creer lo que estaban viendo delante de ellos. Porque de todos los lugares y los momentos del mundo, ese era el único momento en el que ninguno de ellos, podría haberse imaginado encontrarse con el otro.

Y cuando la primera impresión del reconocimiento y la conciencia pasó, le sucedieron las imágenes y los recuerdos y los sonidos y olores.

La habitación olía a mar, a su primer encuentro, y golpeó sus fosas nasales el aire salado. Y entonces la música de su primer vals perforó sus tímpanos. La calidez de un primer beso se extendió por toda la habitación y un rápido eco se perdió en la distancia.

Voces. Cartas. Separación. Barcos. Trenes. Persecución. Voces. Dolor y lágrimas. Esperanza. Ojos que se encontraron por unos breves momentos bajo los sonidos de un tren. Aplausos y risas y lágrimas de alegría y agonía. El olor sofocante del yodo. Nieve y lágrimas de nuevo. Pasos rápidos en las escaleras. Dolor. El fin.

\- "Yo diría que, o ustedes dos se conocen... ¡O tenemos amor a primera vista aquí! ¿Cierto, chicos?" rió el jefe Norman.

Con estas palabras Candy y Terry fueron sacados del torbellino de su mundo, y fue la primera vez que Terry notó con asombro, los fríos ojos de Candy.

* * *

 **El que define las reglas**

\- "Hmm…" Candy aclaró su garganta, "… ¿Señor Norman supongo?" preguntó flagrantemente ignorando la mirada de Terry que se negaba a apartarse de ella.

\- "Así es, señora ¡Soy yo!" respondió astutamente el jefe.

\- "Sí, con _Su Excelencia_..." enfatizó irónicamente, pero no logró continuar porque al escuchar sus palabras Terry la interrumpió.

\- "Ciertamente nosotros nos conocemos... Me da gusto verla de nuevo, _Señora Ardley_ " dijo Terry respondiéndole con el mismo tono. Por un instante, Candy lo fulminó con los ojos, pero sin importarle e volvió hacia Norman, quien se veía divertido con lo que estaba observando.

\- "El asunto aquí Sr. Norman, no es si conozco a _Su Excelencia_ o no, sino Jeff, así que continuemos con nuestro asunto, por favor."

\- "Sí, por supuesto, por favor, siéntese Sra. Ardley ¿Beberá algo señora?"

\- "No, gracias."

\- "Chicos, como decíamos…" volteó su cabeza hacia sus secuaces "… ¿Usted fuma, Sra. Ardley?"

\- "Sí, gracias" dijo Candy y aceptando un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de un relajado Norman.

En realidad, Candy no fumaba, aunque era considerado muy de moda entre las mujeres tras la revolución de las sufragistas, a ella no le gustaba aún el fumar en público. Sin embargo, había aprendido a través de los negocios, que, si quería jugar en el mismo terreno con los hombres, ella tendría que jugar frecuentemente bajo sus reglas para ser vista por ellos como su igual. Aunque, otra razón para aceptar el cigarrillo, aun cuando al inicio lo hizo de manera totalmente inconsciente, fue que sintió un deseo irresistible de impactar a Terry. En lo que triunfó brillantemente.

Terry, con ojos casi abultados, la miraba fijamente, mientras Candy aceptaba el cigarrillo, sin creer de lo que era testigo, pero su irónica mirada lo despertó.

\- "Por favor, permítame _Señora Ardley_." le dijo lenta y casi burlonamente, y se inclinó hacia ella. Mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda, encendió su cigarrillo con su encendedor, mostrando una risita torcida en la punta de sus labios.

\- "... ¡Gracias, _Su Excelencia_!" Respondió Candy secamente.

\- "... ¿No sabes que fumar es un desagradable hábito...? ... Preferirías mejor ... ¿Una armónica?" dijo tan suavemente que apenas lo pudo escuchar sólo ella.

Candy bajó por un momento sus defensas y dejó que las palabras de Terry la transportaran sobre una colina con narcisos, en alguna lejana mañana de primavera.

" _¡Cálmate!"_ Se regañó internamente y apartó los ojos de los azules y brillantes de Terry.

Todavía ligeramente confundida, se volvió hacia Jeff y Norman.

\- "Jeff, realmente no sé lo que has intentado hacer aquí esta noche, pero es totalmente diferente a lo que acordamos."

\- "Pero... Candy..."

\- "¡No oiré ninguna excusa! No me interesa si ustedes, caballeros, se divierten apostando la deuda de Jeff en un juego de póquer. Sr. Norman, sabía que vendría esta noche... ¡Pero lo ha hecho de otra manera!

" _... ¿Candy está regañando a Norman? ..."_ se dijo Terry a sí mismo y se permitió realmente disfrutar del espectáculo y mucho más.

Inicialmente trató de familiarizarse con su forma adulta, que como siempre lo había imaginado y esperado, lo sorprendió gratamente. Ciertamente ella no había cambiado mucho, pero aun así... Ella era más alta pero tan menuda como antes, y su cuerpo tenía ahora las curvas de una mujer adulta, femenina y atractiva. Su atuendo era por supuesto innovador ¡De cualquier forma Terry nunca hubiera esperado algo diferente de ella! Siempre supo que Candy era más valiente en comparación con otras chicas, y al parecer ella todavía lo es. ¡Excepto que ahora su audacia en combinación con su elegancia, podría ser demasiado encantador!

Sus dos coletas habían sido reemplazadas por un corte de pelo corto, que con cada movimiento hacía que los rizos rubios jugaran traviesamente ¡Tanto, que Terry sentía que quería tocar un rizo en ese mismo momento! Tal vez aún más, para verificar que ella estaba realmente delante de él. Sus ojos viajaban desde sus rizos hasta su hermoso rostro.

¡El mismo rostro fresco, el mismo joven y brillante, pero con una nota de madurez que la hacía irresistible! Y luego buscó aquello por lo que estaba más ansioso... ¡Sus pecas! ¡Sí! ¡Aún allí! Tal vez no tan intensas como solían ser y definitivamente tenía que culpar a su maquillaje, ¡Pero estaban allí! Su viaje imaginario alcanzó sus ojos verdes. Estos ojos alguna vez cálidos y brillantes, ya no lo eran más. Como un par de gemas congeladas, lo miraban dura y agudamente. Los ojos de otra Candy ... ¡Una desconocida!

\- "Ja... ja... ja, sólo estamos jugando para divertirnos señora..." ladró el jefe.

\- "De cualquier manera, este juego termina aquí" dijo Candy aún más agudamente. "Así que no lo demoremos más. Le doy el doble de la cantidad, señor Norman."

El jefe se echó a reír de nuevo.

\- "Esta oferta..." Comenzó a decir el jefe, pero Candy lo cortó en seco.

\- "¡No he terminado! ... Le daré el doble de la cantidad que el Duque le daría, más un cinco por ciento sobre la deuda inicial. Después de esto, no volverá a haber ningún contacto con Jeff de nuevo. ¿Me he dado a entender?"

Los tres hombres seguían mirando a la mujer menuda con la voz decisiva, prácticamente con la boca abierta. Pero la codicia de Norman no tenía límites.

\- "... Tengo que pensarlo..." respondió astutamente el jefe, "... Ya sabe... Tengo gastos..." agregó, supuestamente indiferente, mirando sus uñas.

\- "Escuche Sr. Norman. Lo más fácil para mí es, mañana por la mañana, hacerle una visita al alcalde... Usted sabe, él siempre me ha indicado, que desde la guerra, cómo decirlo... Brick Lane necesita de una remodelación, pero el Municipio carece de fondos... Tiene tantos edificios como éste, y el hecho es que están en un estado terrible, por lo que requerirán de una demolición... Por supuesto..."

Norman, por primera vez esa noche, sintió que un sudor frío lo bañaba.

\- "... ¡No puede hacer eso!" Dijo amarillo por el pánico.

\- "Oh, sí puedo, señor Norman... Puedo, pero no quiero... Así que no nos permitamos llegar a situaciones extremas... ¿Cierto?" Con esto, Candy apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero, con calma.

" _¿Qué estás haciendo Candy...?"_ Terry pensaba, listo para intervenir.

\- "¿Usted me está chantajeando...?" El jefe silbó entre sus dientes.

\- "¡En absoluto, señor Norman! Sólo que, en un negocio, el que establece las reglas es el más poderoso, usted probablemente lo sabe..." dijo Candy señalando a Jeff, que estaba mirando atónito.

Terry estaba sentado allí congelado, tratando de reconocer bajo la mirada dura de Candy, la dulce muchacha que alguna vez conoció. _"¿Cuánto ha cambiado? ¿Cuánto de lo que muestra es su verdadero yo?"_

Norman probablemente era un hombre del bajo mundo, un jefe de Brick Lane, pero sí, él sabía muy bien quiénes eran los grandes jefes del mundo, y definitivamente no quería meterse con ellos. Sabía que no podía lograr un mejor trato.

Con la misma risa ronca y seca, se levantó de su silla y aplaudió apresuradamente.

\- "Me dijeron que era una dura mujer de negocios... Pero ja... ja... ja..." continuó con su risa repugnante "... ¡Algo seguro es que las agallas que tiene podrían envidiarlas muchos hombres señora! ¡Démonos un apretón de manos!"

Candy, negando con la cabeza, abrió su bolso y dejó una carpeta amarilla en la mesa, que Norman recogió con el mismo escenificado estilo.

\- "Jeff muchacho, toda el agua está debajo del puente, ¿eh? ... Ja... Ja... Ja... ¡Graham, fue un buen juego mientras duró! Señora…" dijo y le ofreció la mano a Candy, que apretó con disgusto, pero de todas formas de manera cortés.

\- "¡Billy Boy, ya terminamos aquí!" gritó y se preparó para marcharse.

\- "¡Patrick, bebidas de cortesía de la casa! ¡Traiga a mis invitados lo que deseen!" Con ello, Norman se retiró de la sala de póker.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Pánico**

Con la partida de Norman, el salón volvió a abrirse al público y la gente comenzó a moverse alrededor, ya sea llenando las mesas, o sentándose en el bar. Sobre la mesa principal de póquer había surgido una sensación incómoda. Jeff aún petrificado por todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que se había dicho, se mantenía mirando distraídamente el fieltro verde. Candy, obstinadamente, se negaba a mirar a Terry, quien no tenía la intención de apartar sus ojos de ella. La incomodidad finalmente fue interrumpida por la presencia del camarero.

\- "Señora, caballeros, ¿Qué les gustaría que les ofreciera?"

Los tres se volvieron simultáneamente y lo miraron, pero la que habló fue Candy.

\- "Gracias Patrick, pero Jeff y yo nos vamos ¿Puedes traer mi abrigo por favor?"

Al oír estas palabras, los otros dos se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos.

\- "¡No me mires así Jeff, aún estoy molesta contigo!"

\- "Candy... Lo siento, honestamente... No sé qué decir..."

\- "No importa, todo está bien..." le dijo con un leve tinte de calidez que no pasó desapercibido para Terry.

\- "Jeff, sabes muy bien las razones por las que te ayudé. Por favor, no te metas en problemas de nuevo..."

\- "... Gracias Candy."

El camarero regresó con su abrigo, pero no llegó a ofrecérselo porque Terry saltó y casi se lo arrancó de sus manos.

\- "Yo me haré cargo desde ahora Patrick, gracias."

\- "Como diga, Señor."

Entonces, fue la primera vez, desde el incidente con el cigarrillo, que Candy volvió los ojos y miró a Terry.

" _... Apenas ha cambiado..."_ pensó y se permitió observarlo por un momento.

Desde la última vez que lo había visto, verdaderamente Terry había adquirido por completo un aspecto de adulto. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba y definitivamente más musculoso, aunque todavía esbelto, con sus largas extremidades, mostrando como siempre la elegancia y gracia que lo hacían destacar.

Había cortado su cabello, como era apropiado para la época, pero el frente de sus flequillos era tan rebelde como siempre, y posiblemente estaba un poco más largo de lo que debería ser... Su rostro, sin embargo... Era casi el mismo.

Las líneas de su rostro quizás se habían vuelto un poco más fuertes y el ceño fruncido de sus cejas era definitivamente más profundo, pero sus labios... Su nariz... ¡Sus ojos! Sus ojos eran dos zafiros azules, oscuros y sin límite de profundidad, como siempre. Dos océanos azules que de la tormenta podrían pasar a la calma en un segundo. Estos ojos ahora la miraban, con esa bien conocida llama azul, atemorizando a Candy.

" _... No puedo hacer esto..."_ se dijo mentalmente y apartó sus ojos de los suyos.

\- "Jeff, ¿Vendrás conmigo o pretendes quedarte sentado por más tiempo?" Le preguntó ella de manera algo severa.

\- "Candy..."

\- "Creo que ahora puedo confiarte a ella ¿Cierto Jeff?" se escuchó la voz de Terry con un tono esperanzador.

\- "... Bueno, sí, claro" respondió el joven con confianza. – "¡Gracias señor Graham, por todo!"

\- "¡Te he dicho que es Terrence!"

\- "Sí." dijo vacilante Jeff, con una alegre sonrisa – "Gracias, Terrence."

\- "Te llevaré a casa esta noche Jeff, y mañana nos encargaremos de que vuelvas a la granja con Sam." Insistió Candy.

\- "Jeff es un hombre, no un niño y puede regresar solo a su casa, no lo presiones" Le dijo con firmeza Terry, obviamente molesto porque Candy no lo miraba y tercamente persistía en irse. _"¡¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa por huir…?!"_

\- "Sin intención de ofenderlo, _su Excelencia_ ¡No es usted quien decide lo que Jeff y yo haremos!" Y sus ojos verdes echaron chispas.

\- "Candy, por favor…" Jeff trató de hablar.

\- "¡¿Qué has dicho?!" gritó Terry.

\- "¡Fui muy clara, no es mi culpa si no lo entendió! Y ahora, ¡¿Puede darme mi abrigo, por favor, _su Excelencia_?!

Con estas palabras, Terry sintió que sus oídos emitían humo por la ira. _"¡¿Por qué sigues llamándome así Candy?! ¡¿Por qué tienes tanta amargura?!"_

\- "¡Jeff no es un bebé para que lo cuide! ¡Ni su empleado, _Señora Ardley_!" Replicó Terry levantando la voz, de manera que varias cabezas en la sala se volvieron y los miraron.

\- "¡Y yo no soy una de las estrellas de su compañía a la que pueda comenzar a gritarle señor Graham!" Fue el turno de Candy de gritar.

\- "Candy... Señor Graham... Eh, Terrence, ustedes dos ¡Por favor deténganse!" Exclamó el joven.

\- "¡Jeff, no te metas en esto!" Dijeron ambos al unísono.

El pobre Jeff se encogió con miedo y desconcertado. _"¿Cómo se conocen entre sí estos dos y desde cuándo?! Y ... ¡¿Por qué se comportan así de la nada?!"_ Se preguntó sin saber que más podía hacer.

El ambiente estaba hirviendo como un volcán a punto de estallar, Candy estaba frente a Terry en una posición de batalla, lista para ir a una segunda ronda de pelea, cuando de repente entró en la habitación el mismo tipo pequeño que tenía prisa y había hablado con Terry un poco antes.

\- "¡Bien hecho Terry, lo hiciste de nuevo!"'

\- "... ¿Eh… qué…?!" Candy comenzó a balbucear con la intrusión repentina de este extraño.

\- "¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Arthur?! ¡¿No ves que tengo una conversación con una vieja amiga de la familia...?!" Dijo Terry sarcásticamente, pero igualmente enfadado, mirando intensamente a Candy.

\- "Ya veo, ya veo…" respondió el representante de Terry – "… Pero si ustedes no desean ver sus rostros en los titulares de mañana por la mañana del Daily Mirror, les aconsejo que continúe su debate en otro lugar. Roger Parker está al acecho afuera del club y alguien le susurró que algo está pasando en el cuarto de póker, te dije antes Terry que tuvieras cuidado... ¡¿Sra. Ardley, supongo?!" Continuó dirigiéndose a Candy.

\- ".. La misma, pero de dónde..."

\- "Arthur Cook, soy el representante del Sr. Graham, la reconocí por un artículo sobre caridad."

Candy por primera vez esa noche había perdido el habla, el miedo y el pánico aparecieron en su rostro. ¡Lo último que necesitaba era estar en la primera plana del diario con Terry en semejante pocilga! _"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué pasaría si... ¡Si lo descubrieran los niños...! ¡O incluso peor, Archie!... ¡Ah, cómo me dejé atrapar de esta manera, debí haber enviado a George! Nada hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho... ¡Tengo que irme ahora!"_

\- "¡Bien, me voy!" dijo ella y trató de arrancar el abrigo de las manos de Terry, pero él siguió sosteniéndolo firmemente.

\- "¡Siento decepcionarla Sra. Ardley, pero lamentablemente si se va ahora de aquí, se topará directamente con Parker! Incluso si él no la reconoce, lo cual dudo, él descubrirá muy fácilmente que estaba junto con Terrence..."

\- "¡No estamos juntos!... Yo estaba..."

\- "¡¿Realmente piensa que él lo investigará con detenimiento?! Basta que vea que ambos estuvieron en el mismo lugar..."

\- "¿Y qué propone que haga, señor Cook? ¿Cómo dejo este lugar? ¡¿Está sugiriendo, tal vez que pase toda la noche escondida aquí?! ... ¿Y qué le impide a él entrar aquí?... ¡Ah, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo...!" dijo Candy entre frustración y pánico.

\- "No, claro que no..."

\- "Arthur tiene razón, por supuesto que no…" dijo Terry en un tono serio, por primera vez.

Los otros dos lo miraron expectantes.

\- "... Nos iremos juntos tomados de la mano, para que él obtenga mejores fotos" dijo Terry con una media sonrisa.

\- "¡Terryyy!" Candy casi gritó.

\- "Buen momento para hacer bromas el que encontraste Graham" desaprobó Cook, irónicamente. – "Escuchen..." comenzó a decir Arthur, pero Terry estaba divagando, y no le estaba prestando atención.

" _... ¡¿Ella me llamó... Terry?!..."_ se dijo una y otra vez a sí mismo, para tratar de creer lo que había escuchado... _"Ella necesitará tiempo para manejar su dolor..."_ Las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente _"... ¿Puede ser que ella esté mostrando algo distinto a su verdadero yo? ... ¡Ella es mucho más que esa persona fría! ... Definitivamente ella no es sólo esto que está mostrando... ¡Ni lo que quiere mostrar!"_

\- "¡Ven conmigo!"

Con una mano aun sosteniendo el abrigo de Candy, Terry tomó su mano con la que tenía libre.

\- "Terrence, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Arthur sobresaltado.

Candy estaba aturdida, pasmada. No sabía qué era lo más impactante. La repentina reacción de Terry, su profunda y solemne voz o ... La sensación de su mano sobre la de ella cuando él la aprisionó…

\- "Arthur asegúrate de que Jeff regrese a salvo a casa y dile a Norman que usaré el sótano... ¡Él sabe! ¡Patrick, mi abrigo!"

\- "De inmediato, Sr. Graham."

\- "¡Date prisa! ¡Cook, haz que Parker se mantenga ocupado!"

\- "¡Santo Cielo, Terry! ¡¿Estás empezando a hacer locuras de nuevo?! Todo este tiempo intentaba explicar mi plan a la señora Ardley y ..."

Entonces Patrick volvió con el abrigo y el sombrero de Terry, que él tomó sin soltar la mano de Candy.

\- "Toda esta hora Cook sólo nos has hecho perder el tiempo! ... ¡Patrick! ¡Envía champagne a Roger! ... ¡Con saludos del Duque! ..." dijo sonriendo de lado y luego se volvió hacia Candy.

\- "¡Vámonos!" dijo Terry y comenzó a jalar a Candy tirando de su mano.

Como de un sueño, la obstinación de Candy despertó y ella se petrificó.

\- "¡No!"

Terry la miró salvajemente, con una mezcla de ira y pánico.

\- "Candy ... Nos vamos ahora, ¡He dicho!"

Prácticamente la levantó por el aire por la manera en que estaba jalándola. Candy trató de oponer tanta fuerza como podía, pero era naturalmente imposible tener éxito. Terry era más fuerte que ella.

Dos segundos antes de que entrara Roger Parker en la sala de póker, Terry y Candy desaparecieron detrás de la puerta secreta del sótano.

* * *

 **Si hubieras sido lastimada...**

Dentro de la oscura habitación del sótano, una lámpara de pared arrojaba una enfermiza y tenue luz. El olor mezclado de alcohol y moho había empapado el pequeño espacio y golpeó las fosas nasales de Candy revolviendo su estómago. El lugar era tan pequeño y estaba tan sofocado, que sintió que ni siquiera se podría girar. En frente de ella estaba Terry, que a pesar de todo el alboroto y el pánico previo, sostenía obstinadamente su abrigo y su mano. Parecía estar sin aliento, pero aun así imperturbable. Candy, sin embargo, estaba furiosa.

\- "¡Excelente! ¡Has conseguido encerrarnos en un armario de té! ¡ _El Señor Grandchester_ y sus espléndidas ideas!" dijo tirando de su mano tan dura y agudamente que le dolió. "¡Ouch" Le picaba la nariz "... Y además de eso... ¡Aquí apesta!"

\- "¡En primer lugar, no grites, todavía nos pueden escuchar! Y en segundo lugar... ¿Desde cuándo te volviste malhumorada sin que lo supiera?" Terry le dijo, supuestamente agredido, pero sus ojos la miraban juguetonamente.

\- "¡Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí!" contestó con frialdad y aún enojada.

\- "Eso es seguro... ¡Dama Suertuda!"

" _¡Dios mío, el sigue poniéndome apodos! ... ¡No puedo creer lo que me está pasando! ... ¡Candy, concéntrate y cálmate!"_

\- "¡Quiero salir de aquí ahora, su Excelencia!"

Él se volvió y la miró por encima del hombro.

\- "No se preocupe por eso, Señora Ardley ¡Muy pronto estará libre de mi molesta presencia!" Con esto se dio la vuelta de tal manera que él quedó mirando de frente a su cara. Terry atrapó a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ".. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella sin aliento, con pánico en su voz.

\- "¡¿Liberarte, tal vez?!"

Ella no le respondió, porque lo sintió moverse. Él la empujó hacía su lado izquierdo, acorralándola lo suficiente con su cuerpo y luego pasó frente a ella. Al instante siguiente, Candy lo vio arrastrando levemente una de las cajas de la pared, oyó un ruido; lo vio de nuevo agazapado ¡Y de pronto, se había ido!

" _¡¿A dónde se fue?!"_

\- "Alice, ¿quieres saber a dónde fue el conejo?" Terry la llamó, pero lo único que vio fue su mano, que él agitó para indicarle que lo siguiera.

Candy respiró hondo, más para calmar su corazón, que había empezado a latir con rapidez desde el momento en que Terry casi la abrazó, y luego se inclinó en el mismo lugar que él.

\- _"¡Afortunadamente hoy visto con pantalones!"_ Pensó y luego sorprendentemente vio una pequeña puerta, por la que sólo pasaría un hombre al agacharse. Se parecía más a una escotilla, pero estaba en el costado de la pared, en lugar de estar en el suelo. Aunque estaba oscuro, pudo ver la figura de Terry detrás de la pequeña abertura, aun agachado, le sonreía ampliamente, mientras esperaba a que ella se acercara.

Ella tomó su mano y se arrastró por la puerta. Se encontró en un estrecho pasillo de ladrillo rojo. Candy trató de levantarse apresuradamente, así que tropezó y casi se cayó. Al momento siguiente, no sólo sostenía la mano de Terry, sino que ambas manos de él la habían abrazado por la cintura.

Se encontraron cara a cara, respirando muy cerca. Silencio. Sintió su aliento fresco golpear sus mejillas. Una mezcla de tabaco, whisky y menta. Mareo. Estiró la mano para tocar la pared, pero no era necesario apoyar su cuerpo contra ella. Terry prácticamente la estaba sosteniendo por completo.

Lo oyó reír débilmente. _"... ¡¿Qué es lo que encuentra tan divertido ?!"_

\- "... ¿Por qué te ríes? … ¿Ves algo gracioso?" preguntó lentamente, jadeando.

\- "Ah ... Estaba pensando que ... ¡Los poderes mágicos de Tarzán finalmente te abandonaron!"

¡Bueno, eso fue suficiente! Candy una vez más perdió la compostura y se apartó abruptamente de sus brazos, casi golpeando la pared detrás de ella.

\- "¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuántos años tiene Sr. Graham! ¿Quince?" Su actitud, como una dura roca, sus ojos afilados, su voz congelada. _"¡¿Tienes la impresión Terry, de que podemos ponernos al día a partir de donde lo dejamos?!_ _¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! ... ¡No, no puedo! ..."_

Terry no respondió. La miró allí, durante medio minuto, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza en su expresión. _"Contigo... Siempre me sentiré un quinceañero..."_ dijo para sí mismo, pero eventualmente apartó sus ojos de los de ella. _"... Pero tristemente, ninguno de nosotros lo es más..."_ Pensó y comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el estrecho pasillo.

\- "... Caminaremos por un par de minutos."

Candy permaneció por un momento, congelada. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo afectaron... Pero en ese momento ella no sabía ni siquiera lo que quería... Un Terry que hablaba como si todavía estuvieran en el Colegio San Pablo o un Terry hosco e introvertido... _"Frío... ¿Como tú?"_ La pequeña voz interior exclamó revolucionaria. _"¡Shhh! ..."_ Ella silenció la voz una vez más y comenzó a seguirlo.

Al final del pasillo semi oscuro una puerta apareció, pero no tan claramente. No estaba muy lejos. Sólo sonaban sus pasos.

De repente, ella lo vio detenerse y volverse hacia ella. Con un movimiento le pasó el abrigo por encima de los hombros. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había estado congelando todo este tiempo, sin su abrigo.

\- "... Gracias..."

Terry sacudió levemente la cabeza y reinició su andar. A pocos metros antes de llegar a la puerta, le oyó decir:

\- "… Ese chico, Carson, ¿De dónde lo conoces?"

Ciertamente su pregunta la sorprendió.

\- "… ¿Jeff? Eh… A Jeff lo conozco desde que era un niño..." Candy respondió claramente, _"... Con todo el alboroto y el escape del sótano, no tuve tiempo de decirle adiós..."_ pensó abstraída.

\- "Jeff es británico, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es posible que lo conozcas desde su infancia?"

Decir la mitad, no decir la otra mitad... Finalmente Candy respondió, aunque sabía que su respuesta probablemente abriría la caja de Pandora.

\- "Eh, a Jeff y su familia los he conocido antes... Hace muchos años, antes de irme de Inglaterra... Me escondí en la carreta de su padre... Esa vez, cuando... Quise... ¡Ah! Como sea, ya no importa ahora... Historia antigua..." dijo mientras escuchaba como se extinguía su propia voz.

Como era de esperarse Terry detuvo su andar, se quedó quieto, pero no se dio la vuelta.

\- "¿Por qué diablos te escondiste en su carreta?"

" _Tú lo pediste Candy... ¡Ahora lo tienes! ... ¿Por qué no has dicho otra cosa?"_ Pensó confundida.

Él se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando mucho tiempo responder y decidió entonces volverse hacia ella.

\- "Candy ... ¿Me dirás... Por qué te escondiste en su carreta...?"

\- "¡Porque estaba en bancarrota! ¡Porque me escapé del colegio después de que te fuiste y quería volver a América a toda costa! ¡Porque si no hubiera conocido a los Carson, no sé dónde habría terminado! ¡Porque sin esa amistad, yo no hubiera entrado como polizón en el barco que me llevó a casa! ¡Eso! ¿Está satisfecha tu curiosidad?" Terminó Candy sin aliento.

\- "¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo polizón?!"

Candy no le respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y de una cosa estaba segura, ella no estaba preparada por nada en el mundo para recibir la reacción de Terry.

Terry se echó a reír. Una risa loca, imposible e imparable. Una risa que arrastró tanto a Candy que empezó a reír también. Nerviosa, con lágrimas. Un par de minutos más tarde trataron de recuperar su aliento, pero todavía riéndose.

\- "¡Oh! Me duele el estómago..." dijo Candy y apoyó su espalda en la pared para recuperar el aliento.

\- "El mío también... Pero gracias... No me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo..." Se despeinó su pelo castaño con los dedos, y al instante siguiente se puso serio.

Terry dio dos pasos hacia ella, apoyó una mano en la pared en la que Candy se recargó y con la otra le tocó ligeramente su hombro, atrapándola.

\- "... Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste... ¿Lo sabes...?"

Su profunda voz de terciopelo pasó por los oídos de Candy, directamente a su corazón, como una caricia insoportable.

\- "... Bueno, no tenía muchas opciones..."

\- "... Por suerte... Todo salió bien... De lo contrario..." Terry continuó tan lentamente, como si le doliera.

Candy contuvo el aliento. Su mirada y su voz hicieron que sus ojos se agitaran _"... No... Por favor ... No me mires así..."_ decía dentro de sí, pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

\- "... De lo contrario si algo te hubiera pasado... Si algo pudiera haberte pasado... "

\- "... Pa… Para... No..."

\- "... Si algo malo te hubiera pasado... ¡Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado!"

Ella sintió primero que el nudo le tensaba la garganta. _"... ¡No! ... ¡No puedo! ... Ah, por favor, para..."_ Y luego sus brazos apretaron todo su ser, abrazándola.

Un abrazo cálido. Un abrazo que envolvía al mundo entero. Manos desconocidas, pero conocidas. Una esencia íntima que nunca se fue. Un abrazo como su hogar, su propio hogar. Un corazón sobre otro, latiendo como uno solo.

\- "... No quiero... Tampoco... Imaginar... Si hubieras sido lastimada..." Sus labios con dolor murmuraron en su oído.

" _... Ah, Terry... Terry no hagas esto ¡No! No hay vuelta atrás... ¡¿No lo comprendes?! ... ¡Estoy maldita! ... ¡Cualquiera a quien amo se convierte en cenizas! ¡Todo lo que amo, muere! ¡No! ... ¡Suficiente! ... ¡Suficiente!"_

Ella lo empujó e inclinando su cabeza intentó encontrar la calma.

\- "Candy..."

Se aclaró la garganta, y cuando ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró, era la helada Dama de Hierro Ardley.

\- "Se está haciendo tarde."

\- "Candy tenemos que hablar..."

\- "¿Esta puerta conduce a la calle lateral de Lane?"

\- "Sí... Pero no te dejaré ir sola por ahí."

\- "¡Oh! ¡Todo está bajo control!"

\- "Candy, quiero que hablemos..."

\- "Mi auto..."

\- "Candy..."

\- _"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_

\- "... Lo dejé en la esquina de la calle."

\- "Debemos hablar."

\- "Debo irme."

\- _"No lo hagas."_

\- "Mañana tengo una reunión a las ocho de la mañana... Siento no poder continuar la charla."

Con esto, ella lo rebasó, agarró el picaporte de la puerta de madera y salió a la calle lateral de Brick Lane.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

 **Las dos llamadas telefónicas.**

(Época de Acción de Gracias de 1933)

En los siguientes días, se realizaron dos llamadas trasatlánticas.

La primera fue la de Annie para Candy.

\- "¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Candy?!"

\- "¿Hola? ¡¿Annie, eres tú?!"

\- "¡Sí, querida Candy!"

\- "La línea telefónica no es muy clara ¿Puedes escucharme?"

\- "Puedo oírte Candy ¡¿Estás bien?! Los niños, ¿Cómo están?"

\- "¡Estoy muy bien y los niños están bien, no te preocupes querida! ¡¿Ustedes están bien?!"

\- "¡Sí, sí! Mi médico dijo que el bebé probablemente llegará después de Año Nuevo, tú estarás aquí ¿No es así?"

\- "Sí, Annie, por supuesto, estaré en casa para Navidad con los niños y George..."

\- "Candy ¿En verdad todo está bien?"

\- ".. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ... ¡Todo está perfecto! ¡Es solo que tengo mucho trabajo!"

\- "... ¿Estás segura de que es sólo eso?" insistió Annie.

\- "Sí Annie ... Tengo que irme ahora, debo prepararme para el banquete del Alcalde"

\- "¡Oh! ¡Qué emocionante! ¡¿El banquete anual de Acción de Gracias?! ¡La pasarás de maravilla querida Candy! ¡Estoy segura de ello! ¿Habrá nobles o miembros de la realeza también?"

\- "¡Esto es sólo por trabajo Annie, ya lo sabes! Sí, creo que podría haber algunos miembros de la realeza."

\- "¡Deseo con ansiedad ver tu nombre en la columna de la página social! ¡Desearía estar allí!"

\- "¡Y yo desearía estar cómoda en mi casa!"

\- "¡Casi olvido la razón por la que te llamé! ¡Llegó una carta para ti!"

\- "¡¿De quién?!"

\- "De Karen Kreis, te la enviaré pronto."

\- "¡No te preocupes, en menos de un mes me la darás tú misma!"

\- "Bien, bien... ¡Cuídate Candy!"

Candy colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando el aparato negro.

" _... ¡Todo mi pasado llama a mi puerta! ... Karen ... Un nombre relacionado con..."_

" _¡Deseo con ansiedad ver tu nombre en la columna de la página social!"_ Aun podía oír la voz de su amiga.

\- "¡Cuidado con lo que deseas Annie! ¡Ten mucho cuidado!"

Después de su aventura aquella noche en el club de póker y de todo lo que pasó, Candy no volvió a ver a Terry. Cuando regresó a Inglaterra, pasó por su mente que podría toparse por casualidad con él. Pero, a pesar de prepararse tanto como pudo ante un posible encuentro, ¡Definitivamente la manera y el lugar en el que eventualmente se reencontraron, así como todo lo que pasó esa noche, la tomaron completamente por sorpresa!

Una pequeña guerra había estallado dentro de ella, y a pesar de que en los días siguientes intentó con fuerza sacar a Terry de su cabeza, le estaba siendo difícil. Sus palabras danzaban en su mente una y otra vez. Sus movimientos, su rostro, su voz y su abrazo... Su dulce tristeza, que él trató de encubrir con burlas... "... C _omo en los viejos tiempos... Cuando éramos dos chicos adolescentes_ …"

\- "... Pero ya no lo somos..."

Se encontró molesta. ¿Pero qué era lo que le molestaba más? ¿Qué él hubiera derribado sus defensas? ¡¿Que ella sintió su castillo congelado tambalearse?! ¡¿O... que al final se sorprendía sintiendo atracción por Terry ?! Una atracción conocida y desconocida al mismo tiempo. Una sensación que ciertamente no se parecía a la que sentía una adolescente. Pero que aun así, el recuerdo de un dulce primer beso, convirtió esa sensación en algo muy familiar.

Ante la vergüenza que sentía hacia ella misma, quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

\- "¡Señora Ardley, sea realista!" ordenó a su imagen sonrojada en el cristal de la ventana, y cerrando las cortinas, se dispuso a vestirse.

La segunda llamada fue de una madre a su hijo.

\- "¡¿Sí?!"

\- "¡Hola, Terry, hijo mío! ¡¿Te desperté?!"

\- "No madre, me estaba preparando para ir al teatro."

\- "¿Estás bien? ¡¿Todo está bien?!"

\- "Podría ser peor..." Terry insinuó que todo estaba igual, pero el timbre de su voz no engañaba a su madre.

\- "Terry, ¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada?"

\- "Nada en absoluto... Algo de menor importancia con el nuevo espectáculo, nada inusual... Hoy es el estreno."

\- "... No me refería al espectáculo hijo mío, pero ya que lo mencionaste... ¿¡ _La Fierecilla Domada_ es lo que presentarás para el Día de Acción de Gracias?!"

\- "Mmm, sí…"

\- "Tal vez estás nervioso ¡Estás haciendo comedia por primera vez!"

\- "No claro que no. Después de todo, nunca es demasiado tarde para nada, ¿Cierto?"

\- "Ya veo... No tienes intención de decirme qué está pasando, ¿Verdad?"

Terry rió entre dientes y su risa confirmó a su madre sus sospechas. O algo importante había sucedido o algo estaba por suceder.

\- "¡Tal vez cambies de opinión y me lo digas en febrero, que te veré de cerca!"

\- "Bueno, sí, acerca de eso..."

\- "¡Terry, no aceptaré que no estés presente en mi película de despedida! ¡Quiero estar acompañada por mi hijo en mi último estreno!"

\- "Lo pensaré..." Él no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a Estados Unidos, y mucho menos a Nueva York.

\- "¡Karen también se enojará si no vienes!"

\- "Oh, ahora lo pensaré mejor…"

\- "¡Terry, no seas malvado! Vamos, me encantaría que conocieras a Clark."

Terry silbó irónicamente.

\- "No me digas que eres una de sus miles admiradoras porque... ¡Sería demasiada información para mí, madre!"

\- "No es mucho mayor que tú, ¿Sabes? ¡Lo veo como a un hijo! ¡Ustedes podrían ser amigos!"

\- "Sí, de acuerdo, sí..."

La llamada terminó y Terry pensó que febrero estaba demasiado lejos... ¡América y Nueva York mucho más lejos y su principal y único interés, se había trasladado de América a Inglaterra!

Como fuera y casualmente, las dos llamadas telefónicas se hicieron exactamente el mismo día.

* * *

 **Rosas blancas en fondo negro.**

Cada año, alrededor de la época de Acción de Gracias, era una tradición para el alcalde de Londres celebrar una gran gala en el Ayuntamiento, en la que se recaudarían fondos para fines de caridad. Usualmente, era una gran fiesta temática, que a través de _bailes_ o incluso de _subastas_ _de_ _besos_ , los ricos y los nobles residentes de Londres, tenían la oportunidad de divertirse mientras vaciaban sus bolsillos en nombre de la filantropía. El tema de la gala de este año era _Rosas blancas en fondo negro_.

Vestido de noche, blanco o negro para las damas, esmoquin con rosas blancas en las solapas de los caballeros. El banquete era precedido generalmente por una representación teatral del Real Teatro de Londres, cuyos fondos eran destinados al mismo propósito. La obra de este año era _La Fierecilla Domada_ de William Shakespeare, protagonizada por Sir Terrence Graham y la Señorita Fiona Bean.

Por supuesto, sería imposible que la Sra. Candice White Ardley se ausentara de semejante banquete. Aunque lo que más deseaba era sólo poder dar el dinero para la caridad y no hacerse presente. Sin embargo, sabía que desafortunadamente no podía faltar. Por lo menos, no a la gala; porque a la representación teatral, sin duda brillaría por su ausencia.

Sabiendo que en la representación teatral de ese año el protagonista era Terry, Candy decidió no verla. Por mucho que amara el teatro en general, no se sentía preparada aún para ver a Terry actuando. Ella no sabía si alguna vez lo estaría. En el fondo, lo deseaba más que nada, pero la idea de estar en un palco en el teatro, y Terry en el escenario, le causaba un pánico y emociones tan intensas, que sentía que no tendría la valentía para afrontarlo o quizás la fortaleza.

Por supuesto, la posibilidad de verlo en la gala era grande, ella estaba plenamente consciente de eso. En lo que Candy había depositado sus esperanzas, era que la insociabilidad de Terry sería mayor y no aparecería. Por otra parte, incluso si él estuviera allí, ella intentaría a toda costa evitarlo.

Su ser entero sabía que la próxima vez que encontrara a Terry, él no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Todo su ser también sabía que ella posiblemente no querría escapar. Posiblemente.

Durante la gala, sintió durante media hora una extraña sensación, algo que se dividía entre la frustración y el alivio; Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry parecía haber preferido no venir. Ella ya había hecho sus típicos contactos sociales con varias personas y no tenía la intención de quedarse por mucho más tiempo. En cualquier caso, no tenía ninguna intención de participar en las subastas para el baile, teniendo siempre como excusa su viudez, y mucho menos estaba cerca de participar en la subasta de besos.

Por supuesto, su actitud formal nunca limitó a sus admiradores en su cortejo o incluso en sus invitaciones para bailar. Invitaciones que Candy siempre rechazaba con amable cortesía, sin dejar lugar a duda.

Con una copa de champán en la mano, vestía con un magnífico vestido negro de Lanvin* que dejaba al descubierto su bien definido cuello y espalda; y su pelo, recogido de manera casual, atado con una pequeña rosa blanca: La señora Ardley esa noche atrajo los ojos de la mayoría de los invitados con su elegante, pero pionero y provocativo estilo.

Indiferente a esas miradas, tuvo una animada y agradable conversación con el cónsul de Francia y su esposa y no notó los oscuros ojos marrones, que la recorrieron por completo durante la última media hora…

\- "Mi estimado alcalde, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

\- "¡Si puedo serle de ayuda, claro que sí, estimado Conde De Luca!"

\- "La dama... La que está charlando con el cónsul…"

\- "¡Oh! ¡¿La Sra. Adley quiere decir?! ... ¡Adorable mujer, mi amigo! ¡Dura empresaria, así como una filántropa única! Pero entre usted y yo, ella es... ¡¿Cómo decirlo?! ... ¡Más aguda y fría que la hoja de un cuchillo!"

\- "Con el finado millonario William Ardley ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía?"

\- "¡Es su viuda, por supuesto!..."

\- "Interesante..."

\- "¡Oh, venga, los presentaré! ¡Sin decir más, sería muy divertido e interesante, mi querido Conde, ver si logra seducirla!"

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Nota de la autora

* Lanvin es una casa de modas fundada por la estilista y diseñadora francesa Jeanne Lanvin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **La Subasta**

En el momento en que Terry entró en el salón de la gala junto con su co-estrella Fiona Bean, Candy estaba bajo el asedio del Conde de Luca, quien a pesar de su sensual temperamento italiano y su coqueteo virtualmente provocativo, era un hombre encantador y muy divertido. Sin embargo, él había sido una víctima más del castillo de hielo de Candy.

\- "¿Ha asistido usted a la obra, Señora Ardley?" preguntó el conde con su cantarín acento italiano, negándose a abandonar su cortejo.

\- "No, estuve en mi oficina hasta tarde, no tuve tiempo..."

\- "¡Fue una muy buena actuación, Sir Graham es muy talentoso!"

\- "Mi querido amigo De Luca ¿Cree que la señora Ardley podría dirigir un imperio si asistiera a todas las obras dramáticas del Lado Occidental (West End) en Londres?" señaló el alcalde bromeando.

\- "¡Qué pena! Porque… ¡ _La Fierecilla Domada_ tiene un carácter altamente educativo!" Se escuchó una profunda voz masculina detrás de ellos.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Su Excelencia!" El alcalde hizo una breve reverencia… "¡Y señorita Bean!" y besó la mano de la joven actriz.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, encontrándose con los de Terry, quien le devolvió una medio sonrisa irónica.

Después de hacerse las requeridas, divertidas e innecesarias presentaciones para Candy y Terry, además de las reseñas y elogios para los dos actores por sus interpretaciones, se inició una discusión relacionada principalmente con la parte caritativa de la velada.

\- "Señorita Bean, ¿Nos hará el honor de participar en la subasta de bailes?" Preguntó melosamente el alcalde a la joven y pelirroja actriz.

\- "¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría negarme?" respondió la chica, con una voz cantarina.

\- "¿Y por qué no en la subasta de besos también?" Añadió la esposa del cónsul sonriendo.

\- "¡Sí, es injusto que sólo el señor Graham disfrute de sus besos!" exclamó alegremente el Conde.

\- "¡Oh! Pero _esos_ son besos fingidos, mi querido Conde, ¿no es verdad?" rió la actriz.

\- "Y _estos_ besos de esta noche ¡Fingidos deberán ser!"

Los invitados se rieron del comentario del cónsul.

\- "¡Entonces, es una espléndida oportunidad para que otras damas muestren también sus habilidades de actuación!"

\- "¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

\- "Entonces, ¿Qué tal la Señora Ardley...?" dijo Terry, mostrándose indiferente con su propuesta.

\- "¡Eh ...!"

Candy se quedó sin palabras.

\- "¡Qué brillante idea, mi estimado!" aprobó el alcalde y los demás se le unieron.

\- "No, no lo creo, yo..." intentó murmurar Candy.

\- "Candice, puedo llamarte Candice, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Fiona, sin esperar una respuesta, "Creo que si ambas participamos, aumentaremos mucho más las ofertas para la beneficencia, ¿no?"

\- "¡Una filántropa como usted, señora mía, no puede negarse a tal propósito!" dijo el Conde con una intención, que no escapó a la atención de Terry, quien le dirigió una aguda mirada tan discretamente como pudo.

\- "¿No es maravilloso?" aplaudió ingenuamente la esposa del cónsul.

Candy se sentía como si estuviera con un grupo de lunáticos bajo el liderazgo de Terry, y siendo increíblemente incompetente, no pudo decir una sola palabra.

\- "¡Pues entonces, así será! ¡Estas dos exquisitas damas serán candidatas para la subasta de besos!" Completó el alcalde y los dejó para iniciar el proceso.

Dos minutos antes de que la joven actriz tomara por el brazo a Candy, para dirigirse ambas hacia el escenario de la subasta, Candy se volvió hacia Terry y lo miró con pánico en sus ojos. Con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y una mirada, que gritaba _"¡Sálvame!"._ Pero sus labios le susurraron ... _"¡Te mataré!"_

Terry simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

\- "Señoras y señores, gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche, nuevamente este año."

El alcalde comenzó su discurso haciendo la presentación requerida del evento y agradeciendo a todos los que estaban allí por contribuir al propósito de la velada. Al final de su discurso inició la subasta de bailes.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, el proceso había sido completado y varios bailes, con varias damas habían sido vendidos, elevando la cantidad recaudada para la obra benéfica.

\- "... Y ahora, señores, les sugiero que busquen en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos… ¡Porque es hora de la subasta de besos!"

Aplausos y risas llenaron el vestíbulo, haciendo que Candy sintiera que si no salía huyendo en ese mismo instante, seguramente se desmayaría.

\- "Las candidatas de este año son... La Señorita Fiona Bean..." Aplausos y algunos silbidos se escucharon en el momento en que la joven actriz apareció con su vestido blanco en el escenario de la subasta, mientras hacía una grácil reverencia.

\- "... ¡Y la Sra. Candice White Ardley!"

Candy sintió como si se hallara por arte de magia en ese escenario. Estaba sin palabras, muda, sin poder enfocar sus ojos en ninguna parte. No escuchó ningún sonido o aplauso, ni las exclamaciones de sorpresa y entusiasmo. Ni tampoco fue capaz de ver las miradas de admiración.

Y antes de que ella lo supiera, el _beso_ de Fiona Bean había sido vendido por setecientas libras esterlinas a un Marqués francés.

\- "¡Y ahora, señores, escucho las ofertas del _beso_ de nuestra encantadora dama Candice! ¿Qué dicen si para empezar partimos en trescientas libras...?" La voz del alcalde se escuchó en los oídos de Candy como una explosión y luego, por primera vez notó dos pares de ojos sobre ella, unos de color marrón oscuro y los otros azules.

\- "¡350!" se escuchó al Conde de Luca.

\- "¡400!" gritó el Cónsul francés, que recibió un breve empujón en su hombro por parte de su esposa, lo que causó varias risas disimuladas alrededor de ellos.

\- "¡500!" insistió De Luca con una sonrisa confiada.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Vamos, señores! ¡No creo que tengan una oportunidad como esta nunca más! ¡Déjenme ver sus apuestas!" Dijo con humor el alcalde.

Candy estaba pensando una cosa: _"¡Lo mataré!... Me siento como un cerdo en una bandeja ¡Por Dios, seguro que lo mataré!_

\- "¡650!" Se oyó una voz juvenil y suave desde algún lugar en la parte de atrás.

\- "¡700!" Replicó el Conde.

\- "¡Ahora estamos hablando caballeros! ¡Nuestra señora Candice alcanzó la cantidad equivalente de la señorita Fiona! 700 a la una...

\- "¡750!" Gritó el mismo hombre joven.

\- "¡800!" Gritó el imponente italiano.

\- "¡Oh! ..." dijo el alcalde, sorprendido por las crecientes apuestas, "... 800 a la una… ¿Oigo otra oferta? ..."

El joven hombre se había retirado de la competencia, asintiendo con la cabeza al conde italiano, quien rió con satisfacción.

\- "... 800 a las dos ... 800 a las..."

\- "¡1500 libras esterlinas!"

La sala se volvió entre susurros y miró al Duque de Grandchester, quien tenía los ojos clavados en Candy.

Algunos murmuraron que mil quinientas libras eran una pequeña fortuna...

\- "Conde De Luca, ¿superará la oferta de Sir Graham?" Le preguntó el alcalde sorprendido por el inesperado desarrollo de la subasta.

El italiano simplemente negó con la cabeza y con una reverencia de derrota dirigida a Terry, mostró que se retiraba de la subasta.

\- "Eh, bien, entonces... 1500 a la una, 1500 a las dos, 1500 y… ¡Vendido! ¡El beso de la Sra. Ardley se registra para el Duque de Grandchester! ¡Puede venir a solicitarlo!" añadió con alegría el alcalde entre los aplausos de la gente, "¡Así como los demás caballeros, por favor, vengan! ¡Damas, les damos las gracias a todas! ¡Ustedes son una gran visión para ojos cansados!"

La orquesta empezó a tocar y varias de los bailes subastados fueron cobrados. Antes de que Candy se diera cuenta, Terry estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola con su conocido y enigmático estilo. Candy no podía dejar de admitir que esta noche Terry se veía impactante en su esmoquin, lo que le hizo perder aún más su posibilidad de hablar.

\- "... No creo... Que realmente hayas venido a cobrar el b..." Ella no pudo terminar su frase.

Terry se acercó a ella tanto que sintió que podía beber su fresco aliento. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus mejillas estaban como si se hubieran incendiado. Con un tormentoso y lento movimiento, Terry llegó a sus labios... Y luego Candy sintió que sus suaves labios... ¡Acariciaban tiernamente su sonrojada mejilla!

Los aplausos estallaron en el salón.

\- "¡Su Excelencia nos dio una vez más una lección de cómo se comportan los caballeros ingleses!" dijo encantado el alcalde y ¡el salón estalló en entusiastas eufemismos!

Nadie, por supuesto, escuchó, salvo Candy, las sugestivas palabras de Terry.

\- "El primer beso... lo robé... El segundo... lo compré... El tercero... tú me lo darás... ¡Por qué lo desearás!"

* * *

 **Entonces, juguemos**

Candy todavía aturdida y conmocionada por todo lo que sucedió, de repente se encontró entre un gran grupo de personas, quienes la estaban felicitando por su gran valor. Desorientada como estaba, no sabía si era un buen momento para empezar a correr, o para encontrar un salvavidas a toda costa. La estocada final para sus emociones fueron las palabras de Terry. Quien casi la besó, pero... finalmente, no lo hizo.

" _Que hacer… Que hacer…"_

\- "¡Mi querida Señora Ardley, muchas gracias!" dijo el alcalde y le besó la mano "Lo que hizo hoy fue realmente..."

\- "¡Adorable, igual que ella!" Agregó el Conde De Luca, que pudo haber perdido el "beso", pero no mostraba ninguna disposición para renunciar a su coqueteo.

Candy, sobre todo por su vergüenza, así como por su torpeza, le dio al Conde una brillante sonrisa. Ante ese intercambio, Terry sintió su sangre hirviendo gota a gota, pero sus habilidades de actuación le impidieron mostrar un solo rastro de agitación.

\- "Ciertamente admirable es también Terrence ¿no?" Dijo Fiona con su voz cantarina, pero detrás de su tono alegre, ella escondía la amargura debida a que Terry había pagado tanto por el beso de Candy y por ella, él ni siquiera había ofertado una sola vez.

\- "¡Sí, sí! ¡Qué gran cantidad su Excelencia!" Confirmó el alcalde.

\- "Terrence, creo que me debes al menos un baile, ya que tu beso fue robado por Candice ¡¿no?!"

Candy miraba a Terry, luego a Fiona, luego otra vez a Terry, aún mareada y todavía, muy difícilmente, tratando de encontrar compostura. Oh... ¡Bueno, ella finalmente la encontró! Un poco bruscamente por supuesto.

\- "Es un placer para mí bailar contigo Fiona..."

Ella le oyó a él decir a la joven actriz, mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Entonces lo justo es que la Señora Ardley me conceda un baile también!" Se quejó abiertamente el italiano.

Candy devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa a Terry y se volvió hacia el Conde.

\- "Roberto, creo que puede llamarme Candice. ¡Y el honor de bailar contigo, es todo mío!"

Terry entrecerró los ojos y no hizo ningún comentario, sólo pensó, _"... ¡¿Quieres jugar, Pecosa?! ¡Entonces… Juguemos!"_

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al centro del salón y se unieron a todos los que bailaban.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Terry observaba a Candy mientras bailaba con De Luca. Ese tipo italiano realmente lo estaba desesperando. Sentía que su paciencia alcanzaba sus límites.

Por otro lado, Candy no iba a dar marcha atrás. A su lógica le habían crecido alas y volaba, dando sólo espacio en su cabeza, para la terquedad ¿y los celos...? ¡No, no, había sido una tontería lo que ella había hecho...! Pero nuevamente... _"Eso fue todo, ¡suficiente! ¡Terminaré este baile y me iré enseguida! ¡Es lo que debí haber hecho hace horas!... Me pregunto si seguirá bailando con ella después de que me vaya..."_

En su agitación y abstraída en sus pensamientos sobre Terry, mientras bailaba con De Luca, Candy no se dio cuenta de que la palma del Conde acariciaba de vez en cuando su espalda desnuda. ¡Terry sin embargo lo notó, y fue la gota que derramó el vaso!

\- "Fiona, disculpa..." dijo a la joven actriz y la dejó allí congelada al detener su baile.

Cruzó con grandes y precipitados pasos los pocos metros que lo separaban de la pareja que bailaba.

\- "Interrumpo."

No preguntó, lo exigió.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- "... Eh, sí, por supuesto..." dijo De Luca, claro que sin desearlo, pero por cortesía consintió "Candice, gracias por el baile... ¡¿Puedo tener uno más después?!

\- "... Uh, sí, por qué no…" Ella no completó su frase porque Terry ya la estaba sosteniendo firmemente por la cintura y la empujó unos metros más lejos para bailar.

Cuando Candy se recuperó de la inesperada sorpresa, se volvió y lo miró molesta.

\- "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Terry?"

\- "¡Bailando con la Señora Ardley! Tengo todo el derecho, y mucho más que el Conde Espagheti."

Candy por un minuto quiso empezar a reír, _"¡Ah... esos apodos tuyos!"_ Pero en última instancia, su broma del beso de la subasta todavía estaba muy fresca en su mente.

\- "¡Oh! Sí... Olvidé que en la jerarquía real un Duque es más importante que un Conde ¡Perdóneme, _Su Excelencia_!"

\- "¡Todo el mundo es más importante que un simple espagueti!"

\- "¡Él tiene un nombre, lo sabes!"

\- "¡Sí que lo tiene! ¡Espagueti Manos Largas!"

\- "¡¿Eh…?!"

\- "¡No me mires con esos enormes ojos tuyos, diciendo que supuestamente no sentías sus tentáculos!"

" _¡¿Terry está celoso?!"_

\- "¡¿Quién te dijo que no los sentía y que no me gustaba?! ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de cortar mi racha de buena suerte?¡" Candy contestó con despecho.

" _¡Oh Dios! ¿He dicho eso?... ¡Debo estar perdiendo el control!"_

\- "¡¿Es así…?!"

\- "¡Sí lo es!"

\- "De hecho... Si no estuviéramos delante de toda esta gente, habría callado tu pequeña sucia boca, ¡Tú, astuta mona!"

\- "¡Atrévete si puedes, tú, grosero Casanova!"

" _¡¿Qué haces Candy?!..."_ Ella se sorprendió con sus propias palabras.

Terry selló su mirada azul con la de ella y dijo con un suspiro.

\- "... Realmente, ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo?" Le preguntó con una triste serenidad en su bello rostro. Ese cambiante estado de ánimo suyo, nunca dejaría de impresionar a Candy.

\- "Eh... Yo..." Ella murmuró.

\- "... ¿Podemos hablar tranquilamente, como dos viejos amigos…?"

Ella no pudo soportarlo. Ese sentimiento, esa voz, esos ojos.

" _¡No puedo!"_ Ella gritó en su interior, _"No tengo el valor... No sé si pueda soportar más dolor..."_

Dejó de bailar y se quedó petrificada; dio un paso atrás, se liberó de sus brazos, sintiéndose tan vacía aún.

\- "Terry... ¡No, no somos amigos! Lo siento... ¡Yo simplemente no puedo... Adiós!" Dijo con una voz ahogada por sus lágrimas, lágrimas que sostenía con flechas y cuchillos para que no fueran vistas por él, y huyó.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de la autora**

Sobre la cantidad de dinero que Terry ofreció.

Por ejemplo, en 1930, sabemos que 1 libra tenía un valor de £55.16 usando el índice de precios al por menor y de £343.20 usando ganancias promedio. Así que, 1500 libras de entonces valían más o menos de £81,370.00 a £514,800.00 libras de hoy.


	18. Chapter 18

**!Hola mis queridas Candy amigas!**

Usualmente no me gusta interrumpir mi narración (capítulos) con mis propias reflexiones, pero debo hacerlo para comentar algunas cosas y mayormente ¡para expresar mi gratitud a quienes han apoyado hasta ahora mi historia!

Debido a las reglas de fanfiction, con relación a los comentarios, no puedo responder personalmente cada uno de los suyos, por esto es que no lo hago, pero los leo ¡y estoy muy agradecida por ellos!

Así que quiero agradecer desde lo profundo de mi corazón a: Gissa A. Graham, Brisi, AlexaPQ, Magda Vidal, Angela Torrez, Liz Rios, Dora376, elisa ventura, dianley, ELI DIAZ, Rous Torres, lachicaderosa, olga elizalde, Erika, Dinakev gra, Betina C, Magy, marichu7308, Lizzy, SOL GRANDCHESTER, gabyleyva9999, tete, Triny , Nally Graham, Lucero Santoskoy, Esther Ramrez, RUBI, Eli, Atte GabyGrandchester, Blanca G, 2atorrez, Lila Venezuela, cotyva, Moly, sayuri1707 y ¡por supuesto a todas las "guests" "invitadas" de las cuales no conozco sus nombres!

¡Gracias por invertir tiempo en leer mi historia y también por comentar! ¡Gracias por seguirla y considerarla dentro de sus favoritas! ¡Sabía que el fandom de Candy en español era un grupo apasionado pero ahora que mi historia está siendo traducida lo puedo ver con mis propios ojos!

Queridas amigas, ¡sus comentarios están llenos de vida y pasión por nuestra amada pareja! Y me hace sentir muy feliz cada vez que leo un nuevo comentario, ¡aún si tengo que traducirlo, ja ja!

Inclusive lamento si las hago sentir frustradas en algunos capítulos con mi _fría Candy_ , pero tuve que hacerlo para que mi historia tuviera el desenlace que yo tenía en mente…

En este momento la historia va por la mitad… ¡espero que ustedes seguirán con ella y disfrutarán de lo que sigue!

Abrazos para todas… ¡y espero me permitan enviarle un gran abrazo a mis dos queridas amigas traductoras, ClauT y Anneth!

De su más sincera "Terrylover"

papirous

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Entrada secreta**

Ella salió de la sala de banquetes, muy alterada como si fuera perseguida. No se despidió de nadie. Ni siquiera pidió su abrigo del guardarropa. Lo único que le importaba era ocultar sus lágrimas y a sí misma.

Justo allí, en la parte superior de la escalera, fuera de la gran puerta del Ayuntamiento, ella sintió su mano aferrándose a la suya.

\- "¡Candy!"

Ella se volvió bruscamente, como si hubiera sido poseída por un poder divino y lo miró.

\- "¡Déjame en paz, Terry!"

Él iba a decirle algo, pero...

Sorprendentemente, ella vio que no estaba enojado ni triste. Sólo tenía una extraña expresión de pánico que se había extendido por todo su rostro. Estaba observando algo detrás de ella; inconscientemente intentó darse la vuelta para ver lo que él veía.

\- "No voltees…" le dijo lentamente y apretó su mano con fuerza.

Primero ella oyó un rugido como una estampida de muchas voces hablando al unísono y luego...

\- "¡No pongas resistencia y haz lo que te diga! ¡Corre!"

Sintió que Terry la levantaba para acercarla a su lado, apretándola por la cintura, mientras que la obligó a bajar la cabeza. Utilizando la chaqueta de su smoking como un paraguas para ocultar su cabeza.

\- "Terry... qué..."

\- "Por favor... no te resistas..." Le dijo con sus labios ligeramente lejos de su oído.

Se dejó llevar. Durante los momentos que siguieron, no entendía si estaba caminando o si él la llevaba cargando. Con extrema dificultad, con el rabillo del ojo, vio muchos pares de pies acercándose como un ejército, y luego se dio cuenta de qué era el zumbido que escuchó antes.

Cuando los primeros destellos de las cámaras de los periodistas comenzaron a explotar de manera ensordecedora detrás de ellos, Terry literalmente lanzó a Candy dentro de un negro taxi londinense.

\- "¡Conduzca! ¡Rápido!" Le gritó al taxista. Terry giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana trasera de la cabina y con un gesto nervioso pasó los dedos por su cabello, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

Candy aún con la cabeza abajo y el pelo hecho un lío, estaba en estado de shock, una vez más, esa noche. _"... ¿Tuvieron el tiempo de captar nuestros rostros...?"_

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Terry dijo:

\- "Si el rostro de alguien estará en la primera página mañana... no te preocupes ¡Será la mía!"

\- "... Cómo ... ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

\- "Ellos te vieron, pero no pudieron ver tu cara... ¡Así que no será de interés para ellos imprimir tu cabeza cubierta!"

\- "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y si, aun así, me reconocen? ¡Ah! Lo que Archie pensará... Mi nombre en la página social... así... ¡Ah! Annie... no… yo no…" Candy se estaba murmurando tonterías a sí misma.

\- "... Confía en mí, a lo largo de los años he aprendido, que si no captaron tu cara... No es que no busquen quién es la que... ''

\- "¿Tú secuestraste?"

\- "¡Puedes decirlo así!" Terry rio ligeramente "Pero no te preocupes sobre eso... ¡Había muchas rubias en el banquete!... Por otro lado, por supuesto, no había muchas que llevaran un vestido igual al tuyo" añadió Terry bromeando y sin darse cuenta, desvió los ojos hacia las bien contorneadas piernas de Candy, que habían quedado al descubierto cuando su vestido se levantó con la prisa con la que entraron en el taxi.

\- "¡Es tu culpa! ¡Toda tu culpa!" dijo, mientras arreglaba su vestido con furia, ocultando la vista de sus piernas.

\- "¡Si no hubiera estado yo para ayudarte a escapar, ahora mismo estarían imprimiendo tu foto!"

\- "¡Si no me hubieras seguido, nada de esto habría sucedido! ¡¿Por qué me seguiste?! ¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry? ¿No es suficiente para ti lo que me hiciste pasar esta noche?"

\- "¡Te seguí, porque no toleraré más que te vayas en medio de nuestra conversación! ... Y pensé que nos habíamos entretenido mutuamente esta noche..." completó con una media sonrisa.

\- "¿Por qué, no me dejas en paz?" Candy furiosa le arrojó la chaqueta, que hasta entonces había tenido sobre ella.

\- "¡¿Me pides dejarte sola, en los tentáculos de cualquier tipo Espagueti?! ¡Lo siento, pero eso está fuera de discusión muñeca!"

\- "¡Quiero ir a casa!"

\- "¡No puedes irte a casa!"

\- "¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

\- "¡Si te vas a casa ahora, mañana por la mañana, Roger Parker, que nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, imprimirá tu lindo nombre con preciosas letras mayúsculas en la primera página!"

\- "Oh... Dios mío... No puedo creer que nos está siguiendo... ¡¿Y qué hacemos ahora?! ¡¿Paseamos en taxi hasta que este periodista maniático se aburra?!"'

\- "Iremos a mi casa ¡Podemos continuar ahí nuestra discusión, si lo deseas!" Dijo Terry sarcásticamente.

\- "¡¿Disculpa?!"

\- "Dije que iríamos a…"

\- "¡Escuché lo que dijiste Terry, no quiero ir a tu casa! ¡Quiero ir a la mía!"

\- "Bueno, si realmente quieres ir a _tu_ casa ¡Será a mi manera! En cuanto a la discusión ¡Veo que no tienes ninguna objeción!" Dijo levantando su ceja izquierda y comenzó a dar instrucciones al conductor.

Con los años, Terry había aprendido a escapar de los periodistas, la mayoría de las veces. Definitivamente para este fin ayudaba el apartamento en el que había elegido vivir, porque aparte de los residentes, nadie más sabía que al costado del edificio había un muy estrecho callejón, que simulaba una calle cerrada y conducía a la parte trasera del edificio. Esta entrada rara vez era utilizada por otras personas distintas de Terry y el conserje.

En menos de diez minutos perdieron de vista a Parker, y aun riñendo entre ellos, Candy y Terry pagaron al taxi y entraron en el edificio.

Lo que en ese momento no sabía Candy, era lo útil que le parecería en el futuro, esta entrada secreta del edificio.

* * *

 **Sé tu verdad**

Todo el camino, hasta que la puerta del apartamento se cerró detrás de ellos, los dos permanecieron irritantemente silenciosos. Con una tensión penetrante entre ellos, que sin embargo, pronto se transformaría en un huracán.

El apartamento estaba casi a oscuras, excepto por una lámpara de pie en la sala de estar, que daba una cálida luz tenue alrededor de la habitación. Sorprendentemente, Candy notó que el olor de limpieza se extendía por toda la casa. Como respuesta escuchó a Terry murmurar algo acerca de que tenía un ama de llaves, que venía todos los días y se ocupaba del apartamento. Ella lo vio ir a encender la chimenea y se permitió observar la habitación.

Era una habitación muy simple con elegantes muebles sencillos, en tonos marrón claro. Con un sofá de terciopelo negro frente a la chimenea que contrastaba con un sillón rojo cerca a la ventana. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Candy fue el piano. Era el mismo piano que una vez había visto en la torre del castillo de Terry en Escocia. Hacía una eternidad. Al menos eso le pareció. Por otro lado, era tan íntimo, que sentía la necesidad de tocar con sus dedos su superficie lisa, como un irresistible deseo de saludar a un viejo amigo. Sin embargo, ella sentía que no podía estar ahí. ¡¿Podría estar?!

Todavía estaba agitada, seguía aún molesta con él. Los recuerdos del casi beso eran tan intensos en su cabeza, que la hacían sentir que estaba oscilando en una cuerda floja.

\- "¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí?"

Sentía como si le hubieran crecido raíces. Con las manos cruzadas frente a su pecho, en postura de defensa, pero también porque tenía frío; ella estaba parada justo en el mismo punto desde el momento en que entró. No había dado ni un paso adelante, ni un paso atrás.

\- "... no vine a quedarme..." dijo ella a través de sus dientes.

Se volvió y la miró. Con una mirada enigmática, que la atravesó.

\- "Hmm... sí, olvidé que tienes prisa por ir a _tu_ casa..."

\- "¡No te burles de mí, Terry! Estoy cansada... Me dijiste que lo hiciera a tu manera y estuve de acuerdo, pero todavía quiero irme a casa ¡¿Tienes un teléfono?!"

\- "¿Disculpa…?"

\- "... Te pregunté si tienes teléfono..."

\- "Tengo teléfono Candy... Pero ¿a quién vas a llamar a esta hora?"

\- "... Debo... Tengo que llamar, para que vengan a buscarme..."

Terry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina.

\- "Haré un poco de té, acércate a la chimenea para que no cojas un resfriado. Te llevaré a casa, más tarde."

\- "... Voy a llamar a George para..."

\- "... Sería muy grosero de mi parte no ofrecerte una taza de té, esta es tu primera visita a mi casa..."

\- "¡No quiero té! ¡¿Dónde está el teléfono Terry?!"

\- "¡En mi estudio, pero ahí nadie más entra!"

\- "¿Crees que es gracioso?" Ella dio dos o tres pasos por primera vez "Y… si debo beber algo ahora ¡Definitivamente necesito algo más fuerte!"

Terry silbó ruidosamente.

\- "¡Lady Ardley, me está escandalizando!"

Candy enojada, no le prestó ninguna atención. Caminó directamente hacia el pequeño bar sobre el que vio una botella de cristal con un transparente líquido ámbar. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió una gran porción.

\- "¡No! No lo hagas..." No la pudo detener.

Frente a los ojos asombrados de Terry, Candy lo bebió de un sorbo. En un esfuerzo por no toser por el ardor que sentía en su garganta, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

\- "¿Sabes que acabas de beberte un whisky escocés de cincuenta años de antigüedad, y solo de un trago?" él le preguntó con dificultad, para no echarse a reír.

\- "¡Listo! ¡Me ofreciste algo! ¡Ahora debo irme!" Respondió Candy sin detenerse, aunque sintió la bebida punzando fuertemente en sus sienes.

\- "... ¡¿Tú debes o tú quieres?!"

\- "¡Quiero!" le gritó ella.

Terry no pudo aguantar más. Se rio en voz alta. Riendo con enojo y muy fuerte. Su risa casi la asustó. Y de repente se detuvo.

\- "¡Entonces, ¿Tanto me odias?! ¿Me desprecias tanto?" dijo con un susurro de voz inexpresiva.

\- "… ¡No te odio Terry!"

\- "¡No me has mostrado lo contrario! Estaré maldito ¡Después de veinte malditos años, te importa más si el elegante ve tu foto conmigo, que tener una conversación normal!" Le gritó tan fuerte, que casi la hizo saltar.

\- "¡Archie no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡No lo involucres! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Por esto no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Porque no tenemos nada en común! ¡Nada!"

\- "¡Ahora no estamos hablando señora! ¡Estamos discutiendo! Y en cuanto a lo común... ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Una vez tuvimos algo en común! ¡Ja, ja, tu único y auténtico protector!

\- "¡No lo digas!"

Terry estaba mirando a Candy con una mirada salvaje por el enojo, con sus fieros ojos clavados en los de ella, que también lucían enojados. A Terry en ese instante no le importaba nada. No estaba interesado en nada. Todo lo que él quería era tomar de dentro de sus entrañas toda la ira y el sufrimiento que había estado cargando.

\- "¡Albert! ¡Tu protector! ¡Mi fraternal amigo! ¡Tanto en común, que fuiste y te casaste con él! ¡Sólo que olvidaste invitarme a la boda! Yo hubiera sido el mejor padrino ¡¿No estás de acuerdo?!"

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que el sonido resonó en las paredes de la sala de estar. Él llevó su mano a su mejilla y rio.

\- "¡Y luego dices que yo me comporto como un adolescente! ¿Quién se porta como si tuviera quince años ahora?"

\- "¡No lo permitiré! ¡No te atrevas a volver a nombrar a Albert! Albert era... él era un gran hombre... Tú eres... ¡Tú eres el mismo maleducado, grosero y egoísta de siempre!"

\- "¡Y tú eres una mujer amargada y fría que no tiene nada que ver con la Candy que yo conocí! ¿Crees que estaría orgulloso tu Albert, si te viera así?"

\- "¡Detente!"

\- "¡Oh no! ... ¡No le haré el favor, señora!" Terry tomó la botella de whisky de la que había bebido hacía un momento Candy y no perdió el tiempo sirviéndose, simplemente bebió dos grandes sorbos directamente de ella.

\- "¿Grosero? ... ¡Sí, tal vez lo soy! ... ¡¿Maleducado?! ... ¡Ja, ja, qué lástima por el título de Sir!

Encendió un cigarrillo nervioso.

\- "¡¿Egoísta?! ... Ja, ja, ¿quieres hablar de egoísmo, Candy? ... ¡Hablemos!" Hizo una pequeña pausa "¡Sí! Así que... ¡Yo fui tan egoísta, que decidí por mi cuenta quedarme con Susana! ¿Debo recordarte quién me dijo qué hacer? ¡¿Quién me hizo hacer una promesa?! ¡¿Por quién lo hice?! ¡Yo, el egoísta! ¡Tan egoísta, que tenía que cumplir con mi deber, sin discusión! ¡Sin sentimientos! ¡Como una marioneta!"

\- "... Tú tenías que... tenías el deber... Ambos teníamos..."

\- "¡No la amaba Candy! ¡Nunca la amé! ¡No quería y no podía!... Y aún así, nunca te pedí que me esperaras… demasiado egoísta que por diez malditos años supe que Albert te tenía en sus brazos y aún más yo me mudé de continente ¡para nunca ponerte en una posición incómoda! Terry gritaba, habiendo perdido el control de sí mismo.

\- "¡Tú, me pediste que fuera feliz Terry! ¡Y yo, hice lo que me pediste!"

\- '' ¡Oh, Sí! ¡Lo hiciste! La Señora Candy siempre pensando primero en todos los demás... ¡A la pobre chica Susana, ella le dio a Terry! ¡Sin siquiera preguntarle a Terry lo que él quería! La Santa Dama Candy, que siempre se preocupó por la felicidad de los demás... Que corría en cada ocasión para defender a sus pobres amigas ¡De repente pensó que su propia felicidad, la encontraría al lado de Albert! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

\- "¿Te has preguntado cuánto me dolió, Terry? ¿Te has preguntado cómo me fui aquella noche? ¡¿Lo difícil que fue para mí irme?! ¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡Que casi me muero de neumonía! ¡¿Que la tía Elroy me echó de la casa cuando yo tenía fiebre?! ¿Sabías en qué brazos lloré días y noches? ¡¿Alguna vez has pensado que yo era una niña de dieciséis años, que perdió todo ese día?!" El whisky había hecho su trabajo y había soltado la lengua de Candy.

\- "¡¿Quieres hacer una competencia de dolor, Candy?! Porque créeme, mientras que tú pasaste por el infierno una vez ¡Yo no he vuelto todavía!"

\- "¡Más huérfana que ese día, nunca me he sentido en mi vida! ¡Me dejaste sola, Terry! ¡Sola! Tú no luchaste... ¡¿Por qué no luchaste...?! Al final probablemente no querías..." Sus lágrimas estaban ahogando su propia voz, le quitó la botella de whisky de su mano a Terry y tomó un gran sorbo.

\- "¿Por qué? ¿Me permitiste pelear? ¡¿Me diste la oportunidad?! ¡Tomaste la decisión de irte, por tu cuenta! ¡Después de todo, yo también era joven, ni siquiera tenía dieciocho años! ¿Sabes qué tan asustado estaba? ¡¿Sabes cuánta presión tenía de la madre de Susana?! ¡No quería que te fueras! Incluso ahora, no quiero que te vayas... Sí, quizás no luché... ¡Y tal vez en última instancia, me rendí!... ¡Pero, nunca he cambiado! Tú, Candy, ¿qué hiciste?" El dolor y la ira inundaron su cuerpo.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca cambiaste Terry?" prácticamente ella gritó.

\- "¡Significa, lo que escribí en esa carta, que nunca te molestaste en contestarme! ¡Te pregunto de nuevo, Candy! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

\- "¡Lo que hice, ¿cierto?! ... ¡Estuve persiguiéndote, toda mi vida! ¡Todavía no me respondes! ¿Qué no ha cambiado Terry?"

\- "¡¿Quieres oírlo, eh?! ¡¿Estás segura de que puedes lidiar con ello?! Pero, si lo olvidé... ¡Ja, ja, tú eres la Reina de Hielo! ¡Puedes lidiar con cualquier cosa!" Tomó de nuevo la botella de sus manos y volvió a beber. "¡¿Persiguiéndome?! ..." añadió con un tono de asombro.

\- "¡El maestro Terrence y sus famosos juegos! ¡Sí, eso definitivamente no ha cambiado! ¡Y sí, yo te estuve persiguiendo! Como una tonta... ¡Estuve corriendo detrás de ti y nunca te alcancé!"

\- "Muy bien, no te gustan los juegos... Crecimos ... encantador ... ¡Así que esa es la verdad, Majestad Lady Ardley!"

\- "¡Me voy! No quiero..."

\- "¡Oh, no, querida! ¡Te sentarás aquí y lo escucharás!" Terry la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, sorprendiéndola.

Hizo una pausa... que le pareció una eternidad a Candy y luego sus palabras la golpearon como mil bofetadas de realidad.

\- "¡Hoy no tenemos ni un caballo, ni el bosque, ni tampoco es mayo para despertarte! ¡Hoy somos tú, yo, el maldito whiskey y la verdad!"

\- "¡Terry, suelta mi mano!"

\- "¿No quieres escuchar la verdad, Candy...?"

\- "… NO… Detente..."

\- "Lo que no ha cambiado, Candy..."

\- "Terry, detente..."

\- "... Y nunca cambiará, es que..."

\- "Por favor detente..."

\- "... Tú eres... tú fuiste... y tú serás para siempre... hasta que el último aliento vuele lejos de mí... y tal vez incluso después, en la otra maldita vida a la que iré..."

Su mano se acercó a sus labios y lo detuvo. Terry, sorprendido por su contacto, no reaccionó, se quedó allí con los ojos prácticamente húmedos, inmersos en el bullicioso verde de los suyos.

\- "... Siempre, yo estuve corriendo detrás de ti y nunca... te alcancé Terry... En el puerto, cuando saliste del colegio, observé al barco llevándote lejos de mí, pero yo no podía dejar de gritar tu nombre una y otra vez... Estuve gritando... que te amaba, hasta que no tuve más voz... En la colina de Pony, sostuve tu taza de té como el objeto más sagrado y vi tus huellas en la nieve muriendo hasta que desaparecieron con la nieve reciente... En Chicago... te vi ahogándome en un mar de admiradoras... llamándote una vez más... En el hospital de Nueva York... te vi levantando a Susana y todo lo que yo quería hacer era gritar... _¡No! ¡Este es mi Terry!_ ... ¡¿Sabes que todavía puedo contar los latidos de tu corazón... tal y como los sentí en mi espalda?! ... ¡No me hables de sufrir, Terry! ... ¡No me hables de cambios!... Yo conozco tu verdad... y conozco la mía..." Lágrimas de desesperación y dolor corrían incontrolablemente de los ojos de Candy.

Ella dejó su mano caer desde su cara, al mismo tiempo que él le liberaba la muñeca. Él se quedó en silencio y se le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

\- "No bebas más... te emborracharás" le dijo con cansancio, cuando con el rabillo del ojo la vio tomar la botella.

\- "... Como si eso importara..." le respondió ella resignada.

Lo escuchó murmurar algo.

\- "... ¿Qué...?" no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle; lo vio girar bruscamente hacia ella, dando dos grandes pasos con los que la alcanzó. Tomó la botella de sus manos y la tiró furiosamente sobre el sofá.

\- "... Terry…"

La tomó por los hombros y casi la estrelló contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella. Era su prisionera bajo su húmeda y azul mirada en llamas.

\- "Al infierno con todo... ¡Hasta aquí lo he soportado!" maldijo Terry entre sus dientes con voz ronca.

Candy no trató de liberarse de sus manos, ni siquiera trató de decirle algo. No podía, ni quería. Su toque era como una quemadura, que paralizaba su mente y su alma.

Sus ojos en una eterna comprensión silenciosa, consintieron y perdieron su lógica. Sus respiraciones se ahogaron. Y luego, ocurrió una explosión.

Toda la ira, el dolor, la ausencia y los años. La amargura, la separación y la soledad. El pasado y el presente, lágrimas y risas. Lujuria y amor. Los recuerdos, los años... los años perdidos, la juventud perdida... se hicieron uno. Un beso. Furioso, enojado, lleno de sufrimiento, y tristeza, y anhelo.

Un beso con el sabor de mayo y sin embargo tan nuevo. Un beso igualmente dividido en dos. Labios que luchaban por dominar. Labios que buscaban un desesperado alivio. Sin fin. Salado por sus lágrimas. Lágrimas unidas. Con una respiración aguda, una única respiración. Un abrazo. Manos atadas firmemente. Una madeja enredada. Allí, sin palabras. Allí sin sentidos. Uno. Allí, sin retorno. Uno. Nada más. En una unión que estaba predestinada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

El capítulo siguiente contiene escenas eróticas gráficas y lenguaje adulto. No se recomienda su lectura para menores de edad.

* * *

 **En su propio océano**

Se estaban besando mutuamente como si no hubiera un mañana. Terry aprisionaba a Candy con tanta fuerza contra la pared, como si quisiera atravesarla con ella. En una dulce cárcel, tenerla para siempre entre sus brazos. Sus labios, lengua y dientes, exploraban con avidez su boca. Por su parte, Candy aferraba sus cabellos con furia, introduciendo sus dedos entre ellos, tirando de él, acercándolo más y más hacia ella. Nada era suficiente para ella. Nada era suficiente para él. Nada era suficiente.

Él liberó sus hombros, y con una de sus manos envolvió su estrecha cintura, mientras que con la otra recorrió su trasero, presionándola más contra él. La sintió jadear dentro de su boca, lo que lo enloqueció. No tenía suficiente de su aliento, de su sabor. La suave y audaz lengua de Terry, dentro de su boca, estaba enviando ondas de placer incontrolable por todo el cuerpo de Candy. Sus movimientos eran apresurados, casi violentos, brutales. Sus caricias eran feroces y tiernas a la vez. Audaces, provocadoras. Ellos se acariciaban y se tocaban por encima de la ropa, pero no era suficiente. Nada era suficiente. Una guerra de manos y dedos, de bocas, labios y respiraciones profundas. Manos buscando codiciosamente por piel, sudorosa y caliente.

Él sintió sus uñas penetrando, a través de su ancha espalda y hombros, como una caricia salvaje, pasando a su pecho. Escuchó el sonido de los botones de su camisa, como si fueran una tormenta de verano, cayendo en el suelo. Los besos húmedos de Candy en su cuello y garganta, como el hierro caliente, lo quemaban apasionadamente. Y entonces sus manos atacaron su vestido y sus firmes pechos se encontraron expuestos a su merced.

Un grito de alivio salió de los labios de Candy, cuando Terry tomó posesión de un duro pezón en su boca, succionando y mordiéndolo tortuosamente. Como si fuera un hombre alcoholizado y codicioso. La espalda de Candy se arqueó y su abdomen sintió su dura erección. Sus manos, como encantadas, se dirigieron a su entrepierna. Desesperadamente luchó para sentir en sus manos su dura masculinidad y liberarla. Ella lo oyó gemir sobre su pecho.

Su boca volvió a la suya y la besó ferozmente, agarrando su carnoso labio inferior, succionándolo con fuerza. Los ojos de Terry enloquecidos, aturdidos por el deseo, estaban atrapados en los ardientes ojos de Candy. Su aliento caliente lo estaba hundiendo pesadamente.

\- "... ¿Quieres este vestido? ..." le preguntó lentamente, como con dolor.

Sus manos levantaron la bastilla del vestido y lo sostuvieron estirándolo.

\- "... Es todo tuyo... Terry…" le susurró ella con voz ronca a su oído y mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja con provocación.

Él sonrió maliciosamente.

\- "... Esto es lo que quería hacer..." sonó algo desgarrándose, "... desde el primer momento..." el vestido se abrió, "...en que te vi esta noche..." la ropa interior de Candy se deslizó hasta abajo, entre ellos dos.

Él colocó su mano bajo su entrepierna y lentamente su palma envolvió su caliente sexo desnudo. Él bebió su grito mientras deslizaba su dedo dentro de su húmedo interior. Pensó que se derretiría, su cálida y estrecha entrada lo estaba quemando hasta el centro de su alma. Pero de nuevo, no era suficiente. Se sentía demasiado codicioso con ella.

\- "... Terry..." Candy gimió sensualmente, con la respiración entrecortada y sintiéndose vacía, cuando él retiró la mano de su interior.

Él se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo saboreó provocadoramente. Sus salvajes ojos azules la miraban con codicia y hambrientamente abrazaban su intensa mirada. Ella tomó su mano con la suya y con un erótico y casi obsceno gesto, condujo ese mismo dedo hacia sus labios, besándolo y lamiéndolo con adoración.

Terry gimió con dolor por el deseo que sentía y luego la agarró con fuerza, levantándola por sus piernas desnudas, empujándola completamente contra la pared. Las piernas de Candy lo envolvían, como si fueran tenazas, a su alrededor.

\- "... Sólo tú... tú fuiste... siempre... sólo tú... para siempre... sólo tú..."'

Él le susurró y se sumergió dentro de ella en un solo movimiento. Difícil. Profundo.

Un grito de expiación salió de sus bocas, donde uno llamó el nombre del otro. Una respiración, una voz, una lágrima, que se convirtió en una sola persona junto con sus cuerpos. Dos corazones que estaban latiendo como si fueran uno, porque siempre habían sido solo uno. Las dos mitades de un alma. Cuerpos medio vestidos, hambrientos.

Su balanceo era casi ceremonialmente primitivo. Su ritmo en absoluto sincronismo, rápido, profundo e insoportable. El tiempo y el espacio habían desaparecido. No importaba en dónde estaban, si era de noche o de día, verano o invierno. Si tenían treinta o dieciséis años.

Lo que importaba, era que su viaje en común, el que había comenzado en una noche de Año Nuevo, en medio del océano, justo allí se había completado. Dentro de su propio mundo, en su propio océano.

Y con cada nuevo empuje de Terry dentro Candy, el universo completo se desvanecía, desapareciendo y ellos permanecían como uno solo. Alcanzando el final juntos. Más y más rápido, con mayor redención. Su clímax vino entre lágrimas y respiraciones y palabras de adoración y amor sin fin; tan violento, duro y fuerte en algún momento... habiendo sido separados y redimiéndolos.

Terry permaneció allí sujetándola con fuerza, con su cabeza enterrada como un bebé en su tierno cuello, llenando sus pulmones con su dulce olor, con su propio y único aire que le daba vida. Las lágrimas de ella se secaban en su pecho. El rostro de Candy estaba escondido allí, sobre su amoroso corazón que aún seguía latiendo fuerte y rápidamente. La llevó cargando hasta el sillón rojo, que se convirtió en su nido. Y se quedaron allí abrazándose. Atados. Silenciosos.

* * *

 **Continuará….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **La brecha**

" _No son las estrellas las que dictan nuestro destino, sino nosotros mismos"_

 _William Shakespeare_

Él se despertó porque sentía un frío bien conocido. Pero algo estaba mal. No debería sentirse así, no por lo menos hoy. La fragancia de Candy había permanecido en la habitación y en él. Pero ella no estaba allí. Se sorprendió incluso consigo mismo por cómo logró dormir tan profundamente. Acostumbrado a los años de insomnio, nunca esperó que pasara ni siquiera una noche en su vida, donde dormiría como drogado. Pero cuando perdió su calor, y junto con eso, también perdió su calmado sueño.

Saltó, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente _"¡No otra vez!"_ maldijo Terry entre dientes. Con una última fútil esperanza, dio una vuelta por su apartamento, tal vez ella todavía estaba allí, tal vez estaba equivocado. Realmente deseaba estar equivocado, pero no lo estaba.

\- "Pecosa, ¡¿quieres que te persiga?! ¡Persecución tendrás!" Dijo casi indignado para sí mismo.

Poco antes de salir de su apartamento, vio un trozo de papel encima del piano. Con un pánico interno lo tomó lentamente y lo leyó.

 _Terry_

 _Tuve que irme. Hoy volveré a América._

 _Sería inútil explicártelo,_

 _Pero hay algo que tengo qué hacer_

 _Y no puedo posponerlo._

 _Tuya,_

 _Candy_

Terry se congeló. Estaba mirando la carta y sintió un extraño déjà vu.

Un castigo que merecía probablemente, pero ya no tenía la voluntad de aceptarlo.

Dobló la carta, la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y azotando la puerta de su apartamento, se marchó.

Cuando Terry llegó al puerto de Southampton era tarde. El barco se había ido, parecía como un punto negro en el horizonte, disminuyendo a lo lejos.

Se quedó allí parado, frente a la primera luz del día que hacía desaparecer la oscuridad, hasta que el punto negro se perdió en el Atlántico.

La había perdido una vez más. Pensó cuántas veces se habían separado y con una rabia frenética, que sintió por primera vez en su vida, Terry decidió que sería la última vez.

Las oficinas de los Ardley, en Londres, estaban alojadas en un piso alto de un lujoso edificio, cerca de la calle Oxford. George le dijo buenos días a su secretaria, pero se encontró frente a una inesperada sorpresa.

\- "Sr. Johnson, buenos días, aquí está el señor..."

\- "Ya conozco al Sr. Grandchester, Charlene, gracias."

Terry se levantó de la silla de la recepción, en la que estuvo sentado todo el tiempo que esperó a que George llegara.

\- "Buenos días, Sr. Johnson, disculpe mi visita sin previo aviso" dijo Terry, mientras le ofrecía su mano en un cortés saludo.

\- "Buenos días, Su Excelencia, por favor, venga a mi oficina. Charlene, tráiganos por favor - ¿té, supongo-, Sr. Grandchester?

\- "Sí, por favor"

En el momento en que Terry caminaba hacia la oficina de George, no pudo pasar por alto una gran puerta interior, que tenía sobre ella una inscripción en oro.

" _Candice White Ardley, Presidente General de Empresas Ardley"'_

Le pareció extraño, tal vez incluso un poco gracioso, ver el nombre de Candy escrito en un estilo tan oficial. En ese momento llegaron a su mente las diversas publicaciones que había leído recientemente sobre ella ¿Cómo la llaman en el mundo de los negocios los periodistas? ¡Poderosa Señora Ardley, Reina de piedra, Esmeraldas congeladas, Poderosa filántropa! _"¡¿Ni siquiera uno de ellos pensó en llamarla Señora Pecas?!"_ Terry reflexionó, en un esfuerzo por parodiar el cambio de Candy. _"¿Y quién eres tú después de todo? ¿Tienes el valor de juzgarla, señor Duque?"_ respondió sarcásticamente para sí mismo. Sin importar sus pensamientos, Terry no se demoró más y sacó a colación el tema inmediatamente.

\- "Sr. Johnson, personalmente nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, pero creo que usted me conoce, aunque es posible que no me recuerde muy bien, han pasado muchos años desde nuestro último encuentro..."

\- "Por supuesto que me acuerdo de usted, Sr. Grandchester y me siento honrado por su visita, aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted, en nuestro último encuentro todavía era un caballero muy joven."

\- "¡Más bien, un joven grosero!" repuso Terry recordando mentalmente la manera en que había huido aquella noche de Año Nuevo en el barco, sin siquiera saludar a George. "No obstante, muchas gracias por recibirme sin una cita previa, estoy plenamente consciente de lo ocupado que está y no le retrasaré en absoluto. La razón por la que estoy aquí hoy, es para pedirle su ayuda."

George se sintió un poco sorprendido, y creyó firmemente que lo que Terry estaba a punto de pedir tenía conexión directa con Candy, pero el carácter controlado de George no le dejó mostrar ninguna emoción.

\- "Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarle, por supuesto lo haré, Sr. Grandchester."

\- "Sr. Johnson, la Sra. Ardley, ¿todavía está en Londres o regresó a América?"

\- "Sí, en este momento mientras hablamos, ella va de regreso a los Estados Unidos; se fue muy temprano esta mañana. Dentro de unos días estará en nuestras oficinas en Chicago, si desea ponerse en contacto con ella."

\- "¿Sabe usted cuándo volverá a Inglaterra?"

\- "La Sra. Candy tiene programado pasar las vacaciones en Chicago, pero por cuánto tiempo planea quedarse en Estados Unidos, en este momento no lo sé, para darle una respuesta. Lo que es seguro, es que después de Año Nuevo, el joven Señor Anthony y la Señorita Rosy, volverán al colegio San Pablo, yo mismo los escoltaré."

Terry se sorprendió con las palabras de George _"¡¿Los hijos de Candy están asistiendo al colegio San Pablo?!"_ George leyó la expresión de Terry, pero eligió permanecer en silencio. En ese momento, entró en la oficina la joven secretaria y se preparó para servirles el té.

El cerebro de Terry empezó a fabricar pensamientos, que hasta ese momento ni siquiera habían cruzado por su mente. Sí, era consciente de que Candy tenía dos hijos de Albert. Hijos, que hubiera querido más que nada, haberle dado él mismo. Pero, cuando normalmente debía sentirse celoso, por el contrario, Terry sintió lo opuesto. Estaba deseando amar a esos niños, aunque nunca los había conocido; sí, los amaba porque eran hijos de ella.

Amaría cualquier cosa suya; incluso si le generara dolor. No importaba si le dolía, lo único importante para Terry era Candy y sólo ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta de la difícil situación en la que estaba Candy; criando a esos dos niños por su cuenta _"¿Por qué se quedó sola haciendo ese trabajo?_ maldijo mentalmente, por milésima vez, sus destinos; el suyo, el de ella, el de Albert, que como una loca madeja enmarañada, había terminado en un interminable hilo lleno de nudos. Obviamente, por todo lo que sabía, Candy, nunca querría darle un segundo padre a esos niños, ni siquiera a él mismo. Jamás permitiría a nadie interferir en la crianza de sus hijos. Terry estaba seguro de ello; ella misma se convertiría en su padre y, eventualmente, eso es lo que ya había hecho.

No, definitivamente la posición de Terry era ahora muy difícil. La brecha de los veinte años, y particularmente la brecha de los diez años que Candy pasó casada con Albert, no era algo que pudieran simplemente pasar por alto en una noche. Ninguno de los dos podía cubrirla con una noche de pasión. _"¿Y si... no logramos llenar la brecha...?"_ Le vino a la mente esa agonizante pregunta. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

Terry estaba seguro de una cosa.

Definitivamente, ellos eran las dos mitades de un alma; ellos lo sabían muy bien. Ellos también lo habían pagado con mucho sufrimiento, hasta ahora. Definitivamente todavía se amaban, pero la brecha no iba a desaparecer por arte de magia. Y ciertamente, no iba a desaparecer sin siquiera hacer un solo esfuerzo. No con uno, sino con miles de esfuerzos que estaba dispuesto a hacer, gritó el alma de Terry.

Ahora Terry lo había entendido. Había entendido por qué ella se estaba escapando de él. Candy estaba aterrorizada. Ella estaba asustada. Ella temía al mismo destino que los unía de nuevo. Estaba temblando ante la idea de que esta segunda oportunidad podría resultar ser una mentira. Que podría separarlos una vez más... Realmente, ¿cuál de los dos tenía la fuerza mental para soportar más sufrimiento? ¿Incluso, una ruptura más? A estos pensamientos, Terry también les temía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por la formal voz de George.

\- "Sr. Grandchester, normalmente no es mi estilo intervenir, y sobre todo como la mano derecha de la Sra. Candy, no se me permite revelar sus planes, y ciertamente no deseo hacerlo."

\- "Sí, es perfectamente comprensible Sr. Johnson" dijo Terry ocultando su decepción.

\- "Pero por supuesto... a un viejo buen amigo de la Sra. Candy, no podría negarle... digamos, un encuentro casual, ¿verdad?" completó el siempre parco George, pero para un hombre como Terry, que tenía conocimientos de actuación, no podía ignorar el hecho de que el tono de la voz de George era consensual.

\- "Entiendo su punto de vista..." dijo formalmente Terry y se puso de pie para despedirse de su interlocutor, "Gracias Sr. Johnson."

\- "Fue un honor, Señor."

Mientras Terry se giraba hacia la puerta para marcharse, George notó un pequeño broche redondo en la solapa de su chaqueta.

" _T.G."_ fue lo único que se dijo George a sí mismo, tan pronto como se quedó solo.

* * *

 **Él realmente le teme a ella**

(Mayo 1960, la noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

Pocos metros separaba la lujosa limusina de Neal Leagan del patio de la mansión. Neal, mientras terminaba el último sorbo de su bebida, echó un vistazo desde la ventana cerrada del vehículo, hacia Lakewood. Intentó durante un par de segundos recordar desde cuándo venía a Lakewood. Estaba seguro de que debían ser suficientes años. Oficialmente, la mansión fue sellada el año en que Albert murió y no había reabierto sus puertas a los huéspedes, excepto para los miembros más cercanos de la familia. De vez en cuando había reuniones familiares, en algunas Neal estaba presente, pero en la mayoría se ausentaba. Sin embargo, ni siquiera los matrimonios de los hijos de Candy y Archie, fueron realizados en la mansión.

Apurando un vaso más de whisky, Neal pensó que, de hecho, no le importaba si Candy había vendido la casa. Lo que, sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado, era la razón por la que Candy había abierto nuevamente Lakewood, y lo más probable es que estuviera escondiendo algo. Por supuesto, Neal siempre supo que Candy estaba escondiendo algo; y con los años había intentado de muchas maneras descubrir lo que ella ocultaba. Alguna vez, en el pasado, había sido difícil acercarse a Candy, pero después de la muerte de Albert, y cuando ella tomó en sus manos la dirección de los negocios, se hizo completamente imposible.

Candy en una sola noche había cambiado ante sus ojos y Neal no podía aceptar - profundamente en su interior y sólo para él - esta nueva fría Candy, a la que él realmente le temía. Era un hecho, por supuesto, que él siempre le temió. Sí, Neal sabía que era un cobarde, pero cuando se trataba de pretender a Candy, nunca se dio por vencido. Con cuánta ingenuidad pensó que la suerte le sonreía cuando Albert murió. Sin pretendiente en primer plano y siendo Candy una viuda, Neal pensó que por fin sería suya. Sin embargo, qué equivocado resultó estar. La nueva Candy, no sólo no le dio la oportunidad de pretenderla, sino que poco a poco se aseguró de cortar todos los lazos de negocios con los Leagan.

Un golpe financiero importante para su familia y lo más importante, Neal no podía mezclarse más con los negocios de los Ardley. Fue entonces cuando Neal se decidió y contrató a ese detective idiota. Inicialmente para seguir las transacciones financieras de Candy, pero luego, el hecho de que Candy estuviera ausente por largos periodos de tiempo de los Estados Unidos, hizo que Neal diera la orden a su investigador de sólo seguir a Candy. La primera vez que descubrió que en realidad nadie cercano a ella sabía a dónde iba, fue completamente accidental. Tal vez fue también, la única vez que Neal había tenido suerte.

Fue un par de meses después de la muerte de George, poco después del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Neal tenía información de que Candy había planeado hacer algún negocio viajando por América del Sur; sin embargo su información resultó ser completamente errónea. Fue una noche, en un banquete en Nueva York, en la casa del Senador, para honrar al nuevo embajador inglés. Neal esa noche, con sorpresa escuchó a través del embajador mismo, que Candy los había honrado con su presencia en un evento, la semana anterior ¡En Londres! Neal todavía podía recordar que se había quedado estupefacto. Se suponía que Candy estaría en Sao Paolo durante dos semanas. Fue entonces, cuando Neal se dio cuenta de que necesitaba la ayuda de Eliza.

Su hermana al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, viuda de su primer marido -que se había ido al campo de batalla- había regresado a Francia y estaba en busca de un nuevo marido, en algún lugar, entre los salones de la nobleza. Neal le dio a Eliza la misión de averiguar, no lo que estaba haciendo Candy, sino más bien de desenterrar donde era que estaba ese bueno para nada actor inglés. Una tarea que no fue tan difícil.

Terrence Graham Grandchester, un ex actor de Broadway y del Lado Oeste (West End) de Londres, y actualmente Duque de Earl * de Escocia, había hecho un cambio en su carrera al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y se había convertido en un escritor teatral y director en la Royal Shakespeare Company, en Stratford-Upon-Avon. Todo esto por supuesto no tenía interés para Neal o Eliza. Lo que era importante para ellos, era que la vida personal de Terry era como un secreto bien guardado. Aparte del hecho de que todavía era soltero y que nunca había sido visto con una compañía femenina a su lado; cualquier otra cosa relacionada con su vida personal, pero sobre todo su vida amorosa, era una montaña inaccesible. Ni la prensa, ni los círculos aristocráticos tenían información alguna.

Y entonces, fue la primera vez que Neal ordenó a su detective que entrara en contacto con Arthur Cook. Sin embargo, el agente de Terry se negó categóricamente, así como rechazó una cantidad respetable de dinero, para dar cualquier información sobre la vida de Terry. " _¡Pero cómo habían cambiado las cosas, finalmente Arthur Cook se había vuelto conversador después de todos estos años!"_ Neal maliciosamente pensó que eso era un regalo de los cielos; así como el hecho de que no le llevó demasiado tiempo buscar y encontrar al hombre que Cook dijo. El hombre, que tenía toda la información en sus manos. El hombre, que por fin compartiría esa información con Neal.

\- "¿Eliza, quieres servirte un trago también?" preguntó Neal a su hermana apuntando a su bebida y dejando de pensar en el pasado.

La siempre pelirroja Eliza abrió su pequeño bolso de oro y con mirada impasible se volvió y miró a su hermano.

\- "Creo que elegiré tener energía esta noche" le dijo mientras colocaba una fina línea delgada de polvo blanco en el pequeño espejo que sacó de su bolso.

\- "¡¿Cuándo, vas a dejar de usar esas cosas, Eliza?!"

\- "¡Ja, ja, mira quién habla! ¡El señor apesta a licor!" Respondió riendo con ojos llorosos y limpiando la punta de su nariz.

\- "¡No es lo mismo!"

\- "¡Neal, no estás en posición de criticarme!" Le dijo más agudamente, arreglando su cabello y completamente sarcástica, "... ¡¿Vienes o vas a dejar toda la diversión para mí ?!" Y con orgullo, Eliza salió del coche, en el momento en que el chofer abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

El Duque de Earl *

Utilicé este título debido a la canción original de "el Duque de Earl".


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **Los girasoles**

 _Ah! Sun-flower_

 _Ah, Sun-flower, weary of time,_

 _Who countest the steps of the Sun,_

 _Seeking after that sweet golden clime_

 _Where the traveller's journey is done:_

 _Where the Youth pined away with desire,_

 _And the pale Virgin shrouded in snow_

 _Arise from their graves, and aspire_

 _Where my Sun-flower wishes to go._

 _William Blake_

 _¡Ah, Girasol!_

 _Ah, Girasol, hastiado del tiempo,_

 _Contaste las pisadas del Sol,_

 _Y buscaste aquel clima dulce y dorado_

 _Donde concluye el rumbo del viajero:_

 _Allí donde la Juventud ardiente de deseos,_

 _Y donde la Virgen joven amortajada en nieve,_

 _Se levantan de sus tumbas y anhelan ir_

 _Hacia donde mi girasol desea llegar._

 _William Blake_

(América, enero 1934, Hogar de Pony)

"¡ _La más inocente y despreocupada... diversión_!" pensó Candy cariñosamente, mientras miraba a la pequeña Teresa, feliz, jugando una batalla de bolas de nieve con sus hijos, pero también con los demás niños del orfanato.

Era una hermosa mañana de invierno, unos días después del Día de Año Nuevo, en que Candy decidió descansar y quedarse en la casa donde creció - el hogar que siempre había sentido que sería su refugio.

Estaba sentada junto a la Señorita Pony, en su pequeño y acogedor estudio, mientras bebían té y charlaban de vez en cuando con tranquilidad. La dulce Señorita Pony, aunque ahora bastante envejecida para dirigir el orfanato - Candy junto con la hermana Lane, se las habían arreglado para encontrar una gran cantidad de gente nueva, como una maestra, una enfermera, e incluso dos monjas más, con el fin de continuar el buen funcionamiento de la Orfanato – ella era todavía una mujer bastante perceptiva.

Observando el rostro sonriente de su hija, vio con cuánto interés Candy observaba a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

\- "¡Ella es linda como un insecto, Teresa... y parece que le gusta nuestra casa!" dijo la Señorita Pony suavemente, pero Candy dijo repentinamente, como si hubiera salido de un ensueño:

\- "¡Sí! ¡Sí... Señorita Pony! ¡De hecho, ella muestra que se ha ajustado muy rápido!"

\- "También muestra un cariño particular por el joven Anthony y Rosy"

\- "Es verdad, desde el primer momento en que los conoció, Teresa reaccionó de manera muy diferente con ellos que, con los otros niños, especialmente con... Anthony." Asintió con lentitud Candy y pensó _"...como si ella hubiera encontrado a su propio príncipe..."_

\- "Creo que los extrañará mucho cuando regresen a Londres ..." dijo casi triste la Señorita Pony.

\- "Hmm… Lo sé… Desearía que fuera diferente, pero..."

\- "Candy, mi niña, ¿por qué no la llevas de vuelta contigo?"

\- "Usted sabe la razón Señorita Pony... Es imposible con mi horario de trabajo... Mi tiempo libre es escaso... No podría cuidar de ella como quisiera... El caso de Anthony y Rosy es completamente diferente, ellos son jóvenes adolescentes ahora, asisten a la escuela, no me necesitan veinticuatro horas tras ellos ¡En algún punto, sospecho que tampoco lo desearán!" Dijo Candy y sonrió débilmente, "... Sin embargo, Teresa, necesita cuidado constante y ella…"

\- "Probablemente tienes razón... hija mía." Coincidió la anciana mujer.

\- "... Ella tiene algo en sus ojos que me recuerda a alguien... y no puedo explicarlo... es como si conociera ese par de ojos..." Candy casi se dijo a sí misma, haciendo evidentes sus pensamientos.

" _... porque son exactamente iguales a los de él..."_ incluso la misma Señorita Pony se sorprendió por sus pensamientos, pero ella prefirió no decir nada a Candy, lo que muy probablemente la haría molestarse.

Su pequeño momento de tranquilidad terminó con un llamado en la puerta, la que se abrió de inmediato y apareció el rostro sonriente de Annie.

\- "¡Annie querida! ¡No te esperaba hoy!" Dijo Candy con sorpresa.

\- "Supongo que has olvidado que vengo a recogerte" contestó Annie alegremente, primero dando un beso a la señorita Pony y luego abrazando a su amiga.

\- "¡Ah! ¡No, no! Annie ya te lo dije ¡No iré a ninguna parte!"

\- "Candy... ¿por qué no lo reconsideras...?" murmuró Annie, sintiéndose derrotada por el tono de su amiga.

\- "Me alegro que lo preguntes... ¡¿Hace sólo dos meses que diste a luz y ya quieres empezar a viajar?!"

\- "¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! ¡Mary vendrá con nosotros también! ¡Y mi médico me dijo que puedo viajar, además eso calma a los bebés!"

\- "¡¿Quién es Mary?!"

\- "¡Nuestra nueva niñera!"

Candy no respondió, después de todo qué podía decirle a Annie, ¡Quién ciertamente no era una mamá primeriza! Durante todos estos años, Annie había demostrado lo buena que era criando a sus hijos.

\- "Entonces... Candy ¿Ahora podemos ir a hacer tus maletas?" insistió Annie.

\- "¡No! ¡He venido aquí a descansar, no a viajar a Nueva York! ¡Si hubiera sabido esto, me habría quedado en las oficinas de Chicago, trabajando!"

Sin embargo, lo que dijo Candy, le dio un nuevo argumento a Annie.

\- "Um... sí, en las oficinas de Chicago... bastante interesante en verdad... en especial, últimamente." Respondió Annie con un inesperado tono travieso, que de hecho sorprendió a Candy.

\- "No entiendo lo que estás queriendo decir Annie, siempre tengo algo importante que hacer en la oficina ¡Deberías saberlo, incluso también por medio de Archie!" Dijo Candy obstinadamente.

\- "Sí, lo sé, pero desde ese día que empezaron a llegar... los ramos de flores ¡Definitivamente tiene más interés!"

\- "¡Annie!" Candy casi gritó atónita.

Annie rio traviesamente e ignorando a Candy, se volvió hacia la Señorita Pony.

\- "¡¿Sabía, Señorita Pony, que nuestra Candy tiene un admirador secreto?!"

La siempre entusiasta Señorita Pony sonrió ampliamente.

\- "¡Dios mío! ¡¿En verdad?!"

\- "¡Annie, ya basta!" suplicó Candy ruborizándose ligeramente, recordándole a las otras dos mujeres, a la antigua dulce Candy.

Annie la ignoró una vez más.

\- "Bueno, Señorita Pony, con decirle... de hecho, Archie me contó ¡que se han vuelto locos en la oficina de Chicago con todas esas flores! ¡Cada día llega un nuevo ramo de magníficas flores y en cada ocasión ellos no saben quién es el remitente!

La mente de Candy volvió automáticamente al día en que llegó el primer ramo.

 _Dos semanas, más o menos, tras su regreso a los Estados Unidos, y un día en que tenía una pequeña reunión del consejo con Archie, su secretaria entró en su oficina con un enorme ramo de girasoles._

 _\- "Agnes, ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Candy con sorpresa y un poco de molestia._

 _\- "Señora Ardley, me disculpo por molestarla, pero un repartidor trajo, um... este ramo… hace un momento y dijo que es para usted..."_

 _\- "¿Dijo quién lo envía y por qué?"_

 _\- "No, lo siento Señora Ardley..."_

 _\- "Muy bien, gracias Agnes…"_

 _Archie se iba a levantar mientras decía algo, pero Candy lo detuvo. Tomó el ramo de las manos de Agnes e inmediatamente buscó si había una tarjeta del remitente. Sorprendentemente, se encontró con un pequeño sobre._

 _Candy ni siquiera tuvo que leer lo que había escrito en la pequeña tarjeta cuando la sacó del sobre. Desde la primera letra, ella reconoció la elegante escritura._

 _ **1º de enero de 1913**_

 _Era lo único que estaba escrito, pero Candy lo entendió._

 _\- "¡¿Quién envía los girasoles, Candy?!" preguntó Archie, intentando en vano ocultar, en su tono de voz, su curiosidad._

" _... Girasoles… las flores de la devoción... del amor eterno..." pensó Candy y sintió que sus ojos le dolían, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas. Se volvió hacia la ventana de la oficina, donde sobre una mesa para el café, había un florero vacío y con cuidado colocó el ramo, poniéndole agua de una jarra._

 _Todavía mirando los bellos girasoles, de espaldas a Archie y con una voz controlada respondió._

 _\- "La tarjeta está vacía, no dice nada."_

 _\- "¡¿Nada?! ¿De quién crees que vienen…?"_

 _\- "... De alguien que, está totalmente loco." Dijo Candy irónicamente, "... pero son hermosos... ¡Definitivamente, de alguien que está loco!" completó y Archie nunca pudo descubrir lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta. Así como tampoco vio la calidez en la mirada verde de Candy, que resplandecía de felicidad, mientras abrazaba los dorados girasoles con sus ojos._

 _Durante los siguientes días, a ese primer ramo siguió un segundo y un tercero; y siguieron llegando, todos los días. Cada uno, con un nuevo tipo de flor ¡Después de los girasoles, llegó un ramo púrpura lleno de lilas! ¡Lilas en invierno! Y era como si las flores estuvieran gritando:_

" _Todavía me amas." A continuación, los tulipanes rojos de la pasión y las orquídeas rosadas del amor puro. Y cada tipo de flor, cada nuevo ramo en cada día, ocultaba palabras y significados que sólo Candy entendía. Aunque la tarjeta era siempre la misma..._

\- "¡El remitente debe ser alguien definitivamente loco!" dijo Candy y trató de cambiar la conversación, "Así que, Annie, ¡¿qué otras noticias tienes…?!"

\- "Sabes por qué he venido aquí Candy, no trates de evitarlo." Respondió Annie, dejando a un lado la discusión sobre los ramos de flores.

\- "Sin el deseo de intervenir Candy, mi niña, ¡¿qué es exactamente a lo que Annie se refiere?!"

Candy resopló, por mucho que pudiera molestarse con Annie, cuando se refería a la Señorita Pony y la hermana Lane, ella siempre cedía. Con un gesto suave de su mano, le dio permiso a Annie para que se lo explicara a la anciana mujer.

\- "Señorita Pony, ¿recuerda a Karen Kreis?"

\- "¡Pero, por supuesto! ¡De hecho la he visto en el cine con la hermana Lane! ¡Puedo decir que se ha convertido en una gran estrella de Hollywood!" La mujer dijo con alegría.

Candy resopló de nuevo y Annie dejó escapar una risita.

\- "Bien, ¡pues Karen nos ha enviado invitaciones para el estreno de su nueva película en Nueva York!" dijo Annie con entusiasmo.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Candy, eso es maravilloso!" dijo la Señorita Pony compartiendo la emoción de Annie.

" _Lo sabía"_ pensó Candy malhumorada.

\- "¡Eso fue lo mismo que yo dije, Señorita Pony! ¡Tales eventos de sociedad, no debemos dejarlos pasar! ¡Con decirle que Archie está muy emocionado porque por fin podrá conocer a Eleanor Baker!"

Los oídos de Candy se contrajeron al escuchar ese nombre, pero ella no habló.

\- "¿Eleanor Baker es también protagonista de la película?" Preguntó con anhelo la Señorita Pony.

\- "Sí, el elenco de la película es realmente brillante, ¡así como el papel principal masculino, que tiene al muy guapo y famoso Clark Garrison!"

\- "¡Vaya, vaya! Eso suena como un sueño" agregó la Señorita Pony y miró a Candy llena de esperanza.

\- "Ah... ¿por qué me hacen esto...?" Preguntó Candy todavía con mal humor.

\- "Nosotras no estamos haciendo nada Candy, hija mía, tú estás encerrándote a ti misma..."

\- "Señorita Pony, sabe muy bien que yo..."

\- "Sí, lo sé Candy" la interrumpió, la mujer mayor, "... todos lo sabemos, pero quizás sea hora de romper el caparazón que has construido alrededor de ti misma y salir al mundo..."

\- "... Pero..." Candy comenzó a decir, sin embargo, la Señorita Pony continuó sin inmutarse. Tal y como continúan todas las madres en el mundo, cuando hablan y aconsejan a sus hijos.

\- '' Escúchame mi niña Candy, eres muy joven... y ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello. El hecho de que hayas comenzado a trabajar en los negocios de la familia, a pesar de que lo has hecho bien, no significa que tengas una vida social."

\- "¡No necesito una vida social! ¡Y después de todo, cuando debo hacerlo, acudo a todos esos tontos banquetes! ¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?! ¡Tengo todo lo que quiero!" Dijo Candy con terquedad.

\- "No, hija, no lo tienes..."

\- "Sé lo que quiere decir Señorita Pony, y siento ser tan tajante, pero para mí ese capítulo se ha cerrado."

\- "... ¡¿El de la vida social o el del amor, hija mía?!" preguntó simplemente la Señorita Pony.

Candy la miró sorprendida. Mirando los ojos de la Señorita Pony, pudo entender que su madre la conocía mucho mejor de lo que había pensado o asumido. Sí, parcialmente dentro de ella, el capítulo del amor estaba cerrado; pero eso no implicaba que la Señorita Pony no estuviera al tanto de que Candy aún amaba a Terry, y de que siempre lo amaría. Sin embargo, lo que la Señorita Pony no sabía, y lo que la misma Candy nunca se atrevería a confesar abiertamente, es que Terry había vuelto a su vida de alguna manera, y ella estaba muy asustada por ello.

Ella tenía miedo de dejar que las primeras señales de felicidad la dominaran y más que nada, que fueran notadas por los otros. Ese miedo, sin embargo, la Señorita Pony lo había distinguido. Así, Candy en un intento de no seguir con la conversación, que lo más probable es que la llevara a pronunciar palabras que no estaba lista para confesar, evitó responder a la Señorita Pony. Moviendo sus hombros con un gesto derrotado, se volvió hacia Annie.

\- "... Bien, parece que no puedo lidiar con ustedes dos... juntas. Annie, tú ganas. Voy a hacer mi maleta y llamar a George para informarle que pasaré por las oficinas en Nueva York."

\- "¡Candy!" Annie gritó entre alegría y protesta.

\- "Annie, dije que iré al estreno, ¡pero no me pidas que pierda el resto de mi tiempo en los escaparates de las tiendas o algo por el estilo!" Candy dijo obstinadamente y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Annie se volvió hacia la Señorita Pony.

\- "Creo que voy a ayudarle a empacar, ¡si la dejo sola, muy probablemente no llevará un solo vestido de noche con ella!"

\- "Annie..."

\- "¿Sí, Señorita Pony?"

\- "Antes de que te vayas Annie, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de algo, ahora que estamos solas..."

La mujer de cabello castaño la miró preocupada.

\- "¿No se siente bien Señorita Pony?"

\- "No, no te preocupes hija mía, estoy bien. Simplemente creo que ha llegado el momento adecuado que acordamos la hermana Lane y yo, de que en algún punto te hablaríamos sobre un incidente que ocurrió hace muchos años. Un día de invierno, en la época en que Candy estaba en su luna de miel, tuvimos aquí en el orfanato una visita inesperada... de..."

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa y tan sólo completó la frase de la Señorita Pony.

\- "... ¡¿de Terry?! ..."

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **El error**

"There are no secrets better kept than the secrets everybody guesses." _("No hay secretos mejor guardados que los que todos adivinan.")_

 _George Bernard Shaw_

(América, mayo de 1960, Noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

\- "¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Dónde te has escondido todo este tiempo? ¡Estaba buscándote!" Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño lo llamó con su linda voz.

\- "¿Qué pasa Nene... no tienes compañero de baile y desesperadamente necesitas a tu primo?" le preguntó burlonamente Terrence.

\- "¡Ah! ¡No, niño tonto! ¡Tengo mi tarjeta de bailes comprometidos llena!" dijo traviesamente Nene y rio tiernamente.

\- "¡Por qué, no me sorprende...!"

\- "¡Para, Terry sabelotodo! ¡Vamos a nuestro asunto! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!"

\- "¿Dónde está quién?"

\- "¡Oh no, no me preguntes "quién"! ¡No trates de escapar! ¿Dónde está tu amor, tonto? ¡Quiero conocer a la muñeca a la que me hiciste prestarle el vestido! ¡El ángel, que robó tu duro corazón!" Dijo Nene y le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente.

\- "En primer lugar, Nene, ¡¿podrías por favor no gritar de esa manera...?! ¡Creo que tu abuela te escuchó!" Dijo Terrence ligeramente molesto y discretamente se volvió y miró a la abuela de Nene, Annie, que estaba parada junto a ellos.

Annie Cornwell en ese momento estaba hablando con Patty y Tom, pero sus ojos miraban a lo lejos, hacia donde estaba su abuela, Candy. Y de hecho Annie había oído la pequeña charla de su nieta con Terrence - que sonaba tan juvenil y encantadora - pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era sólo su amiga. Con un gran dilema, qué hacer, hablar o no hablar, Annie estaba mirando a Candy a la distancia y su mente regresó a aquel día en que la Señorita Pony le contó esa historia, hacía ya tantos años...

Y luego decidió que tenía que compartirlo primero con Tom y Patty. Después de todo, Tom era su hermano y Patty su mejor amiga.

\- "Tom, Patty... Me gustaría hablarles de algo..."

La pareja la miró con curiosidad.

\- "¿Pasa algo, Annie?" le preguntó Tom con un tono de preocupación.

\- "Será mejor que entremos en la casa, donde nadie nos oirá" dijo seriamente Annie y se aseguró de que al menos Archie no los estuviera mirando.

Entraron en el salón de verano, donde Annie cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y les pidió que se sentaran.

\- "Annie, ¿sabes que nos estás asustando? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Preguntó Patty, casi aterrorizada.

\- "No te preocupes, lo comprenderás pronto... Me gustaría hablarles de Candy. Permítanme contarles una historia que prometí revelar cuando llegara el momento adecuado. Y porque hoy creo que ese día ha llegado... Quiero que al menos ustedes dos estén preparados."

Tom sonrió alentándola.

\- "Te escuchamos, querida Annie."

Annie, con una seria voz baja, empezó a narrar lo que la Señorita Pony le había dicho ese día de invierno, hacía muchos años.

 _\- "En otras palabras, Señorita Pony, me está diciendo que Terry regresó por Candy, pero..."_

 _\- "... pero era demasiado tarde Annie, mi niña. No tenía sentido decirle que él había venido a buscarla... quizás se había liberado de su prometida, pero Candy había decidido seguir adelante ¿Crees que hubiera sido correcto decirle que fue un error que no lo esperara? ¿Y quién hubiera sabido que la vida traería cosas así y que Susana moriría al mismo tiempo en que Candy se casaba con Albert? Candy había pasado tres años aquí, sola, encerrada en sí misma y un día llegó Albert - nunca descubrimos exactamente lo que él le dijo ese día - pero después de su visita, Candy partió en un viaje que fue tan rápido como un relámpago ¡Ella se fue y volvió tan pronto! Y en ese viaje ella nunca nos dijo a dónde fue... más tarde, la hermana Lane y yo adivinamos a dónde podría haber ido..."_

 _\- "¿Adónde fue ella, Señorita Pony?"_

 _\- "Creo que viajó a Escocia, Annie. Lo más probable es que haya ido a despedirse de Terry, pero como una vez más estoy suponiendo, nunca lo vio cara a cara y tal vez nunca se despidió en persona... Por qué hizo eso y cómo, nunca pudimos explicarlo, ni yo, ni la hermana Lane; pero cuando regresó, pasó un mes totalmente encerrada en sí misma. Nunca nos dijo lo que estaba pensando, nunca nos mostró sus sentimientos, pero la hermana Lane y yo sabíamos que estaba sufriendo... y un día, de repente, Candy llegó y nos anunció que se casaría con Albert. Le preguntamos si estaba segura, si era lo que realmente quería hacer, si... ella lo amaba..."_

 _\- "¡Señorita Pony! ¡Candy, amaba a Albert! Nunca se casaría con él si no…"_

 _\- "Por supuesto que lo hizo, hija mía, pero por extraño que te parezca - oírlo de mis propios labios- Candy no estaba enamorada de él. Ella lo amaba como a un protector, como su persona más cercana, y ciertamente en algún momento, ella lo amó como hombre... pero Annie mi niña... yo sólo vi una vez en los ojos de Candy el anhelo de una mujer enamorada, cuando ella quería ver al único que realmente ama... Y esa ocasión, fue el día en que regresó al orfanato, sin aliento, desde Inglaterra, buscando a Terry. Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, puede parecer en vano... tal vez también tienes el derecho de regañarme porque no la detuve para casarse con Albert, pero ¿crees que nos hubiera escuchado a mí o a la hermana Lane? ..."_

 _\- "... lo más probable es que no, Señorita Pony... ella era... es tan terca..."_

 _\- "La necesidad de Candy de tener una familia real, le hizo decir que sí a la propuesta de Albert, y nosotras simplemente tuvimos que aceptar su decisión con alegría, y eso fue lo que hicimos. El día en que Terry nos visitó y tuvimos que decirle dónde estaba Candy... fue lo más difícil que hemos dicho en nuestras vidas la hermana Lane y yo. La vida en ese chico voló lejos de él, justo delante de nuestros ojos... se quedó como un vacío caparazón... Oh Dios me perdone... Después de que él se fue, nos quedamos durante horas interminables orando por los dos. Él mismo nos pidió que no le contáramos nunca a Candy de su visita, y aún si no lo hubiera pedido, no se lo hubiéramos dicho a ella... lo único que preguntó antes de salir fue si ella era feliz ... Y los años pasaron, y vimos que Candy era feliz con la familia que había hecho, pero al final Dios llamó a Albert, y nos dejó siendo tan joven... dejando a Candy viuda, sola de nuevo._

 _\- "Señorita Pony, Candy ha cambiado desde entonces... desde la muerte de Albert... Ya no es la misma, y es tan difícil acercarse a ella ahora..."_

 _\- "En eso es en lo que todo el mundo está equivocado, Candy no ha cambiado Annie, ella finge que ha cambiado, no mostrándose débil para no ser lastimada de nuevo."_

 _\- "¡Pero nunca fue débil! ¡Candy siempre fue la fuerte, Señorita Pony!"_

 _\- "Fuerte, desinteresada y valiente, siempre buscando primero la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás... Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Está haciendo algo diferente?... ¡Ella emprendió y realiza un trabajo que generalmente es un trabajo de hombres, ella sostiene las empresas Ardley para legarlas a sus hijos, ella sacrificó su oficio de enfermera, que tanto amó, y ella está criando a sus hijos como una madre y un padre! Dentro de todo esto, ¿cuándo pensó en ella misma? ... Candy, simplemente ha perdido su alegría... no piensa en sí misma, Annie, mi niña."_

 _\- "¿Cómo, puedo ayudarla, Señorita Pony?"_

 _\- "Eso, tienes que descubrirlo por tu cuenta, hija mía. La conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, pero tengo que decirte una cosa más... Un año y medio después de la muerte de Albert, llegó al orfanato una carta. Era de Terry y, naturalmente, en la primera oportunidad se la dimos a Candy. Ese día, en que Candy recibió esa carta en sus manos, abandonó el orfanato y regresó horas después. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar, pero en su mirada volvimos a ver ese ansiado anhelo... que habíamos visto hace tantos años... ¡cuando Candy se precipitó como un tornado dentro de mi oficina gritando el nombre de Terry!"_

 _\- "... ella nunca dijo nada sobre esa carta... casi cuatro años han pasado... Señorita Pony, ¿le dijo lo que esa carta decía... lo que Terry le escribió...?"_

 _\- "Desafortunadamente no… y tristemente, creo que ella nunca se lo dirá a nadie... pero creo que habrá un día, en el que ella necesitará de tu ayuda Annie; podría llevar años, pero un día ella lo dirá... Y entonces, tú debes estar a su lado..."'_

\- "Después de esa charla con la Señorita Pony, siguió nuestro viaje a Nueva York" Annie dijo e hizo una pausa.

\- "¿De qué viaje estás hablando, Annie?" Le preguntó Patty, mientras trataba de recordar.

\- "Fue en febrero del '34, Candy y yo, junto con Archie, fuimos al estreno de la última película de Eleanor Baker. Después de esa película, Eleanor Baker se retiró del cine y se mudó a Inglaterra. También fue el año en que se reveló que Terry era su hijo."

\- "Oh... La amiga de Candy, Karen, también protagonizaba esa película, ¿verdad?"

\- "Sí, Tom, ella fue la que nos envió las invitaciones…"

Repentinamente, Patty lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- "¡Oh! Oh Dios mío... fue el año en que hubo ese rumor sobre Candy... ¡que ella tenía un romance con Clark Garrison! ..."

\- "Ah, Patty, cariño, por favor no nos recuerdes, esos momentos..." dijo Tom mientras su mente recordaba la pelea de Candy con Archie.

\- "No fue culpa de Candy, y más tarde Archie se dio cuenta... pero siempre, cuando se trata de proteger a Candy, se nubla su mente" dijo Annie con un poco de amargura, y agregó, "... todo fue culpa mía..."

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con que fue tu culpa Annie?"

\- "Yo comencé ese rumor..."

\- "¡¿De qué estás hablando…?!"

\- "Esa noche, en la fiesta tras el estreno... si recuerdan, la prensa al día siguiente escribió que Candy salió de la fiesta con Garrison... pero no sucedió así..." Annie vaciló por un momento.

\- "¡Annie, hoy planeas volver locas a nuestras viejas gruñonas cabezas!" dijo Tom, mientras se levantó de la silla y se sirvió un brandy. "Primero, nos cuentas una historia secreta que te ha contado la Señorita Pony, hace muchos años... ¡¿y ahora nos dices que tú comenzaste ese rumor, que hizo que Candy y Archie pelearan, y no hablaran entre ellos, por... ya no me acuerdo… por cuantos años?!"

\- "Tom, no regañes a Annie por favor" dijo Patty a su marido y se volvió hacia su amiga, mirándola con compasión, "¡No fue debido al error de Annie, que Candy peleara con Archie!"

\- "¡Patty, yo no la regaño, sólo quiero entender a dónde quiere llegar diciéndonos todas estas locuras!"

\- "Tom tiene razón..." respondió Annie y los miró seriamente, "... Aquella noche, de la fiesta... Candy no se fue con Clark Garrison... sino con Terry..."

Patty y Tom la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y se quedaron sin palabras.

Annie respirando hondo, comenzó a narrar lo que había sucedido... aquella noche.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Sucedió una noche**

(América, Nueva York, febrero de 1934)

\- "Madre, ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó Terry a Eleanor Baker, en el momento en que apareció enfundada en su vestido de noche, lista para partir para el estreno de su película.

\- "Terry hijo, nunca he estado más segura en mi vida ¡Esta burla debe terminar, esta noche! Tú eres mi hijo y no puedo, ni quiero, esconderlo por más tiempo, y si me hubieras dejado ¡Lo habría anunciado hace varios años atrás!" Dijo la hermosa actriz con su melodiosa voz, mientras acariciaba con sus ojos azules, a su único hijo.

El día en que Terry apareció en su casa, unos días antes del Año Nuevo, Eleanor había saltado de alegría. Estaba encantada de que su hijo, al fin, decidiera visitarla en Nueva York; pero lo que más había disfrutado, era ver la mirada de Terry. Sus oscuros ojos azules estaban llenos de vida de nuevo. A pesar de que él no le había confesado nada, Eleanor ya lo sabía; la luz en los hermosos ojos de su hijo, había regresado por causa de una sola persona.

\- "Si estás segura madre, sabes muy bien que me importa un demonio lo que la prensa escribirá sobre mí mañana, aquí o en Inglaterra." Respondió Terry con confianza y recordó la cara de Arthur cuando le informó que se iría a América por algún tiempo.

 _\- "¡¿A dónde irás?!" Le preguntó su manager sintiendo pánico._

 _\- "¿Por qué me haces repetirlo, Arthur? ... Voy a pasar un tiempo con mi madre en Nueva York."_

 _\- "¿Irás completamente solo?"_

 _\- "¡Ja, ja, ja, Arthur, eres realmente divertido a veces! ¡No me imaginé que necesitaría un chaperón para ir a América!" exclamó Terry entre risas._

 _\- "Terry... ¡Sería un escándalo si te presentas con tu madre en el estreno de su película! Yo iré contigo, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los reporteros..."_

 _\- "Tú, Arthur, ¡te quedarás donde estás! Iré solo a Nueva York. ¡Solo, Arthur! Oh y… perdona mi lenguaje, ¡pero me importa una mierda lo que los reporteros pensarán o escribirán!" dijo Terry firmemente, y así lo hizo._

 _Llegó a Estados Unidos unos días previos a la víspera de Año Nuevo. Lo que, sin embargo, no tuvo intención alguna vez de decirle Terry a Arthur, fue que lo primero que haría al llegar a Nueva York, sería encontrar la mejor florería del país._

 _Así como nunca mencionó a nadie sobre la llamada telefónica que había recibido de George. Candy iba a asistir al estreno de la película de su madre._

\- "Bien, entonces, ¡vayamos y démosles alimento para las primeras páginas de los diarios!" Dijo Eleanor con un tono travieso y tomó del brazo a su hijo.

Cuán proféticas serían las palabras que Eleanor pronunció en ese momento, sin siquiera ella saberlo. Como tampoco, ninguna de las tres personas, que habían viajado de Chicago a Nueva York en esos días.

Un trío que, por demás, cuando se presentó en la alfombra roja la noche del estreno, hizo brillar los flashes de los fotógrafos, con el mismo deslumbramiento que las estrellas que aparecieron aquella noche.

El siempre elegante, Archie Cornwell, vestido con un esmoquin de seda negro, acompañado por su esposa Annie Cornwell y su prima Candice White Ardley. Si esa noche Annie era una verdadera visión dentro de su brillante vestido azul; Candy estaba quitando literalmente el aliento a cualquiera que la viera. Ataviada con un vestido de terciopelo verde, que destacaba el magnífico color de sus ojos, pero sobre todo su delicada silueta, destacando sus femeninas curvas. Una vez más, Candy robó las miradas y los corazones de los hombres con su excéntrico encanto.

El trío no se retrasó particularmente al entrar al cinema y se dirigió al gran vestíbulo, cuando otra hermosa mujer se acercó a ellos y casi se dejó caer en los brazos de Candy.

\- "¡Candy! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Cuántos años hace que no te veía! ¡Sabía que no me olvidarías y que vendrías! ¡Te diré que me preocupé un poco cuando no respondiste mi carta! ¡Oh! ¡Mi Candy! ¡Te ves muy bien querida! Pero qué digo... ¡no sólo encantadora, te ves tan... femenina!" terminó Karen Kleis, con un torrente de palabras que corría a raudales, como la siempre impulsiva Karen que era.

\- "Muchas gracias Karen, y me alegra mucho verte también. Estás muy hermosa esta noche, espero con ansias verte en la película." dijo Candy mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

No tardaron demasiado tiempo en las presentaciones que, de alguna manera, eran algo innecesarias, ya que Annie y Archie habían conocido a Karen hacía algunos años en un banquete.

\- "Candy..." dijo Karen cálidamente mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga "¡No puedo esperar para presentarte a Clark! Creo que ya ha llegado..." agregó la morena estrella y recorrió el lugar con su mirada.

Candy respondió con una sonrisa educada. Cuando se trataba de Karen, sabía muy bien que no intercambiaría más allá de dos o tres palabras con ella esa noche. A la actriz le encantaba hablar, y amaba aún más que los demás sólo la escucharan... ¡Y la admiraran!

\- "Entre tú y yo, querida Candy... ¡es un mujeriego! ¡Y naturalmente es tan guapo y atractivo! Aunque él, por supuesto, tiene un pequeño defecto... pero ¡oh, bueno! creo, puedo superarlo fácilmente..." dijo Karen sutilmente, pero cuando vio que Candy no entendía, continuó sin cesar.

\- "Está casado..." casi susurró la actriz.

\- "¡Karen!" gritó Candy sorprendida.

\- "Oh... me había olvidado de lo puritana que eres, Candy cariño... ¡pero probablemente deberías abrir un poco tus horizontes! ¡Después de todo, eres soltera de nuevo! Enfatizó Karen y siguió hablando, pero la fría verde mirada de Candy la cortó con fuerza de una vez.

\- "Candy, lo siento... no quise..."

\- "Está bien Karen, no te preocupes" respondió Candy con formalidad, pero sonriéndole.

\- "¡Me pregunto qué has estado esperando todo este tiempo que no me habías presentado a tu exquisita compañía, Karen, querida!" Ellas escucharon una profunda voz masculina, con un fuerte acento americano.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Clark, justo cuando hablábamos de ti!" dijo Karen, mientras resplandecía completamente.

\- "¡Me alegro de haberme convertido en el centro de su conversación!" Respondió el actor y sus ojos, prácticamente obviando la presencia de Archie, pasaron de Karen a Annie - que se ruborizó como una betabel - hasta llegar a Candy, donde su mirada se detuvo.

\- "Bueno, Clark, permíteme presentarte; éste es el señor Archie Cornwell y su esposa Annie y su prima, Candice White Ardley."

El actor intercambió el típico apretón de manos con Archie, luego besó la mano de Annie educadamente y cálidamente asiendo la mano de Candy, dijo,

\- "¡Si digo que estoy simplemente encantado... estaría mintiendo mi señora!" Y atrajo la mano enguantada de Candy cerca de sus labios, "¡Es un gran honor conocer a la señora de la cual toda América habla!"

\- "Señor Garrison, dudo mucho ser más popular que usted" respondió Candy, mientras dejaba escapar una risa incómoda, que sin embargo, sonaba aún más encantadora, a pesar de la incomodidad.

\- "... Llámame, Clark." dijo seductoramente el actor a Candy, mientras sus ojos no se alejaban ni un momento de ella.

\- "Candice... así que... bueno, puede llamarme Candy..." Candy respondió, tratando de mantener el tono de su voz serio, pero ya se había sonrojado.

Si las otras dos damas del grupo estaban mirando la escena con ojos asombrados, Archie estaba realmente sorprendido ¡Candy estaba coqueteando! Archie simplemente, no sólo no podía creerlo, sino que, ¡no podía entenderlo en su cabeza! Ella estaba coqueteando allí, abiertamente, ante sus ojos; Y con ironía, Archie pensó que ella ¡ni siquiera era consciente que lo estaba haciendo!

\- "Mi prima, ella es definitivamente muy conocida, como la gran heredera de los Ardley." Comentó secamente Archie, recalcando el apellido de Candy y casi agresivamente clavó sus ojos en su admirador.

\- "Yo diría, mi estimado señor Cornwell, que lo dice, ¡como si fuera una especie de maldición, llevar el nombre de su difunto esposo!" El actor pagó con la misma moneda a Archie, haciendo hincapié en que Candy era ahora una viuda.

La atmósfera, de pronto, se había congelado alrededor de ellos, y Archie estaba dispuesto a dar una respuesta más mordaz, cuando se escuchó a la entrada del vestíbulo un intenso bullicio que llamó su atención.

Las voces, los aplausos y las luces de las cámaras de los reporteros, hicieron que las cabezas del pequeño grupo se volvieran hacia allí. Con dificultad podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo, en la zona en donde la gente se había aglomerado, cuando repentinamente Clark habló primero.

\- "Creo que la señorita Baker ha llegado..." dijo él, y Candy no pudo ignorar con cuánto respeto había mencionado el nombre de Eleanor.

Intentaron averiguar si realmente era Eleanor. A Candy le pareció ver por un momento el hermoso cabello rubio de la actriz, pero no estaba segura. Y entonces, sonó la voz asombrada de Karen.

\- "Dijo que lo diría... y lo hizo..."

\- "Sí, en efecto..." Clark lo confirmó, algo que Candy, Archie y Annie inicialmente no entendieron.

Al minuto siguiente, la multitud en la entrada del vestíbulo comenzó a disminuir, y delante de las caras sorprendidas de Candy, Archie y Annie aparecieron Eleanor Baker y...

\- "... ¡Grandchester! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo... junto con Eleanor Baker?" preguntó Archie transfigurado, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos. Annie le dio un empujón.

Candy, sin embargo, se mordió los labios y no dijo lo que ella ya sabía. En aquel momento lo que más le preocupaba, era que Terry y su madre se dirigían hacia ellos y lo más probable es que Archie pronto obtendría su respuesta. Candy no notó que su corazón se detuvo un instante en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron. Definitivamente no esperaba verlo de nuevo, tan de repente, mucho menos en Estados Unidos. Recordó la última vez que lo había visto en su apartamento de Londres... lo que había sucedió esa noche… y sus mejillas se incendiaron al instante. _"¡Sí, pero te fuiste como una ladrona!"_ Gritó su pequeña voz interior y Candy se asustó al pensar en cuán enojado debía estar él con ella. _"Si estuviera enojado, ¿estaría enviándome todas esas flores?"_ Replicó Candy en su diálogo interno.

La primera cosa que se escuchó, tan pronto como madre e hijo llegaron a ellos, fue la melodiosa voz de la gran estrella.

\- "¡Clark! ¡Karen!"

\- "Eleanor" dijeron los dos jóvenes actores al unísono y la saludaron cálidamente.

\- "Karen querida... te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti..."

\- "¡Terry!" grito la morena actriz y de pronto abrazó sin inhibiciones a Terry, frente a los ojos sorprendidos de todos.

\- "Karen, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado… sigues siendo la misma... ¡no tienes remedio!" Dijo Terry con un tono de burla.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Siempre un provocador! ¡Oh! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! ¡No tienes idea de quién está aquí esta noche!" dijo Karen llena de emoción, pero se dio cuenta, de nuevo, que su lengua iba más rápido que su cerebro.

¡Hubo un momento de silencio, que pareció un siglo!

Sí, Terry había visto a Candy. Aún si él hubiera querido evitarlo, Candy con su vestido verde esa noche era como un faro de admiración. Terry sintió la irresistible necesidad de secuestrarla en ese mismo instante.

Candy, por su lado, parecía perpleja; tenía un color rosa brillante en sus mejillas y ella tímidamente, evitó la mirada penetrante que Terry le lanzó.

Eleanor luchó, con enorme dificultad, por ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad ante este inesperado encuentro.

Archie y Annie habían quedado aturdidos, y Karen no sabía cómo cubrir el error que acababa de cometer.

Rompió el silencio la fuerte risa de Clark.

\- "Tengo la sensación de que algunas presentaciones... aquí... ¡¿son innecesarias?!" preguntó mientras reía.

\- "Sí y no, mi querido Clark" respondió alegremente Eleanor Baker. "Primero, creo que debo presentarte a mi hijo, Terrence Graham Grandchester... Terry, hijo, éste es Clark Garrison" dijo la actriz y los dos hombres intercambiaron un formal apretón de manos.

\- "A su... ¿quién?" gritó un conmocionado Archie.

\- "¡Archieee!" gritaron Candy y Annie juntas, regañándolo por su rudeza. _"¡Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué edad cree que tiene Archie para comportarse así esta noche?!"_ Candy se preguntó interiormente ¡y deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara!

\- "Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Cornwell" dijo Terry, y simplemente extendió su mano para saludar a Archie, quien la tomó, todavía atónito. "Madre, permíteme presentarte a Archibald Cornwell, el primo de Candy, un viejo compañero de clase del Colegio San Pablo, y su esposa Annie."

\- "¡Es un placer conocerlos!" dijo Eleanor con una enorme y glamorosa sonrisa, que embrujó en un segundo a Archie, haciéndole olvidar incluso su nombre.

\- "El honor es todo mío, señorita Baker ¡Me declaro su admirador de muchos años!" dijo Archie con voz melosa, insensible al recordar que estaba acompañado por su esposa y, por si fuera poco, comportándose como un colegial quinceañero, enamorado.

Terry, disfrutó la idea de que Archie estuviera rendido a los pies de su madre, y quiso empezar a reír; además de ese pensamiento, encontraba algo más divertido aún, y era el rostro de sorpresa que mostraba Archie.

\- "Y… por último... creo que ya conoces a Candy, madre." dijo Terry y todo el mundo se volvió hacia él y lo miró sin palabras. Incluyendo a la misma Candy.

Eleanor no vaciló ni por un momento. Abrió los brazos y abrazó a Candy.

\- "Qué alegría verte, hija mía, después de todos estos años."

\- "Eh... a mí también... yo también me alegro..." balbuceó Candy y aunque aún estaba sorprendida, permaneció en el abrazo maternal de Eleanor.

Nadie más que Candy, escuchó las palabras susurrantes que le pronunció la madre de Terry.

\- "... Gracias, mi niña... muchas gracias... siempre estaré de tu lado... nunca... lo olvides."

Así que, ¡qué razón tenía, Terry! Archie se había quedado petrificado, con la boca abierta.

\- "¡Vamos… _hombre elegante_ , cierra la boca antes de que entre en ella una mosca!" Terry casi le susurró a Archie, para que sólo él escuchara, "Candy conoció a mi madre hace mucho tiempo, en Escocia" completó la frase, un poco más fuerte, para que todos escucharan.

Candy trató de ocultar su emoción, cuando dejó el abrazo de Eleanor, siendo ayudada en esto por Clark, quien finalmente habló.

\- "Y tú, Terrence, déjame adivinar... ¿conociste a Candy allí, uno de esos días también?" preguntó, y sus ojos se clavaron en Candy una vez más.

\- "No exactamente... sucedió **en una noche**..." dijo Terry usando irónicamente, como un juego de palabras, el título de la película de Clark.

\- "Ja, ja…" rio el actor americano, "… ¡Tu hijo, Eleanor, tiene el típico sentido del humor británico!" respondió Clark con aire juguetón, pero sus ojos no compartían su sonrisa.

\- "¡Lo dije completamente en serio, estimado amigo Clark! Candy y yo, literalmente, nos conocimos en una noche, cuando yo tenía quince años y ella tenía catorce... ¡y no fue en Escocia!" replicó Terry y dejó ver una media sonrisa en el borde de sus labios. Estaba realmente molesto con este arrogante americano, le molestaba la forma en que estaba mirando a Candy y Terry quería cortar su intención de una vez por todas; pero no planeaba mostrar su molestia. O eso pensó.

\- "Déjame adivinar otra vez, mi amigo Terry... ¿te enamoraste locamente de ella, a primera vista, aquella noche?" preguntó más agresivamente el actor americano, pero siempre sonriendo y supuestamente bromeando.

Terry ciertamente no esperaba este golpe, pero no perdió el tiempo, y atacó de nuevo.

\- "¡Ja, ja, y tú mi amigo Clark, tu sentido del humor no se pierde de nada! ... ¡Puedo decir que sí a tu suposición! ¡de alguna manera, ¿como tú esta noche!?"

" _¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_ se preguntaban todos paralizados. Era obvio que entre los dos actores había estallado una guerra, que estaba escondida detrás de falsas sonrisas. De hecho, se golpeaban entre sí, con guante blanco; y lo más probable es que su disputa se convertiría en una pelea real, de no ser por la intervención de Eleanor.

\- "Karen, Clark... creo que tenemos que ir a nuestros asientos... no sería correcto comenzar la proyección de la película sin los protagonistas, ¿eh?" Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y tocó el brazo de su hijo como si estuviera diciendo, _"¡Suficiente!"_

\- "¡Sí, eso es correcto! Candice, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme?" Le preguntó Clark, sorprendiéndolos de nuevo.

Terry sintió que en ese momento estaba listo para cometer un asesinato. Le lanzó una discreta mirada a Candy, que sin embargo le gritaba, _"¡No te atrevas!"_

Candy se había quedado con la boca casi abierta. Todo esto que ella estaba viviendo en estos momentos le parecía tan irreal, que creía que pronto se despertaría de un extraño y estresante sueño. En última instancia, la situación fue salvada por Karen.

\- "¡Clark, monopolizaste lo suficiente, amigo mío!" dijo pomposamente y agarró el brazo de Candy, "¡Ella me acompañará a mí!"

Entre esto y aquello, el pequeño grupo fue llevado a la sala de proyección, donde muy pronto comenzó la película. Una película que, con gran dificultad, Candy logró concentrarse y ver ¡Y si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría en la fiesta que seguía a continuación, tal vez hubiera vuelto a correr como un ladrón! O tal vez, no lo hubiera hecho...

Finalmente, Candy pasó la película perdida en sus pensamientos y soñando despierta...

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

* Referencia a la película, _It Happened One Night_ _, (1934)- Sucedió una noche._

La verdadera película se estrenó en Nueva York, el 22 de febrero de 1934, en el Radio City Music Hall, con las estrellas, Clark Gable, Claudette Colbert, y Walter Connolly. Aunque el uso de los nombres es sólo para el propósito de esta historia, he elegido cambiar el apellido de Clark Gable a Garrison, porque no quería referirme a personas reales.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **La pintura**

"Art is the lie that enables us to realize the truth." _("El arte es la mentira que nos permite comprender la verdad."_ )

Pablo Picasso

(América, mayo de 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

Impulsada más por su bien conocido soñar despierto, mientras caminaba distraídamente, Lucy se encontró esperando a Terrence en la biblioteca central de Lakewood, que a esa hora estaba vacía. Aunque los invitados habían ocupado la mayor parte de las áreas de Lakewood, la mayoría se encontraban en el jardín o en el salón principal. Por lo tanto, un lugar como la biblioteca, era de esperarse que no fuera de gran interés esa noche.

No era la primera vez que la joven entraba en esta cálida y hermosa habitación, que estaba conectada con el estudio principal de la señora Ardley. Sin embargo, ciertamente hoy, quizás con el alivio debido al hecho de que ella no estaba trabajando; Lucy observó la habitación, como si fuera la primera vez que la visitaba

Sus ojos comenzaron a explorar las hermosas pinturas que decoraban las paredes. Había principalmente retratos familiares y paisajes; la mansión, las montañas y el lago Michigan. Reconoció fácilmente casi todos los rostros y personas retratados en ellos. Los del señor William Albert Ardley y la tía abuela Elroy, al señor Anthony Jr. y a su esposa Teresa. Y luego, entre las grandes pinturas, notó un conjunto de tres pequeñas pinturas al óleo, que observaba como si estuviera frente a ellas por primera vez.

En la primera fila a la izquierda, Lucy reconoció Londres con su famosa torre del Big Ben. A la derecha, el cuadro retrataba una pequeña casa de campo. _"¡Qué hermosa!"_ pensó, mientras su mirada se perdía en el campo de narcisos, que parecía abrazar el río que pasaba frente a la casa. Con una leve sacudida de su cabeza, como si quisiera aclarar su mente de la magia de los narcisos, Lucy volvió sus ojos a la pintura del medio.

\- "Oh ... increíble ... ¡¿cómo ...?!" Susurró para sí misma.

¡Allí, ante sus ojos, vio a Terrence! ¡La pintura lo representaba en el escenario de un teatro, vestido con el típico traje de Romeo! Realmente, ¡¿quién habría tenido la idea de retratarlo así y por qué...?!

La joven se acercó a la pintura, para observarla de cerca un poco mejor. ¡Era tan guapo! Pero, por otro lado, tenía una melancolía en sus ojos que Lucy nunca había visto en la cara siempre alegre de Terrence. Entonces, como una revelación, se dio cuenta de que el Terrence de la pintura ¡no era Terrence!

\- "... ¿Cómo es esto posible? ... las pecas... ¡han desaparecido!" dijo casi sorprendida.

\- "¡Ese es precisamente mi punto!" sonó una profunda voz masculina con acento inglés, detrás del gran sillón del escritorio.

Lucy saltó del susto, poniendo la mano en su boca para ocultar su grito. _"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Todo este tiempo no he estado sola!"_

Su sorpresa no terminó allí, ya que vio una alta figura masculina que se levantó del sillón, quien estaba de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana y no hacia la habitación.

\- "No quería asustarte, jovencita" dijo el hombre que se presentó delante de ella haciendo una típica reverencia "pero, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, que esta pintura, ¡está terriblemente equivocada sin las pecas!" Completó el caballero de cabello gris, con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

¡Y entonces, como segunda revelación, la atónita Lucy, se encontró mirando a la misma persona de la pintura! Quién en su juventud al parecer, ¡¿era la viva imagen de su Terrence?! _"... ¿cuándo él se convirtió en mi Terrence?"_ Se preguntó para sí y sin darse cuenta se puso roja como una amapola.

\- "... disculpe... no quise molestarle..." dijo la chica tímidamente e hizo el ademán de marcharse.

\- "¡Obviamente, tu curiosidad de saber a dónde podrían haber ido las pecas, no quedó satisfecha!" Dijo el caballero inglés en un tono risueño.

\- "... no es eso... yo entendí..." tartamudeó Lucy.

\- "Oh... cierto... y sobre Romeo, ¿qué dices...? le preguntó provocándola.

\- "... No sé... bueno, que es atractivo, eh... hermosa historia... um... ¡Me refiero a la obra! ¡Una obra encantadora!" dijo Lucy enredando sus palabras. _"¡Ah! ¡¿qué estás diciéndole al hombre, tonta?!"_

Ella lo oyó reír y por un momento pensó que estaba escuchando el mismo reír de Terrence; con su hermosa y cálida risa, que cada vez que escuchaba le llenaba el corazón.

\- "De hecho, el Bardo dio lo mejor de sí a esa historia..." dijo de manera formal, cambiando su tono en un instante, lo que sorprendió a la joven, "... sin embargo, ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que la historia que tú conoces no es la verdadera..."

\- "¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!" preguntó Lucy con una curiosidad inesperada y con una valentía que ella no entendió cómo surgió.

\- "Bueno... digamos que el Romeo y la Julieta que ya conoces, en última instancia no tuvieron la trágica muerte, sino que vivieron felices para siempre... ¡¿lo creerías?!" le preguntó el caballero inglés, con un pequeño levantamiento de su ceja izquierda.

\- "¡Me parecería extraño, incluso realmente, imposible!" Respondió la joven sin dudar.

\- "Hmm... tienes razón... entonces, hablemos del Romeo de la pintura..."

\- "Sí... él es..." Lucy no sabía exactamente, cómo decir que en el cuadro había identificado a su interlocutor.

\- "Bueno, tomemos como punto de partida, que sabemos quién es el Romeo de la pintura, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo él alegremente, y como respuesta vio a la chica moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.

\- "¡Espléndido! ... por el momento, dejemos el hecho de quién es su Julieta; vamos a enfocarnos en la historia misma... si no murieron trágicamente - ¡aparentemente no lo hicieron!" Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo, "¿cuál sería su opinión, si yo te dijera que, a esos dos, el destino también los separó."

\- "Supongo que así fue, ¡pero algo debe haber ocurrido y el destino los reunió de nuevo!" declaró Lucy emocionada con el curso de la conversación.

\- "¡Eres optimista, por lo que veo! ... En verdad, ¡¿de dónde sacaste esa conclusión?!"

Lucy lo miró pensativa durante un rato y mirando la pintura con los narcisos una vez más, respondió llena de confianza.

\- "¡Ese era su hogar!"

El caballero de cabello gris le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

\- "Entonces, si tú crees que las pinturas están relacionadas entre sí... ¿Londres, en donde encaja...?"

En ese momento, Lucy abrió grandemente los ojos; ella vio allí ante sus ojos un rompecabezas que debía ser revelado. La pintura con el Romeo, el joven varón llevaba encima un medallón con una figura femenina. Un perfil, que podría pertenecer a cualquier mujer. Un perfil, pero que particularmente distinguía sutilmente, una nariz respingada y un cabello lleno de rizos.

\- "Esta mujer, en el medallón..."

\- "Sí, ella es la Julieta de la historia..."

\- "Y ellos vivían en Inglaterra... en esa casa de campo; que está en Inglaterra..."

\- "¿Y ...?"

\- "... y, era un secreto, lo mantenían en secreto... ¡para no ser separados por nadie, nunca más!" Declaró la joven, sin darse cuenta ni siquiera ella misma de lo que había revelado.

Prevaleció el silencio, tanto como para parecerle a Lucy una eternidad, bajo los insondables ojos azules de este extraño.

\- "Bueno, pongámoslo de otra manera..." dijo cambiando su estilo en un segundo de nuevo, "tu chico Romeo, ¿por qué te dejó completamente sola esta noche?"

\- "¡No me dejó, sola!" dijo Lucy repentinamente tomando fuerza.

Se escuchó el silbido burlón del inglés al mismo tiempo que una bien conocida voz amada de detrás de ella.

\- "Estoy sorprendido, ¡por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir molestándola!"

\- "¡Terrence!" dijo con alivio la muchacha, volviéndose hacia el joven que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

\- "¡Oh... bienvenido nieto pecoso de Tarzán!" dijo el inglés, y Lucy notó que sorprendentemente sus oscuros ojos azules abrazaban llenos de amor y ternura al rostro de Terrence, como si se dirigiera a su nieto.

Terrence caminó cerca de Lucy, tomó su mano tiernamente en la suya y, volviéndose hacia el caballero inglés, le preguntó bromeando,

\- "... ¡¿La abuela sabe que... vino a América... Duque Grandchester?!"

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Esta ciudad**

 _"Two souls with but a single thought,_

 _Two hearts that beat as one!"_

 _("Dos almas con un mismo pensamiento,_

 _Dos corazones que laten como uno solo")_

John Keats

(América, Nueva York, febrero 1934)

Aunque América, al igual que el resto del mundo, todavía vivía el período de la recesión económica y eran los años previos a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Nueva York se había ganado legítimamente el título de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Clubes, teatros, estrenos, fiestas que se mantenían de una noche a la siguiente.

Esa noche, tras el estreno en el _Radio City_ * de Nueva York, siguió una gran fiesta en uno de los clubes más populares de la época. Un club, que había recibido desde empresarios ricos, hasta celebridades y políticos, o incluso a nobles. Un club que mantenía ocupados a los periodistas escribiendo noticias y escándalos para las columnas sociales de los periódicos, con sus grandes fiestas. El Club _Stork_. **

\- "¡Oh! ¡Es realmente maravilloso! ¡Justo lo que había leído sobre este lugar!" dijo Annie entusiasmada, mirando aquí y allá el lugar, en el momento en que entró en el club con Candy y Archie.

Candy también estaba impresionada, pero ella estaba más sorprendida por el lujo del club y la extravagancia indignante para la época.

\- "Annie... hay gente que se ha quedado en la calle... hambrienta... sin trabajo y pobre... y nosotros ... ¡¿venimos aquí, sin vergüenza, sólo para divertirnos?!..." Candy le preguntó a Annie con frustración.

\- "¡Candy! ¡No es que hayamos hecho de esto un hábito! Esta noche es..." decía Annie, pero una voz masculina la interrumpió.

\- "... esta noche, ¡es una noche especial!" Dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa Clark. Candy lo miró asombrada. Probablemente el actor estadounidense no estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado su coqueteo. En su interior, Candy no podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Terry, si ese hombre seguía así toda la noche...

\- "Y para que te relajes contigo misma, querida Candy, debo informarte, ¡que los ingresos de las entradas, irán a la caridad!" Oyó la voz de Karen.

\- "¡Esto es exactamente como Karen dice, Candy, cariño!" Eleanor añadió "Ahora, ¿qué dices, si ustedes tres, se unen a nosotros en nuestra mesa?" sugirió la actriz alegremente.

\- "¡Qué gran honor, señora Baker! ¡Muchas gracias!" Archie se adelantó, encantado.

\- "Es Eleanor, Archie..." respondió ella sonriendo y empezó a avanzar hacia la mesa, dejando a un encantado Archie brillantemente sonrojado.

Candy sonrió débilmente y siguió al resto del grupo. Con frustración notó que Terry no estaba con su madre. Su voz interior gritó con anhelo _"… Terry, ¿dónde estás?"_

\- "¡Aquí estoy... mi pecosa!" respondió Terry en un susurro cerca de su oído, como si él hubiera oído su pensamiento, tan de repente, que Candy casi saltó.

\- "Terry... ¡¿cómo?! ..." dijo ella suavemente.

\- "... Ssh..." Fue todo lo que él dijo. Tomó su mano y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la condujo en dirección opuesta al resto de las personas.

\- "Terry... ¿a dónde me llevas? ..."

\- "¡Te estoy robando!" gritó, pero su voz se perdió entre la música y la gente entrando, que había llenado el club nocturno.

Muy pronto, se perdieron de la vista de los demás, y se mezclaron con la gente. Durante todo ese tiempo, Terry siguió avanzando, sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Candy entre la suya. En algún momento llegaron a una puerta, entraron y, apresuradamente, subieron por una escalera. Habían llegado a un patio.

Estaba lleno de hermosas flores y grandes plantas. El lugar estaba iluminado por muchos faroles que arrojaban una luz cálida por todo el patio. Los sonidos del agua de las pequeñas fuentes se mezclaban con la música que llegaba débilmente desde el interior del club. En algunos lugares había bancos de madera y un enorme techo de cristal en la parte superior, que permitía a las estrellas reflejar el cielo nocturno de Nueva York. Era realmente mágico.

Sorprendentemente, Candy notó que el lugar estaba vacío. Nadie, excepto ellos estaban allí. Se preguntó cómo era posible, que no hubiera nadie en una noche como esa. Como si volviera a escuchar sus pensamientos, Terry respondió suavemente.

\- "... Sólo lo abren durante la temporada de verano..."

Ella se volvió y lo miró.

\- "... Y entonces... cómo... lograste... que..." le preguntó, pero Terry la sorprendió de nuevo, encontrándose a un solo suspiro de distancia de ella.

\- "... Eso es un secreto..." dijo y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo dulcemente.

Candy perdió el aliento. No había podido ver esa sonrisa de Terry en tantos años, que había empezado a creer que sólo existía en su imaginación. Esa sonrisa iluminaba los ojos y el alma de ese ser. La sonrisa más bella y pura que jamás había visto en su vida. Su sonrisa gritaba su nombre. Esta sonrisa era... su hogar.

Los ojos de él estaban clavados en los de ella. En su mirada azul cristalina Candy vio que Terry simplemente había comprendido. Él lo entendía y también sabía todo sobre ella, sin que ella le dijera una palabra. Sobre su dolor... su miedo... su amor por él. Todo lo sabía Terry, cada cosa que comprendía acerca de ella había sido contada sólo por esta dulce sonrisa de él y sus ojos... Sus oscuros ojos azules eran un tranquilo y cristalino océano de estrellas. Candy sintió la necesidad de sumergirse en ellos. De perderse en ellos, para siempre. Dejar tras ella... todo... y quedarse allí...

Y entonces la cerradura de su castillo de hielo se rompió con un fuerte sonido. Tan fuerte que le dolían los oídos y hacía volar su corazón. Dejó a un lado su miedo... Dejó de lado cualquier duda... Se dejó ir libre...

\- "¡Terryyyy!" gritó con todo su ser y cayó en sus brazos, dejando allí sus sollozos y sus lágrimas correr sin temor.

Terry la encerró en sus brazos. Él sabía, en ese minuto, que todo empezaba desde el principio. No había brecha por cubrir; no había nada aparte de ellos dos. No quedaba nada que los mantuviera alejados uno del otro. Y tal vez, por primera vez en sus vidas, harían lo que realmente querían. Incluso, si fuera necesario, no decirle a nadie. Incluso, si tenían que guardarlo para ellos... por toda la vida. Uno pertenecería al otro para siempre. Porque estaba más allá de ellos. Era más grande que ellos. Era algo tan profundamente arraigado y escrito; que era lo único que los hacía vivir. El uno, al otro.

Una lágrima de felicidad sin fin rodó por su cálida mejilla y Terry comenzó a susurrar palabras... palabras...

Una y otra vez. Donde una parte se escuchó, otra parte se perdió entre los sollozos de Candy y otra parte se perdió entre sus besos. Un torrente imparable de palabras. Un torrente imparable de tiernos besos.

Palabras que él tenía en su corazón, por tantos años... _lo siento... te amo... por siempre... te extrañé... también lo lamento... no te vayas... yo te amo... mi Candy... un tonto... solo tú... lo lamento… lo siento... nunca más... te amo... solamente... tú para siempre... mi vida... lo siento... mi amor... solo tú... mi pecosa... mi Candy... fui un tonto... perdóname... siempre... tú... Mi Julieta..._

Las lágrimas se detuvieron. Los sollozos se calmaron. Las palabras se silenciaron.

El silencio se interrumpió con la pacífica voz de Candy.

\- "Creo que tenemos que entrar... probablemente... nos buscan..."

Terry suspiró.

\- "... solo déjalos... buscar..."

\- "Terry..." dijo ella, casi suplicando.

\- "... me gustaría mostrarte antes... algo" respondió lentamente, "después entraremos..."

Tomó tiernamente su mano con la suya y la condujo frente a una enorme ventana. Él se paró detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- "Mira..." le dijo muy suavemente.

Allí, frente a los ojos de Candy, se extendía la ciudad de Nueva York. Iluminada, mágica, seductora. Con la nieve cubriendo las cornisas de las ventanas y las ramas de los árboles. Esta ciudad, que una vez le había arrebatado su amor... ahora era como si estuviera disculpándose con Candy.

\- "Una vez, amé esta ciudad" comenzó diciendo Terry "... era mi sueño vivir aquí contigo... actuando en el teatro... pasar toda mi vida aquí contigo... Pero la ciudad, la vida, el destino, yo... me castigaron... y te perdí en esta ciudad... y luego la odié... la odié más que a nada..." hizo una breve pausa y cerró los ojos, "... y hoy esta misma... ciudad... me está devolviendo... a mi... Candy"

\- "... Terry..." Fue todo lo que ella murmuró.

\- "Candy... No puedo cambiar el pasado... siento mucho el no poder cambiarlo... No puedo cambiar mis errores... No pude cambiar mis sentimientos por ti... y tampoco sería capaz de cambiarlos nunca... No puedo cambiar el rumbo que tomaron nuestras vidas... pero puedo hacer todo... todo... por ti..."

Ella se volvió lentamente hacia él.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojas y mojadas por las lágrimas. Sus pecas brillaban frente a sus ojos. Él se inclinó y besó suavemente sus pecas, secando las lágrimas con sus labios.

\- "... Resistí muchos años... sin estas pecas..." le dijo suavemente, "... haré cualquier cosa para no perderlas nunca más..."

\- "Pensé que... que... no te gustaban..." dijo con voz quebrada y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "¡¿A mí?! ¡Nunca!" Respondió él con un tono un poco más vívido.

\- "¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Siempre te burlaste de mis pecas!" Dijo Candy obstinadamente, pero con tanta alegría en su voz, porque ellos habían encontrado de nuevo su singular juego.

\- "¡Supongo que no sabes muy bien cómo son las cosas, señorita Pecas!" dijo él y la atrapó entre sus brazos, "... tus pecas y yo... tenemos un romance, ¿sabes?"

\- "¡Lo ves! ¡Ahora mismo te burlas!" Le respondió ruborizándose con su comentario.

\- "Escucha lo que haremos... ¡vamos a pedirle a las pecas su opinión!"

\- "¡¿Crees que _ellas_ van a responder eso?!"

\- "¡Usted señora Tarzán, no estropee nuestra _relación_!"

Candy no pudo resistir y se echó a reír. Sin embargo, Terry siguió indiferente.

\- "… Bueno, mis señoras..." dijo y se inclinó exageradamente, supuestamente hablando con las pecas de Candy, "… ¿me harían el honor..." Terry, de repente serio, se puso de rodillas ante sus ojos atónitos, "... de ser mías…?"

Candy estaba petrificada. ¿Terry quiso decir... lo que ella entendía...?

Terry notó su sorpresa; no quería asustarla más.

\- "... Tal vez necesitan algo de tiempo para pensar, ¿verdad? ..." le preguntó sonriendo.

\- "... Sí..." tartamudeó Candy.

\- "Esperaré por ellas, el tiempo que sea necesario..."

\- "No… bueno... sí..." ella no sabía cómo responder.

Terry la conocía. Se levantó, tomó a Candy en sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

\- "... ¡Este será... nuestro pequeño secreto, amor!"

* * *

Notas de la autora:

* Wiki Radio City Music Hall

** Wiki Stork Club

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **El artículo**

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

" _Hoy, tu secreto Candy, será finalmente conocido por todos_ " Eliza pensó maliciosamente y con su famoso aire presuntuoso se acercó a Candy, quien en ese momento conversaba con un hombre de negocios y con Archie.

\- "¡Prima! ¡No has cambiado nada...! Veo que no te avergüenzas de decir tu edad... es más, ¡¿la estás celebrando?! ... ¡Eres valiente... _querida_!" Señaló Eliza supuestamente bromeando, haciendo notar su presencia.

Candy la miró y sonrió fríamente, con una sonrisa que fácilmente podría haber matado a Eliza.

\- "¡Eliza! ¡Me alegro de ser honrada por una _Baronesa_ el día de mi cumpleaños!" Respondió Candy refiriéndose al título de nobleza de Eliza, como si fuera el peor insulto, "hola, Neal" completó atravesando con los ojos al hermano de Eliza, que estaba de pie, ligeramente detrás.

\- "Hola, Candy" dijo Neal secamente y evitó la mirada de Candy.

\- "Si no me equivoco, _querida_ prima Eliza" intervino Archie, "... tienes la misma edad de Candy, ¿o eres mucho mayor que ella?" completó mordazmente.

\- "¡Ah, ja, ja!" rio exageradamente Eliza, mientras hervía de maldad "¡Primo Archie! ¡Había olvidado tu buen sentido del humor! ... entre tú y yo... estás defendiendo, a nuestra _querida_ Candy, porque temes la idea ... ¡¿de que ella pudiera dejar de hablar contigo otra vez!? ¡Jajaja!"

Neal también comenzó a reír. Los dos hermanos sabían exactamente, dónde y cómo herir a Candy, pero sobre todo a Archie, quien se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes. A su mente llegó la pelea que tuvo con Candy hace muchos años atrás y que, como resultado de ella, Candy dejó de hablarle durante un largo período.

" _Fue exactamente al día siguiente de esa maldita fiesta en Nueva York..."_ pensó Archie y sintiendo sólo unos segundos el revivir esos momentos de pesadilla.

(América, Nueva York, febrero 1934)

Archie y Annie estaban tomando su desayuno en silencio, en su suite en el Savoy, cuando a la puerta golpeó un camarero que les trajo los primeros periódicos de la mañana.

A Archie no le gustaba, ni solía leer, las columnas de sociales. Por lo general las noticias sociales, o comúnmente conocidas como chismes, solía oírlas por su esposa. Ese día, sin embargo, un pequeño demonio no tenía otro trabajo qué hacer, porque Archie abrió su periódico y comenzó a leer las críticas del estreno de la noche anterior.

Uno de los temas principales fue la revelación de Eleanor Baker; que el famoso actor de Nueva York, conocido como Terry Graham, era su hijo. Para Archie todavía era una noticia impactante y aún difícil de creer. El artículo hacía un recorrido por la vida de Baker y su carrera, así como también la de Terry y mencionó que en pocos días seguirían las entrevistas con las dos celebridades. Por la cabeza de Archie cruzó por un instante la idea de que Candy ya sabía que Terry era el hijo de Baker, durante todos esos años, pero la noche anterior no había analizado especialmente ese hecho, y probablemente tampoco lo haría hoy.

Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre el siguiente artículo que tenía una foto de Candy con el protagonista estadounidense de la película del estreno. Candy tenía una gran y brillante sonrisa y estaba a punto de meterse en una limusina. Casi a su lado, estaba de pie Clark, sonriendo demasiado cautivador y dando la impresión de que la estaba escoltando. Si Archie hubiera sabido quién ya estaba dentro de la limusina, podría ser que las cosas no hubieran salido de la manera en que lo hicieron... de nuevo podrían haber salido peor...

Debajo de la fotografía había un gran título.

 **SUCEDIÓ UNA NOCHE... EL COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD... ¿O ALGO MÁS?**

Archie empezó a leer el artículo.

" **... Con su presencia anoche, la multimillonaria Candice White Ardley honró el estreno. La habitualmente modesta señora Ardley, quien estuvo acompañada por su primo Archie Cornwell y su esposa Annie Cornwell - de la familia Brighton de Chicago - sorprendió a todos con su alegre presencia, también en la fiesta que siguió en el club Stork. Ella se ganó todas las miradas de admiración, pero en especial de su principal admirador, el señor Clark Garrison. Nuestras fuentes dicen que el coqueteo era mutuo y que la señora Ardley salió de la fiesta con el señor Garrison. (Fotografía 2, página 13). En este punto, debemos señalar que la Sra. Ardley es la viuda del multimillonario William A. Ardley."**

El artículo mencionaba dos o tres cosas más sobre la vida de cada uno, de Candy y Clark, y concluía...

" **... El comienzo de una amistad... ¡¿o un amor prohibido...?! ¡¿Sabe la señora Ardley que el señor Garrison está casado?!**

Archie lanzó furiosamente el periódico casi sobre su taza en la mesa y se puso de pie.

\- "¡¿Archie...?!" gritó Annie, sobresaltada.

Él no le contestó. Se dirigió a la mesa echando humo y tomó un cigarrillo de la cigarrera en la que estaba.

Con los ojos abiertos y evidente pánico, Annie vio a Archie encendiendo el cigarrillo.

\- "... Archie... ¿qué... qué pasó? ..." ella prácticamente murmuró.

Annie lo vio tomando el auricular del teléfono.

\- "¡Comuníqueme con la habitación de la señora Ardley, ahora mismo!" exigió bruscamente, el siempre educado Archie.

Annie se levantó de su silla, tomó el periódico que Archie había arrojado sobre la mesa del desayuno; ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta por qué Archie estaba actuando así. Sin embargo... cómo podría confesarle que lo que el periódico escribió, no era la verdad... cómo podría decirle Annie que sabía que Clark nunca entró en ese coche... que solamente ella sabía que dentro de esa limusina... estaba esperando Terry... Cómo podría revelarle a alguien que ella sabía el secreto de Candy, que... el mismo Terry, la noche anterior, le había hecho jurar que no diría nada nunca, a nadie... Ni siquiera a la misma Candy. Eso que Annie hizo, lo hizo por su mejor amiga... para… proteger su secreto... Annie ni siquiera sabía ella misma, qué era peor, que ella permitiera que se generara esa mala reputación ¿o que se conociera la real verdad?

 _\- "Annie... sin importar qué... y cualquier cosa que pase... ¿me das tu palabra de que nunca revelarás la verdad a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a la misma Candy? ... ¿Me darás tu palabra de esperar, hasta el día en que ella te lo diga por sí misma? ... Sé que podrías considerarme no digno de confianza... pero todo lo que quiero, es hacerla feliz... y aunque soy un bastardo egoísta, tengo que admitir que... necesitaré aliados... para proteger nuestro secreto..."_

 _\- "Tienes mi palabra, Terry..."_

Annie vio con el rabillo del ojo a Archie golpear con fuerza el auricular del teléfono contra éste.

\- "... Archie, el periódico..."

\- "Annie, ¿dónde está tu amiga?" Le preguntó secamente, "... porque en su habitación, ¡no está!"

\- "... No sé, tal vez ella tenía qué hacer algún trabajo por la mañana... ¿tal vez ella fue a la oficina? ..."

Annie respondió suavemente.

\- "¡No, Annie, ella no fue a la oficina!"

\- "... Archie... no es culpa de Candy lo que escribió el periódico... el artículo no está diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué te comportas como si no la conocieras?"

\- "Oh... no, no, cariño, ¡es culpa de Candy! ¡El periódico no miente!" Archie respondió agudamente, mientras se oía un golpe en la puerta de la suite.

\- "Pase..." Annie respondió lentamente e inmediatamente se mostró el bello rostro de Candy.

\- "¡Muy buenos días, a los dos!" Dijo Candy alegre, aunque se dio cuenta de que en cuanto entró en la habitación, Archie le dio la espalda.

\- "Buenos días, Candy, ¿desayunaste o quieres que te sirva?"

\- "Gracias Annie, pero ya desayuné."

\- "¿Dónde desayunaste, Candy?" Le preguntó secamente Archie.

Candy vaciló por un momento.

\- "¡En mi habitación, por supuesto!"

\- "Oh... claro... en tu habitación... ¡¿En la habitación en la que no estuviste en toda la noche?!" Archie le preguntó irónicamente.

Candy molesta, se giró y lo miró con frialdad.

\- "No entiendo lo que estás insinuando, Archie."

\- "Nada... él no está insinuando nada, querida Candy... Archie se despertó de mal humor hoy..."

Annie trató de evitar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Archie tomó el periódico y prácticamente se lo lanzó a Candy.

\- "¡No estoy insinuando! ¡Lo estoy diciendo claramente!" gritó él.

Candy vio la foto y leyó el artículo rápidamente. Ella rio entre dientes, más por el desconcierto que por molestia; pero dentro de ella, ya había empezado a hervir. Ciertamente, era molesto ver algo como eso escrito acerca de ella, pero prefería ese rumor, que exponer que en el automóvil de la foto estaba Terry ¡ella no se lo diría nunca a nadie! Ella nunca les daría una sola pista que les hiciera comentar su relación con Terry ¡ni una! Era algo suyo. Era parte de sus vidas, su relación y su secreto ¡no tenía la menor intención de decírselo a nadie, ni de darles la oportunidad de averiguar, que era feliz! Después de todo, no era la primera vez que la prensa escribía exageraciones, pero Candy se había hartado de que saliera su vida a la luz pública. Recordó que cuando Albert murió, habían escrito durante toda su vida. Cuando utilizaron ese tema, se dieron cuenta de que Candy se había encargado de los negocios de su marido. Palabras... palabras... palabras... Ahora entendía tan bien a Terry, que desde el comienzo evitó con repugnancia a los periodistas ¡No, nunca les daría el honor de hacer de ella, Terry o su familia, otra vez un objetivo público! De ninguno de ellos, y aún menos, de su propia felicidad.

\- "Entonces, ¿quieres decirme Archie, que crees en los tabloides?" Le preguntó vigorosamente.

\- "¡Candy, ¿tienes el valor de preguntar? Parece que estás olvidando, ¡cuán desvergonzadamente estabas coqueteando anoche con ese mujeriego americano!" Archie gritó y Annie se sacudió.

\- "¡¿En dónde diablos has estado toda la noche, Candy?!"

Candy estaba furiosa.

\- "¡Archie, no te lo permitiré! ¿Con qué derecho, me hablas tan ofensivamente?"

\- "¡Con el derecho de ser tu primo! ¡Con el derecho de protegerte! ¡Con el derecho, de que sigues siendo la viuda de mi tío!"

\- "¡No, Archie! ¡No tienes derecho sobre mí! ¡Especialmente, como el marido engañado que estás aparentando ser!" Candy gritó roja de ira.

\- "Candy... Archie... por favor, los dos... basta..." Annie suplicó entre lágrimas.

Pero ambos la ignoraron.

\- "¡Oh, yo no tengo el derecho, ¿pero lo tiene ese vulgar actor?! ¡Ahora me doy cuenta... debes tener una loca afición por tener romances con actores, ¿verdad Candy?!"

\- "¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tal vez tengo esa loca afición a tener ese tipo de relaciones! Pero lo seguro es que a partir de ahora... ¡No tendré ningún tipo de relación contigo, Archie! ¡No quiero verte ni hablarte nunca más!" Dijo Candy fríamente, loca de ira y cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

Al día siguiente, Candy se había ido y era demasiado tarde para que Archie se disculpara. Trató de encontrarla en sus oficinas en Nueva York, pero Candy había dejado sólo dos cartas. La primera era una nota muy profesional – de la presidenta del consorcio, C.W. Ardley, al vicepresidente A. Cornwell, mencionando su partida de la sede de Nueva York - y la segunda, era una nota personal para Annie, indicando que ella regresaría de inmediato a Inglaterra y se pondría en contacto con ella tan pronto como tuviera el tiempo libre para hacerlo. Las noticias sobre la discusión dentro del grupo Ardley viajaron rápido, así como llegaron al resto de los miembros de la familia. Y muy pronto la noticia llegó a los Leagans. Nadie jamás conoció la causa real de la pelea entre Candy y Archie, excepto Patty y Tom.

Unos días después de la pelea, Candy dejó América con Terry y su madre. Nadie escuchó nada al respecto. Candy y Archie volvieron a hablarse de nuevo en el funeral de la señorita Pony; en el año en que estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

(América, mayo de 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

\- "En serio... ¿cuántos años pasaron para que nuestra prima hablara de nuevo contigo entonces, Archie?" Eliza insistió sádicamente.

\- "¡Eliza, me harás creer que los círculos reales franceses, en los que pierdes el tiempo, realmente no tienen nada interesante, si recuerdas esas viejas historias!" le dijo Candy con una sonrisa seca que nunca llegó a sus ojos, sacando a Archie de la difícil posición.

\- "Bueno, respecto a eso... ¡los escándalos de los nobles siempre han sido más jugosos!" respondió Eliza pomposamente, "… sobre todo el último escándalo que escuché estallará sobre un ¡Duque… británico...! " Añadió maliciosamente y miró con odio a Candy.

Candy tomó el brazo de Eliza con el suyo, sorprendiendo a Archie y a Neal, pero aún más a la misma Eliza.

\- "¡Caballeros, nos permitirían tener la clásica charla crítica de mujeres, ¿eh?!" Declaró con una sonrisa arrastrando a Eliza; sosteniéndose aun mutuamente, para empezar a alejarse del resto, añadió en voz alta para que todo el mundo alrededor escuchara "¡Soy toda oídos, Eliza _querida_!"

Sin embargo, nadie escuchó lo que dijo Candy, tan pronto como se alejaron unos pasos, amenazando, con voz baja, a Eliza.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **Su propia melodía**

" _We loved with a love that was more than love."_ _("Nos amábamos con un amor que era más que amor.") Edgar Allan Poe_

(Inglaterra, 1934)

La voz de Terry sonó profunda y cálida.

\- "... Señora Dormilona..." él acarició su nariz suavemente, "... Candy..."

Candy lentamente abrió un poco los ojos, dejando escapar un murmullo y los cerró de nuevo.

Terry sonrió.

\- "Si no despiertas... voy a empezar a hacerte cosquillas..." susurró cerca de su oreja y su mano bajó hasta su cintura.

\- "¡Tú... eres... malvado!" dijo ella medio despierta y medio dormida, entre una suave risa y trató de girarse hacia el otro lado.

\- "... ¡¿malvado?! Um…"

Sin temor, comenzó a hacerle más cosquillas.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Detente!" Gritó ella entre risas.

\- "¿Qué pasa señora Pecas...? ¡¿No le gusta despertarse temprano?!" preguntó Terry bromeando.

\- "... ¡Esto... no es... despertar temprano... sigue siendo... de noche!" Candy trató de responder con dificultad entre risas, tratando de escapar de las manos y los dedos juguetones de Terry.

\- "¡No es culpa mía que tengas que ir a trabajar!" Respondió él y la atrapó más entre sus brazos, "... ¡después de todo, alguien tiene que alimentarnos... señora!" completó Terry y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- "¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿qué hay de ti, qué es lo que _tú_ harás?!"

\- "Yo... hmm... ¡me sentaré en mi trono como un poderoso señor y estaré esperando a que me traigas comida y bebida!" Respondió con una voz simulada teatralmente.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Oh, tú eres un caso! ¿Crees que soy tu esclava, Duque Grandchester?" Candy le respondió y trató de salir de sus brazos una vez más, sin éxito.

\- "... ¡criatura salvaje!" La voz de Terry se profundizó más "... crees que te dejaré huir..." y la besó quitándole el aliento "... Si alguien aquí es... el esclavo... soy yo... el tuyo... ¡Sra. Grandchester!"

Los ojos verdes de Candy miraban amorosamente a los azules de Terry. A sus mentes llegaron los sucesos de los días anteriores.

Fue un tiempo después de que hubieran regresado a Londres, cuando un día alrededor del mediodía, Terry sorprendió a Candy. Ella vio su auto esperando por ella justo fuera del edificio Ardley, precisamente cuando ella estaba lista para volver a casa, después de un día corto, aunque agotador. Entró en el auto y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Terry ahogó su boca con sus besos.

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "Tengo una sorpresa para ti... usa esto..." le dijo y le dio una peluca de color castaño.

\- "... ¡No sabía, que te gustaran las morenas, amo Grandchester!" dijo ella, supuestamente ofendida.

\- "¡Oh! Sí... ¡Me encantan las morenas!" respondió maliciosamente, "¡¿estás... celosa, mi amor?!"

\- "¡¿Yo?! ¡Nunca!" le mintió obstinadamente.

\- "¡Terca mujer! ¡Fue idea de mi madre! Sólo déjame... ayudarte con ello." Terry dijo felizmente y comenzó a ayudar a Candy a ponerse la peluca. Sorprendentemente ella lo vio usando una también. Le añadió una barba falsa y un monóculo. Candy se echó a reír.

\- "¡Pensé que hoy no tenías presentación!"

\- "¡Oh, pero sí la tengo! ¡Una pública de hecho!" respondió alegremente y le puso unos anteojos marrones de montura de cuero; "¡Perfecto!" completó inspeccionando su apariencia, y abrió la puerta del auto.

\- "Bueno, mi señora, ¿me haría el honor de dar un paseo conmigo?"

Candy abrió ampliamente sus ojos y sonriendo cálidamente le dio la mano a Terry y salió del auto. Esa tarde, caminaron en público por las calles de Londres, de la mano por primera vez en sus vidas. Era también la primera vez que comenzaban un juego de disfraces, que duraría por muchos años.

Después de que pasearon, mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, tomaron té en un pequeño bar y Terry le dijo a Candy que tenía una sorpresa más para ella, así que continuaron su paseo. Muy pronto, sus pasos los condujeron fuera de un gran muro de piedra.

\- "¿Qué hacemos aquí, Terry?" le preguntó ella cuando lo vio detenerse repentinamente. Él no respondió, pero comenzó a trepar por la pared.

\- "¡Terry! ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?"

\- "¡No, en lo absoluto!" le dijo con demasiada naturalidad al llegar a lo alto de la pared, "¡Vamos, mi Tarzan! ¡Dame tu mano!"

Candy le dio a regañadientes su mano mientras comenzaba a resoplar y murmurar entre dientes.

\- "¡Nos atraparán las monjas! ... O el guardia... o alguien más nos verá... ¡un estudiante quizá y nos delatará!"

\- "¡Este es nuestro lugar! ¡Nadie viene nunca! ¡¿Lo has olvidado Pecosa?!"

Pasaron detrás del muro. Allí, frente a sus ojos, se extendía la falsa colina de Pony, con su gran árbol que dominaba más ampliamente que nunca en su centro.

Caminaron hacia la majestuosa sombra y se sentaron. El cielo había tomado ese color mágico y llameante de la puesta de sol. Era una cálida tarde de invierno. Durante algo más de una hora no hablaron, sólo se mantuvieron tomándose de la mano.

\- "... cierra los ojos..." dijo Terry suavemente a Candy y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Ella se abandonó a su toque y cerró los ojos.

Y entonces sonó una melodía que ella tenía muchos años sin oír. Una melodía... que era de los dos, una melodía... cuyas notas salían de una armónica. Notas que salían junto con el alma de Terry y su amor por ella.

Cuando terminó la melodía de Terry, estaba oscuro. Fue entonces también, que Candy abrió su corazón completamente a Terry y habló. De sus miedos, de su dolor, de su amor. Habló de su soledad y de su felicidad. Ella le habló de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro. Ella habló, habló, y habló, hasta que su voz se hizo ronca y salió lentamente, como un susurro. Y en el momento en que ella permaneció en silencio, se quedaron abrazándose uno al otro. Con las secuelas de la melodía, todavía acariciando sus oídos. Esa noche Candy y Terry decidieron casarse.

Algunos días más tarde, intercambiaron votos de amor en una pequeña capilla, en el lugar de nacimiento de Shakespeare. Su único testigo fue Eleanor Baker quien les dio como regalo de bodas una pequeña casa de campo, frente al río Avon. Una casa, que se convirtió en su refugio, cuando no estuvieran viviendo en Londres. Una casa, que custodiaba su secreto. Un secreto que, en varias ocasiones llegó al punto de ser revelado. Incluso por ellos. Un secreto que, eventualmente, tardaría muchos años en salir de los labios de Candy.

* * *

 **El otro abuelo.**

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

\- "¡¿Quieres decir... Candy...?!" preguntó Terry, simulando ignorancia y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín. Podía ver a la gente hablando y disfrutando; notó algunas caras que conocía, su mirada por un instante captó a Candy que estaba hablando con el Elegante. Sin embargo, lo que había atrapado su atención era un hombre del pasado. Una persona, que por alguna razón estaba aquí esta noche, y Terry sospechaba lo que podría tratar de hacer.

\- "Por lo que sé... ¡no tengo otra abuela más que ella! ..." Terrence le respondió, quien todavía sostenía la mano de la sorprendida Lucy, "… ¡¿o quizás la tengo y será revelado esta noche?!" añadió bromeando. Terry se echó a reír.

Ese muchacho le recordaba tanto a sí mismo en su juventud. Pero, por otra parte, era una extraña mezcla de genes. En sus ojos estaba viendo a su madre... en su altura, a su padre... en sus pecas, a su abuela...

\- "¡Con tu abuela, nunca sabes lo que podría pasar!" Dijo él en un tono juguetón, "y para responder a tu pregunta... no, tu abuela, creo que no sabe que estoy aquí esta noche... pero el tema aquí no es tu abuela... ¡sino el hecho de que todo este tiempo, tú has sido un completo maleducado!" dijo Terry y miró a Lucy. El joven dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- "¡Mira quién habla de ser maleducado! No fue suficiente para ti haberle tomado el pelo, ¿quieres que te presente ahora?" preguntó Terrence sonriendo.

Pero Terry se limitó a mirarlo interrogándolo y esperó.

\- "Dios... bien, bueno... ahora entiendo a mi abuela..." dijo Terrence casi quejándose, "Lucy... déjame presentarte a su Excelencia el duque Terrence Graham Grandchester... él es..." pero Terry lo interrumpió.

\- "... ¡Soy su abuelo, encantado de conocerla mi estimada señorita!" dijo Terry y se levantó de su asiento, para hacer una elegante reverencia. Lucy se sonrojó mientras respondía casi en un susurro.

\- "Su Excelencia... encantada de conocerlo... Pensé que el abuelo de Terrence era... que él era... siento mucho haberlo molestado antes." El joven Terrence la miró tiernamente, apretándole la mano.

\- "Lucy, este es mi otro abuelo..." le dijo, pero notó que sus palabras la habían desconcertado aún más, "... ah, cosas demasiado fuertes para una primera cita..." dijo entre labios, mostrando sus propios pensamientos.

\- "¡¿Cita?!" preguntó Lucy asombrada.

\- "Sí, bastante interrumpida hasta ahora, diría yo... ¡pero totalmente una cita!" Terrence rio ligeramente y acarició con su mirada a la chica, que se había quedado completamente ensimismada.

Se escuchó una pequeña tos. Los dos jóvenes se volvieron y miraron a Terry que estaba sirviéndose un poco de whisky en un vaso de cristal. Su gesto era supuestamente indiferente, pero sus labios escondían una sonrisa astuta.

\- "No quiero estropear su _cita_... pero me gustaría pedirle un favor a mi nieto, si no te importa, Lucy." La chica asintió afirmativamente.

\- "Te esperaré en el pasillo" dijo la chica a su joven acompañante y le brindó una brillante sonrisa, que le quitó el aliento a Terrence.

Tan pronto como se quedaron a solas en la habitación, Terry no perdió tiempo. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que el joven Terrence se acercara a la ventana.

\- "¿Puedes ver a ese hombre que está hablando ahora mismo con tu padre y Archie?"

\- "¿Quién es él…?"

\- "Escúchame con atención. Irás y lo traerás, con alguna excusa, aquí. No menciones mi nombre. Después ve a buscar a tu abuela, dile que retrase... su discurso. O incluso que lo cancele."

\- "¡Ella nunca hará eso! ¡Lo dices como si no supieras cómo es la abuela!"

\- "Tu abuela, Terrence, en este mismo instante está nadando en un hoyo con serpientes" dijo Terry serio y le mostró a Candy, que estaba hablando con Eliza hasta hacía un rato, cuando de repente hizo su aparición Neal también.

\- "¡¿Se atrevieron a venir?!" exclamó Terrence enfadado.

\- "Candy tenía sus razones para invitarlos, y ella sabe lo que está haciendo; sin embargo, no consideramos algo más que surgió, es por esto que necesito que la detengas para que no empiece su discurso. Sobre el otro hombre del que te hablo, una vez que lo traigas aquí, yo me encargaré de él." El joven miró fijamente a Terry y se dispuso a marchar.

\- "¿Cuál es su nombre?" le preguntó antes de salir de la habitación.

\- "Roger Parker."

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **Las Moiras encontrarán su camino**

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

Terry volvió a quedarse solo en la gran biblioteca. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia las tres pequeñas pinturas, aquellas acerca de las cuales tuvo antes ese interesante diálogo con la linda Lucy. Sintió que era innecesario mencionar a la jovencita, que había una pintura más que formaba parte de un conjunto de cuatro obras de arte y no tres como la chica pensaba. En todo caso, esa pintura no estaba aquí sino en su hogar.

Terry no podía dejar de recordar cuan sorprendido se había sentido al descubrir esa pintura. La había encontrado completamente por accidente en un pequeño mercado de pulgas de Londres, pocos meses después de haber regresado a Inglaterra. La pintura mostraba el orfanato y la colina de Pony. Por ello, sin pensarlo dos veces, Terry la compró. A pesar de que mirarla lo lastimaba, él sentía que tenía un pedazo de ella. Pero nunca lo había colgado en la pared de su apartamento. Lo mantenía a salvo dentro de un gabinete en su estudio, y de vez en cuando lo sacaba, lo colocaba en una silla y mientras estaba sentado, Terry permanecía mirando la pintura durante horas... como si la estuviera mirando a ella... su foto y su forma... Le tomó por supuesto varios años, darle la pintura a ella como un regalo.

Pero el día que él se la dio, fue también el mismo día en que sus vidas tendrían un nuevo desafío y estarían a punto de cambiar una vez más. Así, quizás, las Moiras lo deseaban una vez más...

(Londres, 1934)

Ese día, Candy entró en su apartamento en Londres casi sin aliento, pero casi comenzando a reír. Encontró a Terry sentado, leyendo una obra de teatro, en el gran sillón rojo de la sala de estar. Él la vio quitarse la peluca castaña y las gafas que llevaba.

\- "¡Algo realmente bueno debió haber ocurrido, para que te diviertas tanto con esa sonrisa malvada!" le dijo bromeando.

Candy finalmente empezó a reír.

\- "¡Sí! ¡De hecho sucedió! ¡Todo el día... he estado jugando al escondite con Parker!" Candy respondió entre risas.

Él la miró serio y dejó a un lado su libro.

\- "¡Hay que hacer algo con ese tipo! ¡No se rinde!"

\- "¡Sólo dale la entrevista que quiere para mantenerlo tranquilo!" Candy le propuso aun riéndose.

Terry se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

\- "Darle una entrevista ¿eh?" Terry tomó a Candy por la cintura atrapándola en sus brazos, "... bueno ... déjame pensar... lo que le diría..." dijo dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Candy esperaba sonriendo, "diré... Sr. Parker, no acose a mi esposa... ¡porque lo mataré!"

\- "¡Terry!" protestó Candy, "... ¡no puedes decir eso!"

\- "¡¿Por qué ?!"

\- "Porque… tú sabes…"

Su mirada azul se clavó tiernamente en la suya. Por su mirada podía entender que ella no estaba lista todavía. " _Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario_..." pensó Terry, y luego se le ocurrió que tal vez la pintura le ayudaría a ella. Tal vez podría darle el impulso y el coraje...

\- "Ven conmigo..." Le tomó la mano suavemente y la llevó a su estudio.

Candy se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de caoba de Terry y esperó ansiosamente. Amaba sus sorpresas y en su corazón estaba segura de que había preparado algo para ella ese día. Después de todo no era la primera vez, las sorpresas de Terry llegaban continuamente.

Terry abrió un gabinete cerca del gran librero de su estudio y sacó un paquete rectangular. No era mucho más grande que un sobre largo, sin embargo, parecía que era algo completamente diferente. Con manos firmes se la dio. Candy percibió que era relativamente ligero, y sin dudarlo, con una cálida sonrisa, desenvolvió el paquete.

Su cara de sorpresa se sincronizó con las palabras de Terry.

\- "Es tuya. Puedes llevarla a tu oficina o a donde quieras." Dijo con su cálida voz profunda.

Candy, asombrada y emocionada, se quedó allí mirando la pintura. La casa en la que creció, la colina por la que había corrido tantas veces, el árbol que había escalado. Terry le explicó cómo la encontró y cómo durante todos esos años había querido compartirla con ella, y que finalmente había llegado ese día. Mientras Candy observaba la pintura, notó la firma del artista. " _Slim_..." ¡Candy conocía al pintor! Por supuesto, sería imposible para alguien que no conocía, o que nunca había visto el hogar de Pony, retratarlo con tanto amor y belleza. Candy le contó la historia de Slim a Terry y decidió que tenía que encontrarlo. Si ella estaba agradecida con Terry por este maravilloso regalo, ella también estaba muy agradecida con Slim por esta hermosa pintura.

Impulsiva, tanto como feliz, dejó la obra de arte en una silla para seguir admirándola y decidió llamar en ese preciso momento a George, para darle la tarea de encontrar a Slim, tomando el auricular del teléfono del escritorio de Terry.

Sus dedos, sin embargo, nunca alcanzaron el disco de marcaje del dispositivo. Se quedó congelada, sosteniendo el auricular negro con los ojos fijos en una caja de cigarrillos de madera sobre el escritorio...

Terry, aunque era pulcro por naturaleza, dejaba algunas veces un único lugar desordenado, y ese era su escritorio. Obras de teatro abiertas y hojas, notas, un cenicero con un cigarrillo apagado, sus gafas... Señales evidentes de que cuando Terry estaba trabajando, se perdía en su propio mundo. Así que, en el mundo de objetos de Terry, Candy vio... algo... un objeto pequeño y redondo. Algo que ella había visto por primera vez, prendido en el vestido sucio de una niña pequeña. Algo que, en lo profundo de su corazón cuando vio sus iniciales, creyó que era sólo una coincidencia. Colocó el auricular silenciosamente en su sitio y lentamente tomó en su mano el pequeño prendedor.

Terry se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

\- "¿Candy…? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se volvió y lo miró, con ojos llorosos. Con lágrimas que nublaron su visión, simplemente negándose a rodar por sus mejillas. Terry en pánico trató de abrazarla, pero Candy dio un paso atrás evitándolo. Y él la miró sorprendido.

\- "Candy ... ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué te estás alejando...?" murmuró haciendo un intento más para acercarse.

Candy lentamente abrió su puño y le mostró el prendedor.

\- "... T. G. ... Terry. Graham..." Sólo susurró.

Terry seguía mirándola asombrado.

\- "Sí... fue un regalo de mi padre... también tenía su par – para la corbata – pero me temo que lo perdí en alguna parte..." le dijo en un esfuerzo por entender por qué ella estaba tan alterada por un pequeño objeto tan insignificante.

\- "... tú no… lo perdiste..." le respondió tan lentamente que Terry apenas la escuchó.

Terry había llegado a su límite. No podía explicar el comportamiento de ella. Él se acercó y tomó su mano.

\- "¡Candy! ¡¿Podrías decirme por favor, qué pasa?! Por favor, habla conmigo..." dijo con emoción, tratando de mantener su tono suave.

Candy dejó que sus ojos miraran el hermoso rostro de Terry.

" _Por qué, por qué, por qué…"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez. _"... las Moiras encontrarán su camino..."_ , dijo Eleanor una vez a su hijo. Terry lo había confesado a Candy. _"... Las Moiras encontrarán su camino... ¿qué camino? ... ¿cuál camino? ... ¿cuántas pruebas más tenemos que pasar? ..."_ Candy se preguntaba a sí misma...

 _\- "Señora Candy, encontramos el nombre de la madre" había dicho George._

 _\- "¡¿Está viva?! ..." Candy le había preguntado entonces, melancólicamente._

 _\- "Por desgracia, no, pero tenemos una pista sobre su padre... el prendedor que tenía la pequeña en ella... las iniciales son el nombre del padre, probablemente..."_

 _\- "¿Y el nombre de su madre ...?" preguntó Candy pensativa._

\- "... Melanie Woods..." fue lo único que Candy susurró.

Terry se congeló.

Ella huyó en el mismo momento en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre su rostro.

... ... ...

 _... Él oía el sonido de sus talones, desapareciendo en cada charco sucio que él pisó._

 _Él estaba corriendo. Como si quisiera llegar al fin del mundo._

 _Él estaba llorando. Ríos de dolor y recuerdos._

 _... Sin aliento._

 _Él estaba escuchando sus propios pasos rápidos, pisando los mismos baches. En el mismo pavimento._

 _Estaba lloviendo. Gotas como latigazos sobre su alma._

 _Podía sentir el dolor de ella. Podía sentir el miedo que ella sentía. Un río que él quería alcanzar. Ella no estaba equivocada. Él estaba corriendo y gritando. Una voz ahogada por el miedo, la ira y las lágrimas. Lluvia y lágrimas, que no se enjuagaban._

 _Pasos cada vez más cercanos. Respiraciones agudas. Adolorido. Sin aire. Sin retorno._

 _Las gotas de lluvia ahogando su voz._

 _Su mano en la de él. Mojada. Cálida. Suave. Ella no estaba equivocada._

 _Tierno pétalo la mano de ella en su mano. Tenía que detenerla. Hacerla quedar. Él podría. Él quería. Esmeraldas brillantes sus ojos. Lagunas preocupadas de miedo. Ella se detuvo._

 _Ella estaba de pie allí. Mojada, asustada. Sin voz. Ahí. Esperando por él. La esperanza, un fuego en su rostro. Una súplica. Una palabra._

 _¡¿A su merced?! A su merced._

 _\- "...Por qué…"_

 _\- "... Porque... soy una cobarde, tengo miedo... del mañana... de mí... de todo lo que pasará..."_

 _\- "... tú eres... una... valiente... valiente... Tarzan... mi amor..."_

...

Y las Moiras... encontraron su camino.

Terry conoció a Teresa, por primera vez, en un prado de narcisos.

Su hija tenía cuatro años.

* * *

 **La tormenta**

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

Él levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo nocturno. Las nubes habían escondido las estrellas. Una tormenta parecía estar llegando. "... _Parece como si ya estuviera lloviendo_..." pensó, pero no se refería a la lluvia.

Caminando y sosteniéndola firmemente por la mano, la llevó a un pequeño grupo.

\- "Nene, ¿puedo confiarte un momento a Lucy?" preguntó Terrence a su prima y le presentó a la joven.

\- "¡No necesitas preguntarlo!" dijo Nene emocionada y tomó a Lucy por el brazo, "¡Me alegra finalmente conocerte!"

\- "Encantada de conocerte también..." respondió dulce y cortés la otra chica.

Terrence sonrió e inclinándose al oído de Lucy, susurró:

\- "Tengo algo que hacer para mi abuelo... pero cuando vuelva... prometo no dejarte... nunca más..."

Él se dio la vuelta y dejó una Lucy roja como amapola, con una sonrisa brillando como el sol. Ignorando el hecho de que la tormenta estallaría pronto.

Y al igual que las nubes de la tormenta se reunían acercándose una a la otra, así los personajes se acercaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, en algún momento las nubes se tocarían y entonces aparecería el primer relámpago. Sin embargo, nadie podía saber exactamente en qué minuto la primera gota caería.

Pero el proceso ya había comenzado.

Terry estaba esperando en la oficina de Candy su reunión con Parker. No obstante, ignoraba que al mismo tiempo, Candy estaba caminando con Eliza y Neal al interior de la casa. Por su parte ella ignoraba que su nieto, Terrence, llevaba a Parker al vestíbulo de la mansión. Por otra parte, Terrence no había visto a su abuela, ni sabía que su padre estaba a punto de comenzar el discurso de apertura de la velada, ni que su madre, apresurándose para estar junto a su marido, cruzaría con pasos rápidos el mismo vestíbulo hacia el exterior de la casa. En ese momento exactamente, todos estarían en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo.

Ojos y miradas se cruzaron. Algunas cuestionando, algunas hostiles. Como soldados, listos para la batalla. Peones en un tablero de ajedrez que la vida había colocado.

Como un relámpago, finalmente estalló la voz de Eliza.

\- "¡Vaya, vaya! ¡¿Qué _culminante_ encuentro es este?! ¡Justo cuando mi estúpida prima estaba por explicar... lo inexplicable! ¡Estoy harta de ver a Lakewood ocupado por todos estos bastardos!" gritó y fijó una mirada venenosa en Teresa.

Teresa se quedó inmóvil, paralizada.

\- "Tú vieja per..." gruñó Terrence y se acercó amenazadoramente a Eliza. Candy estiró la mano y lo detuvo.

\- "Terrence, por favor lleva a tu madre afuera."

\- "¡Abuela, no te dejaré sola con estos dos! ¡Necesitamos hablar! Él vino..." pero no terminó su frase.

\- "Ya lo sé, fui informada por Dorothy" respondió ella con suavidad, "y ahora, William, mi muchacho, escolta a tu madre e infórmale a tu padre que retrasaré mi discurso un rato." La voz de Candy era seca, seria e inaccesible. Al dirigirse él con su nombre formal, Candy le dejó claro que estaba simplemente enojada, no con él, sino con toda la situación.

Su nieto comprendió y no insistió más. Tomó a su aturdida madre de la mano, y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás. No le gustaría estar en el lugar de cualquiera de los tres que se habían quedado con su abuela.

Y entonces una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla.

* * *

 **Continuará**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **Huérfanos**

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

\- "Ahora..." dijo Candy mirando a Eliza y Neal, "... bien pueden seguirme a mi oficina para hablar como gente civilizada o…"

\- "¡Candy, no actúes como una digna dama conmigo!" prácticamente gritó Eliza.

\- "... o los echaré de mi casa" Candy la ignoró fríamente, "Buenas noches, Sr. Parker, sígame por favor", completó y se dirigió a su oficina.

Apenas unos segundos después de que entraran en la oficina de Candy, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, la voz chillona de Eliza se escuchó una vez más.

\- "¡No puedo creer que tuvieras la audacia y lo trajiste hoy aquí!" su mirada llena de bilis, de odio, se quedó pegada en Terry, quien aún estaba sentado en el sillón.

Candy ignoró una vez más a Eliza y su locura. Sus ojos verdes miraron a Terry quien se había levantado y ella le sonrió con una sonrisa que decía: _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes."_

\- "¡Estoy asombrado de su buena educación y de sus nobles modales... señora Baronesa!" exclamó Terry irónicamente, "... ¡¿o tal vez es la impureza de su felicidad la que habla y olvidó cómo en los reales modales se saluda a un Duque?!"

\- "¡Cómo te atreves!" gritó enloquecida.

\- "Eliza, no le prestes atención a él, Duque o no, todavía es un patán..." dijo Neal adelantándose y mirando con odio a Terry.

\- "¡Más vale un patán que una escoria como tú!" le respondió Terry fríamente, dando un paso amenazador hacia él. Candy dio un paso y tocó suavemente el hombro de Terry. Pasó detrás del escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Parker quien, aunque parecía asombrado por el repentino curso de los acontecimientos, también estaba emocionado por presenciar tal escena.

\- "Señor Parker tome asiento por favor, porque no tengo tiempo que perder, iré directamente al grano" le dijo Candy enfáticamente.

\- "¡Quiero escuchar qué mentiras nos dirá ahora!"

\- "¡Eliza, hazme un favor... y cierra la boca!" Dijo Candy con una cortante y potente voz y continuó, "…si entiendo bien señor Parker, hoy está aquí sin ser invitado, a una fiesta que no ha incluido a periodistas, ni a la prensa, simplemente porque dije que daría una conferencia de prensa al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no seré grosera y no lo echaré fuera de mi casa... por el contrario... hoy le daremos una entrevista exclusiva yo y el Sr. Graham."

El reportero la miró fijamente. Esperó tantos años por este momento. Pero ahora tenía en sus manos, todo lo que quería. O eso al menos era lo que creía.

\- "¡¿Y qué le hace pensar, señora Ardley, que no lo sé todo ya?!"

\- "¡Señor Parker, ¿qué le hace pensar que usted sabe la verdad...?!" le preguntó Candy a su turno.

\- "Tengo información confiable."

\- "Déjeme adivinar..." Terry interrumpió, "... ¡estas dos abominables personas ¿le proporcionaron la información de la que está hablando?!"

\- "¡Los abominables son ustedes dos y sus incestuosos hijos!" Eliza gritó como loca.

Candy y Terry se miraron uno al otro, y él se puso de pie y se rio muy fuerte.

\- "¡Quién diría... que Arthur Cook tuviera ese tipo de imaginación! Ja, ja ¡oh! Roger, ¡no me mires así! ¡¿Tenías la impresión de que yo no tenía ni idea de quién te dio esa llamada información confiable?! Ahórratelo, por favor... ¡y por supuesto no desperdiciaste ni tiempo, ni dinero y compartiste esa buena información con los Leagans!" Terry concluyó, mostrándose increíblemente divertido.

Parker los miró perplejo. Neal, que ya había bebido un vaso de whisky, se sirvió uno más. Eliza, estaba jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su pelo, mostrando claros signos de síntomas de abstinencia.

\- "Señor Parker, escuche cómo será esto. Le diremos toda la verdad y usted tendrá el privilegio de publicarlo, donde quiera... pero con dos condiciones. Primero, la entrevista se dará en presencia de mi familia; en segundo lugar, nunca publicará la otra historia que le revelaré esta noche" Candy le dijo con calma.

\- "¡¿Y qué me impide escribir lo que ya sé?!"

\- "¡¿Quiere decirme que prefiere escribir y publicar mentiras?! ¡¿Y Ver escrito por otra pluma, lo que ha estado persiguiendo toda la vida?!"

Parker la miró pensativo. Los ojos de Candy no mentían. Ella miraba sin titubear, casi con una amabilidad que no sabía que tenía ésta fuerte mujer. La mirada de Parker pasó de Candy a Terry. Él estaba de pie, justo al lado de la silla de Candy, con la mano apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, aunque sin tocar a la señora que estaba sentada. En su postura, pero principalmente en los ojos de Terry, Parker vio una protección que nunca había visto en toda su vida. Y en ese momento pensó que este hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por esta mujer. Era como si él ya tuviera la respuesta.

\- "Señora Ardley, Señor Graham, sería un honor para mí el que me dieran esa entrevista" Parker les dijo al fin, lenta y firmemente.

\- "¡Parker! ¡Te advertimos que ellos comenzarán con las mentiras y tratarían de ponerte de su lado!" Eliza gritó y se levantó de la silla en la que estuvo entronizada todo este tiempo, "¡Me voy! ¡Le daré el escándalo a otro periódico! ¡Neal, deja de beber! ¡Mueve tu trasero, nos vamos!"

\- "¡Si va a haber un escándalo que saldrá mañana en los periódicos, Eliza... no será sobre mi relación con Terry, sino sobre tu árbol genealógico!" Dijo Candy de una manera calmada, pero su voz mostraba señales de que estaba perdiendo las reservas de paciencia que tenía. Sacó un gran sobre del cajón de su escritorio, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña pila de documentos.

\- "¿Qué estás tratando de probar? ¡No toleraré chantajes de ti, dama del establo!"

\- "¡Baronesa de los campesinos! ¡Cuida tu lengua cuando hablas con una dama que tiene un título más alto que tú!" Dijo Terry enojado, entre dientes.

El vaso cayó de las manos de Neal, dando un golpe en el suelo de madera de la habitación. Neal, podría no ser famoso por su inteligencia, pero la insinuación de Terry era muy clara acerca de lo que implicaba.

\- "No puede ser... es imposible..." Neal tartamudeó, pero Terry lo clavó con los ojos, como si estuviera diciendo: _"¡Oh! ¡Sí lo es! ¡Créelo!"_

\- "¡Basta!" La voz de Candy se escuchó fuerte y clara, "¡Eliza, haz lo que quieras! ¡Ve a los periódicos! ¡Ve a donde quieras! ¡He tenido suficiente! ¡Vienen a mi casa, insultándome a mí, a mis hijos, a mis nietos! ¡Me amenazas, y a pesar de todo eso, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo! ¡Pero la paciencia y la tolerancia tienen sus límites!" Candy hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar un poco.

\- "¡Sr. Parker, ¿sabe con cuántos años, puse un pie en la casa de los Leagans?! ¡Yo tenía... doce! ¡Una pequeña niña de doce años! ¡¿Sabe cómo me dieron la bienvenida estos dos hermanos?! ¡Con un cubo de sucia agua fría! ¡Oh! ¡Pero eso no era suficiente para ellos, así que tuvieron la idea de hacerme su criada! ¡Y cuando eso tampoco fue suficiente, me hicieron su muchacha de establo, obligándome a dormir con sus caballos! ¡Y más adelante, para divertirse más, pensaron que sería una buena idea venderme como esclava en México!

¡Me humillaron, se burlaron y me golpearon! ¡Y todo esto, porque tuve la desgracia de ser huérfana! ¡Incluso después, cuando no tenían poder sobre mí, conspiraron y fueron la causa que cambió todo el curso de mi vida! Y yo, todos esos años, ¿qué hice? ... ¡¿lo sabe Sr. Parker?! ¡Yo fui tolerante con ellos, sólo tolerante! ¡Incluso el día en que recibí estos malditos documentos en mis manos, no traté de vengarme ni de destruirlos! Incluso ahora, no quiero hacerlo... ¿Y sabe por qué? ¡Porque yo sé cómo se siente ser un huérfano, así fue como crecí, lo supe desde el día en que nací! Pero déjame preguntarle esto Sr. Parker, ¡¿no es trágico e irónico, conocer a nuestra edad, que usted fue... adoptado por toda su vida?! ¡¿Descubrir de repente que lo que usted creía saber era todo mentira...?!

... ¡¿No es una ironía oír que tu verdadera madre era una criada mexicana, una víctima de violación ... que abandonó a sus hijos gemelos, recién nacidos, dentro de una pesebrera para cerdos y dejó su último aliento rogando a la rica señora Leagan que cuidara de ellos?! ¡El creer durante una vida entera que eres descendiente de una buena familia y jactarse de ello con arrogancia, mientras que tu madre, que creías era la madre biológica, era estéril!"

Los ojos de Candy estaban borrosos por las lágrimas y su voz era ronca.

\- "... A diferencia de ustedes dos, lo siento... en verdad..." dijo lentamente dirigiéndose a Eliza y Neal, "... normalmente no debería, pero lo siento mucho por ambos, porque se están enterando de esta manera..." dijo Candy y entregó los documentos a la temblorosa mano de Neal, "… estos papeles tienen toda la información que me fue entregada por la tía abuela Elroy, poco antes de morir".

Eliza tenía en sus ojos un vacío absoluto. Inmóvil, sin palabras, incapaz incluso de parpadear. Neal estaba tan sorprendido, mientras giraba las páginas y leía los documentos, que daba la impresión de que estaba al borde de un colapso.

Parker no podía creer lo que habían oído sus oídos. Terry le ofreció un vaso de agua a Candy y con cariño le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- "Roger, usted entiende, por supuesto, que lo que ha escuchado en esta habitación, esta noche, no saldrá de ella, a menos que yo le pida que lo haga" dijo Terry con firmeza.

\- "... tú... no te… atreverías... a... no..." Eliza murmuró como si saliera de un coma.

\- "¡Querida... te equivocas si crees que tengo el alma pura de Candy y no lo haría, si sigues molestándonos! Y Neal, no cometas la tontería de hacer pedazos los documentos porque, por supuesto, son copias" respondió Terry contencioso.

No quedaba nada más por decir.

...

Poco antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina y de que los dos hermanos dejaran de ver a Candy para siempre, ella les dijo lentamente,

\- "... Mi mayor secreto Eliza, era... que yo amaba a Terry..."

Los ojos de Candy y Eliza se cruzaron por última vez en sus vidas. Esa fue también la primera y única vez en la vida de Candy que vio dolor en los ojos de Eliza. Nunca volvió a ver a Eliza. Ni tampoco a Neal.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **El discurso**

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

Horarios, planes, organización. Todos fueron calculados. Todos estaban planeados.

Estaba destinada a ser una de las fiestas más grandes del año. Todo arreglado y diseñado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero nadie había contado con la tormenta de primavera.

Al principio, nadie prestó atención cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Por el contrario, la mayoría de la gente parecía divertirse con las ligeras gotas. Por supuesto, hubo varias damas – que temiendo arruinar sus vestidos de noche – buscaron refugio bajo las pocas carpas que se habían instalado. Después de todo, ¿quién hubiera pensado que un hermoso, cálido y soleado día de fiesta terminaría en un aguacero?

Annie contempló el cielo nublado con terror desde su ventana. La hermosa fiesta de Candy probablemente se convertiría en un húmedo desastre, ¡porque la misma Annie había pensado que unas carpas de más arruinarían la decoración! Y justo en el momento en que su amiga daría su discurso.

\- "Temo que tendremos que trasladarnos al interior de la casa" le dijo Anthony a sus hijos.

\- "Sí, pero los invitados son muchos más de los que pueden caber en el salón de baile" dijo Archie.

\- "Hay una posibilidad de sea solo una llovizna, y no se convierta en una fuerte lluvia"

\- "¡Qué pena no tener una buena voz! ¡En lugar de mi discurso, podría cantar bajo la lluvia!" La voz alegre de Candy apareció detrás de ellos.

\- "Madre, ¿todo está bien?" le preguntó Anthony sorprendido por la repentina presencia de su madre; pues ya había sido puesto al tanto por su hijo y su esposa sobre la escena que había tenido lugar en el pasillo con los Leagans.

\- "¡Oh! ¡No podría ser mejor!" Candy respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

\- "¡Candy! ¿En dónde vas a dar tu discurso? ¿A dónde vamos a llevar a todos estos invitados si empieza a llover realmente fuerte?" Archie le preguntó en pánico.

Candy tomó a Archie por el brazo y le sonrió suavemente.

\- "Mi querido Archie... siempre tan ansioso... siempre tan protector... No será la primera vez que daré un discurso anecdótico... ¿o no es así, Archie?"

Su amigo la miró y recordó la primera vez que Candy tuvo que hablar ante una gran multitud. Hacía tanto tiempo... una niña, con rubias coletas y una falda escocesa.

\- "Sí, tienes razón..." asintió Archie, devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- "¡Bien! ¡Demos un discurso que todos recordarán por un largo tiempo!" dijo Candy y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron como si fueran las estrellas más brillantes.

Bajo un cielo lleno de relámpagos, que sonaban como fuegos artificiales. En un Lakewood iluminado por románticos faroles, Candy subió al podio y comenzó a hablar a sus invitados.

\- "Señoras y señores, quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir aquí esta noche, honrándome a mí y a mi familia en nuestra casa. Una casa que me aceptó cuando tenía trece años, y me dio muchos recuerdos hermosos..." Candy hizo una breve reseña de la historia de Lakewood, mencionó a sus antepasados y por supuesto al tío William. Cuando en un punto anunció que Lakewood se convertiría en un centro de rehabilitación para los huérfanos y los niños más necesitados con cáncer, recibió una lluvia de aplausos.

\- "No los cansaré más... ¡después de todo, vinieron a divertirse! ¡No sé ustedes, pero creo que la comida está realmente deliciosa esta noche!" La risa irrumpió y Archie en ese momento no pudo evitar notar a Candy. Su rostro brillaba de alegría. Esta era una Candy... que no había visto en muchos años.

\- "... Una última cosa..." continuó, "... a partir de hoy, el presidente general de las empresas Ardley será mi hijo Anthony." En ese instante, alguien entre la multitud se hizo notar y le preguntó si ella se retiraba finalmente y a dónde iría.

\- "Los detalles serán dados en la rueda de prensa de mañana por mi hijo, el nuevo presidente y el Gerente..." Candy respiró hondo, "... Pero para no dejarlos con la curiosidad... sí, me retiraré..." todo el mundo pensó que Candy había terminado su discurso y estaban listos para darle el último aplauso, "... con mi esposo, e iré a nuestra casa en Escocia."

... Y los cielos se abrieron.

* * *

 **Un Furioso Archie.**

El cielo se abrió. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer como una fresca y densa cortina. Como una cortina húmeda que iba en todas las direcciones. Como si Dios mismo decidiera regar su propio jardín personal. En pocos minutos había un pandemonio, que si alguien lo miraba con su lado humorístico, era quizás uno de los espectáculos más hermosos y cómicos que se hubieran podido dar.

Los invitados corrían en pánico para encontrar refugio donde pudieran. Las damas con sus húmedos peinados arruinados. Las mujeres jóvenes con su maquillaje al borde del desastre. Los caballeros con sus smocking empapados, trataban de escoltar a sus acompañantes. Algunas personas corrían hacia sus vehículos para encontrar refugio, otras hacia el interior de la casa y otras simplemente no sabían en qué dirección ir. Los miembros de la orquesta estaban recogiendo a toda prisa sus instrumentos musicales y corrían hacia el interior de la lujosa casa. Los empleados del banquete trataban de salvar algo de la comida que todavía estaba seca, o que no había sido levantada por el viento. Las carpas hacían un loco baile, junto con un montón de vestidos que revelaban sus bien torneadas piernas. Voces, carreras y más voces, nombres... Entre todo esto, de vez en cuando sonaba una juvenil risa... o un grito infantil.

\- "¡Discurso más anecdótico que éste... no podías haber dado madre!" Anthony gritó sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Candy a entrar en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

Candy sonreía ampliamente, lista para empezar a reírse. Una risa de liberación y de alegría ¡Lo había dicho! Por fin lo había dicho, ¡pero realmente dudaba si alguien lo había escuchado! Pero incluso si lo oyeron... ¡¿quién preferiría estar empapado por la tormenta en ese momento y preguntar algo...?! Por supuesto por la mente de Candy se cruzó la idea de que aquellos que la escucharon, a último momento y con mayor probabilidad, ¡pensarían que ella estaba loca! " _¡Con mi marido a Escocia! ¡Bien hecho Candy! ¡Lo dijiste y los cielos se abrieron!_ ", se decía mientras reía cuando la realidad la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Allí, en el mismo lugar donde ella había hablado antes... estaba de pie, inmóvil, empapado hasta los huesos, con los ojos vacíos... Archie.

Sí, Archie no sólo había oído lo que dijo, sino que también tuvo la reacción que esperaba Candy. Y entonces sus ojos vieron a su familia, uno tras otro. Annie con Tom y Patty la miraban tiernamente, con una mirada llena de fraternidad. Su hija Rosy la miraba con genuino asombro. Los nietos, sobrinos y sobrinas simplemente no entendían lo que quiso decir. Su nieto Terrence, que sostenía la mano de esa linda chica llamada Lucy, le guiñó un ojo. Candy se volvió y miró a Teresa y a su hijo. Buscó en sus ojos preguntas, sorpresa, incluso alguna condena, pero lo único que encontró fue amor y apoyo. Entonces una mano familiar le tocó el brazo.

\- "¿Me permites, Anthony?" el profundo tono británico en la voz de Terry sonaba tan claro, que era como si silenciara todo lo demás. Anthony asintió y retrocedió. Con un simple gesto, Terry colocó un chal sobre los hombros de Candy, "Gracias" agregó él con una grácil sonrisa mirando a Anthony.

\- "Terry..." Candy tartamudeó y tomó su mano. Él le apretó tiernamente en la suya.

\- "¿Estás bien…? No estás mojada, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó preocupado.

\- "No, estoy bien, sólo unas gotas" le respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida y se volvió hacia su hijo, "Anthony... tengo que presentarle a..."

Anthony la interrumpió con un suave toque en su hombro.

\- "Ya hemos sido presentados por Teresa hace una hora madre, no te preocupes por eso."

\- "Tenemos que hablar... tengo que hablar contigo, explicarte... a ti..." Candy dijo suavemente, "... y a tu hermana..."

Rosy estaba unos metros más allá, tratando de ayudar a Dorothy y a Annie que estaban dando instrucciones al personal y a los invitados sobre a dónde ir. A los pocos que habían permanecido y no se habían retirado de la húmeda fiesta.

\- "Hablaremos madre... hablarás con nosotros, no te preocupes, por favor... ahora es más importante ver qué pasará con los invitados" respondió Anthony confortándola.

\- "Sí, pero... Archie... está..." Candy volvió sus ojos hacia el punto en que Archie estaba todavía de pie, viéndose anonadado, "Archie... él se enfermará si permanece en la lluvia por más tiempo..."

\- "Tú, madre, por favor ve a descansar en una silla" insistió seriamente su hijo, "... déjame a mí al tío Archie... yo lo haré..." pero Anthony no terminó su frase.

De repente, un furioso Archie se encontró junto a ellos y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, su puño se encontró con la cara de Terry.

* * *

 _Ella tomó su cara entre sus dos cálidas manos._

 _\- "... Eres mi sol, mi viento, mi luna y mi lluvia... no estés celoso... de ti mismo... yo soy tuya. Sólo tuya... Terry."_

 _\- "¡Tú serás totalmente mía Candy... cuando todo el mundo lo sepa!"_

 _\- "Lo que dices Terry, sabes que no es cierto... yo soy tuya y tú eres mío, sin importar nada... o quien quiera que... lo sepa."_

 _\- "¡Sí, pero el elegante no lo sabe! ¡Y desde que comenzaron a hablar entre ustedes otra vez, él ha metido su nariz en tu vida de nuevo!"_

 _\- "... Archie solo quiere protegerme... eso es todo..."_

 _\- "... Ah, Pecosa, realmente quiero ver el día cuando abras los ojos... y lo veas…"_

 _\- "... ver qué Terry..."_

 _\- "... que todavía él está enamorado de ti…"_

* * *

Dos voces fueron escuchadas como una.

\- "¡Archie!" Candy y Annie gritaron atónitas. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Terry hizo a Candy a un lado, ya que estaba a medio camino entre ellos dos y le disparó a Archie con uno de sus puñetazos, directamente dirigido a él.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Anthony se arrojó y detuvo con fuerza a Archie, quien estaba listo para atacar de nuevo. Del otro lado, Terrence caminó delante de Terry y se opuso como un muro.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Candy miraba a Archie, luego a Terry, y de nuevo a Archie, quedándose completamente sin palabras.

\- "¡Anthony! ¡Déjame ir!" un confuso Archie gritó, "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, maldito?! ¡¿Con qué autoridad muestras tu rostro en la casa de mi tío?!" le gritó a Terry.

\- "¡Archie, detente, por favor! ¡La gente está mirando!" dijo Annie, suplicando a su marido.

\- "¡La casa de tu tío, es la casa de Mi esposa, tú tonto elegante!" contrarrestó Terry entre dientes.

\- "¡Padre! ¡No hables así! ¡Por favor, deja de discutir!" Se escuchó la voz de Teresa dirigiéndose a Terry.

Archie abrió grandemente los ojos y se volvió hacia Candy.

\- "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí Candy?¡ ¡¿Candy?!"

\- "¿Candy…? ¡Candy...!"

Pero Candy había colapsado. En el último minuto su nieto saltó y la atrapó antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo final**

 **Te amo**

" _My story is the story we know_

 _Those who love live the same one, I know_

 _And naïve or very deep_

 _Is the only song of the world_

 _That will never end_

 _It's the story of a love"_

" _Mi historia es la historia que conocemos_

 _Aquellos que aman viven la misma, lo sé_

 _E ingenua o muy profunda_

 _Es la única canción del mundo_

 _Que nunca terminará_

 _Es la historia de un amor"_

 _Histoire d'un amour, Dalida_

* * *

(Londres, Stratford-upon-Avon, 1935)

 _Sus elegantes dedos pasaban suavemente por sus cabellos. Caricias tiernas llenas de amor y devoción. Una y otra vez pasaban entre ellos, como si los estuviera acariciando la dulce brisa del verano. Su voz profunda como un murmullo que abrazaba su alma. "... Adoro estos rizos... absolutamente los adoro..." Sus besos y caricias sobre su cara, junto con sus cálidos labios, eran los de un peregrino. "¿Aún los amarás... cuando yo sea vieja? ...", sonrisas de felicidad que se quedaban en los ojos llorosos de los dos. Ojos húmedos y respiraciones aceleradas testigos de su acto de amor... su pasión y su anhelo. Pero sobre todo... su amor. Eterno._

 _Sin fin. "... Y aún más...", como niños pequeños, sus risas felices, "... ¡especialmente cuando se conviertan en un plateado arbusto!" Sus finos y elegantes dedos pasaban suavemente por sus cabellos y ella se hundía en sus profundamente cristalinos ojos azules. Su propio mar... Su propia casa... Terry..._

* * *

(América, mayo 1960, noche de la fiesta en Lakewood)

\- "... Terry..." la voz de Candy se escuchó primero, y entonces ella abrió sus ojos. Dos cristalinos mares azules la miraban con preocupación. "... estás aquí... ", dijo ella con alivio y sonrió.

Él la abrazó con fuerza. Tiernamente. Con desespero.

\- "... Nunca más te atrevas a hacerme eso... nunca vuelvas a hacer eso... nunca más" susurró él.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

\- "¡La próxima vez no te comportes como un chico de quince años, y no lo haré!" Le dijo sacándole la lengua, "Así que, ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó… tuve un derrame cerebral o un ataque al corazón...?!" Añadió burlonamente.

Terry rio y la besó suavemente.

\- "Nah... ninguno de ellos... ¡mi Tarzan tiene todavía fuerzas!" respondió burlonamente, pero en su voz aun había preocupación.

Candy se volvió y miró la habitación que la rodeaba. Estaba en el sofá de la biblioteca.

\- "Terrence te trajo aquí y el doctor nos dijo que no te moviéramos ¡Afortunadamente, había entre los invitados algunos médicos! ¿Quieres ir y acostarte en tu cama...? ¡¿Quieres que llame a Anthony?! O a Rosy... Dorothy me dijo...", su palma detuvo sus labios.

\- "Estoy bien, mi amor...", le dijo ella mientras le acarició la mejilla. Tenía un pequeño moretón, "¿Te duele? ¿Te pusieron hielo…?" Terry profundizó su mirada en la de ella.

\- "Sí, el médico se aseguró, después de revisar que estuvieras bien... ¡de cuidar de los dos soldados de guerra heridos!" le dijo con su conocido tono de burla.

\- "¡Oh! Archie... ¿cómo está él...?"

\- "Bueno... supongo que también está bien... no nos permitieron quedarnos en la misma habitación..." dijo Terry hablando entre dientes.

\- "... Terry, tengo que hablar con ellos... quiero hablar... contarles todo..."

\- "En realidad... la mayoría de ellos... ya saben... ¡todo!"

\- "... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?"

\- "Bueno... al parecer, Anthony lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo... así como nuestro nieto Terrence... y también Annie sabía todo..."

\- "... Entonces mi Rosy..." Candy preguntó inquieta.

\- "Ella lo supo por Anthony... en realidad todo el mundo se enteró de ello..." le dijo lentamente, "... puedo decirte que Rosy, ella me recuerda a tu primo Stear... ¡creo que le agrado!"

\- "¡¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?!"

\- "Cuando te desmayaste, una especie de pánico estalló... la lluvia, la pelea, tu desmayo... la fiesta terminó... un poco vergonzosamente."

\- "¡Bien! ¡No tenía ningún humor para fiestas y se lo dije a Annie!" dijo ella obstinadamente, "... ¿así que todos se fueron...?"

\- "Los invitados sí, todos los demás están aquí... ¡A Parker, lo envié a su casa!"

\- "¡Terry! Lo vio todo, me refiero a la pelea... ¡y oyó todo sin que le hubiéramos dado la entrevista! ¡Dios! ¡¿Y si... él escribe lo que más le convenga?!"

\- "No escribirá, ni hará nada... parece que... ¡lo hiciste de nuevo! ¡Un hombre más encantado por la señora Ardley!" exclamó Terry enfadado, "¡me dijo que diera sus saludos a la encantadora señora Ardley! - ¡Por supuesto lo corregí y le dije que te llamara señora Graham o Duquesa Grandchester! - ¡Me pidió que te dijera que tendrá la paciencia de esperar por tu entrevista cuando te sientas bien! ¡Te persiguió durante casi treinta años y ahora tendrá la paciencia de esperar!" terminó Terry hirviendo de celos.

Candy no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Ella rio y rio con tanta fuerza, mientras Terry la miraba molesto y de mal humor, con los brazos cruzados.

\- "Te amo Terry..." fue todo lo que se oyó cuando paró de reír.

* * *

 **Ella es mía**

El salón de baile estaba casi vacío. La gente se había ido. En Lakewood, sólo se había quedado la familia. La lluvia había cesado.

Después de cada tormenta, viene la tranquilidad. Después de la lluvia, el arco iris.

Como un arco iris, el vestido de Lucy hacía juguetones círculos al girar en los brazos de Terrence mientras bailaban. Un poco más lejos, su prima Nene tenía una alegre charla con su primo Bert. La orquesta se había ido, pero un tocadiscos había reemplazado la música. Notas suaves se extendían lentamente por toda la mansión. De vez en cuando se oía una risa. De vez en cuando se oía un susurro.

Pequeños grupos reunidos, estaban esparcidos por toda la casa.

Candy dio un lento paseo. Sus ojos vieron a Annie hablando con Terry y Tom... Teresa, había tomado afectuosamente el brazo de su padre... Anthony, los miraba con cariño... Patty charlando con su Rosy, quien se giró y miró a su madre con una sonrisa... de amor y comprensión. Y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a grupos de jóvenes... los sobrinos, sus nietos...

Sus pasos la llevaron al jardín de las rosas.

La figura de Archie estaba inmóvil y silenciosa frente a la Dulce Candy.

\- "... florece cada año, el mismo día..." le dijo lentamente. La oyó venir, aunque ella no habló.

Candy se acercó y se puso a su lado.

\- "... Cuando Anthony te dio estas rosas... cuando él les dio tu nombre... Pensé que nunca podría opacarlo... lo amabas tanto... yo sabía que había perdido... te había perdido..."

\- "Archie... ambos éramos niños entonces..."

\- "Eso no impidió que amaras a Anthony... o a... Terry... Realmente, ¿cómo dijo, en ese estreno...? ... Sucedió una noche... y él tenía quince años y tú tenías catorce…"

\- "Te debo una explicación... Archie."

No la escuchó y continuó lentamente.

\- "... no me detuvo tampoco... ¡y yo también era un niño! Puede ser que me mostrara altivamente - con mis camisas de seda y formas educadas... - ¡pero tú me robaste el corazón y yo sólo tenía trece años! Desde el momento en que lanzaste esa cuerda a la cascada... porque quizá esa cuerda me atrapó la muñeca... pero tú Candy... capturaste mi corazón... y aprendí a través de los años, que este era un amor unilateral... convertido en protección... era lo único que podía hacer... acepté mi destino con dolor... yo llegaría al último siempre..."

\- "Archie, por favor... no te lastimes más... déjame explicarte... hablar contigo..."

Se volvió por primera vez y la miró. Los ojos avellana de Archie estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Candy con dolor tomó su mano suavemente Ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían también.

\- "... no tienes que decirme nada Candy ¿Quién soy yo, después de todo, para enojarse?... tus propios hijos mostraron comprensión... puedo entender que estuvo más allá de tu poder... Yo entiendo por qué lo escondiste... ¿Sabes qué es divertido? … cuando regresaste de Inglaterra, esa navidad del 34... tus ojos brillaban... brillaban como aquella vez en Escocia... o como cuando estábamos en el colegio San Pablo... Pero ya sabes... aquel que lleva anteojos, nunca podrá ver más allá de lo que le permiten..."

\- "Archie, no te menosprecies... tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo... eras... ¡eres la persona más cercana a mí, siempre lo has sido...! Te quiero y siempre te querré más que a nada en el mundo... Eres mi hermano, mi amigo, eres Anthony, Stear, Albert... eres mi familia... pero Terry es... Amar a Terry, es tan fácil como... respirar... completamente necesario si quiero seguir viviendo..." sus lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas, "Archie... lo siento... siento haberlo escondido... siento ser tan cobarde y no habértelo dicho..."

Él apretó sus manos con las suyas.

\- "No, detente... no te disculpes conmigo... ¡No te disculpes de nuevo por nadie Candy! Durante toda una vida, todo lo que hiciste fue sólo para los demás... una vida desinteresada. ¿No entiendes que a los únicos a quienes lastimaste al esconderlo, fue a ti misma y a Terry? ... Él no me agrada... No sé si alguna vez me agradará, pero tengo que admitir que sólo alguien que te amara como a su propia vida, podría aceptar no salir y gritar... ¡ella es mía! ¡Si yo fuera él, no lo hubiera soportado! ... ¡Y tú eras suya! ¡Desde el primer minuto! Candy... Dulce Candy... maduramos tanto... y nos conocemos toda una vida para disculparnos el uno con el otro... para derramar lágrimas... Especialmente sobre estas rosas que Anthony quería que te trajeran sólo la felicidad."

Candy asintió con una débil sonrisa...

\- "Espero que ese celoso marido tuyo me deje bailar contigo, al menos una pieza de baile..." dijo Archie mientras iban tomados del brazo al interior de la casa, donde sonaba una dulce melodía.

\- "¿Estás arriesgándote a recibir otro golpe?" Candy le preguntó burlonamente.

\- "Tal vez... ¡pero yo le daré otro también!" respondió y empezaron a reír.

* * *

 **La colina de Pony siempre estará allí...**

(Escocia, 1960)

Ella agitó una última vez la mano al coche que se alejaba. Se perdió de su vista en la siguiente curva que tomó, y con un dulce suspiro entró en la casa.

Sintió un escalofrío y cerró su chal alrededor de ella. Pero no tenía frío. La chimenea estaba encendida y la habitación estaba bastante cálida. Sólo sintió la necesidad de rodearse con sus brazos. Y entonces... escuchó las primeras notas de la canción de cuna. Muy lentamente, como si estuviera embrujada por la melodía, se dejó llevar a la sala de música.

Se detuvo de pie junto a la puerta. Casi escondida. Como en ese entonces…

La expresión de él era tan relajada y dulce. Sus ojos ocasionalmente se cerraban y su alma se llenaba de las notas más hermosas. Ella no podía saciarse suficientemente de él mientras lo miraba. Sus dedos, hábilmente acariciando las teclas del piano. Era tan erótico y mágico al mismo tiempo. Ella lo vio sonreír de lado.

\- "Mi pequeña mona pecosa... ¡¿por cuánto tiempo permanecerás ahí parada?!"

Ella nunca podría engañarlo o esconderse de él. Ella sonrió y se acercó al piano. Él hizo un gesto con los ojos para que ella se sentara a su lado.

\- "¿Ellos ya se fueron...?" Preguntó suavemente, mientras continuaba tocando.

\- '' Mmm... sí... se fueron..." le respondió ella con la misma suavidad. Su cabeza se apoyó en su hombro.

Sabía que no iba a verlos muy pronto. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran, y ese hecho la hizo sentir triste. Por supuesto, pensándolo nuevamente con emoción, en su próxima visita... ¡no serían sólo dos, sino tres! ... Su primer bisnieto... de su primer nieto...

Como siempre, como si él oyera sus pensamientos, se volvió y la miró amorosamente.

\- "... podemos ir a visitarlos... después de todo... la Colina de Pony siempre estará allí... ¡¿no es así, mi amor?!"

"... la Colina de Pony..." se preguntó. En realidad, qué era la Colina de Pony para ella... era su refugio... su madre y su padre... era su hogar... era su fuente de vida, dándole energía... y coraje para continuar… era su búsqueda del amor... era él…

... es... Él..." se respondió ella misma.

\- "¿Sabes que...", Candy tomó su mano tiernamente entre la suya, "... tú eres y... siempre serás... mi colina, Terry?"

Las últimas notas se disolvían dulcemente en el aire... en su interior se oyó su profunda voz aterciopelada...

"… Lo sé."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Mis queridas amigas de habla hispana y fans de Candy, llegamos al final de mi historia y en este momento me gustaría decir algunas cosas y sobre todo, algunos agradecimientos.

Como mencioné en mi agradecimiento original (en griego), quisiera agradecer en primer lugar a mi hermana Ángel y a mi querida amiga Marilou, que estuvieron a mi lado casi desde el principio, por su apoyo, ayuda y paciencia, mientras escribía esta historia ¡escuchaban mis murmuraciones sin fin y mis dudas! ¡Las amo tanto! A mis queridas amigas del foro griego de Terry, ¡que quieren tanto mi historia y a mí! ¡Me apoyaron y tuvieron la paciencia de esperar para leer cada nuevo capítulo! ¡A mis encantadoras amigas internacionales del foro de C&T! ¡Sin su amor, nunca traduciría ninguna de mis historias! También a las dos madres de esta hermosa heroína, ¡que llenó mi infancia con buenos recuerdos y mi adultez con tantas nuevas amigas! Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, quisiera agradecer a todos los fans de habla hispana que recibieron mi historia con tanto amor, ¡su pasión por nuestra querida heroína Candy es verdaderamente admirable! A todos los que leen mi historia, la comentan, y la señalan como favorita, etc. ¡gracias a todos!

En este punto me gustaría hacer una nota especial, ¡para mis dos increíbles traductoras! Mi querida ClauT y Anneth ¡Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia nunca había imaginado que podría mover a la gente al punto de que sería traducida en cuatro idiomas diferentes del mío! Siempre supe que los fans de habla hispana eran un enorme reino virtual, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, a partir de esta traducción, que nunca habría tenido lugar sin mis dulces queridas amigas Anneth y ClauT. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Por su increíble trabajo y tiempo dedicado a traducir mi historia! ¡Las amo tanto y estoy tan feliz de haberlas conocido y tener su amistad!

¡Gracias y los amo a todos!

También me gustaría escribir una nota especial de agradecimiento para tres de mis queridas amigas. Para Nuria, quien sacó de su tiempo y esfuerzo para hacer la maravillosa portada para mi historia, tú eres una gran artista ¡Y yo te admiro mucho!

Para Debora, mi querida amiga italiana quien tradujo mi historia al italiano, siendo la primer versión, desde el inglés. ¡Te quiero mucho querida amiga!

Y para Mallory Quinn, la reina madre de los fanfics ¡Quién tradujo mi historia al francés! ¡Tú eres una fantástica escritora y contadora de historias querida amiga!

¡Muchas gracias a ustedes tres!

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de sus creadoras legales, también las citas y poemas que usé en esta historia son propiedad de sus creadores legales. Soy dueña solamente de los personajes que he creado para esta historia y de mis propias palabras y pensamientos.


End file.
